The Vampire Diaries
by Writing Muse
Summary: These are the memoirs of those that pass in and out of Trinity Blood. From lost vampires to scared little girls, each character leaves a piece of themselves behind. Their last thoughts, thier last wishes, their last moments of life. Only for mature reader
1. Flight Night: An Agent of Fleeting Heart

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter I: Flight Night: An Agent of Fleeting Heart

_So follow, the leader down  
and swallow, your pride and drown  
when there's no place left to go  
maybe that's when you will know_

_-Unwritten Law_

I watched them swarm to the gate like sheep; all ready to be plucked for us wolves. He must have known what I was thinking, because at that moment he spoke.

"Save your appetite till you're done." I turned in my seat, the leather feeling cool against my already icy skin. He held his cocked head in his hand as his arm rested on the armrest. "Be concise and be neat. We don't need a massacre, just enough for the Vatican to know what we mean." I smiled at him, proudly bearing my canine fangs.

"Here." He reached in his jacket pocket and handed me a disk. "This is the Master Code. Put this in the cd drive and it'll automatically pilot the plane straight into the Holy Empire while also transmitting a recorded message, explaining our demands. Those ignorant dogs would run crazy till they give in, but none the less: give in." Carefully I placed the fragile c.d. into my pocket just as he did.

"Remember my young Count." I stopped and felt his hand snake its way up the back of my neck and cup my chin. "Don't let things run out of your control." He stared at me with those same lustful eyes as he did before for a century. I waited for him to bent forward and bless me with his bloodstained lips.

His tongue seduced me to open my mouth for him; allowing him to dominate every being of my body within the heat of a simple good-bye kiss. I could already imagine the usual jealous crowds in the Order, rolling their eyes at us. My Master was known for his cold exterior and to spite them more, I was the only one who could melt through it. After all, I was his favorite. His young Count. His lover and child. And he, my god that I worship.

When we parted our gaping mouths, he gave me one last peck on the corner of my lip for good luck. I knew he was done the moment he released me.

"Well, if that's all." I opened the limousine door, drowning the inside of the car with constant buzzing of the crowd's conversations.

"Don't let us wait for your return _too_ long." He said.

"As you wish, Master." I shut the door and made my way to the gateway leading to the Tristan. Without turning back I could still feel his eyes on me, hovering over like a mother hawk. But I wasn't nearly as concerned as he was. I was ready for this mission long before it was given to me and I wasn't going to let anything spoil my plans.

"Ticket and passport, Sir!" The ticket master pulled his hand out, briefly checking my credentials before allowing me to pass with that disgusting smile on his face. That same smile which all humans wear when they don't give a damn what happens to you as long as you're leaving. I could only smile back at such a mask.

The Tristan was a master hotel of the skies. Decked out in gold molding, red velvet, and golden drapery. Can you say gaudy?

I kept my eyes open for any signs of threat, but it kind of sadden me to say that security was pointless. A human could get caught in a seconds notice, but a vampire. Well, that's what this story is all about. I sauntered my way through the main lobby, making sure to notice all the cameras and passageways on the aircraft while also inspecting what was to become of my dinner.

To my luck, all posh and high class assholes—they taste better. It had been a while since I've had the pleasure of riding in a ship as wonderful as this. It reminded me of a floating palace high above the sky. In the main lobby, the starry night painted the ceiling through the sunroof windows. A mirror image of the dotted darkness which I had seen a thousand times before in my lifetime.

"Excuse me, Sir." I took my eyes off the ceiling and found a petite beauty smiling. "May I help you direct to your room?" She asked innocently.

"I would want nothing more." I answered, handing her my ticket. Her eyes did linger on my white, claw like hands but made no notice of it. The downfall of her life was being polite. What a satire comedy this evening is beginning to be!

"You're on the 2nd floor, room 146." She announced. "I recommend taking the elevator now or it'll be full by the time everyone piles in."

"No need." I responded. "I'm young and walking is just fine with me." If it wasn't for my iron will self-control I would have burst out laughing. Young, please! It made me chuckle harder as the girl smiled, agreeing with me. Pathetic! I hope I eat her first.

I followed the staircase, vacant of passer-byers, all the way up to my floor. Couples, business men, young heirs and heiresses, were out in the hall doing the same thing: jingling their keys before entering their rooms as they checked out the new money.

Being born as a Count in God-knows-when, the complex lifestyle of the rich and comfortable was second nature to me. After living among them as much as I did, you become the expert when it comes predicting who's who and what they want.

Tired of the fleeting memories of my mortal life, I enclosed myself in the sanctuary of my own room. Spacious and chic. Nothing that I didn't expect from the Tristan. I looked at the clock, reading only 6:06 in the evening. The plane should be taking off now and won't be in mid air till at least 6:45.

"God, I'm starving!" I said as I collapsed on the bed. The crystal chandelier shone brightly above my head. "It's too bloody bright here!" With my might, I switched the lights off without moving an inch of my body. Having traveled so far to this one place, tired me out. I'm more desperate for food than I think.

Ding!

"Who the!—'' A knock on the door accompanied the bell. "What now!" I growled before opening the door.

"?"

"Oh! My." Two young ladies, dressed to the nines, stood outside my doorway. There really is a God. "We're so sorry; I thought this was our room! Alexis, you told me it was this one!" The brunette turned toward the blonde. Gold diggers. I knew someone was following me past the first corridor. Probably could sniff me out miles away.

"Forgive my friend!" The dark haired goddess blushed daintily. "Oh, but what a nice setup you have here!" Don't go in here. "Alexis, isn't this a dream!" The brunette slyly maneuvered her way past me with her just as conniving friend following. Don't go in here.

"My my, mister. You sure are living the life." The two circled the room the room, measuring me up for the money they could milk out. They did it. I sighed, closing their door and their last chance of life.

"What can I say," I answered, joining them. "Comes with being a Count."

"A count!" Bingo, they both thought. "Who'd of thought there was royalty left on this side of the continent." The brunette boasted.

"There isn't."

"Huh?"

SNAP! Her neck shattered like a straw under my grip. Her blonde friend turned around, only able to register that her friend had fallen dead, and was captured by my hold. She trembled under my touch as I muffled her screams. She clawed for survival but she could tell by my eyes that this was it.

"Shh." I hushed as I shoved her against the wall. "Want a hickey?" I gripped her neck, skin exposing to my eager mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, I feasted on her youth.

It was nearly 6:15 by the time I drained the girl completely and her friend too. Immersed in the heat of the girls' blood, I could feel my body grow limber from this intoxication. And that was only the first two.

With a quick look in the mirror, admiring my vampire beauty with a vampire's vanity, I left without dropping a few coins on the floor for the sake of irony.

"For your services, ladies." I chuckled.

Now to the main bridge.

Not even an hour into my mission and I was already counting the minuets of returning home. But not until the welfare of my three comrades were secured. All of this was for them. If it hadn't been for their loyal services to the Order, my master and the Head Council would have not even bothered wasting time on mourning for them.

I gotta admit, I was jealous of their importance to the Council. Even my own Master insisted to go himself and retrieve them. Couldn't help but wonder if he would do that for me.

The hallways were vacant now. Even a ghost like myself could make music through its silence. By now everyone was in their rooms or enjoying the lovely view from the restaurants. No one would expect a vampire lingering in the halls.

I checked for the blade within my sleeve. Still I can't believe they didn't check me for any weapons. I can imagine the shocked faces of the staff when I slice their throats.

I was in the main lobby now, figuring out how to weave through this beehive and get to the main bridge. Some miserable man was heard mumbling to himself. Peering over my shoulder I saw that he was leaning over the main lobby desk, deciding something about Ham and Cheese or Bacon and Swiss.

"Humans and their sandwiches." I scoffed. Without care, I carried on to the main bridge. With the help of maps framed on the walls I was able to pinpoint the room by following the nearest exists. As I got closer, I began to feel giddy. The ecstasy before the fight was building up, overwhelming my being. I wanted to rampage this entire plane and bath in their blood. That's how bad I wanted this. But my master's words echoed through my ears.

Be concise.

This task which was given to me was of the highest caliber. The council wouldn't have entrusted this mission to some lowly vampire but their very own Count de Meinz. I can already picture their approval and praises.

"Don't get a big head, Alfred." I said to myself. I knew the room was here when I began hearing the low murmers of laughter through the door. Coffee stuck my nostrils. "Be concise and be neat." I chanted.

The doors slide open for my arrival. For that split second, before the humans heard the doors open, I fled for the back of one of the pilots. Plunging my blade into the back and smile at the sound of the blood gushing from his lungs. Bittersweet symphony.

It was as if the air backed away from me, their fear pressing against me like a lover. At once it was quiet before the room flooded with the pounding of their hearts.

"A Vampire!" Damn straight. He gasped. He was next. Faster than their eyes could follow, I danced over to him with my blade high in the air. First I lopped off the head of his associate next to him before plummeting my sword into his spine. I held him close as he breathed a shaking breath.

"Hm? What did you just say? Lowly Human!" I spat, sliding his body off my weapon. Just than the girl gasped in fear. It aroused me. That fear which boiled my blood to an unbearable heat.

She couldn't do anything but back up into the wall. Trapped like a little mouse. Her little heart cried like a caged bird. Not to worry my dear, I'll pluck it out and eat it in front of your face.

My hand flew for her neck.

But my, what a pretty thing. It was that same angel who smiled at me when I boarded the plane. Something of her nature reminded me of a lost and nameless soul who must have held my heart for her own when I was alive. Unless I wouldn't feel this strong sense of nostalgia.

"I'll eat you later." Let her live a little while. Even though I was told countless of times to not save my victims since it was worse than killing them instantly, I couldn't help but not want to savor her. First let me disable the code and than I'll have her for my own.

I pulled the disk out of my jacket and delicately slide it in the thin gap of the CD drive. Once the device was in, the screen shook for a moment as all its data memory was erased and renewed. For a moment I doubted I did it the right way till the craft began to shake. Mission Accomplished.

"What's this then?" I laughed. "Is it alright for it to be this easy! Like a walk in the park." I can feel the council's graces already.

"That's right. We're going to take this big baby to Rome and drop it on the damn Vatican." As I laughed at myself, I couldn't help but not notice my frightened bird.

"That expression is really arousing." I charmed her in the moment of her death. Why not go down with a kiss? "Really. If you're to drink, it's gotta be a woman." Without resistance, she tilted her neck to me; begging me to release her in some small way. I opened my mouth to her skin, bearing my teeth and priming them to pierce her flesh until…

"Um…Miss Jessica."

You gotta be shitting me.

"I was thinking that it was not right to have you treat me for nothing, so,"

"Father?" She sighed. Father! A priest!

"The Vatican!" I gasped.

"Huh!" It's that same loser with the sandwich fetish! I should have killed him the moment I saw him. He stood there baffled in the face of my wrath as drew my blade and dashed for his death. Stumbling for his gun, the priest slipped on the blood and shot an explosion of holy power behind me. Through the mist of burning air, I could hear the two trot out the room, leaving me to burn and blister.

The pain was excruciating! Patches of searing pain dotted my face. The fumes burned my senses. What a prat I was thinking that they wouldn't have sent an agent to counter me! I'll kill him. Sending his head to wipe the windshields of this God forsaken plane.

I ran out of that room faster than a bat out of hell. The disk was in so there's no point in watching over the main bridge. It doesn't matter to me where those two had gone. The thrill of the hunt is much better. But I shouldn't rush things. Only 33 minutes before we reach the Vatican and I want to take my time in my fun. Just because I was warned to not be sloppy, no one said I can't have a feast. Below my feet were 3 floors filled with fresh blood, prime for my fangs. The moon shone for me tonight.

They all ran. All of them screamed to the point where I didn't care who knew that a vampire was on the plane—I was gonna kill them anyway. What that priest did really pissed me off! I couldn't believe that I missed a member of the Vatican! God, what a fucking mistake! I need to get things under control again.

And it hit me than. It's only one guy. Really, we're 12,000 feet up in the air with no where to go but down. That kiddy gun can't shun me off forever. I'll enjoy killing this dog of the church.

By my 39 victim, I was still hungry for more but the blood of that priest teased me. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I had to regain my pride. After he's dead than I can feast on the little rest of the passengers.

All I had to do was follow my instincts. I could hear that girl's prattling heart prance not far from me. Down in the sublevels of the craft I descended to the lowest base of the plane where the two hid. Through the doors I could smell that church stench of candles and water which the priest ranked in. It angered me all the more.

I opened the doors and there the two stood, piloting the plane! Fuck! They disarmed the code! I relish in their fear, especially the young girl's.

"Found you." They spun around in shock. "They were really delicious. The few I had on my way here." The priest ordered the girl to continue piloting but he doesn't know that soon his orders would be said in vain after I was thrown with him.

For the second time I pushed myself off the wall and raced for the priest. He got his gun and fired a shot but missed as I twisted his arm to my pleasure. I flung him through the wall where he crashed into the steel pipes. I forgot how weak these humans were.

"You don't look particularly tasty, so I'll kill you." I stated. As I walked through the large hole in the wall, he began struggling to find his feet. I than noticed he was kinda handsome for a priest. If this plane did have any survivors, wouldn't it be fun to find their priest, raped and dead. What a laugh for us immortals.

Dead end.

"Running is useless." I smiled. "DIE!" As I lunged for him he fell through a safety door and out of harm's way. God must be drunk tonight. I leaned through the rushing air and saw him climbing a ladder to the top of the airship.

"Lucky!" I scoffed. Like I'll let you escape. Without a moment's notice I bolted out of the control room, ignoring that pesky brat at the controls. I'll get to her later. First I need to kill that shit head before getting the plane underway.

With a killer's instinct I knew how to track my way up on the roof. Anything to get closer to my target. Climbing stairs and ladders I found myself on the roof long before he climbed up on the ship.

"Interfering with my work." I called out as he regained his ground. The distance between us was great but I could feel the heat of his body from where I stood. He stood with a grim face but it didn't push me off. I enjoyed his bravery. "They were really delicious. Their screams in the agony of death was the best. Look thanks to them, everything's back to normal."

I desperately wanted to scare him again. He was so much better when he was wimpy but now he stood straight and stern. Like a lord.

"You have gone too far." He finally said. Who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"I'll drink you too!" I yelled through the wind. With all the speed I could muster from the gallons of blood I had just drank to fuel, I flew along the wind with my blade poised for his heart. This was to show how weak the Vatican was against my Order.

"Ahhh—'' I brought the blade down but a sinister hand stopped it. What puzzled me was that it wasn't his! This face! Those eyes. What happened to the priest? Who the fuck is this? What is this? Some kind of trick! I flipped off the ground and away from that monster.

"You're…not human. Are you?" I asked. "But you're not one of us!" For some reason a small presence of panic filled a pit in my stomach. It grew as he began to speak.

"Have you ever thought about something like this? Human beings eat cows and birds, vampires suck the blood of those human beings. Then, there may be something that lives by sucking the blood of vampires out there somewhere."

No!

"I am a Crusnik. A vampire that sucks the blood of vampires." I can't move! Why can't I move? Never! Why didn't anyone tell me that something like this even exists! Why didn't Master warn me! Did they know of Crusniks also? Or did they purely lead me to my death.

"You called it your work, right? But the release of you companions is not your only objective is it? Who is backing you?" I can't tell. Even if I wanted to I can't tell the true identity to my loyal family. If I dare utter a word of their title, than I am to kill myself. I can take him. This airy creature is nothing to my standards. I have murdered more than there are stars. Bathed in their blood and moan at their screams. I am the incarnation of death itself. This—this is nothing.

I stood up and prepared to charge at him again.

"Dammit!" I cried through the air before racing for him.

Foolish move, Count.

His weapon sliced my body in half with my legs casting over the side of the ship. Never did I feel such pain. My torso crashed to the floor. I couldn't look down at my own blood. I didn't have the nerve to see my reflection from the mirror of my pouring life. As I lifted myself up, his weapon crashed on the ground.

This was it. My long life of immortality was at its end. How I wanted it to last longer. Just enough so I can see Master, savor one last taste of blood within a kiss. But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"You exaggerate." He said. "You won't die from this will you?" Heh, clever fucker.

"I WAS JUST ASKED TO DO THIS!" I roared. "By Rosenkreuz…by them!" I did it. I sealed my life to its end. I'm about to snip the string of my existence without the help of the Graces.

A force beyond my strength pulled my hand in mid air.

"What the!"

In horror I watched myself thrust my own hand deep into my breast. I could feel my fingers wriggle inside of myself, searching through veins and artillery. I couldn't breathe any more!

"What am I doing?"

I clamped my eyes shut but didn't have the urge to close them forever. With open eyes I saw my own heart, pumping furiously in my grasp. So this is what fear is like. This is what immortality is. Shit! It's been so long that I had forgotten what it felt like. That force squeezed my life and in an instant my world and myself became a skipped page in history.

**REVIEW!**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. There will be one every week with a different diary entry from each episode. The character will always be a minor character and or a vampire of some kind. I really wanted to start on the first episode after seeing the hot vampire kill himself. Heh. I know, I have weird taste in guys. **

**Still I hope you like how this story is going and please tell me any things that I've missed or got wrong in my story. **


	2. Witch Hunt: A Girl of No Heart for Home

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter II: Witch Hunt: A Girl With No Heart for Home

…_But she'd be a whole lot prettier_

_if she smiled once in a while._

'_Cause even her smile_

_looks like a frown._

_She's seen her share of devils_

_in this angel town._

_Everything's gonna be all right._

_Rockabye, rockabye._

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Rockabye, rockabye_

_-Shawn Mullins _

How long has it been since the last scream echoed through the stone walls? How long has it been since the killing stopped? How long has it been since I believed this was all a nightmare?

My name is Elise Wasmeyer, and I am nothing.

You may be a little shock to hear a 6 year old girl talk about herself like that but it's true. I'm not human nor am I a vampire. I was not born normal; not even a name can label me as anything you might know. Because of that, people were afraid of me. I remember the lady next door use to allow her sons to throw pebbles at me whenever I went outside. I had no friends--not even parents. Mommy and Daddy shoved me away from everything. The only ones that ever came up to me without looking at me with hate were my cats.

I had five cats. Two fat ones and 3 skinny ones. There was Charlie, Mercedes, Crystal, Gretel, and Oliver. My favorite was Oliver because he had a pretty silver coat and blue eyes. But all of them are gone now. Mommy locked me up in a small room without the company of my cats. I thought I was in hell until after the incident. When the police came and got me, I was shipped from orphanage to orphanage. At each place I arrived, I knew I was bound to leave. You see, I'm not like other kids.

The memory of my cats made me miss them even more. I reached for my pin, running my fingers around the circular, cool, stone. It was than that I heard voices and with those voices came footsteps.

They're coming to get me. The vampires! They tried before but I stopped them with my powers but I can't rely on them forever. Some day the vampires will win and I'll lose to their power. That will be the day when all hope is lost; so I mustn't try and give up.

They were here. I could tell by the shadows they made from the doorway. There was no where else to go except through that same doorway they blocked. As I waited my heart pounded. I was surprised the vampires didn't hear it because it was so loud. Sweat dropped from my forehead and I saw my hands shake as I held my pin.

They were getting closer. As I peaked from behind the barrels I saw that one of them carried two large guns. They wore uniforms of some sort—I couldn't tell from the darkness of the cellar. He walked by me without looking down and at that I bolted from my spot.

Only three steps into my run I began hearing the barking shots of bullets biting at my heels. I ran faster towards the door but they kept at their pace. But than I was spared. Two large arms wrapped me up in their warmth and scooped me from harm.

"Stop, Tres! Don't shoot her!" He yelled. The man called Tres lowered his guns and so did the one who held me in his arms. I looked at him and he did me. He was a priest as well as the one who shot me. I noticed the double crosses at his neck. They weren't vampires but humans. Still, I can't trust them no matter what.

His eyes soften as he looked at me and in a soft voice he spoke.

"I'm sorry are you alright? You poor child, were you kidnapped and brought here by the vampires. Well you don't have to worry about them anymore. You'll be safe with us." He smiled at me. He seemed like a nice man, but he doesn't know me yet. He doesn't know what I am yet. Until then, I'm a poor child in his eyes. I would like to be a poor child but to keep that I need to make him fall down. Run away before he knows that this is not a poor child.

Slowly, I raised my two fingers and lightly touched his head. At the moment of contact he gasped harshly, wield his head back and fell into the barrels behind him. I dropped from his arms and watched him collapse without a grunt. He was down.

I'm sorry Mr., but it's either you or me.

Without a moment's notice I turned on my heels and leaped for the doorway. But the sound of a bullet made me stop. I had forgotten that second priest. The one with the guns. I turned around and saw nothing but a red light coming from the darkness. As the other priest came closer he didn't put down his gun. You could tell by the confident way he held his gun towards me, a little girl. This man was really going to shoot me!

"Answer, what have you done to Father Nightroad." He spoke in a deep and serious voice. I couldn't move. I couldn't think without staring at that gun which pointed at me like a cruel monster from a fairy tale. "Silence is not an excepted response." He knelt down without removing his stony gaze. "Answer, what are you?"

How bout I show you. I didn't mind making this one fall. He was mean. Without hesitation, I touched his forehead with my two fingers. Yet the reaction was shocking. He…He did nothing! He didn't fall, he didn't gasp, he didn't even blink. Why didn't he fall!

"What are you doing?" I pulled back in fear. What is he? Why couldn't I make him fall! "Answer, what have you done to Father Nightroad?"

Father Nightroad must be the one who I made fall down. I looked over to the body of the fallen priest. He wasn't dead, just sleeping but I could only think of the priest who had no problem in killing me.

"You're coming with me." He said before gripping my hand.

"No!" I finally spoke. Furiously, I tried to free myself from his grasp but he held me tightly to the point of pain. With only one arm, he hoisted his partner over his shoulder. I was amazed at how strong he was; not only could he hold a man with one arm but also grip me tight with the other.

I had no choice but to be lead by this man. For some reason, it seemed I was in more trouble with this priest than I was with the vampires. He dragged me from up the cellar into the darkness of midnight. The city slept but it didn't stop me from yelling.

"Help! Someone!" I cried to the dark windows but no one answered. Not a soul. Dosen't anyone in this city care about what happens to little girls anymore!

"Remain silent or I will have to restrain you from speaking." The priest warned. From the sound of his voice I could tell he wasn't joking. Those cold, lifeless eyes which he stared me down with as he held a gun at my head still haunt my memories to this day. But for some reason the sound of his confident and unwavering voice angered me. I pulled his hand to my mouth and bit hard into his skin.

He continued walking, knowing full well that his hand was in my mouth though he did nothing to stop it. It was as if he didn't feel a thing at all to what I was doing to him. Now being able to not fall for my powers was shocking, but not doing anything when someone is biting your hand was insane. Did this guy have a problem or something?

We followed the neat cobblestone roads till a big church came into view from the horizon. Only one guess where he was taking me.

Knowing that we were close to wherever he was taking me, I purposely lagged behind to slow him down—anything that would get on his nerves. Sadly it seemed that I was stuck with the most robotic man in the entire world.

I looked over to the sleeping priest which hung on the mean one's shoulder. He was still out cold from last I touched him. For a moment, I thought I heard him whine a little from his dreams. His face was twisted, as if whatever he was dreaming was coming back to haunt him. Without thinking I stayed close to the mean priest's other side, and watched in fear at the sleeping one wrestle his dreams. I still didn't know why I was afraid of him. Probably because it was my fault he was going through this pain.

The doors were open as we went inside the church. Didn't surprise me cause when did you ever hear of a locked church. First the mean priest finally released my hand only to lay his comrade in one of the empty pews. I didn't dare run away this time, knowing well he wouldn't miss if he had shoot.

"Come with me." He ordered as he again grabbed my hand. His hands were gloves compared to mine and very cold for a human. It was like he had no blood whatsoever in his body. Without thought I gripped my cat pin with all my might, wishing on it for this horrible night to leave me.

The room the priest led me in was nothing more than a hard stone floor and a chair with a wooden table. Even prisoners get more than this at jails. As he directed me to sit on the wooden chair, I began wishing that I hadn't left the orphanage.

"Stay here until otherwise." He ordered. "Father Wordsworth will be here shortly to speak with you." Before he could turn away from me, I stuck my tongue at him. Stupid big head!

"…What does this gesture mean?" He's gotta be kidding me!

"It means that you're a fat face!" I barked. I was waiting for him to come at me, slap me across the face or hit my wrist with a willow's branch. Yet he just turned and left without blinking. What's the deal with this guy?

I sat back in the seat, enjoying the time I had to myself without any annoying grown-ups asking me questions. They still don't know yet, thank God, and I hope they don't ever. I hope they don't know that I was transferred to almost nearly 20 different orphanages. Or that my own father and mother hate me to the point of locking me up in a cage. Or, God forbid, that my Father shot my Mother before killing himself. If they didn't know that, if that past died with the vampires, than just maybe I'll be left alone. Life will be okay.

A rat scurried across the room and past the priest's feet. He stared straight without looking down at the animal. I thought it was a good time to ask him who he was.

"So, what is it with you? Why didn't you fall?" He ignored me like the rat that past his feet. "Fine, don't talk to me." What a hard-headed weirdo. Betcha those two guns are his only friends. Who would want to hang out with such a stick in the mud? I sat back, giving up on any form of conversation between me and this wall of a man. My hand went straight for the cat pin on my shirt. I wonder if any of my cats miss me?

"Ah! Tres. It's good to see that you're still standing, though its no surprise." I looked up to see who had just walked in. A man with a wide grin smiled at me as he entered the room. His black short hair flopped every time he moved with kinda annoyed me. Must be a toupee. Behind him was the priest who had saved me from the mean one.

He was awake from his nightmare and back on his feet. The nosy priest sat down on the other side of the table, toying with a pipe between his two front teeth like how farmers would do with straw. He smiled.

"Hello sweetie. Tell me, how the vampires got you?'' Hate him already. I grabbed the glass of water on the table and flung all of its liquid at his loud face. Stunned, he stayed still as the water drip-dropped from his hair and face. Of course I ruin his pipe.

"Well that was uncalled for." He noted with a grin. "As I was saying, a sister from the St. Raquel Convent will be here shortly to take you to Rome." Rome! "In the mean time, why don't you tell us more about your abilities?" I see what they're after. They know already. They know that I'm a freak. They're going to use me or worse; destroy me since after all they are the Church. What do I care if they have questions? I bowed my head down and didn't answer.

"Perhaps I should talk to her alone." The nice priest said to the loud one. "Would you mind leaving us Professor?"

"Well, I can't see it would hurt." The one called, Professor answered. "Besides, I should be there to meet the sister when she arrives." He got up from the chair and I was glad he was leaving. Good riddance, besides he stank of tobacco. I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked to the side. "Now, behave yourself young lady. No throwing things at Father Nightroad, understand."

I'll show you 'understand'.

Yah no throwing things my foot.

"NO THROWING THINGS AT ME EITHER! I MEAN IT YOUNG LADY!" That didn't stop the glass which came flying at his head. The noisy professor sqeaked as it shattered behind him. As I raised from my seat, I hissed to warn him on annoying me again. There's more glass where that came from and this time, I don't miss.

"So you like cats I take it." The priest began quietly once the noisy one's whinning was gone.

"…We use to have a lot of them." I answered shly. I didn't want to tell to much to him. "Back when mommy and daddy were still alive."

"I can tell. You sounded like a real one just now." Just than he made the weakest impression of a hiss. Obliviously he doesn't hang around cats too often, but I was grateful that he tried. "Heahhhhh."

Was this a way of him telling me that I wasn't normal. I mean normal girls don't hiss very often. Well he's right, I'm not normal. I'm a weirdo. Even more of a freak than that mean priest standing outside the door.

"Yah, just like the dirty old stray that I am." I shunned my eyes from him.

"Now why would you say something like that! That's not what I meant at all."

"I hate people." I could hear him gasp at my heated words. "When people find out about me, bad things happen. They always want to kill me or lock me in the cage. That's what my mommy and daddy did to me. They decided they didn't want me anymore and thought I was a freak. In the end every one hates me. I don't have a friend in the world." I could feel my tears welling up. My face burned from shame and my throat ran dry.

"No Elise, that's not true." He got up from the seat and stared out the window. "Trust me; you don't want to make the whole world your enemy. Besides at the very least you do have a friend in me." He smiled that heart warming smile of his. One that actually gets me thinking that I can actually believe these lies, even if it's just for one day.

"That doesn't matter, just leave me alone." I tried to push his kindness away. Getting attached means it's only going to be torn apart again.

"I don't think I can do that."

"I wish I wasn't born in the first place. There's no point in me being alive."

"We are all God's creatures. Every life is valued in his eyes. I promise everything's going to be alright."

"I don't get it why do you care so much about me?" It was true. I didn't understand this selfless kindness.

"Because you remind me of someone." He smiled.

"Really? Who?" But he didn't answer. I guess I'll never know who that person is. Though he reminded someone I once knew. Oliver. May favorite cat.

As time went on, I knew it was getting close to where that nun would be picking me up and take me away from this church. Back to another oprhapage, back to another hell. It won't stop until I do something about it.

I opened the door but I should have expected that mean priest would be standing there. He stared down at me as he blocked my path.

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly.

"To the bathroom, is that a problem." What a jerk. Even with his priest behind me he still thinks I need constant servalliance.

"Hold on, I told you I'd show you the way." Father Nightroad butted in the conversation.

"You're coming with me! Pervert." I snapped. At that moment the priest became a babbling idoiot.

"How could you suggest such a thing. I—well—you!" He blushed.

"—nevermind. I can find my own way." With my hands in my pocket I passed the mean priest casually as if I actually needed to use the bathroom. Once I reached the safety of a corner I used it to dash my way out of this church.

I really thought I was finally free until I reached the pews.

BLANG!

The priest's guns answered to my running. He caught me again.

"Stop there." He shot at me again, only missing from an inch of my foot. "Any attempts of escaping and I'll be forced to terminate you." Terminate? He means dead!

"Tres! Stop!" My attention turned towards Nightroad, who came running in front of me.

"Father…But" Father Nightroad kept his eyes only on the priest, Tres.

"I have my orders to terminate Elise Wasmeyer. She's a threat and a living weapon. She cannot live." Tres didn't even lower his gun at his own comrade.

"These orders, they're from Catorina?" Father Nightroad asked.

"Precisely."

"So, in order for her not to fall into enemy hands…"

"Positive." Tres answered.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let that happen." Without warning he pulled out his gun from its place.

"No Father stay out of his way. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Whenever I'm around people die whether I touch them or not. Just let him shoot me, its better if I'm dead anyway." I couldn't say the truth any plainer. I can't lie that it didn't hurt me to hear it out loud but what he said shocked me.

"No Elise, you can't think like that!" Father proclaimed as he continued staring Tres down with his gun in hand.

"Crusnik," Tres began. Than pulled out his double gun. "Able Nightroad, you are here by terminated." Father didn't think twice in running when the second gun was pulled out. Immediately he picked me up and together we made a mad run out of the church.

Though even running out of the doors, I was already hearing the screams of bullets speeding our way. Father Nightroad panted nervously under the heat of those bullets.

With him in my arms, we hid behind a brick corner not far down from the church's entrance. Even there Tres' bullets were tearing up the foundation bullet by bullet. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw electricity. It turned out that one of the bullets hit a cable box, and now the wires were swirling frantically around with deadly electric. We were trapped between bullets and lightening.

"What do we do!" I called to Father.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Nightroad answered. Just than he snactched one of the cables and fled towards Tres who shot at Father nonstop. Without getting hit, Father plunged the cables under Tres' arms and I watched him shake and tremble. Within a few minuets the priest froze and bent down like he was broken with that same expression on his face.

"Father!" I called while running after Nightroad. For the first time I noticed smoke come out of the mean priest.

"It's alright now." He said softly.

"So he's a…machine."

"Yes. He's all circuits and wires underneath. An android. Deputy Enforcer, HC Tres Iqus. Codename, Gunslinger. That's why your touch didn't infect him." So it's my fault that I broke him. He would have been alright if I hadn't come into their lives.

"I'm sorry. It's all because of me."

"Don't worry, he's built with an auto-repair system. He'll be up and running in no time."

"He will!" I exclaimed. Nightroad nodded his head. For some reason I was thankful.

"Excuse me." A third voice was heard not far. Both men Nightroad saw a pretty young sister in uniform gasp at the sight of the smoking robot. Here eyes scaned the ruined sidewalk, the many bullet holes, the electric and dangerous wires still flapping about. "What happened here?"

….

"We were just rehearsing our parts for the Easter Pageant. Right!" Father patted Nightroad on the back for some reassurance but the android only responded in a loud boom and more smoke. The sister chuckled. I was surprised. Out of all the out of place things around her she still said.

"I understand. I'm Sister Louise." Even I wouldn't buy into the Easter thing. Could she really be that dense! What a dumb blonde. Even though she's not blonde at all—still! "I'm here to take Elise, if she's ready?"

Father Nightroad looked at me. I could only read by his expression that this was it. It's time for me to go.

Nightroad knelt down to my height, smiling sadly. I didn't want to go. Why couldn't I stay here with Nightroad. I wouldn't mind hearing that noisy priest smoke his pipe. Actually, I think it would be fun if we'd just throw glass all day and talk about cats. I wonder if the convent has any cats there?

Probably not. If it's catholic the only thing we're allowed to touch is the walls that imprison us.

I tried to hold in my tears. Saying over and over to myself to not cry. But standing there before Father would only make me cry. I dashed away but stopped.

"Thank you Father. For everything." And I meant it. No one has ever shown me so much dedication to my well being. For once I felt a little bit better to be living now. Father Nightroad nodded. I guess this is it. I walked towards Sister Louise and looked back with a last wave. He waited till we were one out of his sight. By the time me and Sister Louise went around the corner I guess Father Nightroad was already hoisting Tres into the church.

I wonder what will become of Tres. I hope nothing serious was done to him. Though, Father Nightroad did tell me that he had an auto-repair in him. I was a little sad at the thought that this moment was the last time I ever saw Nightroad. Maybe sister Louise will let me visit him every now and than.

I looked up at her and she looked down at me. She smiled. Maybe she's not so bad. She's prettier than all the nuns that I saw in the past. I wonder if she likes cats as well.

"Do you like cats?--" I asked.

"Get in here." She cut me off. I saw a green truck up the road. Her grasp tightened as we got nearer.

"Umm--''' I was about to say for her to not hurt me as much till she pushed me a little towards the truck.

"Common!" She snapped. What a bully! I hate her now. The doors opened with two men inside. I was shocked to see since they clearly didn't work for the church. I am going to a Convent, right?

But I soon understood when I saw a glint of their fangs.

"Vamp—'' A man's hand chocked my mouth with a damp towel. Instantly I fell asleep in their arms. They're back.

By the time I woke up I felt the sting of the tight ropes against my wrists and feet. It was night time and that same sister stood in front of me, stripping away her tricking disguise. She was a vampire.

"Tsk! Those fools should know better to be so trusting." Her sweet holy voice was replaced by that snickering hiss. I could clearly see her fangs hang down from her ruby lips. This was all a trap. Now no one is here to help me. Father Nightroad is gone—but—but someone's gotta be here to help. Anyone!

"So, here we are again." She knelt down, staring me in the face. Her perfume stung my nose. "Welcome back."

"Vampire!" I whispered.

"You think you're in any position to judge me? Do you, you little monster?"

I could only lean towards her and hiss.

"Oh no. Not this time!" She reared back. "Can't have you toucing anyone this time with that power of yours. Let's not repeat our last encounter. We'll make sure you're completely incapacitated before she hand you over to the Rosenkreutz." She smirked at me like all vampires do but I couldn't make out what she meant. All I could see was her flat hand at the side of her face and from it, five sharp knifes like razor nails, punctured through her gloves.

"Rosenkreutz?" What's that? Who are the Rosenkreutz? She scared me at my question by driving her sharp nails directly at my neck. I leaned back in fear of getting cut by them.

"I can see why they value you so much." She began. "All they have to do is cut you loose and watch the bodies fall. I mean, you make us look like babies compared to you." She grinned.

"That's not true." I sat up as straight as I could with her nails still poised for my neck. "I'm not like you, I never wanted to kill anybody."

"You still think that makes a difference!" She snapped. "You're still a murder all the same." She's lying! I could tell by the way her voice sounded—whatever that came out of this devil's mouth was lies. Nothing she says makes sense…unless.

Unless she is true and what Father Nightroad said was fake. Did I fall for his hopeless lies or is there some good still in me? The more I looked at the vampire woman the more I wanted to run away and cry. Hide my guilt.

"But do you know what you're really are? A freak and an abomination—neither human nor vampire. No race to call your own. Not a single friend in this world." That's not true! Father…Father Nightroad is my friend!

_Trust me; you don't want to make the whole world your enemy. Besides at the very least you do have a friend in me._

"If your out there somewhere, help me. Father help me! Save me!" I reached my neck to the ceiling and cried out my last prayer hoping for an answer of some sort.

I didn't think much was to happen until a commotion was heard outside.

"What the hell!" The vampire woman cursed under her breath. She went over to the door and peaked out while I could only listen to the racket outside. Did God finally hear me this time? Are those my guardian angels out there fighting!

I was dying to know. Using all my might, I was only able to see the door from the corner of my eye. The way is looked; the vampire woman left me to see what the shoot was going on. I thought it was all over when I didn't hear any more bullets till I saw a familiar shape walk towards me into the room.

Tres!

"Elise Wasmeyer," He stopped and called without changing from last time I heard him speak my name. "Are you wounded at all?"

"No! Help me out of here!" I cried. With one huge tug on the bound ropes behind me, the priest ripped the apart like twigs. I didn't kick or bite at him when he carried me under his arm and out of the room. I was hoping for Father Nightroad to come out of the shadows at any time but my hope died when both me and Tres exited the building.

The robot put me down on the ground as we were safely outside of the house. Not a sound or scream was heard from inside.

"What are we waiting for? Is Father Nightroad coming to get us?" Nothing. I should have known to ask any questions, knowing that I'm speaking to Mr. Wall here. Tres kept his back to me without pacing the ground as I did. What were we waiting for? A helicopter? Some signal? That noisy priest?

Once I stopped pacing, drawing a deep line in the ground, I heard footsteps come out of the building. After turning around I knew it was Father Nightroad from his long silver hair. His face was speckled in blood but nevertheless, he still smiled at me when he saw that I was waiting for him.

I laughed as I ran up those stairs and jumped into his arms. For some reason, I knew that he was going to be the one who'd save me. Like a little afterthought in the back of my head.

"Careful, you'll get dirty." He softly warned.

"I don't care, I just want to hug you."

"Everything is gonna be alright now, Elise." For the first time, I actually believed him. I thought everything thing was going to be fine until I heard a familiar and evil sounding click of a gun.

Both me and Father turned our heads to find Tres staring us down with a gun being pointed towards us.

"She is a threat. My orders are to terminate on site." He explained bluntly.

"Tres! No!" Nightroad cried. When Tres pulled the trigger I expected anything but silence.

"However," I opened my eyes. "My ammunition was exhausted during the battle." He put his gun away and turned. "I am unable to complete my mission."

"Thank you Father Tres. At least until next time." Father Nightroad answered.

"Negative, there won't be a next time." I couldn't help but smile at that. At that moment, Father Nightroad held me tightly. I didn't know what was wrong until I stared at his direction. Up on the roof of the building stood that same evil vampire lady except she seemed more ugly than before. Like her blood was drained out from something!

I knew she was staring down at me.

But the moment the vampire jumped off the roof, a rain of gun shots stopped her and slamed her through the wall and into the building. I looked back to find that it was Tres, holding his guns in a frozen position.

"Mission objective complete. Returning to base." He announced before walking off into the woody area.

"He was never out of any ammunition at all, was he?" Father Nightroad mumbled.

So he did that for me! He saved me and because he saved me that meant he liked me! I have two friends now in this world. I immediately jumped down and began skipping after Tres, counting the number of steps it took to reach his leg and wrap my arms around his hips as he walked. Even though he didn't stop to pick me up or put his arm on my shoulder, I could feel that he slowed down for me to walk with him.

Father Nightroad walked behind us with a happy face on as well. It was a pretty stary night and I was with my two best friends.

**REVIEW!**

**That chapter was really hard to write up because the character this time was in the epoisode more than last time, so basically more to write. But that doesn't faze me! **PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Star of Sorrow: City of Blood

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter III: The Star of Sorrow: City of Blood

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take_

The summer is leaving us. Just looking at the scenery you can tell the freshness of the season is drifting one leaf at a time. Even with this starry night as my only source of light, I can still pick out the balding trees and their dry leaves. As the train races through the countryside of this isolated city, its constant humming keeps me from falling asleep.

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_

"My lord, Gyula. We will be approaching the station any minuet now." One who didn't know better would have thought my silence to be an act of rudeness, but Sebastian is probably the last living thing that really knew me and my silence. He walked out of the cabin as quietly as he entered, trying not to disturb me any longer. And I could tell he was right. My hollow city, Istvan, rose from the dark horizon.

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

_-Lost Prophets_

I stood up to button my coat; already noticing the train slow down as it came closer to the station. Sebastian came to my side holding my leather gloves.

"It's getting to be that time of the year, my lord." He noted as in means of a joke but I didn't smile. The train had finally stopped, making both me and Sebastian grip the rail for us to not stumble.

I tried hard to not think of the disappointing events which happened in The Empire. Though, it still amuses me how traitorous our minds are to our wills. It's not going to be easy without the Empire's help, yet than again, I expected it that way. I weaved through the tiny corridors of the train with Sebastian behind me. Every now and than, my finger brushed against red velvet.

Even though we were only feet away from the exit, I could still hear the muffled orders of General Chadock.

"PRESENTING ARMS!"

"Sounds like the General got rid of his cold."

"So it seems." I answered, keeping my chuckle deep within the back of my throat.

The steel doors slid open and I was welcomed with autumn's biting cold and the smells of gas and rain.

"Welcome back from your long journey to The Empire, your Excellency." Soldiers flanked both sides of me as I walked my way out to the car. Chadock trotted after my footsteps like the military dog he was.

"Any changes while I was away?" I asked.

"Well…" Chadock began. "Colonel Radcon was shot down by someone and…he passed away."

"I see." Radcon was to be in charge during my absence. It seems that Dietrich and the star have not fallen behind plans.

From the corner of my eye I could see that General Chadock was somewhat surprised by my neutral reaction. But than what did you expect from a man who's lived through 9 generations.

The cars were parked before the station at the bottom of this hill of stairs. Right when I touched the concrete of the street already some average soldier peeked at my patience.

"Your Excellency. We have restrained a suspicious looking character." A robber? Murder? Vagabond? What could be suspicious in a city full of them? Upon seeing the character, my interest was peaked.

"Um…I…I'm" A priest from the Vatican! "As you see, a priest harmless to man and beast." Yah right. Just looking at that tacky golden cross made my blood boil. And to think that my arrival was to be a quiet one.

"Bring him in." I ordered casually without passing a glance over my shoulder. If I'm to discuss with this priest I would like it to be in the warmth of my home. I tend to get a little irritable when I'm too cold.

"Roger!" The soldier complied.

"What!" The annoying priest stuttered. A soldier opened the door of my car but before I entered I held my hand towards Sebastian.

"I need to be alone for a moment, if you don't mind." He wasn't fazed at my request.

"Whatever my lord wishes." He bowed, understanding the emotional strain I had in my eyes. The drive to my mansion reminded me of the train again. This city was forever in the season of autumn; dying, hollow, cold, and dry. Just like my heart.

So the Vatican has sent another urchin into my city. Probably trying to dig their way into my motives. He's just another mole at their disposal. Not much different than that Reverand Mother a couple of weeks ago. Whatever the case may be, this priest has got to understand the outline of what he has gotten into.

The inside of the car grew brighter as we drew nearer to my home. As the cars rounded to the front of the entrance, I waited for an attendant to open the door for me. The doors flew open upon my arrival and the maid took my jacket while the butler announced that my supper was ready at any time I want. After living a century or two of nonstop servitude, I grew tired of worrying about their feelings and soon recognized them as just utility objects. What do I care if the maid's father had just passed away or the gardener has cancer? They all end up quiting after they've grown too old for this life.

"Save the supper till I'm done talking with the priest." I answered the butler.

"Yes, your Excellency." He bowed. How long as it been, I asked myself, since I've seen her picture? While I was away I had been homesick since the first day without staring at her face. My beloved treasure. Without knowing, I slowly quickened my pace as I walked to the room where she was.

I quickly opened the mahogany doors and it seemed the world around me sighed as I saw her. Honest blue eyes, a warm grin gracing her flawless face. Her brown hair draped over her bare creamy shoulders like satin. I remember that I bought her that dress for Christmas one year. She covered her mouth as she gasped at how beautiful it was. It took seven dress makers to complete it and add the detail but she was worth it. She was worth the world. It always kills me that it's only a portrait that I stare at and not her.

I wish she'd come back.

Hearing the priest and guards enter the house the floor above, I made my way to a seat. They'd be bringing the priest in any time now. I didn't have to wait long by myself till they shoved him through the doors. In the light I took a better look at him.

He was a tall and graceful looking man but from the way he moved it seems he's as clumsy as a school girl. His silver hair hung at the bottom of his back in one long lock of hair. He couldn't take his eyes off the portrait of my wife, since it being the largest painting in the room.

"It is a portrait of my wife." I answered his question, knowing that he was thinking of who she was. I picked my head up as he prepared to speak.

"Uh, you know…it's the truth." He was still defending his alibi. What a waste of my time. "So, won't you believe me? I'm just a regular priest. I've come here upon receiving orders, appointing me to St. Matthias' Church as of today. I am a traveling priest. Able Nightroad. You may confirm my background with the Vatican." Hearing him babble made me ponder why they chose this clueless priest as their mole.

"Having you identified as a priest of the Vatican is more than enough. Therefore, I would like to explain to you the rules you must follow if you wish to work here as a priest."

"Rules?" He questioned.

"That's right. Your predessassor lost her life of having broken the rules. Do not forget that you live by my rules…for the time that you are appointed to Istvan. That is, under a Metoselah, whom the Vatican hates so much."

"I believe you are just as human as we are." For a split second I was just as disgraced as comforted by those words.

"Just as human?" I repeated. "My wife said something similar…" I stopped. For some reason I couldn't finish that sentence. "The rules are as followed: I hate the church. But as long as I wish to control the Terrans, I must allow the church to remain functional. You are the hostages I keep against the Vatican. A hostage should not hold on to any hope but…the existence of the church gives hope to the Terrans. So you understand, right?" Father Nightroad said nothing to object me. As expected.

"Lord Gyula." Alston came in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone has arrived from St. Matthias Church to pick Father Nightroad up."

"We'll be right there." I answered. Father Nightroad waited till Alston left before speaking.

"It appears that I have been appointed to quiet some place here." He frowned. I felt a little sympathy towards the priest. It must be a shock to be thrust into a city of turmoil. Yet what could he do? He's a servant to God and the Vatican is a slave to religion and power.

"Let's go." I got up. "Your escort is waiting." He followed me out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom I recognized that blue and white uniform of a nun. She had eyes as blue as her uniform and firery red hair which clashed with her holy innocence.

"I am Sister Esther." She pronounced as if she was objecting me. I couldn't help but notice some anger in her voice. "Father Abel Nightroad, I've come to pick you up." I measured her up, wondering if she was threat to me. But I couldn't think of any offense I had done that would make a nun angry. I bowed at her pleasure.

"Um…pleased to meet you, Sister Esther." Father Nightroad broke the tension in the room with his feeble voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Father Nightroad." She answered just as sweet. "Shall we go?" She smiled with her hands clasped below her waist. As Father Nightroad passed me she threw a distasteful glance towards my way. I made no move to notice this but I could sense the fires of her hatred roar before me.

I waited till they left before returning to my solidtude on the balcony. The city lit up like water droplets on a spider's web. Sebastian hovered over me like a shadow.

"Don't take your eyes off the priest." I ordered. Sebastian bowed and walked his way out. It had been a long time since something this perplexing like the priest as come my way. For once I began to feel a little giddy at this game of hide and seek.

As the view bored me I knew it was time to retreat to the control room. I walked to the room where the priest and I talked but stopped at one of the vases and pressed the hidden button within the design. The wallpapered wall parted as secret doors, opening to a shining room of buttons and screens. Dietrich turned towards me as he knew I had returned.

"What's the present situation?" I asked upon entering.

"Work on the hardware is complete." He answered. "I am checking the software right now. I will be done shortly."

"Alright." I stared at the screens in which he worked on while Dietrich himself continued his tedious task of pressing buttons and knobs. I said nothing to this, knowing he would get offended if I called his work just putting wires together and pressing buttons. His ambitious youth was like a glass of water. It refreshed me.

"About Colonel Radcon…'' So now it comes out. I knew something was on his mind from the way he kept glancing at me.

"It's nothing more than the usual struggles of the Terrans. It does not present any particular problem." He said nothing more. "What is it?" I asked since I knew how obvious Dietrich was with his movements. "Being a Terran yourself, you must have an opinion in this…Don't worry. I won't treat you badly. Because without you, we cannot resurrect the star."

"How were things in The Empire?" He asked.

"As usual, they were stubborn. They will not support us no matter what. But after seeing my power, their reactions should change. Probably."

"But…" Dietrich could sense there was a contradiction somewhere in the situation. How foolish of me to keep something from him.

"A priest came from the Vatican today. They may have noticed."

"Hm." Dietrich went back to his computer screen. "It's not so surprising. The Vatican has always been suspicious of the Vampire of Istvan, The Marquis of Hungaria." I bowed my head to hide a smile. The Marquis. I had forgotten I was still a Marquis—it's been so long since I had a Marquise to remind me so.

"Since there's nothing more to check up on, I'll retaire to my rooms." I turned to leave till I felt a slight tug on my jacket, telling me to stop. I turned around to find Dietrich staring at me.

"Being away for so long and all you can do is go to your room alone… Still a selfish bastard." He purred. The corner of my mouth twitched in a slight grin as I turned closer to him. His heat from his body was intoxicating to be near to but I couldn't indulge in my wishes tonight. Much has happened and I could tell there was something in the back of his mind which he need to attend to.

I bent by head close to his lips, brushing mine against his and relishing that he was already parting them for me to enter. But I didn't kiss him. I continued gliding my cheek against his own, dipping my nose into his hair and smelling his bold cologne.

"Not tonight." I pushed myself away from him. He groaned in fustratoin.

"Fine." He turned back to his work quickly to spite me. My face softened at his petty anger. The atomatic doors closed behind me, cutting off me from Dietrich. As I exited the room I kept my eyes away from the portrait. I always do this whenever I have Dietrich's smell lingering on my lips.

Alston left a glass for me on the balcony, knowing I would want to drink outside to night. I picked the glass up and watched it tumble within the glass as I turned it in my hand.

"We've had an eventful week, haven't we Master Gyula?" Sebastian came out from the cover of the curtains.

"So it appears to be." I answered, still entranced with the cranberry colored drink. "Have any news on the priest?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't at his post.

"I'm not here to talk about the priest." He corrected.

"Than what are you doing here?" A subtle growl hides in my voice.

"I'm here to ask what how the Master has been dealing with all this on his shoulders." I didn't bend at his kindness.

"Nothing more than the usual." I answered.

"Is that the truth of what Master speaks?" He asked again. The sound of Dietrich leaving the lab broke my attention. I watched the boy leave the room, not noticing Sebastian and I out in the balcony.

"Why do you ask now, Alston?" I asked. Fustrated that the butler chose now when the question would have been more appropriate in the past.

"Cause the Master didn't have a definite answer back than." He sighed when he knew I would say nothing more. "I guess it's different being a vampire widower than a human one."

"I guess so too." It came out a little colder than I wanted but I didn't apologize. Sebastian refilled my glass before he took leave. For once I was utterly alone. It must have been hours since I stood leaning on the balcony before deciding to go inside. Even inside, I still stared out the landscape from a window.

The scenery altered dramatically. A blazing fire in the south end began to light up like a torch in the middle of Istvan. I watched it burn with a smile placed on my placid lips. I knew it was a church. The sirens of warning screamed through the air to where even I could hear it.

I raised my glass to the portrait and stared through the crystal image of my wife's smiling face.

"Very soon now, Maria." I promised. She smiled back at me like always.


	4. The Star of Sorrow: Hunter's Banquet

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter IV: The Star of Sorrow: Hunter's Banquet 

…_Oh I'm going to buy this place and start a fire  
Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires  
Because I'm going to buy this place and see it burn  
Do back the things it did to you in return.._

_He said Oh I'm going to buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
Oh and I'm going to buy this place, that's what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head to the head_

_All the movements you're starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
See it all disappear without a trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They said start as you mean to go on  
Start as you mean to go on_

_-Coldpay_

Sebastian brought up a goblet and the solution right when the priest and nun were ushered into my room. Both were too tired and overwhelmed to fight against my guards. The smoke of the burnt church still lingered on their clothes and from the nun's tear stained face I could sense that she was on the brink of damnation.

"You humans despise us don't you?" I asked. The priest turned his icy blue eyes toward me, staring me down. I dropped the blood pill into the drink and watched it dissolve. "You look down on us as parasites. But we don't look down on you as mere pray. That would be foolish. We found other ways to quench our thirst without soiling our lips with the blood of Terrans. "

I drained my drink within a short moment.

"Although, it's not nearly as good."

"Why did you burn St. Matthias! You said before it was necessary to govern humans even though you hated it! You said it gave them hope."

"There is no longer any need to give them hope. The church decided to break the rules so it must accept the consequences." The priest spoke no further but a harsh whisper was heard from his end. Though the whisper wasn't spoken from the priest but surprisingly the silent nun.

"Murder." She proclaimed. She stood up from her seat, those angelic eyes burning with revenge. "You damned…murder!" I could tell her voice was cracking on its last amount of strength. I chuckled. What makes her so special? Was it not she that murdered also and in a petty excuse. My intentions which are vast and complex cannot compare to a young girl's stubbornness. Only an arrogant Terran would think of themselves higher to anything they could think up.

"And how are you any better than me, Sister? The only real difference between us is that your plans ended in failure. Did you really think that you, a mere Terran, would be any match to a Vampire?" She gritted her teeth at me.

"I killed for revenge!"

"I see." I've got to admit my heart felt for the girl but only a little. I got up from my seat, already wasting much time in this matter. "Than you above all people should understand on what I'm about to do next. "Because my reasons for killing are the exact same reasons as yours. "She shook her head in disbelief.

"So this is about…revenge?" The priest added. I was worried he was falling asleep in his seat.

"Yes. For my wife, Maria. Maria loved the people of this city. On night like this with the full moon shinning she'd go down into the town with candy for the children and medicine for the sick. I warned her many times that it wasn't safe. But nothing could make her stop caring for the Terrans. One summer, not long ago, an epidemic swept through the city. The people died one after another. Maria took it upon herself to minister to the sick. She went into the town with medicine and food and I never saw her again."

"And you think she was murdered?"

"Of COURSE!" I grew angry at the priest's naivety. What else could have happened to her? "By the very townspeople she loved and cared for!" Without thought, I pulled a gun out of my jacket and slide it over to the nun. She stared at it carefully.

"Go ahead and pick up the gun. You said you wanted revenge. Take it if you think you can." I was no different that a child teasing another but I wanted my point taken. To show this priest that revenge is everything to one whose lost it all. But that same priest grabbed the gun before she could even lift it up.

"I'm not gonna let you do this!" He declared. "You mustn't kill not one soul has ever been redeemed by violence."

"But Father—'' The nun began in confusion.

"What riddle." I said to myself. The priest pulled the gun away but shockingly he drew it toward me, locked and armed.

"The star." He said with eyes void of any familiarity to person he once was. "You know how to use it, don't you?" I could have laughed and won the lottery. My intuition was correct. A Vatican rat none the less.

"I see. So your more than just a simpleton priest." That was all I needed. Immediately I jumped on the table and began racing towards him with my blade unsheathed and ready to slash at his flesh. He shot at me but in vain. Before the bullet could pass by me without touching a strand of hair I was already behind him. He flew far when I threw across the table and fell without getting up.

Without rushing, I took my time to finish him off until I heard the nun race behind me with that same gun.

"Vampire!" She screamed in anger but it only added to my advantage. Within that short interval of time she cursed at me, I grabbed her arm and disarmed her. She could do nothing but stare at me in disgust.

"Sebastian. It begins now." My attendant came out from the shadows. "Human blood with flow in rivers as an offering to my wife. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day to arrive." I smiled at her glaring face. "Dress her into something nice. I believe she deserves to see more than anyone else of what I'm about to do, since she's the one who I can most relate to."

With his hands firmly planted on her shoulders, Sebastian led her out of the room. A guard entered when they left hearing all the commotion.

"Tie him up!" I ordered and he did so without any questions. I'll save him for later; it's been a while since I've last tasted the bittersweet tinge of human blood.

I looked at the portrait for a long time. I'm doing this for you, Maria. But than a moment of doubt crept into my mind. Is this what she wanted me to do! She had always loved the Terrans. But why would she! She was betrayed by them. The only songs left are the cries of her soul, cursing the names of Terrans and betraying her. Kindness has it's limits and the Terrans had crossed it beyond the line of limitation.

I soon stared out into the city. It was dark and dead from where I stood—as it always was, even on nights of the full moon. Where did it all go wrong?

It had been a long stretch of silence for me as I stared for the last time at my city. Once I use to love it like a child but its appearance only reminds me of my loneliness. I hate it. As a father disowning his child, I disowned this city the moment I knew she was gone. The knock on the door saved me from my silence.

"My lord." Sebastian along with the nun entered. He left and locked the doors. There she was. Dressed in the same dress as my Maria, the nun was a strawberry petal of a spring's blossom. If it weren't for those hateful eyes I would have melted at her feet and promise my heart; like a genie from a fairy tell.

"Ahh. Very nice." I began walking towards her. "Much better than when you were wearing that blood stained uniform. You know, your wasted on the church." She grunted at me in disgust. I wouldn't blame her. It's too late to charm this one now.

"What exactly is the star?" I frowned, hoping she wouldn't care of the instrument.

"The legacy of my life and family. The Star of Sorrow."

"The Star of Sorrow?" She echoed.

"My wife was a brilliant computer programmer. Long ago, to make this poor town more prosperous, my ancestors placed a satellite in the Earth's orbit. A solar power launch on the moon transmitted electricity in the form of microwaves. The satellite in turn transmitted it into electric power to the Earth's surface. Reactivating the system would restore the city's vitality."

"Restore the city?" She questioned.

"That's right. Maria's dearest wish was that Istvan would be again being known as the Pearl. But the Vatican grew suspicious of our plans! Those paranoid fools thought we'd use the star for an attack. Working through the local church, they instigated the populous to turn on my wife and kill her. But finally I'll have my revenge. Revenge on the ungrateful retches of this city. Revenge on the Vatican and the Terrans. Instead of a blessing the Star of Sorrow will be a curse of vengeance on the whole human race."

"You mustn't do this. Please you mustn't kill anymore people. Neither of you. Jula, Ester."

"Father Nightroad!"

"Nothings achieved when you are enslaved by vengeance." I loathed these blind teachings enough.

"Don't be absurd! No one takes revenge except to achieve revenge itself." I wanted to rip that stupid cross off his neck along with his foolish beliefs. "Now please make yourself comfortable as you watch I obliterate your precious Vatican."

The doors of the chamber slid closed around the pair of use and we descended into the lower chamber of the control room. Everything was set for my instructions. Esther could only stand and watch in horror and shock as I began typing the correct codes and keys for the weapon to activate.

Once the machine was ready it was my choice to where to use it first.

"Well, well. The Vatican Fleet." Within a few moments and a type of a command the fleet was gone and burned without a moment's warning. I couldn't hold in my joy anymore. I laughed and loved the moment of their death. The nun could only gasp in horror. "That's it! Damned Vatican, I'll kill you slowly. I'll torture you just as you tortured Maria. I'll burn your world to little pieces at a time. And we'll start with—''

"Don't do it!" The sister grabbed my waist and tried to pull me back but I shoved her off. "Why!" She questioned. "Why do so many innocent people have to die!"

"Stay out of my way!" I barked.

"How many more! The bishop, the townspeople, the fleet—how many more have to de before you are satisfied? Why must you keep killing?"

"In order to live. In order to survive." I heard a gasp from her tiny breath. "Our two races. Humans and Vampires are locked in a struggle of existence. Pure conflict. In the end there can only be triumph and defeat. Co-existence is a fool's dream. And I woke up when my love died. So you see I really will achieve something: victory for my people and revenge for Maria!"

I went back to the screen but what it showed stunned me to move. It was not only attacking lands of the Vatican but of the Empire itself! This wasn't meant to happen. I didn't command it to attack the Empire!

"No, it can't be! The Eastern block of the city is burning but how? What's happening? The technical system is targeting both Rome and the Empire. There must be some sort of glitch in the program!"

"The program is operating perfectly, my lover."

The screen went blank before Dietrich's image came up wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Dietrich, no!" I gasped.

"When you open fired on the fleet you initiated a subordinate program into the system software. The Star of Sorrow cannot be stopped now. It will set the whole world on fire. Exactly according to our plan. We couldn't let you play with such a valuable asset, your Excellency. It's not a toy you now."

What is he talking about! Whose 'we'?

"Ester!" He knows her! "You here too! How appropriate to have both of my revenge drawn puppets together at the climax. You two were so easy to manipulate it was pathetic. I said I'd helped you with your vengeance and you both trusted me like I was…well, like I was a priest….and more." He smiled. "Did you enjoy my death scene Ester?"

"What's this all about!" She roared at the screen.

"You little traitor! Just what did you think your doing?" I asked.

"I don't think you understand. We're not concerned with anything as trivial as revenge on political conflicts. We work on a much grander canvas—something more on the lines, and I know this sounds cliché, a new world order. You confuse me, Your Excellency. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it your plan to kill the humans or did miss something?"

And that it hit me.

"Of course! That's it! Your making both sides think the other's attacking. Your trying to start another global war!"

"Well done! Brilliant. I always knew you weren't a waste of my sleepless nights." He clapped.

"Damn you!" I cursed. "Who are you?"

"And you were doing so well. As if you never heard of the Order of Rosenkruetz. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. When it comes down to it, you'd be happier not knowing." His eyes than turned to Ester. "Ester, please believe me when I say I really do love you."

My head snapped towards her. Her! So she was used as low as me. Both attracted by his words of hope and lust. I couldn't follow their conversation any longer. My mind was amuck with thoughts of ripping his throat out. So it was all a hoax! The promises he assured me with the completion of the star! He said that he trusted every one of my beliefs of revenge and was determined to achieve it because he LOVED me!

Those hours of slaving over not only on the Star but in each other's arms.

"You know more than anything that I never wanted something like this to happen!" Ester's voice woke me from my own grief. I glared back at the screen of that corrupting boy.

"So well than," He went on. "To probe to you how much I love you I'll teach you the magic word that would make everything better." He spelled out an ancient Latin phrase. "That's the abort code. Once imputed into the system the Star will explode like a Super Nova."

"You really expect me to believe you!" She snapped.

"Well I did the best I could. What have you got to lose, anyway? And so adieu." His image disappeared into the many particales of the screen. I could barely move after hearing this catastrophic truth.

Before I knew it, Ester reached for the controls but I shoved her away.

"Keep away!" I snapped. "Your not going to touch this! Do you hear me! The Star is the only thing I have left of her. It is my only hope. I'm not going to let you destroy it." She stumbled to the floor and caught herself.

"Your Excellency, please I beg of you!" She began. "Don't be a fool! You were manipulated—oh! Both of us were. You've got to do something."

"Not yet. There's still a chance for me to regain control over the system, some how!"

"No there isn't." She continued. "I must be destroyed!" I could tell there's no stopping her. She would fight me and believe that brat till her last breath.

"I'm a fool. I should have killed you before." I could hear her heart face the moment I finished that sentence. I drew out my blade and approached her slowly. "I can't allow any one who knows that code to live…I'm sorry but I'm sure you understand."

Something told me to turn around and stop but my anxiety of the Star kept that voice at bay. It wasn't until I heard the doors open that I knew it was too late.

"Ester!" Father Nightroad called.

"Father Nightroad!" She praised but I quickly recovered by thrusting my blade into his heart. "My God! No!" She screamed. I grinned to finally see the end of this blind priest but something wasn't right. His blood smelled different as it poured to the ground.

"Your not a—" The priest pulled out the blade and swung me around before hurling me at a wall. The impact was rough but I was able to stand.

"What's this!" I began. "Such power! You threw me like I was a Terran." The priest kept his eyes upon me was he ordered the Nun to attend to the Star. When she got up and her back was turned the air grew cold and thin.

Blood red eyes stared at me and two fangs perched under his thin dark lips. His hair of silver flew wildly in the hair and black wings extended behind his back. Never did I see something like this before! What is he!

I looked down at my hand, noticing it shaking uncontrollably. An alien sense of panic and pure fear coursed through my veins.

"What are you?" I asked to the creature.

"Jula Gandar. Marquee of Hungaria. I arrest you in the name of his holiness, Pope Alessandro, on the claims of murder and sedition. For both our sakes I urge you to surrender immediately." He spoke in a voice as icy as his stare.

"Enough babble!" I roared with all my strength. "As if I would surrender to your baby-face pope!" I bared my fangs and used my secreative move by extending my blade to reach all around his form. But to my horror he broke the blade itself, leaving me defenseless at his mercy.

I jumped in the air, ready to plummet my down nails into his throat until he got out his own weapon and slashed off my arm and leg within the moment I was in the air.

The blow tossed me to the far corner of the room and my detach limbs were scattered along with my blood. I landed on my skull before crashing up against the wall. Pain had me at all sides of my body and I was weak to even lift my head as I looked upon the caring priest again.

"Go on…finish it." I ordered but he looked at me with pity.

"My job is to stop the killing not continue it. All I'm interested in now is making sure the Star is disabled." His attention was quickly taken when Ester cried that the Star wasn't responding. Father Nightroad jumped at her side and the two frantically did what they could to stop the star.

It didn't matter to me anymore. Staring at my own pool of blood made me realize that this was the end of me. I couldn't go back or go on knowing that all the years that I've spent in trying to revenge my wife's death was in vain and folly. What a fool I am. My life was set the moment she died. But unlike my wife's my death was slow and painful. Even years before, I was dying along side my city.

What does she think of me now? A worm to her life? I can see her turning away from me now. The portrait that I glance at now looks different than before. That smile was no a frown. Eyes downcast in embarrassment…I…failed her.

My Maria. Please forgive me if not God.

The room instantly grew dark and the nosy buzz of electricity was gone.

"What happened!" Ester cried.

"The star is gone." And so is my life. Both the priest and nun turned around with widened eyes as they saw me holding my blade above my heart. Before she could protest, I speared the blade into my chest and through my body till it hit the steel wall. I knew that it would sting like a bitch. The nun cried a little once she saw and heard the steel move through my flesh and tissue.

"Why!" She begged.

"It's better to die in my own home than in the dungeons of the Inquisition." They drew nearer and knelt down to me. "Sister Ester," I looked upon her face. "I'm sorry. Please take this." I gave her the same gun from my pocket. "I killed someone who was precious to you. You have every right to take your revenge. It's only just. And I have an obligation to accept that. I had every right to my revenge but that doesn't change the fact that I've killed her. I suggest you end it quickly. I don't think I'll last much longer."

She than pushed the gun away.

"I can't." Ester forgave me and I thanked that someone did in this world. I could have smiled at her. Given her a bloody kiss and rest my cold chin upon her shoulder like the angel she was to me. Hold me, my dear. I wanted to say. Give me your last bit of warmth so I can die in your forgiveness.

A sudden cough came up from my lungs and out came another puddle of blood. My strength gave out and I began to fall to the floor but she caught me. She held me tight and bent her cheek to rest on mine.

It seemed that dying was exactly as it was written in books. The lights grew brighter and the world a little hazy. Though my sense of touch and smell was impeccable. Those soft arms and that fragrant smell in her hair. It all was so familiar. Like a dream I had many nights before.

And than an epiphany came to me. This angel that held me was none other than my love. Maria. How beautiful, with those blue eyes as deep as the oceans we use to swim in when we were young! Her dark hair fell down in ringlets. I wanted to twirl my fingers in them but I didn't want to get her dirty as it is. Dose she still love me after what I have grown into?

"Where did I go wrong?" I finally spoke to her. "I failed my darling. All I wanted was to live with you in peace but it all fell apart." I turned my shameful eyes to the floor. I didn't deserve her beauty as much as her soul anymore. Even though I had given her all of mine. "Maria, forgive me. I…I loved you…so much."

Maria bent lower to my ear. Her skin passed over mine like silk against satin.

_and the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love some one but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

"And I love you, my darling." I could have cried in her arms but she cried for me. Before I accept my end a stray droplet of water fell on my skin.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Don't cry my love. I'm coming home now with you carrying me in your arms as you always did before. My guardian angel. My Maria.

I closed my eyes and all I saw were the stars of our love.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_-Coldplay_

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry it took long to update this chapter. **


	5. Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 5: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow: Colorblind Third Eye

_I, read you, and God I'm good at It, I'm so spot on  
Chord, shapes in air, go press that dissonance, if you dare  
And you, breathing in, finesse an innocent  
From her partying._

_-Frou Frou_

Rome is a marvelous city; filled with history, art, and beauty. There are days when I thank God for leading my life to live in such a place. It was around this reflection when Adam came running my way.

"Sister Noelle!" He huffed and took a quick second to fix his hat and uniform. I couldn't help but chuckle at his cute way of always being rushed and his constant red cheeks. Though it seems to happen with all the young guards here at the Imperial City.

"Sister Noelle, I've received word that Father Abel has returned from Istvan and that Lady Caterina requests both your reports." He bowed his head in respect.

"Already! Oh,well. Thank you, Adam." I smiled, quickly turning away before he says anything more. Almost there—

"Um, Sister Noelle."

Oh! Almost.

"Yes, Adam." I turned around and gave him my notorious smile.

"I was wondering, if whenever you have any spare time, could you—''

"Oh! I hear someone calling for me behind the gates! I'm sorry Adam. I must go! Nice to see you." I turned tail quickly before having to see his disappointment. I know what you're thinking, but surely you must understand that I've taken an oath from all love but God's. I can't dwindle my precious time with antsy boys and turning them down always makes me feel bad. Probably because I can feel what they feel also.

No matter. I was able to get myself out of that little situation. I knew no one was calling my name but it was a surprise to see what was around the corner.

"I'm telling the truth Ester! I honestly do work here!" I gripped the concrete as I tried to control my laughter.

"Fine, whatever! Just be quick with it okay. Everyone's starting to stare at us."

"You never change do you, Abel." Both Father Abel and the young nun turned around but the face on Abel was priceless.

"Miss Noelle!" He gasped in surprise, with his eyes growing huge and around behind his thin rimmed glasses.

"I thought it would be something like this." I turned to the guard and smiled. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." He had no choice but to blush as I held up my pass.

"Right. You're good!" He allowed me and my friends to pass.

"Thanks Noelle." Abel sighed with relief. I turned toward the young nun and gave a good look at her. She was such a pretty thing. Fiery red hair with big blue eyes—and so young too! From the looks of her she was probably only 19 or close to it. These recruits sometimes are just too green in my opinion but than again I haven't even met her yet.

"It's nice to meet you. You're Sister Ester Blancette, I presume." I held out my hand and she took it with a coy smile.

"Yes, ma'm." She replied.

"I'm Sister Noelle Bor. I work with Father Abel."

"You're in the AX?" I could tell she was shocked to know that a sister was in the dangerous AX. Yet I was use to it. Many have given me that same look after learning how I serve God day after day.

"Don't let her appearance fool you." Abel began. "Noelle is quiet powerful. People say that her special heel-drop attack can bring down a bull!" I wanted to agree with Abel but he went a little to far in tell too much of me to a stranger.

"Abel." I warned him.

"It was a joke. I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He waved his hands as a sign of surrender. Though it was no matter to me. I actually kind of liked having someone speak highly of me, it doesn't happen too often.

"Come on." I began walking into the Vatican with little Ester behind me. "Lady Caterina is waiting for us."

"Oh, right!" Abel stumbled for the bags as us girls were long ahead of him.

"So, where did you come from, Ester?" I asked to strike up conversation.

"Istvan." She replied in a short breath. I could tell she didn't want to talk about the past anymore. A slight smog of bluish green hung about her form. A color for guilt. I couldn't help but wonder of what though.

"Has Sister Noelle been in Rome for a long time?" She asked politely, hoping that her short responses would damper our conversation.

"Oh course! It's a wonderful city. I wouldn't live anywhere else." She smiled at my enthusiasm. This girl was a sweet one though a little reserved. Her aura gave off feelings of guilt and grief. Only Abel would know what since he had been with her and decided to take her to Rome.

I looked back and saw that same Abel huffing and puffing his way up the hallway to catch up with us.

"So Abel." I began, already planning out my treacherous deed of how to tease him. "I just had the most succulent steak last night at The Golden Day restaurant."

"WHAT!" He turned to me with his mouth halfway full with drool.

"It was the chief's last night at work before his retirement."

"You mean, Mr. Hansen is retiring. But he makes the best steak in the entire continent! Who else am I going to get the best steak!" He gave out that same whiney moan—something between a little girl crying, someone yawning, and a hippo in heat. Hmmm. Interesting.

I basically lead the way to Lady Caterina's office. Before entering I quietly knocked on the door and waited for an "Enter" from her. One could smell that Sister Kate had been by earlier to personally drop off her herbal tea because I could smell it from Lady Caterina's desk.

"Lady Caterina," I announced. "Father Abel has recently arrived from Istavan along with Sister Ester." She didn't seem like she was in the good mood. It seems like ill news has already picked its way into the Vatican, and so early in the day. Other than that, Father Havel stood in the corner silently with a grim face as well. I could tell how bad the news was. The room was clouded in a dark purple haze.

"Sister Bor, please don't announce me in such a casual manner in front of Lady Caterina!" Abel whined. I always keep forgetting how to act proper and casual. As I hid my laughter Caterina did not. Her small chuckle brightened the room up from its hazy purple and a calm aura once again filled the room. It was on of the many things that I cherish Abel for: he always seems to cleanse almost anything. Like some miracle doctor.

"Armorial work on your latest mission Father Nightroad. I'm looking forward in reading one of your interesting reports." Lady Caterina shoved the files out of her way on the desk.

"Yes of course." Abel replied.

"And sister Ester,"

"Yes miss!" The young lady almost fainted from the attention being shown on her.

"Excellent job. Thanks to your involvement the matter in Istvan has been settled. You have my gratitude." She smiled kindly at the sister who shown a gold glow of confidence.

"Thank you. But honestly I don't think I did much of anything."

"Well that true," Abel said." But I was there to cover for you so everything worked out fine." Sometimes I forget how cocky he could be! I keep forgetting that he's a male just like any other male species, no matter what creature they are.

"Working with Father Nightroad could be quiet challenging to say the least. The ministry of Holy Affairs welcomes you." It was right for the Lady to put Abel in his place. He would have gone for hours on his 'strong instinct' and such.

"Yes, I will do my very best." The nun bowed.

"Um," Abel began twiddling his thumbs. "Pardon me Miss Caterina, what did you mean by challenging. You make me sound like a burden!" Both I and Havel winced at the pitch in his voice. I can't believe this man is considered an adult male. He would defiantly count as a soprano if in the choir.

As I thought of this idea, it would be frightening seeing the choir—a group of young pure boys—have Abel in the front row singing charity to the Mother Mary. Not only scary but harmful. I don't think Abel would be much of a singer.

"So by that it's we the one's that getting you into trouble." Caterina's voice turned a little serious towards Abel. My daydream was broken and for some reason Abel's light spirit seemed to dwindle. I looked over to the Sister Ester. She stared at the marble floor, toying with her uniform and her mind somewhere else. A distraction is the only thing that will help me find out what's been keeping her so depressed.

"Your eminence, with your permission I would like to give Sister Ester a tour of the place if you wouldn't mind." Caterina and Abel's bickering stopped and both looked at me. I could tell Havel was glad to hear the end of it. Sometimes the two fight like a married couple, it's both sweet and annoying to listen to.

"Very good. Father Havel, join them, inform them on the matter we've discussed." I was glad to hear that. It may sound arrogant but I always was the type to stick my nose in other people's business. Probably regarded as a bad habit—but I had to know what drew this room into such a haze when we first entered! Was there something wrong with Pope Alessandro again?

"As you wish." Father Havel bowed as did us girls and left Abel to stir Caterina's temper once more.

"Do you think it was good idea to leave Father Nightroad behind?" It was cute to see how Ester cared so much for Abel. She looked back at the room as we walked down the hallway. If there was any trace of affection between the two it was so secluded that not even I could tell. Of course Havel was blind to such emotions.

"They haven't seen each other in quiet a while. So I'm sure they'll have a lot to talk about." A lot is right. I'm still determined to find out if Lady Caterina harbors any feelings for Abel. I mean, she's known him for most of her life. Even saved her when she was a child during the raid. But you would think my powers would detect their feelings toward each other! Even after almost a year of speculating, I've found nothing between the two except their friendly talks and bickering.

That's another bad trait I have. I'm about as gossipy as a high school girl. There's always something to keep my mind on but I never spread the word and cause a bad stir among the ones I watch. Call me more a personal spy; one who analyses and studies others' personal affairs.

"If we had more time I would have taken you on tour of Rome." I said to join the conversation.

"Oh no! That's not necessary. I really want to focused and learn my job quickly so I can do my part."

"That's excellent." I smiled. My, this girl's got will power!

"I just thought that I should devote myself so that I can help make a difference." She frowned but I tried not to focus on whatever grief she felt. It's not wise to discuss something so personal with Havel, another man around. Maybe when it's just the two of us will Ester open up.

"The training is quiet rigorous. We're going to push you hard. So don't fall behind, okay?"

"Right!" Ester's face light up with a new sort of enthusiasm. We walked her around the entire complex of the Ministry and explained to her the ways of the AX. Well, actually I did all the talking. Havel just nodded and stayed silent the entire time. Though I did wish he would at least have some insight to give to Ester. And not only that, he didn't fill me in on what Caterina and he were talking about before. But I guess I'll figure out eventually.

We didn't stop until we arrived at the Professor's office. Even Ester wouldn't forget where it was. Out of the entire vicinity, only William would maintain such a dusty place over the many trials of the cleaning service.

I entered the dark and cluttered room only to find no one at the desk.

"Professor, are you here?" Nothing. Only the smell of dusk and books filled the place. I couldn't understand why the professor had such a thing against sunlight. At least it would brighten the room up a bit. We kept silent for a while before a loud band exploded behind the desk. Ester shrieked but me and Havel knew better.

"Not again." I sighed.

"William, we're letting ourselves in." Havel announced and walked right passed. Though if I were him, I'd be care where I put my foot down. "You've made quite a mess of this place, haven't you."

"Are you alright, William?"

All was silent until a rumble underneath the books began to move. Up from the mounds of pages on the desk, emerged Professor Wordsworth with his infamous pipe in his mouth.

"There, there! Quiet all right." He reassured the startled Ester. "William Wordsworth at your service or simple professor if you like. I actually do have teaching credentials at University of Rome for what they are worth, but I always find the students to be so bothersome that I generally like to keep my—''

"—William" Havel shushed. Good thing, unless William would have gone on about his life story before 1:00.

"Ah, more guests! Vaclav, Sister Noelle."

"You haven't changed one bit, professor. It's been a long time. Good to see you." Probably 2 weeks I believe.

"And whose this," He said, eyeing the young sister. "I haven't seen your face before."

"Of course, how rude of me. Sister Ester Blancett, I'm new here."

"Ah! Newcomer!" He exclaimed. "Welcome, I'm William Walter…wait! I just said that." He chuckled at himself along with Ester. I can tell already they're going to be close friends.

"If I may, I need to speak to you. We seem to have a problem concerning Father Watteau."

Hugue!

"Hugue is making trouble again?" Professor twisted his face in worry.

"The opposite, actually he's been far too quiet. Its' been almost 4 months since we last had any contact."

"Hmm. Well I think we all know once he's sets his sights on something that boy becomes blind to everything else."

That does seem strange; usually we are only given 2 weeks of peace before having to get him out of something. What a selfish man! Running into trouble like some reckless hero from a fairytale while acting all depressed and angst! It's like he never grew up from his awkward teenage years. And on top of that he only keeps his mind on one thing and that's himself. He never notices others around him! Goodness, just thinking about him makes me flustered with annoyance!

I turned to see Ester lost in the conversation.

"Sorry, Father Hugue de Watteau. One of our fellow AX members. I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet him someday but for right now he seems to be gone missing for the time being."

"Oh that's awful. You think something bad happened to him?" He gasped.

"For his sake, I certainly hope so."

"At any rate it occurred to me that you may have an invention that can help us find his whereabouts?" Havel asked.

"I know just the thing." The Professor had the familiar twinkle to his eye.

Out of nowhere, William brought out this complex looking device reminding me of a strange trumpet or French horn. All of us where shocked at what we were looking at.

"Well?" He asked for some kind of approval.

"…."

"What—is—that?" Havel spelled out.

"I thought you would never ask." William smiled. It was here when I lost track of his speech. William was known to go off into his scientific outbursts of technical terms but I was able to comprehend some words.

"As of magnetic as of…signature…device…determine…located." Once he stopped talking the Professor began turning knobs and pressing a button.

"I think it might be best to step back." I warned with worry.

It was than we an excruciating; skull cracking noise filled the entire world and pulsed deeply within my chest; as if straining to burst my heart.

"Well this is odd?" William noted as if immune to its awful noise. "It worked just fine last time I tested it. I even caught Abel eating on the job."

"For the love of God, shut it off!" Havel cried.

"ENOUGH! SILENCE THAT HORRIBLE THING!" Sister Kate screamed as she flew down upon the device and smashed it to pieces.

"AHHH!" William squealed, almost falling off the chair.

"I thought it was an electromagnetic wave attack but it seems it was your doing, Professor!" Kate fumed.

"Well, hello Sister Kate." William fluttered his eyes. "What a beautiful sunny day. How are you?"

"Drop the act!" She snapped. "What was that? Were you actually trying to knock out my radar?"

"That's absurd! The Iron Maiden radar wouldn't be disrupted by something like this."

"Don't test me, William! I mean it."

"I..." I noticed Ester pointed a pale finger at Kate like she was seeing a ghost. "I can see right through her!"

"This seems to happen far too much! Ever heard of reason! I expected a gentleman from Albion to have more sense." Kate's only focus was to scowl the Professor till he turned white.

"This seems to be the first time you've seen Sister Kate, I take it?"

"No need for alarm." Havel told Ester. "She also an AX member. She serves as Captain of the battleship called The Iron Maiden."

"So is that where she comes from? Albion?" Ester asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Sister Kate and William both hail from Albion originally, they've known each other for a very long time. Suddenly a wave of blue washed over Ester with a tinge of yellow. She's remembering something which she regrets.

As I stood up, Kate was still raving on William about his little mistake.

"Havel. I'm going to take Ester out for tea. I don't think she needs to stay here and listen to this as a first impression of our Ministry." Havel agreed as he turned toward the two.

"You're right." He answered. I could read that he was a little down for having not the excuse to leave as well. Yet he had to inform Sister Kate of Hugue as well. But that won't happen until she was done with William which won't be in another 40 minuets I predict.

Quickly as I could I scurried out of that room with Ester behind me.

"Have you had tea yet, Ester?" I asked as we walked down the grand corridors.

"Um, no. Actually last I've ate was on the train."

"Good. Than I know a perfect little spot for some good tea. The atmosphere is pure bliss. A great place to reflect and have a little chat with someone." She smiled. It seems I wasn't the only one who was grateful in getting out of that room.

The café was a small little resting place in the middle of the Vatican within the Ministry. Placed in a small courtyard, I requested for Ester and I to be seated under the shade of the trees.

"Sister Noelle!" A young waiter came over to us. Cillian had been working here since the place started up and also was partner of the café. He's a humble young man for his age and enjoys the life of a waiter.

"Cillian." I greeted.

"I have your seats ready as always, Noelle." He escorted us to the table like a gentleman he was.

"How's work?" He asked while opening the chair for me to sit in.

"Oh, busy as usual. Priests disappears there, a little bickering here and call it a day."

"I hope that's a joke." He looked at Ester.

"Hmm." I thought. "A little." Both Ester and I broke out in childish laughter.

"I'll be right there with your tea." He left us to our own.

"I love this place!" I exclaimed while looking around. "Lady Caterina finally gave into our plea for having our own coffee lounge. It's very hard business in the AX and we need quality coffee to keep us going. Don't you agree?"

Ester had no choice but to nod her head. She could care less of tea and coffee but to be polite she responded.

"Here you go ladies." Cillian settled down two cups of tea, one of them carrying a note for me.

"Thank you." We both said and Cillian was off on his own way. I took the note and read it out loud.

"I'm sorry if the Professor's carelessness has caused you any trouble today. Since eh refuses to mend the error of his ways I send this special tea in apology on his behalf. Signed Sister Kate Scott."

Ester took a sip of the tea.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed

"One of the few real perks in being an AX member: Kate's herbal tea is simply to die for...Tell me Ester, have you ever been to the kingdom of Albion?"

Ester's cheerful self instantly melted away.

"If I asked something I shouldn't have, I apologize. But that wasn't the impression I was getting from you. What I mean is that I'm able to see people's feelings."

"You can see feelings?" Ester repeated.

"I see them in a way most people see colors. That is my special skill as an AX member."

"Albion is where my father came from. I never been there before but I've always tried to imagine it the way my father seen it." She touched the side of her waist as she said this. "I wonder what it must be like. It may be silly and even selfish but I've always wanted to go there myself."

"In the near future, you will see it from your own eyes."

"I don't even know anyone there. Silly. But I'd still like to see it."

"I can sense hope in the blue that surrounds you." Suddenly Ester fell quiet. Her eyes stared at the table and I thought I saw a glimmer of tears but than she mentally shook them off.

"What's the matter Ester?" I asked.

"Nothing! I've just noticed at how close Lady Caterina and Father Nightroad are. I wondered how long they've been friends."

"Oh! I think quiet some time. They've known each other long before AX was established, though I don't know the details myself."

"Interesting." Ester said with a longing look on her face.

"You just can't leave him on his own, can you? That Abel." I mused.

"Sister?" She asked.

"Lady Caterina is very strong and very reserved. I don't think she has any doubts or fears."

Ester sat back and stared at her tea for quite some time. It was like this for a long moment. Just us to our own thoughts, mine consumed of Abel and Ester' to whatever thoughts she mused of. It made me think of that quote from the ancient texts of Shakespeare, called Romeo and Juliet.

_And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
Find written in the margin of his eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
To beautify him, only lacks a cover._

That Abel, even I cannot read him easily. It's a book that I'll never be able to understand.

"Miss Noelle."

"Uh? Oh, yes Ester." I was so in my thoughts I forgot she was even there.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is."

"Oh, right over there on your left. It should be the 7th door."

"You mean on the other side of the courtyard?"

"Yes."

"The 7th door!"

"You got it."

It wasn't until after she left when I knew that I should have gone with her. I completely forgot that she has no idea where she was going! How foolish of me! I crossed my fingers and waited for her but I knew she'd never find her way back. It wasn't until 15 minuets after she left when I left the café and ventured to find her on my own.

"Ester!" I called down the hallway where the bathroom was. I even checked in it but she was no where to be found. I was worried that I would have to sound an alarm for a hunt until I saw Tres walking my way.

"Father Tres!" I waved and ran to him. "Father Tres, I'm sorry but it seems that Sister Ester, the new recruit has lost her way."

"How long has it been since you've last made contact with her?" Tres asked in his monotone voice.

"Twenty minuets ago." He was silent for a short while.

"I will analyze her options of where she might have chosen to venture in the complex than execute the following choices in order to uncover her whereabouts. With that I'll use my map—''

"That's great! Good job! Just go and help me find her!" this wasn't the time to listen to Tres plan out his every move. I had to find her before Father Nightroad finds out.

I left Tres to search through the East wing along with the maze while I looked up the corridors near the café. I asked the passer Byers if they ever saw a young nun with red hair but they all said the same thing. I even walked by William's office to see if she had stopped by accidentally but he was sorry to say that he didn't. To my disadvantage I bumped into Abel. Literally.

"Oh! Noelle. You seemed flustered! What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Father Nightroad. But it seems that I've lost track of where Sister Ester is!"

"What!" He spat. "Noelle is it true! Is Ester really missing?" He had probably 4 minuets before he would combust.

"I'm here!" Both I and Abel turned at the ringing voice. "Sorry!" Ester came skipping along with Father Tres behind her.

"Ester!" I sighed as she closer. "I was starting to get worried."

" There you are!" Abel took her hand. "It's okay Ester, even I get lost here too! This place is so big and complex I'm gone for hours before I start back where I started."

"Really! But you said that you knew this place as if it was your own backyard." Abel shook his head violently and turned red.

"Oh! Really? I don't recall saying that in my entire life! Ever!" I laughed at his slow attempt to recover from his little white lie. Playfully, I nudged him in the side and he fell to the grass like a ton of bricks. What a drama queen!

Ester and I broke into laughter as he fell on the grass floor.

"Why does it always happen to me?" He whined.

"Here let me help you, Abel." Ester said while still laughing.

As they struggled in getting Abel on his feet I than noticed that this pair were meant for each other.

BUT NOT ROMATICALLY OF COURSE!

Or…at least not yet. Hmmm. For some reason the air around us was filled with a warm, soft rose mist.

**So sorry this took such a long time to update. For some reason I wasn't too impressed by this episode. Not much happened in it. Though the next chapter is due by tomorrow so please review for that chapter as well! Thanks!**

**REVIEW. **


	6. Sword Dancer: A Priest with no Cross

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 6: Sword Dancer: A Priest with no Cross

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_-Creed_

"Is that all?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes. Lady Caterina urges you to stay low until otherwise. For the meanwhile, just keep a good watch on things." 'Stay low.' Is he serious? Its times like these that I wonder why I even joined this useless ministry in the first place. Their neutral policies with the vampires are pointless. There was nothing more to say so I turned around and began down the long, dark pathway.

"And Father Watteau," I stopped; waiting for him to speak. "God be with you." I rolled my eyes, only doing because he didn't see it from behind.

"Stay to the street lights." I warned, pretending to ignore that he was waiting for me to answer 'and also with you' reply. "Amsterdam is a lot darker in the night."

When I was released from the darkness of the alleyway I took in the relief of fresh air and moonlight. It was a little hazy out tonight. The summers here usually bring lots of humidity along with the sticking hotness. Yet its hot summers don't bother me. I don't stay here long to even care of this country's weather.

I continued walking down the lone cobblestone streets with only my footfalls to act as a companion on my lonely walk. The city of Amsterdam was silent as the grave. It was times like these that I most enjoyed, a time for me to ponder in my silence.

Her name was Sister Agnes. She was born and raised in Amsterdam and nowhere else. Her parents died young and her aunt put her in the church at the tender age of 8 years old. Nothing unusual to today's nuns. It seems like all of God's brides are orphans.

I was told the St. Gabriel's Church was the one where the massacre occurred so I decided to head towards the direction. Only 6 steps with the view of the church up ahead I caught a docile brunette emerge from the church and follow down the street. I only needed one guess to tell that this was the Sister Agnes, the only survivor of the massacre of St. Gabriel. She walked through the darkness without a fear—as if the murders never happened before her eyes.

At first I found it quite odd to see a girl, who's experienced so much, already recover from such a trauma but my care dissolved instantly. I caught a horse drawn carriage turn into the same street on the other side. Not like there's a party being held at this hour of the night.

I couldn't let her go home alone. Something told me a villain hid in the carriage and only her death would end at my absence. Keeping to the shadows I saw the carriage stop up ahead. She noticed the strangeness of the carriage as well for she stopped and waited till it moved. The doors flew open, startling the cheri as she watched a long and graceful figure step out of the coach.

It was a young man with an aura of regal stance.

"Sister Agnes, I presume?" He greeted with a creamy voice. Already I did not trust him. Without making a noise I crept closer up the street, their conversation growing louder by the step.

"Y—yes." She replied, scared but striving to be polite.

"Please be careful." He began, sweeping his long robe-like jacket on the stone floor. "It's dangerous for a lady to walk by herself. Especially on such misty nights." He smiled, displaying his fangs to her. I stopped. So it's a vampire! Quickly I pulled out my staff, ready to attack until I heard what he said next.

"My dear brother has sent me. He would very much like to discuss the finer details of your recent tragic incident. If you would be so kind to come with me." He motioned towards the carriage. My body relaxed when I heard this.

So it seems he's not after her to harm her but instead wants her help. What could he be working for?

"I—'' She gripped her cross necklace. "don't remember anything." She confessed. "Anything! It's like the whole thing never happened. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can tell you."

"You can discuss anything you can or cannot with my brother." The vampire was not moved by her pleas. "Come with me…Now." He looked up from his bow.

"But…I don't—''

The vampire grabbed her shoulder making her yelp a cry of pain.

"You're coming with me!" He demeaned. I can tell things were turning for the worse. This impatient vampire was as arrogant as all the others. I couldn't lie that the sight angered me. It's situations like this that we humans cannot coexist with vampires! Cause people like her are always caught in an unknown cross fire.

"Stop, your hurting me. Please…let go." Her voice reawakened a distant memory. Her voice…it haunted me. I had to stop it for the girl's sake.

"I'll let go when you're in that carriage." The vampire sneered. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey vampire." I called and he looked up.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" He questioned.

"Release the girl and leave this place. I you don't I'll kill you." Simple directions, don't you think. Now let's see how long it'll take before he understands them.

"Kill me?" He rolled his head back in laughter. "A pathetic Terran going to kill me, a Metoselah." His tone quickly grew cold. He threw the girl against the brick wall where she fell and didn't get up. "I find no humor in your remark."

The vampire raced for my heart but I countered his attack with my staff and he stopped quickly after passing me.

"How?!" He gasped, looking at his cut long nail.

"You cannot kill me, vampire." I hissed.

"What?! What did you say?" I could tell that he was revolted at what I said but none the less it was the truth. "I'll slaughter you!"

He pulled out his elegant sword and dashed past me. It only took a quick and simple move of my arm before it was all over. Not even a drop of blood was spilt from our brief contact.

"Who are you?"

The only sound that came out of him was the sound of his head rolling back. When I heard him fall to his knees I than looked behind me. Quelle saleté.

After knowing that the vampire was gone and dead my eyes stared at the unconscious sister who continued lying on the sidewalk, untouched. Quickly I walked over to her and checked her pulse.

She was only knocked out but we needed to leave this place before someone found us. I didn't know exactly but something amiss was preparing to come.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to St. Gabriel's church. She laid motionless in my arms and my worry for her grew. I hoped that she was going to be alright even though she was still alive. Cursing that damned vampire, I walked for the both of us to St. Gabriel's, where the doors were unlocked.

The church was new to me and I didn't know exactly where to go for a nun to sleep. Luckily the candles were still lit and I was able to find my way though the intricate corridors and stumbled upon the dormitories. I didn't care which bed she would sleep on as long as she had one.

Gently, I set her down upon the mattress and draped the comforter over her body. I took off her hat so that she would be comfortable and watched her lie there. She could be in a comma for all I know but I wasn't a doctor to tell if she was alright or not. I put my trust in fate that she would wake up tomorrow and be alright.

I walked over to the bed across from hers and sat down on it. Maybe this would be a nice excuse to sleep for once. I wish I was tired, hoping that a drowsy spell would keep me distracted from my memories. The night was glowing to a soft rose haze. Dawn was coming and soon morning.

The night had be a long one for me. I had just arrived in Amsterdam at 11:00 and had a rendezvous with a Vatican official at 12:00 before I ran into her. This Sister Agnes and her misfortune. I heard her groan a bit from her sleep. She turned to her side. Bad dreams I guess. So it seems she remembers after all.

I have to get in contact with the Vatican and inform them of the vampire who stalked her. Along with the fact that he was trying to find the murderers as well. But not now. Now I have to sleep and rest for a bit.

…

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there before I gave up on wishful thinking. Who am I kidding? I haven't slept since Monday.

I got up and walked out of the room, taking a last look at Agnes before leaving her to her sleep. The church was silent. Probably because no one else occupied it except Sister Agnes. It must have been terrible to have witnessed those killings. The shock most likely traumatized her and made her forget about it completely. That's why she has been no help to either the police or that Vampire. Though who was the vampire working for? Why were vampires trying to figure out who killed the priests so badly?

My feet walked for me till they guided me to the main room. Pews bordered both sides of me as the red carpet beneath my feet made no sound. The church's silence frightened me a bit. A shiver ran up my spine and I suddenly felt so cold.

I looked at the decorative stain glass windows. They looked so familiar like I've seen them in a dream.

_"Hugue!" _

"Ah!" I dropped my stick and clenched my ears from the noise. But there was no screams. The church was quiet. It was only my imagination. I sighed as I bent down to grab my staff.

"That's enough." I said. This silence was too much for me, I had to do something to keep from remembering. Not only that, but my limbs were aching again. I haven't kept up with my stretching so they've been sore for quiet some time. I guess I pushed myself a little too much with that Vampire.

The coldness was gone and I grew comfortable in taking off my cloak and jacket. My fingers traced the delicate lines of my scars. Even though I had them for a long time I've still haven't grown use to them. Call me vain but I despise them.

I took my staff and stood on the alter where I first stretched my back, hearing the cricks and cracks till I gently shifted my weight on my two hands. After I grew use to balancing on them I lifted one of them up and stayed that way. Standing like this always made me relax. It was a substitute for sleeping though I can understand it was probably strange to most people.

I think it was an hour till I heard someone's slight foot falls being heard from not far away. Agnes was awake and I could tell she was staring at my scars slashed across my back.

"You're awake." I said, breaking the awkward silence in the air.

"Uh…who are you." She asked. I forgot, she still doesn't know who I am. I carefully dropped one leg after another and stood up on the floor normally.

"Father Hugue. I'm a traveling priest."

"Oh." Her eyes still lingered on my bare chest. Again that silence was brought over us and suddenly I grew cold again. I cleared my throat and offered my hand.

"My coat, please."

"Uh...Oh!" She went straight for the clothes and picked them up. I could tell a slight blush from her cheeks when she handed me my clothes.

"Thank you." I said while slipping them on. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She answered shyly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm. I believe so."

"I'll make some stew for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"It is. You shouldn't do to much too fast." Again we ran out of things to say and began looking at anything but each other like the strangers we were.

"Than I guess I'll show you to the kitchens." I believe she smiled a little at this. "This way." I followed her out of the main room and down a narrow corridor, turning left into a deep room with a stove, pantry, and a wooden table with the new born sun's light beaming down.

"Relax and I'll fix you something to eat." I directed and she didn't protest. It wasn't hard to find where things were. Every kitchen is designed the same way basically and soon enough I hate a stew brewing. She stayed quiet the entire time. Every now and than I looked back at her and she only stared out the window melancholy.

When the stew was ready I rummaged around the drawers for bowls.

"They're to your left." She stood up but I held my hand to stop her. I found the bowls where she said and poured most of the stew in her bowl. She needs it more than I do.

I set the bowls on the table along with some spoons. That awkward silence between us was beginning to grow more natural by the second. Though I can tell her head was brimming with questions. Questions of where I came from and why I was here. Or if those vampires will come again and why did the massacre happened and she didn't remember it. All of them had answers that I couldn't give her.

"Father—'' She began.

"It's getting cold." I had to cut her off. Questions would only complicate things all the more. She silently agreed by sitting down and ignoring her own thoughts.

"Right, thank you." She said to me. I immediately began slurping the soup being as hungry as I was. "Bless this food." I stopped. I should have remembered to give thanks to God. Another reason why I'm not an official priest. I can tell she doubted my abilities as one but said nothing.

"Mm! Delicious!" She beamed. For the first time she was finally beginning to get use to me. Her voice wasn't as coy as usual and she moved without hesitation. I was relieved as well. I guess her being casual made me feel a little more as ease as well.

"What are those?" I asked, looking out the windows. Such red flowers swayed in the morning breeze. Those were the same ones that filled my childhood with memories. Normally they grew south of the continent but I had no idea that one can grow them here.

"Oh! I grow them. I like to give them away to people. They're quite popular…Father, what exactly happened last night? I was unconscious. Were you injured?"

I didn't want her to worry too much. No I wasn't injured. And not even I can understand fully what happened last night. Her guess was as good as mine.

"This," I said while picking up my staff. "protected me." I suddenly lost my appetite for stew. "Please excuse me." I left without giving her a chance to say anything more. The questions were becoming too much to handle. I have to contact the Vatican. Only they will know what's going on in this country.

I found a cleaning closet and locked myself in there. Surely the nun wouldn't follow me nor overhear what I was saying.

I pulled a small device out of my back pocket and slipped it on the back of my ear. After pressing the small ON button a calling signal to the Iron Maiden was sent to Sister Kate.

"Yes." A voice called from the device.

"I found her."

"How is she?" Sister Kate asked already knowing who I was referring to.

"She doesn't seem to have any memory of what happened that night."

"Yes. The police officials contacted us saying the same thing."

"Why do you suppose?"

"Most likely it's a traumatic effect from the massacre. It's not uncommon…Is that all?" She asked.

"There was a vampire. I first thought he was of the same ones that killed the priests until he kept asking Sister Agnes about coming to see his brother at the mansion. I believe they're of no threat however he grew a little too rough and I was force to put him down." For a moment I thought I heard Sister Kate sigh. I forgot that I had a bad reputation in the AX of acting too hastily.

"Well…" I said growing impatient. "Did you find anything?"

"Peter van der Werf. Karl van der Werf's younger brother. His death was confirmed 8 hours ago…Hugue—''

"It would seem they're searching for the culprits of this crime as well." I cut her off, knowing that she was going to lecture me. Another lecture of my behavior would do nothing right now.

"I feel that there is more to this situation than meets the eye. Be careful." She warned. From the window I saw Agnes walk through the gardens, inspecting each flower with an honest care. For some reason I grew a little curious of what she was doing and wanted to wrap this conversation quickly so I could go outside as well. I tried to hide my emotions by keeping a clear

"I'll monitor their actions." I stopped the transitions, hearing the last of Sister Kate's warning before I heard a distant scream.

Immediately I ran out to the gardens, my staff readied and myself alert. I didn't know what was to wait for me out in the gardens but for some reason I knew it wasn't good. And there she was, bound and gagged with a gun to her head.

I wanted to break that man's neck for having treated her so but a short dwarf stopped me.

"Stop right there!" He hissed from in a high pitch voice. "If you move he'll slice her throat or you can come with us quietly. Count Karl has requested an audience with you."

Damn that Karl! He's getting back for me from his brother. I had dug myself deeper into trouble—something that I need to get out of the habit of. Looks like I failed to 'stay low'.

I looked at Agnes. Petrified and hopeless she stared at me, begging me to save her like the damsel she was. I couldn't do anything. Being fast as I was, I couldn't out do the speed of a gun when its chamber was only inches away from its target. There was no other choice, I had to give in. I dropped my staff as a sign of truce and one of the men walked over me, picking up the staff. My eyes flashed back and forth from Agnes to the short man till I heard a zap.

I quickly looked back until the man tapped the back of my neck with the device and I fell into a deep sleep.

The noise of people walking above me woke me up. My eyes fluttered before I had the control to open them fully, seeing only a dark and damp chamber known as a cell of a prison. I lay on the stone floors, half naked and chained. I looked up and saw only a wooden ceiling above me but still I could hear a crowd of people talk and walk together. This place must be underground of somewhere.

"You're up."

I looked behind me and saw that same short vampire grinning at me with is cronies behind him.

"Looking for this?" He held up my staff.

"I was looking for the girl. Where is she?" I asked coldly.

"She's with the Master. Don't worry; no harm will come to her. But for you, that's a different story." He chuckled. I could only glare at him and damn his to hell. "Tis a shame for something so pretty." His glare turned to something that made me want to gag. I broke the stare, turning my head in embarrassment. He laughed and walked away, leaving me to my own prison.

Only moments after he left another guard came by and opened the door.

"Get up!" He ordered. I stayed low only to spite him till he stomped towards me and yanked me up on my feet. Two other guards joined him and escorted me through this dark dungeon. A large gated doorway was the only source of light in this dismal place and it was where they were leading me. The gate was lifted and they positioned me at the center of what turned out to be an arena.

The people who I heard above were my audience which was now all staring down at me. I wondered if Agnes was in the crowd. Again I wanted to shy away from their stares but I stood strong. The last thing I would do is give them the feeling of triumph over me. The buzz of the audience quieted down when a booming voice was overheard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This evening festivities are to honor and avenge my brother, Peter. Let the execution of this dog of the Vatican commence!" A cheer of applause filled the arena along with Agnes' heart felt voice.

"Father!"

"Agnes!" I looked up trying to pick her face out of the crowd. But she blended in so well that I could not see her. I grew still when I heard the gates rising again along with a low growling from the shadows. The crowd grew silent and waited for what was about to come out as much as I was.

A massive black creature, resembling a dog crept its way out of its cage and into the arena. I could hear the crowd gasp in a breath but I stayed silent and alert. I was waiting for it to make the first move and than I'll try to defend myself. Yet that's all I could do. They've given me no weapon to give me a way to kill this creature but my bare hands.

The dog stopped circling me and I knew that his attack was about to come. I stood, anticipating their attack. It bent in a way as any animal would get ready before it pounced on it's pray. But it didn't. The dog fled to the side and dissolved into the air. That's how fast it moved. Luckily I was able to pick up where it was coming from by the way the air moved around me. I twisted away from its jaws as it flew past me, barely missing my bare back.

It jumped on the wall and jumped right back towards my direction. I watched it fly my way with its fangs bare and ready to pick at my bones. But I was ready as well. I kicked off the ground and back flipped over the speeding creature as its strong teeth caught my shackles and snapped them in half. The dog stopped after it jumped towards me. At least now I can move my arms.

You couldn't imagine the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I waited for its next attack. But that was my downfall. I was too enwrapped in my small victory that the creature caught me off guard, slicing its claws across my chest. The cut's sting was excruciating but not to the point of death, however; it gave me a clue of what I was fighting against. The dog came back around, catching my knee this time till before I knew it I was being crushed under its weighting with two red eyes glaring down at me.

"Father!" I looked up, finding my staff twirling from the audience and tumbling down my way. Before it fell I grabbed it with one hand. What came next happened all to fast. I heard Karl cursing at Agnes for her interference and than a surprised gasp. One that was cut off too quickly.

"Ah—''

Now I saw her. Agnes. Her back was too me but I recognized her uniform along with the blood that stained it. She stood frozen in place, her blood seeping into her clothes and a bit of the steel poking out from her back. It seemed like an eternity as I laid there watching her stand with blood pouring from its wound. Than it all stopped the moment she collapsed behind the rail to where I couldn't see her anymore.

Within that spilt second I had lost all control and self restraint. I turned the staff and sliced the throat of that damned beast without any remorse for its death. The crowd gasped from the sudden turn-of-the-tables. I relished in their fear. I yearned to hear them scream all in vengeance for Agnes' death. She did nothing at all but lived and they killed her for it.

The sight of the dog's blood spilling onto the arena floor excited me. I wanted to see more of it. I wanted to see it come out of Karl, the one who killed Agnes.

"Impossible—a mere Terran killed a wolf!" I could have stood there watching the beast die until he cut off my concentration. I turned around, glaring at that beast himself. My hands shook violently with rage. I hated them—all of them! They were all guilty of Agnes' death even though only one thrust the blade into her body. They still witnessed it and allowed it to happen without any signs of reproach.

I held up my staff and twisted it open into two swords.

"I cannot allow you bastards to live." I promised.

With all the force I could muster, I threw that sword into the stone wall and jumped up from it onto the balcony from where Karl stood. He shivered in fear as he backed away from me. A sense of panic filled the entire house but I didn't care; all my attention was focused on this one vampire.

I slowly stood up, allowing their fear and horror wash over my body; drinking it all up like the water which will revive my tired soul. All of them were guilty. They were all guilty of killing _her._ _They _would still be alive if it wasn't for those vampires. Tonight it'll shower in blood for what they did to me. For what they did to my family.

"Die." And the domino effect began in blood shed.

* * *

She was warm when I touched her. Her eyes fluttered open to see who held her up but I covered them.

"Father."

I couldn't let her see it. See what covered the walls and splashed the floors. Even though she was alive she was drifting away. I could tell already that her body was growing lighter, her eyes dimming by the second. A hospital was nearby I remembered. They'll take her and I'll be gone when she wakes up. I saw that a shattered cross dangled from her neck. Her white hand tried to clench it for protection but she was too weak to hold on to it.

"Don't open your eyes, Agnes." I asked as I lifted her up and raced out of the blood stained areana.

* * *

She was resting now. The doctors promised me she would come to by the next morning. I couldn't stay long for the police would already be noticed that their ruling Count Karl was dead along with all of the vampires of Amsterdam. I know the Vatican would have me cleared of any punishment but another lecture and beating was expected when I return back.

I looked up at the cross in St. Gabriel's church. The dying son stared down at me with eyes full of sorrow. He looked so sad...and dissapointed. I was sorry. Not to myself but to him for having failed again. My anger got the best of me and after countless times of prayer I broke my promise of my passiveness. I can already picture Father Nightroad avoiding my eyes whenever I'll see him again. My hand searched for my own cross which dangled at my neck. Agnes would have more use of it than me. At least she follows the normal paths of one who wears the cloth.

I tore the golden cross away, breaking it's hold on the necklace and of me.

I was never meant to be a priest.

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Sorry I've been behind in writing these. Promise my next one won't be delayed since I'll have the time to write it out. But please REVIEW for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 5 as well. **


	7. Never Land: The Man of a Boy

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 7: Never Land

_Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it_

_-The Killers_

"Peter!" Kate scowled. "You cheated!"

"Than come and catch me!" I chanted. Kate tried to catch up but she'll never catch me. I was the fastest runner out of all of us, even Wendy. Nobody could catch me…not even my nightmares. This morning I had a nightmare, a bad dream but I knew it wasn't a dream. It was a memory, one that I tried to forget a long time ago. But I guess the hardest thing to control is your own mind. I didn't cry when I woke up cause if I did than Steven would tease me, calling me a 'failure'. Wendy always made sure no one would say that but still he's right.

I am a failure. One that wasn't suppose to exist or even live, but that all changed thanks to Wendy. She spared me and saved us all from him. It's just another reason why I owe so much to her besides the fact that she's the one who takes care of us.

"Peter!"

Unfortunately.

"Where do you think you're going young man? You're chores around going to do themselves." She stood there glaring at both me and Kate.

"Ah! Come on! Can't it wait till later?"

"Yah, we want to play hide and seek." Kate jumped.

"Not you too." Wendy groaned. I could only smile; she looked funny whenever she made that face though I know it's bad to think so. Everything was quiet until a low rumble began to shake my heart. I looked up over the bell tower and a dark looking plane flew over us, and very low that I thought I could touch it.

"What?" I said aloud. Why in the world would a plane be flying over here? The closest thing that comes to this island is trading ships. I didn't care about the plane anymore when I heard a groan from Wendy. Turning around I saw her sitting on her knees and holding her ears.

"Wendy!" I ran to her and Kate followed me.

"They're coming." She whispered. As I touched her shoulders I felt that she was shaking. Wendy was scared and I couldn't help but feel scared too. "Grown ups." That's all she had to say. I can tell all three of us thought the same thing, that grown ups were coming and so was trouble.

I couldn't let this happen to Wendy anymore. She gripped on to my shirt like her life depended on it, crying. I held back my tears. Kate cried a little too cause she was scared but I had to be strong one of us. I had to be the protector, to save Wendy and the kids from these grownups.

"I'll be okay." I said anything to stop her from crying so that I wouldn't feel sad and scared. "I can take care of them. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again." It doesn't matter if I'm weaker than them, as long as they're okay I'll fight as hard as I can before they even touch Wendy.

I got up and ran to the forest where the airplane was heading towards. At the edge of the forest I heard Wendy call for me but I didn't stop. I kept running, running for Wendy and nothing else.

"Peter—wait." I looked back though and just as I thought she followed me. In a way…she always does. "Peter, you can't handle them alone."

"Yes I can! I'll fight them, go back Wendy and hide the other kids." She stumbled a little on a fallen trunk and branches clawed at her dress and hair reminding me of dogs.

"Wait! Don't leave me." I stopped cause she was right. I couldn't leave her. "I'll help you, Peter. Together we'll fight them." She held out her hand. I walked back and took it. It was warm and strong. Just like Wendy.

Together we ran through the forest. I wasn't afraid anymore of the grownups. With Wendy beside me I suddenly felt taller, stronger, and more powerful than anything else in the world. Because Wendy was beside me, I felt this.

"OH LORD!"

"That's them!" I said after hearing a whinny girl voice from the beach at the end of the woods.

"Stay low, Peter." Wendy and I crouched and saw the plane which was now broken and smoking. Two men in black had their backs facing us. They didn't know we were there.

"What are we going to do, Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Uh…" I didn't think about it. All I knew was that I was going to fight them—somehow. "Here." Picking up a rock I aimed and threw it right at one of their heads.

"Why are you testing me this way, why this trial, why—'' Bull's-eye!

He fell down like a stack of cards. The other man turned around and saw his wimpy friend lying on the sand. I prepared to get myself another big rock.

"Hey four eyes, you alive?" He kicked him and it was my chance to throw. I bent my arm as far as I could and knew that this rock was going to hit him square in the eyes. He caught it! Both me and Wendy gasped that he caught my throw and with one hand too! I was so surprised that I did nothing when he threw it back, hitting me right in the forehead.

"Ouuuuch!" I yelled. The hit was so hard it wiped me off my feet.

"Peter!" Wendy came over to me to check if it was bleeding. I tried not to cry but it hurt so badly.

"You're kidding" I looked up and a tall, strong man with dark long hair stared down at us through the bushes. "A couple of kids?" He said it in a way like we were nothing, that he had no fear of us.

"No grown-ups allowed!" I yelled.

"Do you live here? Where are you parents?" Why do adults always ask so many questions?

"We don't need parents! Now get out of here. Get out!"

I could let him win. Immediately I forgot about the pain and ran towards him, swinging as hard as I could. But nothing hit him, he held me back by holding my head all with one arm.

"Peter!" I knew he was winning but I didn't stop until he pushed me back on my butt.

"Stupid grown-up." I called him.

"Who you calling stupid!" He scowled so loud that I could feel his voice in my heart. Not even Wendy yelled at me like that. He glared daggers down at me, making me scared of him. I tried to stay strong, I kept telling myself not to cry but it only made the tears come more till I found myself in Wendy's arms, crying like a little baby.

"Can't you see we don't have any grown-ups here?" I heard her say. "Now please, leave us in peace."

"I can't do that sweetheart. I'm under strict orders to find who's behind these murders and all signs point to this island." I could hear Wendy mumble under her breath. "It's not going to be difficult to take care of these men." I heard the man leave us; calling over to the man I hit on the head.

"Hey, Able! You up?!"

"Peter?" Wendy said to me.

"Yah?" I lifted my head and began rubbing my eyes.

"I want you to stay on the beach and keep an eye on him while I bring this Able to the house."

"What!" I stood up. "What are you thinking? He can hurt you and I won't be there to stop him!"

"It's perfectly fine, Peter." Wendy said while getting up. "Anyways, I'm safer to depend on my strength than yours." She had to say it. She had to point the truth to me. The reality of it all made me want to crouch back down and cry again. Sometimes I have so much fun that I forget that I'm not suppose to be alive, that I'm a failure and always will be.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy stood up next to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I need you more here than next to me at the moment. I have to find out more of these men's mission in order to cover up our tracks so that we won't be bothered again." She was right. Our time on this island was stolen by us for our sake, and to continue on our life here at Never Land we have to keep our promise: no grown ups.

She finally let go of me and walked to the beach. I followed her, to remind these grown ups that she's being protected and that they can't hurt her with me around. I finally got a better look of the second man. He was just as tall but really pale and had long silver hair tied in a ponytail. I thought he was a girl at first it he wasn't wearing men clothes.

"Oh, children?" He exclaimed.

"Yah. It seems this island is full of the." The other one said out of the corner of his mouth.

"And no adults?"

"None." The silver haired man looked at Wendy and than me, smiling. I growled at him.

"Sorry for the trouble we've caused you." He smiled. "I am Father Abel Nightroad and this is Father Leon—''

"Will you just go away?" I yelled. "We don't have what you're looking for so there' no reason why you should stay." I was ready for one of them to yell at me but surprisingly the one who yelled was not the adults which I screamed at.

"Peter!" Wendy glared at me over her shoulder. "Stay out of this!" I looked down and shuffled my feet through the sand. It's not everyday Wendy gets mad at me but when she does I can't help feeling so sad to the point where crying doesn't help.

"I'm sorry, Father Able. Our hospitality has been hostile and I wish to repay our bad first impression with some tea—''

"TEA!!!!!! Yes that would be a most fitting exchange!" The silver haired one jumped up and down like a girl. I'm not sure what he is now? A he-she? The dark one next to him, Leon, shook his head with his arms crossed.

"While you play tea party, I'll be fixing the plane." He turned and began opening the engine where a cloud full of smoke covered him up like a monster. While Wendy talked to the noisy priest I watched his dark friend try to fix the plane. I couldn't take my eyes off him. A mix of feelings came over me. I couldn't tell if it was hatred, hatred for him being something which has brought pain to this island, or…envy? Envy for being something which I privately wished to be someday. Tall, strong, and just enough to protect Wendy from her bad dreams.

"Peter,"

"Uh? Yah." I turned around, jumping out of my thoughts.

"I'm going with Father Nightroad to the house and there we'll talk. Please keep his friend some company and keep a watchful eye on him."

"Fine." I sighed.

"I'm counting on you to protect him." I knew she was only saying that to make me feel like I doing something important.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the sand. I heard their little conversation all the way till they left the beach completely. Every now and that I looked over and saw Leon cursing at the plane.

"Mother fucking bitch—God dammit!" And than I would turn my head towards the clouds. There was nothing to worry about really. Now that I think of it, I can probably beat him up whenever I feel like it. He's not that scary.

I yawned. Today has been really busy with the whole plane crashing and adults coming over. I just can't wait till everything is back to normal. I guess it was this day dreaming which made me fall asleep.

_It was too hot out to go to sleep that night. I thought a walk through the hallways would cool me down. I wasn't scared of the dark until I began hearing someone murmur through the walls. It was coming out of the lit room, the Professor's private room. _

_I should turn back and go to sleep and I almost did until I heard a small yelp. It sounded so much like Wendy, and it sounded like she was in pain. If I was smart I would have went back to my room but I didn't. I kept walking towards that door, without anyone to stop me. Slowly and quietly I opened the cracked door wider so that my one eye could see everything. It was at the moment where I regretted that I saw anything at all. _

_He had her sprawled out on the desk, holding her hands down and legs so that she wouldn't escape. I could tell by her face expression that she was scared and he was hurting her. The Professor's face was down by her chest, unbuttoning it. She was crying and than rolled her head back. I looked at her, her eyes opened and watching me watching her. She just kept staring at me! That's all she did!!! That's all that she could do! She didn't scream out but looked at me! And I…and I…_

"AHHHHHHHH! WENDY!!!!"

…It was just a dream. One that happened a long time ago. He's gone now and Wendy's safe. I looked over at the plane and the man was looking at me weirdly.

"Wow, I got beat by an old man." It was a random thing to say after just waking up and screaming bloody murder. I couldn't think of a reason why I said it, knowing well that he would get mad and yell at me again. I guess I'll never know why I said such a thing.

"Who you calling old shorty?" He said while coming over to me. "Did you really think that a kid could beat a grown up?"

"Just you wait!" I yelled. "I'll be tall someday. Taller than you!"

"And what are you going to do when you're tall?" He asked me.

"Protect Wendy!" No, wait! "I mean, protect everyone!" He gave me a curious look.

"Uh? Wendy?...Oh! So you and she. Haha! I get it." He laughed. He was laughing at me. I guess it would be funny. A puny kid like me wanting to protect Wendy. I couldn't even beat up a grown up without crying, how will I ever prove to her, to my self, to everyone that I'm worth something.

"Sorry, I should have laughed…Look, tall, short—that's not what matters, understand? If you love a girl, than you stand up for her whatever you got. If you can do that, than you're a man no matter how tall you are." For some reason his words made so much sense to me. "Hey, look. You don't have anything to worry about. In a few years and a little bit of work, you'll be plenty tall."

"Really?" I stood up and grinned. "You think I'm going to be as tall as you are now?!" I had never felt this much hope for the future.

"Well maybe an inch or two shorter than me." He said while kneeling down.

"Do you really mean it?!" I wanted him to talk forever about the things that were possible. No one, not even Wendy told me that there's something more to me than just a kid who's not suppose to be here.

"I really mean it. Now if you're feeling better, would you get Abel for me? You know the goofy looking priest with the glasses."

"Oh, you mean the he-she?" I asked. His face twisted in a way that people only do when they want to hide a laugh.

"Yah."

"You got it!" I dashed for the woods but I had to stop. I couldn't control this amount of excitement. Never in my life did I feel like this, like I had a chance to live my life for a meaning. "You know, I was a failed project. I never thought I could be any good. Not like the successful prototypes. But now I'll work hard. I'll work hard so I can be strong just like you!"

I didn't waste any time on hurrying my way back to fetch Priest Abel. The sky was turning dark so I had better get him before Mr. Leon gets worried. I didn't want him to feel bad about me after what hope he gave me. At this rate I would do anything if he'd ask me.

I soon began thinking of a normal life. A life with a papa and a mama to take care of you. I do love Wendy for being so nice to us and all but, sometimes I just can't help but think 'what if'. After talking with Mr. Leon I soon found out that adults weren't bad at all. Wendy lied to us after saying all the horrible things that they do. Knowing the truth now, I kinda have a feeling of hatred towards her. What else has she kept from us?! How stupid are we really are to the world? I've been living my life like a blind man and she's the one who's been covering my eyes.

When I got to the house none of the kids were around. Along with the quietness, the house was also dark. Did Wendy turn off all the lights? But I couldn't stand there thinking for long, Mr. Leon was counting on me!

I checked the entire first floor but after finding out Mr. Abel wasn't there I checked the second. Again no sign of Abel and also no sign of Wendy. It was than that I knew what she had done; she was hiding him.

"Wendy." I frowned running down the dark corridor alone to the Professor's Office. No one goes in there anymore except Wendy and she only goes there to hide something that we aren't to see. Opening the door I found Mr. Abel lying on the operation table and out cold. At first I thought of just waking him up until I soon learned that he might scream and that would get Wendy's attention.

So gently I covered his mouth and already he began shifting as if fighting me.

"Shh!" I hushed and he stayed silent. "I'm gonna get you outta here. Just wait a minuet." I saw that he was bound with the leather straps. Luckily the knife the Professor used to threaten us with was still lying on the metal tray next to the table. I had no idea how sharp it was until I felt it slice the straps so easily. I guess in some way I was lucky that he stopped the experiments on me early.

"Everybody here hates grownups." I said to him. "If you don't leave quickly the others will kill you both. I will help you but take me with you! I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"Fair enough." He simply said. Wasn't he wondering why I was helping him? Didn't he care that we kids were the ones who were killing adults all this time? I believe he does care but accepted it to himself, though he doesn't know the entire story.

I reached out for his hand and he smiled while taking mine.

"I have to lead you out the back way, in case Wendy or the others find us." Quietly we headed for the kitchen where a trap door was hidden behind the dried up fireplace. It was easy for me to get through the hole but Mr. Abel made me wait for almost a hundred years for him to get down himself! Why are grownups always so slow. When he finally jumped down from the kitchen floor he looked around.

We were now under the entire house and all that made up for this dark tunnel was a rushing river and a small place for us to walk along.

"I guess this leads to the beach." He said to himself.

"Almost." I lead the way through the dark cavern. He stayed quiet the entire time. I guess he's a lot different than Mr. Leon, who would be cursing right about now. The walk was nice and cool until he neared the graveyard did the air grow ice cold and thick.

"Ah!" He gasped, making us stop. "Where are we?!" Mr. Abel knew what these jutting sticks were. They were markers for the 28 that didn't make it. I was suppose to be with them, they were my true brothers and sisters but I'm happy I was spared to be apart of that family.

"These are the failures, like me. They couldn't be converted, it killed them."

"Converted?! Artificial created vampires. So Professor Barry was using children to—''

"The things he did to us. Blood transfusions. Every day sometimes twice a day. Operations of strange things in our bodies, it never stopped." I tried to hold the memory back, but the graveyard never failed to make me remember. "It was worse for Wendy, she was like his pet project…That's why everyone hates grownups and wants to stay a kid forever. But I wanna grow tall and strong—so I can protect Wendy. Because Wendy is always kind, even to a failure like me."

He said no more but I can tell he was thinking about me, judging what he had just heard into his own way. I don't care what he thought. It's funny, but even though I was mad a Wendy for lying to us I just couldn't help but want to protect her—to be with her.

After the graveyard we had only a few more feet to go before we completely left the cave and its dark secrets. I looked back and saw the bell tower. The tower was all I could see of the house. I wonder if Wendy found out what I had just done and if she's mad at me for doing it.

We were out in the field now, clear from the woods. For some reason I kinda felt sad because I know this is the last time I'll be seeing all of this. But I know it won't be for long. I'm going to the real world, so that I can grow up strong, and when I'm strong enough I'll sail back to Never Land and Wendy will be waiting for me just as she always is with her arms out stretched for me to hold her.

I was staring at my feet as they dragged through the dirt. This hill was really tough to climb but Mr. Abel didn't complain, it seems he wasn't bothered. As we were reaching the peak of the hill they were there; all of them including Wendy standing in the front. She was smiling at me as if she knew I was going to do this.

"Peter, where are you going." With that she scared me as she flew over to us.

"Wendy." I could only say. I knew behind that smile she was frowning.

"Peter, it's all right. I know you meant well." She stretched out her arms. The same way she did to me that night long ago when I saw what he did to her. Her head bowed in shame and when she saw me she cried and reached out to grab me. Even though she was a lot taller than me and still is, I knew that night I was holding her. All thoughts of protecting Mr. Abel and leaving flew out the door. I knew I couldn't leave this place, she wouldn't let me. She was everything to me and what could I accomplish if I left everything behind.

I made my choice and with each step towards her I was letting go of my wishes for her.

"WAIT!!!"

My arms reached out for her as well, and the moment my finger tips touched her sleeve a sharp pain instantly. What…what was going on? Wendy?...This pain which started small suddenly swarmed though my entire body. I could feel the heat of my blood soaking my shirt and skin…I…I never felt such pain before.

Why Wendy?...My legs gave out….Was me betraying you like a stabbed dagger as well?. I fell to the dirt floor and it was than that my mind drifted off. I know I wasn't dead. The dirt was itching me and that meant I could still feel but I couldn't move. All I could do was listen to the shouting, the gun shots going on above my head.

"Wendy…" I tried to call but no one heard me. Another voice reached my ears…Mr. Leon!

"Leon…wait don't—"

"You're forgetting the mission!" He yelled at Abel. I could only open my eyes to see his blurry figure and Mr. Abel's as well. He was pointing at something, something white and blue. Wendy.

What? What had just happened?! I began to lift my head up but it hurt so much that I wanted to cry. Everyone I know was on the ground as me, not moving too. Even Wendy who now had a gun pointing at her.

"Our mission was to arrest Dr. Barry and exterminate the vampires. Barry's gone so there's only one thing left to do." Abel, from what I heard tried to argue with him. Their voices were so loud that they rang through my ears like a bell. If only I could find my voice to speak and my strength to stand.

Mr. Leon, please don't hurt Wendy!

I bit my lip as I slowly got up from the ground. It was hard but I did it. If I delayed any longer, than Mr. Leon would shoot Wendy. I had to stop him fast. I tried not to scream when I looked down my shirt and at the puddle of my own blood. Every time I got hurt I cried not because of the pain but because of the blood. After all the blood I had seen in my life I don't ever want to see it again for the sake of my memories.

They were still arguing. Fighting over the gun violently. I tried to stay away from them, so that they didn't bump into me and push me down. Wendy laid there unaware of what was happening.

_If you love a girl, than you stand up for her whatever you got._

I know you don't want this Mr. Leon, but it's your words against yourself. You told me what it meant to be a man, and no matter what I'll stand for Wendy against anything that comes our way. Even you.

"I won't let you!"

"Get out of my way!" I could hear Leon gasp and breathing hard. He was looking at me, at us.

"Pe..ter" Wendy woke up.

"Please sir. Don't do it. Don't kill Wendy."

"Peter, get away from it." His voice was cold and I knew that even if I was crying he wouldn't have said it any softer. I stood up, the hold in my side hurts. "Wendy's not bad. She's kind. It's Professor Barry's fault, he twisted her mind just like the rest of us."

"Peter. It doesn't matter. Our time in Never Land has come to an end, just as I feared." I knew Wendy was trying to tell me to step out of the way but I couldn't. Even shaking, scared out of my mind with Leon's gun inches away I was still determined.

"You're strong. You gotta save Wendy. You gotta save us."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I could have hide my eyes and cried at his words but maybe it was the pain, I couldn't step down.

"Leon don't do it!" Mr. Abel was trying his best to hold Leon back.

"I love her. Please sir."

"Peter, for heaven's sake. Get away from there!" Wendy was calling out to me but I was too tired to care of what she said. My only care in this world was her and I would face a bullet along with a dagger to save her. I looked at him in the eye and said it. He glared at me. At that point I couldn't tell if he would kill me or not. Nevertheless the gun was shot and the sound of him pulling back the trigger made me fall back in front of Wendy, ready to bare the bullet for her.

But the bullet never came. He shot the gun in the air.

"DAMMIT! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY HERE. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

I couldn't say anything more and nether did Wendy. Abel stared at Mr. Leon just as shocked as us. He than threw the gun as hard as he could, yelling at the moon. In his anger I was relieved.

"Sorry." Wendy was helping me to sit up. "I'm sorry Peter." The hold on my arm tightened. I forgive you Wendy.

Mr. Leon did something surprising. He held out his hand and smiled. I had never felt so much thanks to one person until now. He spared us and he forgave me. I took his hand and he helped me up off the ground.

"Alright. So Abel." He turned to him. "What do we do now? You've got some idea?"

"It's not like I don't but…"

Father Abel and Father Leon paid a passage for us, all of us, to Londonium, Albion. They said that a lady name Nurse Jennifer would be waiting for us at the end of the journey. It would only take the night and we'd arrive in the morning at our new lives in St. Michael's Orphanage. None of us had ever remembered what it was life was like outside of the island but I knew no one was scared, not even Wendy.

The entire time on the trip she stroked my hair as I slept on her lap.

Before we boarded the ship, Mr. Leon took me aside.

"Hey, Peter." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Yah." For a long time he waited as if he was changing his mind on what to say.

"Keep her safe." He said softly. I knew that wasn't all he wanted to say but I couldn't make him tell me what was really on his mind. But maybe, probably that was all he wanted to say.

"I promise!" Mr. Leon laughed and rubbed my head with his big hand.

"Peter, common!" Wendy was already at the top of the stairs with everyone else behind her. I ran up the stairs and we shouted 'good bye' and thanks to Mr. Abel.

"Take care kids! And make sure you be good. Don't give Nurse Jennifer a hard time." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Leon!" I yelled. "Thank you for the gift." Leon crossed his eye brown in confusion.

"What gift?!" He yelled back. The ship blew its horn and began pulling away from the docks.

"Hope!" I smiled and he did too. We were still shouting whatever thought in our heads as the ship inched away from the dock and the priests continued waving and shouting back.

"Thank you Abel!" Clarice shouted with her little high voice.

"Aww, I'll miss you Clarice!" Abel yelled back.

"I hope I'll grow up to be a pretty woman like you!!!!"

"……."

Mr. Leon turned around and began laughing uncontrollably. Abel's face was stretched and dumbfounded like someone slapped him. Wendy told Clarice to hush and that Father Abel was a man and not a woman. Though it didn't get to Clarice. Once she thought one thing it stuck to her and she kept waving to 'Mrs. Abel'. Wendy felt embarrassed but I could only smile.

"Let it go." I said as I rested my chin on the railing. "She's only a kid."

**REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry I've been slacking on the updating. I really need to start writing things on time. I'm already on the next episode which is going to be a little more adult, if you know what I mean. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Silent Noise: A Life of Contradictions

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 8: Silent Noise: A Life of Contradictions 

_You wanted this  
So sad to see  
The sweet decay  
Of ecstasy_

He still woke up after I had tried to quietly get dressed, though I believe he would never forgive me for leaving without saying good-bye. I was busy tying my shoes at the foot of the bed when he sat up, legs wrap in sheets and hair disheveled.

"I thought something felt cold." He said.

"He wants me to leave again for Spain."

"What?!" Dietrich crawled over and snaked his arm around my waist. "But you just came back from Barcelona only yesterday."

"I know." I said while now buttoning up my shirt but he slid his hand underneath to stop me. Dietrich was always impatient as well as stubborn. And now I couldn't help but give in to the touch of his tongue which bedazzled me as he lapped up my cool skin on my neck.

If me, three years ago, had seen what I've become attached to now, he would have shivered in disgust and curse me. From the movement my vampire eyes looked up into the night sky so long ago, I had a zealous hatred for the human race.

Until I met him.

Call it irony or fate, but he came anyway. Into my life uninvited, and into my head; invading. He crawled beneath my veins, like some sick disease which corrupted my heart as I corrupted his. When I try to explain to myself why I'm here—here with him in his bed—I get so utterly confused. Since he's everything I hate I ask my self why I stay. He's rude and deceiving, arrogant, and cold hearted. He lies without batting an eye, and kills with a smile. Dietrich shows no loyalty, he's naive and condescending but when he's with me, he changes completely. You can say that I'm scared, scared of falling in love. But I think that you know, that has already happened. Of course I wonder the same, 'does he feel the same'? All I can take as evidence is this secret midnight kiss.

_A frozen sun,  
Would guide you there  
As shadows hide  
The deep despair_

I looked at the clock, reading it for me to leave. The train will be there when I arrive at the station, taking me to Barcelona one last time. Without easily coaxing Dietrich away, I just stood up; ripping myself away from him. He didn't pursuit me any further. I continued buttoning up my jacket and pick up my tickets and papers from the night stand.

"When will you come back?" He asked melancholy.

"Not long." I answered as I scanned the tickets.

"The AX. They certainly have been notified of the first collapse. It'll be hard to get through undetected into the city."

"That I'm already aware of."

"So you're trying to get caught!" I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me, he was angry at how things are and what they're becoming. I smiled.

"Are you scared for me?" I asked. Dietrich scoffed.

"You wish." As if it didn't affect at all, he rolled into the sheets of the bed and pretended to sleep. I knew him to well to believe that he was actually mad at me. This was all part of his favorite game: guilt. As I told you, he's nothing more than a snake in Eden's Garden disguised as an angel.

I sighed, giving his to his games or at least pretending to play along, and sat on the bed next to him. He didn't dare stir to look up and continued to close his eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" I asked softly. He didn't say anything for a long time till all he could muster was a hum for just a sad excuse for an answer. "I take that as a 'yes'."

"…It's illogical to send you back only to be sent out again. What does he think you are? A toy?!"

"You shouldn't talk that way. Spies are everywhere and saying something like that could end in your death."

"Why do you care?" Now I understood. All this for me to say it.

"Do you really want me to say it?" I asked, leaning down to his ear.

"Yes." He whispered.

* * *

_I'll give you something more  
And you'll fade away  
One last kiss before  
You fade away._

The train to Barcelona was just like the one coming back. Security was tight but how ironic for the ticket holder to not recognize my face after I had seen his for the second time. Humans really are such simple creatures. Except one.

I had received a telegram from Professor Barrie that he'll have an escort waiting for my arrival. Reading the letters already made me want to reel back from his putrid stench. I would love to say that all vampires are beautiful and graceful creatures, but after meeting some like Professor Barrie, it's hard t swallow that lie.

My thoughts kept me entertained throughout most of the journey until an attendant strolled by the cabin.

"Sir, is there something that I can get you to drink?" She asked. 'You wish.' I wanted to say but I flicked my hand to signal 'no'.

I had already had my fill for the night to suppress moments like this. Barcelona was not far from where I once was when he ordered me to go back. It seems that the first attempt didn't attract a certain someone's attention before. Yet now, after the first 6,000 deaths, it may just be enough to peak that attention. It wasn't until Dietrich did I finally thought of the AX coming to investigate. I was surprise that I didn't think of the notion before. Probably because the organization has been so weak in our past encounters that now I'm beginning to think of them as a threat. However, that way of thinking will only get me killed quicker.

It was almost 10:30 when the train arrived in Barcelona. As all the mortals stumbled their way out of the train, I was one of the few who flew through the corridors with an energetic vibe of energy. I looked out the window of the cabin before getting up, noticing an ominous full moon staring back. It seems like the entire world is noticing the upcoming doom of the city, even the heaven sky.

I carried no luggage to burden me with as I exited the abandoned station. A dark car parked itself in front of the great building and I knew right away it was the escort waiting for me. I took my time walking over to the car, with no worry to rush. My hand ventured into my pocket, feeling around for a specific familiar piece of paper. When I finally had it in my grasp I pulled it out to read it.

It must have been the thousandth time I read this little note. My three hour train ride was devoted to just reading this note over and over again. I had first received it from him the moment I came back from Barcelona. It was than that I knew I had to make arrangements to come back.

_Thursday_

_May 7_

_11:55 am _

_Barcelona. _

_-C_

They were directions of when I was to play the Silent Noise System again. It's obvious that he wasn't pleased with the first attempt and that he expected a better performance on this exact date. It seems odd that I would obsess over a 7 letter note. I guess it's the fear of failure that's kept me for not forgetting his wishes. The sound of a car door opening brought me out of my thoughts. Casually I folded the note up and hid it in my left breast pocket but after looking up I wish didn't see him.

"Mr. Kampfer."

Oh, God. It's him.

"Professor Barrie?" I stopped as he got out of the car and hobbled his way over to me.

"I'm sorry I came unannounced but I couldn't wait for you to arrive and tell you the news."

"Oh." I said curtly. Without stopping for him to explain, I continued walking towards the car with him as an annoying lap dog trailing behind me.

"Is the system ready for a second trial?"

"Of course, sir. I even altered the range for its maximum power to increase."

"Are you sure that's wise, Professor?" I said while climbing into the back seat of the car.

"Well, I believe I received the same message from your client that he was rather unimpressed with the system's outcome. So I thought I should embellish its features to make sure his standards are met. After all, he is paying me quite a hefty sum for constructing it." He grinned as I hid rolling my eyes. As he bragged on his success with the updates of the system, I was contemplating whether I should roll down the window to escape his odor.

"About that check—''

"What check?" I asked, snapping my head to face the wrinkled old man.

"The same check your client wishes to pay me in. I was just wondering when I'll be expecting it." I smiled and patted my left breast pocket, as if signaling it to him it was there.

"All in good time. My client only pays upon results." He must have thought I was joking because a vulgar laugh came from him. The ride to the Sagrada Familia was the longest I've endured mainly because I was sharing it with him. When the church came into view over the horizon, my heart must have leaped. I didn't even wait for the driver to open my door when the car finally stopped.

Without needing Barrie's help, I showed myself to the door of the church, while the old professor paid the driver in blood. I kept my back to the scene were all I heard was the gurgling sound of blood rising to the mouth. When I heard a last thud I knew Professor Barrie had finished him.

He didn't manage to keep it clean. His lab coat was no only wrinkled but speckled with blood. Now his smell was nauseating. I watched him slap his hands on his knees as if dusting them off while climbing the stone stairs.

"You can go in, sir." He said when noticing I was staring at him.

"The driver." I said bluntly. "Get rid of the car and the body. A dead man will bring more attention than a live one." And with that I walked into the church, leaving poor Barrie to clean up his mess. I relished at the sight of his face when I told him so.

The church was an incredible mess, just the way I left it. I bet when it was first constructed at the turn of the new decade, it was a marvelous sight. Probably polished in roman marble, classical statues stain glass designs, and gothic towers. Now it's just a haunted house of god where demons like to play.

I savored the quiet time I had alone without that irritating Professor trotting behind me. Without care I wandered through the broken alter, the shattered glass, and up a dingy elevator to where the music room was. Again my hand ventured into my breast pocket, picking out that slip of paper and reading the note again. According to my watch, it's only 45 minuets away from 11: 55. I had better hurry and set things right before the performance.

I couldn't believe that things were already moving. The chess pieces laid out, preparing for the 'moment'. A moment which he promised that would 'shape the world forever'. I always would question, in the back of my mind: is this what I really want? The only way I came into this group was by accident. I was just guessing at numbers and figures when he tumbled into my life. A broken doll full of promise in those dimming eyes. What else could I have done but help him; invest my time into rebuilding his dreams and making them my own.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself.

What am I talking about?! Since when have I ever seconded guessed him. Not only that! When have I ever second guessed myself!? Every action I make is thought out, analysis to determined for my own benefit. I know what I'm doing and I know what's causing me to think this way.

"_Tell me you love me._"

My hands curled within the bars of the elevator, strangling their lifeless strength for the sake of my calm state.

That boy! It's all his fault. No matter what, he always comes back to haunt me. I was so entrapped in my thoughts that I had forgotten the piece of paper in my hand. It wasn't until I heard a ripping noise till I remembered its existence.

"The note." I released my hold on it, frowning to see it wrinkled and torn. Its moments like this that I remember my true place in the world. He's the master and I am his servant and no one else's, no matter what emotional tie they have bound to me, I'm still his.

The sudden stop of the elevator saved me from my thoughts. Sometimes I just think that I have too much time on my hands. Thought being a vampire, the only thing I have is time. Life can be so contradicting.

When the doors opened to the music room, I was released into an open room clean from clutter. I believe the Professor tidied things up for my comfort. If it's true than I do feel sorry for the poor man. A small staircase led me to a high platform where the organ was placed. My hands ran across the cool surface of the keys, skimming along the black bars and white. I could tell he dusted it, for the layers of filth were gone.

"Does Mr. Kampfer approve?" I turned around and found the Professor grinning at me. I was a little off put, after wondering how he came all the way up this church and stand before me without a sound.

"I'm grateful for you cleaning up the place."

"Well I thought that you shouldn't have to endure the dust any longer. I'm sorry for picking such a dump but the building's dimensions are perfect." He explained.

"I wouldn't call it a dump, Mr. Barrie." I said while sitting before the keys. "It's a rather inviting place after you venture further enough."

"I see." Of course you do. "Now, I'm sorry to trouble you once last time Mr. Kampfer. But may I.."

"See the check?" I finished his sentence. He chuckled nervously and nodded. "Certainty." I gave him a slip of paper, a separate one from my personal note. One that was meant to be read by him.

"This…this isn't a check!" He mumbled.

"I thought so." I laughed to myself. "Read it. The news is shocking." His eyes widened as he watched me attend to the organ as he held his own death sentence. I already read the letter on the train. What did it matter if it was meant for his eyes only. They held no secrets from me.

"_Dear Professor Barrie,_

_I want to thank you for your efforts and cooperation with the Silent Noise System. I know that the second trail will not be disappointing. With the completion of the weapon at hand, it seems that I have no use to you. Give thanks to Mr. Kampfer for memorizing your entire collections and plans, for he will be the one conducting the weapon from now on. He's a very skilled technician I might add. Yet I'm sorry to say that it leaves you with nothing but a man with too much information. By now I believe you already know how this payment is going to end, so I'm not going to waste your time retelling it to you. Thank you again fro all your work. I do look forward to the second test._

_-Forever yours,_

_C"_

"What!...What's the meaning of this?..." I can't lie that I didn't smile at the sound of his frightful voice. His head was buzzing with panic and anxiety. "KAMPFER!"

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to killing you." His last gasp was heard.

The sound of his skin ripping along the blade was melodious to my ears. I could smell the overpowering smell of his overflowing blood pour on the concrete floor. His hands were clawing at my arms but they were nothing to my strength. I looked around for a window to throw him out since I didn't want to play with his rotting body distracting me. My eyes than caught a single beam.

"What a perfect ornament you'll be, Professor." I chuckled.

* * *

I knew he was here when I heard the church doors open from below. Even up on the highest floor I could smell the scent of a priest. It was only a matter of time before the AX would find their way here at the same exact moment I was. Of course this only happened because he wanted that piece of information leak into the Vatican's direction. Without it, it would be a lonely performance. At least on my part.

I didn't know why, but I was getting a little anxious of this new comer. It's been a while since I've had a good fight and perhaps this AX priest will be a worthy oppoinent. However my hopes were soon broken when I heard how clumsy he was. Three seconds into the church and I've already heard him shriek and howl over both a spider and bat. Why me?

Oh, well. At least he'll be surprised over the present I've displayed for him.

I checked my watch reading it to be 11:50. Only five more minuets before the end of this city. Whether Barcelona stood or not didn't matter to me. I have no real home and that comes with no real loyalty to a plot of land or buildings.

When I heard the elevator's whine I knew he was coming up. I took my time walking to the organ, without forgetting to dap a little finger in the pooling blood below my feet. It didn't take long when I heard the doors of the elevator open. I stayed in the shadows, watching him move forth into the dark.

He was a tall man for a cowardly priest. Gorgeous silver hair and sharp features. Seeing him now made me anticipate to kill him. And his face overall made me think of him, the resemblance is shocking.

With each step, he tried to peer into the dark room with caution. I stayed quiet only to allow him to find out by himself. He stopped and gasped. It was than that I knew he had found the Professor. I guessed it was the pool of blood that gave it away. He gasped when his eyes traveled up and found the dead professor dangle from the beam where I hanged him from. The priest was so surprise he began mumbling to himself.

Bored with my own anticipation, I began playing the organ as a way to announce my presence.

"Welcome Father. You're just in time…I was becoming a bit dishearten tonight that my only audience would be a corpse. Such a shame to waste such beautiful music on deaf ears. So now that you've come I do hope you'll stay long enough to enjoy the concert." I was playing with him, teasing his fear like a rascal that I am inside.

"Am I to assume you're responsible for Barrie's death?" My, what a heroic voice he has. As if he's not afraid at all.

"Professor Barrie was a true technological genius. But one sadly lived out his usefulness. Perhaps in tonight's performance I can eulogizes in song." Far chance.

"You do nothing of the sort! Don't move! I'm placing you under arrest for suspicion of murder, whoever you are I'm afraid your concerts been cancelled." His bravery was shocking to me. Was this the same priest whom I assumed was shrieking a moment ago?

"We've yet to be properly introduced. My name is Von Kampfer. Isaac Ferdinand von Kampfer to be exact. Of the Order of Rosenkreuz. Court ranking, Magus. Title Panzer Magier. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The Order of Rosenkreuz!" Wow, this one already knows of the Order. I wonder what else does he know. Obviously he's either been well informed or that he's lucky still be alive.

"Why's this distain in your voice Father? Your order and mine are not so very different. We both wish to change the world for the better. Our methods may differ but our goals are essentially the same in the end." I wonder if he bought that lie at all.

"You're thinking is insane!" I guess he didn't. "Our orders have nothing in common."

"You know, your order used this church to stir the masses of Barcelona. Ironically, thanks to Professor Barrie, we hope to do the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well one of our clients requested for the perfect weapon so Barrie developed it here. Barcelona proved to be a successful testing ground."

"The Palace! Than you're responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent people!" More like 6,000 to be exact. The more I heard from this priest the more bored I got. I could hear the clock ticking down the time I had left to begin the system. This small chat was entertaining enough but I knew that I had better begin or else. All he could do was watch me turn away from him as I sat before the organ.

"By the authority by the Holy Sea, you are under arrest for sabotage and murder. Make it easy on yourself; tell me where the weapon is!" I'm not one to lie nor tip toe around the truth. To me that truth hurts all the more than lies. What not tell him?

"It's right here. You've already heard it." My nimble fingers ate up the keys. They danced along the board as if they had been made to play. I know it's been years since I've last touched a piano or an organ but I had forgotten how natural it was to play. The music was powerful, too powerful for my fragile vampire heart. It pounded my chest from the inside out. I had Goosebumps just listening to it.

"You're using sound as a weapon." I had forgotten the priest. His voice was a breeze against the overbearing sound of the organ.

"Correct. Professor Barrie's master piece. The perfect weapon, The Silent Noise System." I laughed. How ironic the name is, Silent Noise, when the whole basis of the weapon depended on the sound waves carried out by the bells and music. Professor Barrie really out did himself.

"I won't ask again Von Kampfer! Step away from the organ." I could hear him take out his gun, lock the safety back and aiming it at my head. What could I do to make him pull the trigger?

"Sorry, I can't do that Father. You see a client was dissatisfied with out previous test. He's demanded we conduct another. One that demonstrates the destructive capability of the Silent Noise System when set at maximum power."

"Maximum power?" He gasped. I had an idea that this wasn't going to go down easy. From the energy that he was expressing, I'd say that he would fight to the death for the sake of the city. Hm. So be it. If he believes that he can fight me than I would want to see it myself. Before I ever engage in battle I'll let them test my opponent.

Summoning the shadows of this forgotten church, I was able to form seven deadly warriors in the shape of devils. All of them were under my control, willing to fight for me as I concentrated on the organ. I couldn't help but hear a second voice emerge from the sea of music, one that's both distant and female.

"Noelle, get out!" Noelle? Another AX member perhaps. I couldn't help but look behind me, finding that this Noelle wasn't there standing with this priest. It was than that I learned that she must be communicating by radio and is probably within the city.

"One million souls call Barcelona home Father. But don't despair; tonight's performance will be a fitting dirge for this city." I didn't let the occasional grunts from the priest bother me from my playing. My shadows were not summoned to rough him up. It wasn't until I heard him speak, not to me but to himself, did he pull my attention upon him once more.

"I made her a promise and intend to keep it…" I stopped play and looked back to see what he was babbling about. Promises, what human things they are. Such trivial and petty concepts and concepts nothing more. You can't touch a promise nor can you taste it. It's just there, an idea which floats through a conceptual world of other intangible things that humans make up in their language. What a waste.

I could hear the city shatter under the weight of the music and I knew he could too. The church growled and rumbled from the catastrophe outside. That was when I began smelling this new scent; one that smells both faint and familiar. I knew well enough what he was by than. The infamous beast which all my kind tremble under; except me. I had restored one like him to life and has seen the vulnerabilities of their kind and something told me, that this particular one was most vulnerable. He was like a piece of crystal, both memorizing to look at but tempting to break.

I could hear him slash through my shadow demons like butter, each destroyed under his wrath. As he sliced each one of my soldiers he was also creeping closer towards me, only focusing on ending my life the moment he was on top of me. I sat there, anticipating his attack. His voice screamed through my ears, acting like eyes behind my blind spot to tell me how far away he was.

It wasn't long till I felt him flying through the air with his weapon cast above my head, when I moved quickly out of harm's way. When his red blade crashed upon nothing but air he turned to me with a look of confusion and shock. I expected that he's never faced vampires as experienced and quick as me.

"I'm afraid you've come too late, Father." I was odd to call this terrifying but stunning creature a priest. His red eyes glared at me, like a starved dog growing mad at the piece of meat being dangled in front of him. "The city's in ruins. How high do you think the death toll climbed tonight? I'm sure my client is curious. Perhaps you'll tell us when you pick the bodies out of the rubble."

He lunged for me, screaming out my name in rage but I was already out of his reach. The secret door which I've opened had already welcomed me inside and I was safe from his blade again. Shadows enwrapped me in a blanket of darkness and his voice was growing faint. The church and organ were fading away as if I was standing on the back of train and watching him grows smaller and smaller.

"I look forward to our next meeting Father, until than, enjoy your failure."

My last image of him was that broken creature glaring at me with fresh tears in his eyes. How ironic to see this horrifying monster display emotions of tears and broken promises. Yet when I look at myself, I'm no different and neither are those that I've known. We're all full of contradictions, us creatures.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I really enjoyed writing up this story. Yah, I expect lots of faithful fans of Trinity Blood writing angry comments, saying that I've contorted the image of Isaac forever and that he's not like this at all. Blah, blah, blah. But I've looked forward to the future episodes and Isaac is a very complex character. **

**He taunts Abel but also answers all his questions such as where the weapon is and later on how to disable it. Even though he's working against him, Isaac can also be seen as doing Abel the favor of helping him. Which one may think is very traitorous and contradicting. And I stand by my belief that everyone is full of contradictions which was why I was so passionate in writing this story. Isaac battles with his loyalty to the Order and his growing feelings for Dietrich (which I totally made up this relationship, but hey! It's my story)**

**Really hope you're enjoying the story so far and please review!!!!!!**


	9. Overcount I: The Belfry of Downfall

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 9: Overcount I: The Belfry of Downfall

_In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me._

_-Jem_

It has been recently reported that the former member of the AX, Sister Noelle Bor, has been confirmed dead. Though her body has not been found yet, no communications has been received from her in the past 24 hours. It's an exaggeration to say that she has forgotten to contact Headquarters or couldn't get in hold of a phone in time. It's only a matter of instinct and logic that she is no more with us. Even without the confirmation of her body, the room was flooding with sadness of mourning.

"Would you like me to make some tea?" Sister Kate finally said, desperate to cleanse this heavy layer of tension in the room.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I answered her quietly in fear that anything more than a whisper will shatter my mentality and explode with tears. I decided that this silence would only make the depression linger stronger than before, so I made up my mind to halt all emotions with the piling of work. "The Cardinal Assembly has concluded that the Barcelona incident was committed by James Barry and that he was acting alone."

"So that's the official opinion is it?" Havel replied somberly.

"You're saying that one man was responsible for the destruction of an entire city and they expect people to believe that?!" Kate gasped in disbelief.

"It's the same every time. Rosen Krotz always manages to say hidden in the shadows." William shuffled his feet into the carpet of the floor while Kate glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"You seem to be handling this very calmly, Professor." She said coolly.

"My tears aren't going to bring back the dead." William reproached Kate. "I miss Noelle too. She was…" And than he stopped. I could feel all of our hearts sink even deeper at the sound of her name said aloud. Even Tres, who's blessed to be immune to human emotions, stared at me with a solemn stare. Please don't look at me like that, Tres. To break me from guilt's hold, William spoke again. "They still haven't found her body."

"Tell them to hurry." I answered, praying to God that he would grant my wish.

"Yes, my lady." He bowed.

"Some good has come of this." Yes, Caterina. Suck out the poison in exchange for their peace. "After the Barcelona incident my brother realized that Rome could be the next target. He'll blame the vampires but at least he's taking steps to protecting the city." It is a big step for him since he seems to care about everything else but the city's safety which should be the only thing he should care about.

"That would explain all the cops I saw on my way over here. There wasn't this much security back in prison." Leon noted aloud. He had a point, my brother's Inquisition Squadron has swarmed the Vatican but protecting us from what I do not know. They can't stop the speed of sound. Havel stood up straighter, preparing to talk.

"It's just not about the terrorist threat. Remember, Archbishop, Alphonso D'Este, will be arriving from Cologne today. The first time in five years."

"Oh, yah, I remember. The guy who lost the last papal election." I remember him too. "Speaking of people with too much stars in their shorts where's Father four-eyes?"

"I wish I could tell you." Havel answered.

"Are you saying he's missing?!" Leon shouted. Yes, Able hasn't contacted me in over two days after Barcelona and every hour I can't help but not worry where he is and how he's doing. I always knew of his attachment towards Noelle and Noelle's towards him. But their story is for another time, now I'm facing the future of Rome and the coming arrival of and a fallen family member.

"I'm certain Abel's in Rome somewhere. In his last communication he relayed the details of the Silent Noise and that the Rosen Krotz would strike here next. He didn't say where he was headed but, Rosen Krotz killed Noelle and if Rome really is their destination than it must be Abel's as well. We've got to find him and quickly."

"Let's go, Gunslinger!" Leon jumped up, full of his notorious energy. I always envied him of his ongoing stamina and how no matter what his willing to fight. I guess that was what first attracted me to him when he wanted to join the AX. Against my council's wishes, I ignored his many times in jail and signed him into the AX without a moment's doubt. Ever since than he has ceased to loss my confidence.

"Positive." Tres answered with his flat and broad voice that the engineers gave him. One by one the members of my AX drifted away, crawling back to their own rooms and shutting the doors to cry for Noelle's loss. And I can just picture them all stop their tears, thinking they won't cry because me, their leader, would never allow them to show their weaknesses. Yet they don't understand that I can bleed too. Finally when they were all gone and all there was left was me and Havel, I bowed my head; breaking under the weight of reality.

"Dammit. It's all my fault." I cursed under my breath. I know one in my religious position is forbidden to curse but Havel is my strong walls that keep the world from breaking down on me. He knows my secrets and fears while sheltering me from the wind in his devoted silence.

"Your eminence," He said quietly. "You must blame yourself for what happened to Noelle. There's no way you could have known the order was involved. If you need to cry, isn't' that what old friends are for?"

"It is." I looked up at him with watering eyes. "You're one of the few I've been able to count on these last ten years. Dear Havel, I thank you." For that precious moment, Havel drew closer to me and laid his warm hand on my shoulder; comforting me from my own destruction. Yet our connection was abruptly interrupted when a knock was heard at my door.

"Enter." I commanded, pretending not to notice Havel's sudden movement of stepping away to keep a formal distance between us. One of Francesco's attendants came in.

"Lady Caterina, your presence is commanded in the Great Hall."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Arch-bishop has arrived." So he's finally here.

"Thank you." I said while getting up. "I'll be there momentarily." The attendant bowed and exited the room with me no farther behind him. Havel didn't follow me to the Great Hall and decided to stay back in my office till I returned.

The Great Hall was buzzing with anxious cardinals and bishops. At the end of the hall where the three thrones were placed were my two brothers. Alessandro sat down in his overly large cushioned throne, fidgeting with his white robe nervously as always. Francesco paced the platform back and forth in anxiety.

"You're late, Caterina!" Francesco scowled the moment he saw me approach my throne. How like him to criticize me as a greeting of hello.

"There was never a definite time when the Arch-bishop was to arrive, brother." He rolled his eyes in defeat. I looked over to Alessandro and he smiled. For some reason, probably because of my calm demure, Alessandro was more at ease when I'm around as oppose to his overly dramatic older brother. What a family we are, a family divided by power and belief; broken the moment we were brought into this world and ordained to rule in our father's footsteps.

Ever since we were forced to take the crown of the Roman Empire our close bonds were forever cut. Now Francesco quarrels with me at every turn. His fiery rampages were caused by his zealous hatred for the vampire race. Alessandro, a boy far from being eligible to reign as Pope, constantly cowers at my brother's influence or mine. And I'm cursed to sit with my head high, like the Sphinx in Egypt who forever guards his territory no matter how weathered we are. I could laugh at my silly metaphors and similes but I'm very close in my comparisons. I am a weathered Sphinx, standing through the storms of time as a sole protector of this city. I just wonder how long I can keep the sands at bay before I crumble.

BANG!

"Arch-Bishop, Alphonso D'Este I. Duke of Ferrara." All heads turned towards the doors and stared upon the approaching man dressed in red. He shuffled through the marble floors very softly to not trip and slowly to not further hurt his aged legs. The Arch-Bishop was now a weary old man but still carried that fiery vigor, the same which he and my brother shares, as he proudly marches towards the throne.

"It's been a very long time, your Holiness." He bowed at Alessandro slowly.

"It's—it's good to see you again, Uncle Alphonso." He said in his meek and childish voice.

"I, Alphonso D'Este, apologize fully for my extended absence from the holy presence. And now that I've see how strong and resolute leader you're Holiness has become I can only that that it was no mistake that God granted you this authority on Earth."

"Uncle, please don't." Alessandro hid his head in embarrassment. "I'm still just a—''

"Don't be so modest. I was the people's best interest that you've defeated me." He smiled and than looked at my other brother and me. "Francesco, my boy. Caterina. It's good to see you both again. Has it really been five years?"

"It's been a long time." Francesco stood up and spoke proudly. I soon did the same as he would have expected me to.

"I'm glad to se you so healthy."

"As your uncle, I can't tell you how proud it makes me feel when I hear about all your achievements you accredited to our family."

"You're very kind Sir, Uncle." I can see Francesco's hesitation for calling him Uncle again. He barely calls me his sister in public anymore and calling this man, who's criticized the holy church, Uncle was a hard thing to do. "I'm truly sorry about our last meeting."

"We're all very glad you've came." Alessandro peeped.

"Your compassion and forgiveness are more than I deserve. To express my gratitude I've donated two gifts for the great good of the church. Gifts that will impress the people the majesty and power of Rome. The first is an obelisk, symbolizing Rome as the keystone of the faith. The second in the hope of perpetual peace is a new bell, may its resident tone spread God's blessing and grace over its great city and all over its peace." He bowed once more, his wrinkled face full of honesty and sincerity.

Soon enough, after all formal greetings were exchanged the crowd of spectators began to make their leave, including Francesco who used the excuse of his Inquisition Department as a way to detain him for spending any time with Uncle. And Alessandro was carried off him his tutors, telling him what to do and what to say and leaving me as the one to spend time with Uncle but I didn't mind.

"Caterina," Uncle said.

"Yes." I replied while stepping down from my chair.

"We share many similarities, one of them including the rain. How about a nice strolls through the courtyards and enjoy the sounds of the storm."

"You read my mind." I agreed. He was right. The rain, for some reason, calmed me down maybe because it was a deep reminder that I'm not the only one said with life.

The rain was coming down pretty hard this afternoon. I can tell the night is going to be a glorious one to stay awake through and stand outside to smell the fresh grass.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am." I first said, breaking our silent walk through the courtyard.

"And I can't tell you how impressed I am. When the papal election elected Alessandro as Pope five years ago instead of me, a man whose worked side by side for them for years, I have to admit, it was a heavy blow. I was bitter towards all of you. But five years is a long time—too long. For a man my age to hold a grudge and more than enough time to wash way bad blood. When I said the cardinals were mistaken I meant it, I'm glad I lost the election. God has other plans for me." I remember that stormy argument. I, being still young and new to the world of politics and power, grew frightened to see my Uncle lash out as us. Alessandro was uncontrollable for days. I held him behind me, shielding him from Uncle's insults and I never forgot that it was Francesco who shielded me from Uncle's invectives. It was the last time he ever protected me but a time that I'll never forget.

"Francesco seems fiery as every, are you having difficulty controlling him, my dear Caterina?" I looked at him as he grinned back at me.

"Well, I…that is…" I found myself stumbling over words just like Alessandro.

"Your brother's zeal tends to outstretch his judgment. If he gets carried away with his Inquisition Squadron he could send us to an all out war with the vampires."

"We've agreed to that his department is more efficient if it's used with restraint and kept in the shadows." I wasn't too worried about Francesco's department, not with my AX handeling the majority of the issues.

"Prehaps that worked up until now but it may soon become nessarry to use them more forcefully in the future."

"What do you mean?!" I gasped.

"I understand tehre's another power in the worlds besides the vampires that moves sceratly against us." How did he know of the Rosen Krotz?

"You know about this?"

"The enemy of the world, correct? I also know that one of your people is dead because of this group. Very unfortunante, please accept my deepest sympathy."

"How do you know of all this?" I asked.

"Just because Iv'e been away from Rome so many years dosen't mean hat my feelings have changed. I tried to stay informed." There was nothing more to say. Who was leaking information outside of the Vatican and why would Uncle want to know so much about the Rosen Krotz? And why, after five years of absence, does he decided to come out of the blue? My head cluttered itself with questions upon questions. I could guess Uncle knew from my stern face that I had a lot to think about since he excused himself.

"I hope to see you at Vespers, my niece." He turned and walked away, leaving me with the soothing music of the rain as a distraction to the new change of events. Was what Uncle said true? Do we really need to start defending ourselves from a known war? Nothing serious has happened to disrupt relations with the Vampire Empire—at least not yet.

I must have stood there for so long that before I knew it the rain has ceased to sing to me. I looked up at the night sky, a starry one which continued to blink at me with dancing sparkles. I than saw the obselisk which Uncle gave to us. Something pulled me towards it. I walked over to the monument, encircling its grandeur presence within the courtyard. Touching it, I felt a slight relief.

Uncle is back and now our family is somewhat not as broken as it used to be. Around that time I began to hear faint footsteps. They were so quiet, it was as if someone was dragging their feet as oppose to walking. I turned around immediately, worried that it was a crazed attacker in the night. Yet my overly dramatic suspicions were crashed and torn apart when I recognized the face of this night walking zombie.

"Abel…" I said to myself. He had his shoulders hunched and his face covered with his silver bangs. Was he in the rain this entire time?! His clothes were wet and every now and than I could see him shiver violently even though there was no harsh breeze.

"Good evening Abel." I said, not wanting him to cower away if I smothered him with worry and distraught.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, his voice was scratched up and raspy. His eyes red and raw. He was crying, crying for Noelle's death. Out of all people I expected him to cry the most. He and Noelle were my first two members of the AX and forever were my most loyal compatriots. And as I saw from afar, like an individual in the audience watching a play, I noticed a growing affection between Noelle and Abel. Noelle's feelings were far more obviouse than the dense Abel but whether he knew it or not, he loved Noelle deeply as she did him. A forbidden love is always the worse of its kind. Because of their vows, neither is to ever play out their truest feelings for each other. I knew Noelle wanted nothing more than for Abel so see her as she sees him but her feelings were never returned. I don't know what happened between them in Barcelona, but it seems evident that Abel has not fully realized his suppressed love for Noelle and this was the outcome.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for or to Noelle. You were both doing your job." He said nothing but began taking out his ID card and taking off his holster along with his guns. "What do you think you're doing?!" I said in shock. I couldn't believe was I was seeing. He set the iteams down gently at my feet. "Are you really going to quit the AX?! How will this make up for not saving Noelle? Didn't you come back to Rome to find her killers?!" I heard my voice yelling at him. I never yell, not at him at least. There was never a thing for me to yell at him. Since the moment he reached out for my hand he's always been my guardian angel and now he saw laying down his sword and clipping his wings. Why, Abel? Did you really love her? "Did you come just to give up?!" He continued to say nothing to me. I was the only manic shouting in the dead of night to a man who was deaf by love.

"What about the promise you made to me ten years ago?! What of that?" He stopped. "I haven't forgotten what you've said." For a moment I thought the rememberance of that promise would save him from falling down. Abel was always one that was bound to his word, maybe this promise would teach him to fly again? But he continued walking away, dragging his feet into the lonely night. "Abel wait!" I cried. "None of us are guiltless but God understands." My proverbs were spoken in vain. His heart reflected every one of my protests and they each slapped me across the face.

"Is this what you really want?" I said aloud. He was too far away to hear me. I couldn't reach out to him anymore. Never did I dream of a day when he would walk away from me like this! Don't walk away from me Abel. Everyone I've known and loved has. My own family is either dead or apathetic towards the fact that I'm related to them. Power has made me a cold and jaded woman but you were the only one who still sees through my cold exterior and calls me sweet. Dammit Abel! Don't leave me in the rain.

I could have cried right than and there. So much has happened and it seems no one has taken into account that I'm a woman—a fragile thing that's easy to bend and cry. But I could feel two others walk towards me, William and Havel. Both didn't know but they were coming to my rescue from me becoming vulnerable.

"Your eminence!" William called out but than stopped. "Is that Abel?" He stared at the dark form and than looked down at the gun and ID card.

"It's alright." I reassured him. "Leave him alone for now…So is it time for Vesper already?"

"Yes, but we can't allow them to ring the bell." William said.

"You mean?!"

"Of course, we have no proof but with so much as stake, we can't afford the risk. We've got to examine it before the service!" William's voice was fully of worry and anxiety.

"So whose on it?" I asked.

"Father Leon has gone ahead to try and warn them." Havel finally answered. "But we must hurry your eminence. His Holiness and the cardinals have already begun to gather. They won't listen to Leon but they might listen to you." Havel had a point. They will listen to me and follow my orders whether they questioned me or not.

I lead the way towards the service hall, my steps fast that both Havel and William had to trot behind me to keep up.

"I assume you two know the one who donated that bell. This situation could get very ugly."

"We understand your eminence. But that's exactly the point! Because of the Arch-bishop's position, that bell was allowed to pass all security checkpoints. Every other bell has been inspected. All those bells are clean. This is the only one left."

We were nearing the entrance into the Service Hall. Francesco's Inqusitiors lined the entire hall in their intimating armor. Neither stopped to question me. I can already envision Francesco's yelling for my tardiness but when I entered the hall I heard Francesco not yelling at me but at Leon. It was what Havel preditcted. Francesco didn't believe in Leon's warning.

"YOU'RE ONE OF CATERINA'S AX MEMEBERS, CORRECT?!"

"Correct!" I answered. All gasped and turned around in surprise to find me emerging from the corners of the room and out into the open.

"Your eminence!" Leon bowed and I smiled when Alessandro breathed a sigh of relief. I was walking towards the throne until one of the Inquistor's rudely blocked me with his huge staff. How dare he?! It only took a glaring look for him to shy away and allowing me to pass.

"I beg your pardon for this interruption, but we must postpone Vespers."

"I hope you have a good reason for this, _dear_ Caterina!!" Francesco snapped.

"I assure you my reasons are of the greatest concern. We need to examine that bell before you ring it!"

"Are you insane!" Francesco's face twisted in all forms of rage. "How dare you? Are you saying that Uncle is connected with those terrorists?"

"I'm saying the possiblitiy exsists and we be fools to ignore it."

"What's your proof?" I had none.

"A smiple process of elimination. Because of our faith in our Uncle, this bell is the olnly one that hasn't been examined yet."

"This is utterly absurd!" I knew it wouldn't be easy to persuade Francesco. It would be like telling a lion to ignore the scent of blood. "This is a gift from our revered prince of the church. Are you implying our own uncle a terrorist?!"

"I'm implying nothing of the sort. But for the love of heaven, these people have alredy destroyd one city. We dare not under estimate them. Please Uncle, Let go of the rope. These people are more cunning then you imagine and they may have manipulated you!" It was like talking to a wall. Uncle gripped the rope and turned to me.

"Come now! I promise you're wasting your time in accomplishing anything!" And than with a mighty pull he rung the bell.

All of us held in our breath, even Francesco looked at him with a shocked face. My heart stopped and tightened at every ring. I was expecting the blast of the bomb, the rumble of the city to answer it's final ring but to my surprise all stayed quiet.

Nothing…happened!

All eyes were on me now, narrowing in disappointment and fustraction. I was wrong—wrong of everything and the blame was already throwing itself on my shoulders.

"She—she didn't mean it." Alessandro tried to fight but his weak voice was only the sound of a cough.

"YOUR ACTIONS HAVE INSULTED THE HOLY PRESENCE!!!" Francesco pointed his finger at me, shoving all dissatisfaction and failure on me. "This is blasphemous!"

I did not fail. I was not wrong! What I say is overall truth and sincerity. My accusations are never proven false before. Even if held up on pure instinct I am found to be right. Yet why am I now here, standing naked before everyone in front of the finger of blame? How…when…?

I am right!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Overcount II: Lucifer's Choice

The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 10: Overcount II: Lucifer's Choice

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)_

How dumb of us are we to assume the unknown. For some reason that thought trailed its way into my empty head as I watched the Arch Bishop dress after attending morning's mass. He had not known of my presence or else he wouldn't have been dressing in front of me.

Like there's any reason to be modest; too old to even think of attraction without gagging. Before the old man began taking off things which I might regret seeing, I decided to appear from the shadows. I was surprised to not see him flinch when he saw me emerge on my feet from behind him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it time for the combined mass?" He said nothing as if still believing he was the only one in the room. "It would be considered rude to his Holiness if you were late."

"It matters not." He began. "Soon this city will meet its demise." For some reason I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice. Didn't he want this city to fall? I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when he joined the Order to help with the fall of the Vatican. Only just a few years ago he was our next target but now he sided along with us; supplying all the connections and information the Holy Empire was conducting.

"Everything's been arranged according to plan." I said to reassure his curiosity which I began sensing the moment I presented myself to him.

"Preparing the decoy seems to be a good play after all." He replied, implying the Belfry Bell.

"And because of that the greatest threat to your Grace's plan has been dealt with. Time's almost upon us. May the grudge that has consumed you for the past five years be unleashed on them like the wrath of God."

"I'm glad to see how loyal my collaborator is." He smiled.

"Well, since your plan benefits mine there's no reason why I shouldn't excel to all of your Grace's wishes."

"There is another wish which I pray you will comply." I turned around, waiting for his next command. He ruffled the cuffs of his uniform and faced me as well with little concern. "My niece is under house arrest for her actions."

"Lady Caterina." I echoed. How I loved that name, the way it rolls off my tongue with a deep purr in the back of my throat.

"She's too powerful a piece to dispose of which the rest of the pawns. I'll make arrangements to relocate her further away from the explosion so that she will be spared the impact."

"Why save your niece but not your two dear nephews?" I knew the questions would only tickle his past demons but watching his anger surface was a pastime that I relished. I turned on my heel to admire the Baroque style moral painting above my head.

"Those to bastards are not worth sharing the pure blood of our family. Corruptible and powerless they all are so they will drown in their own blood. But Caterina possess a power much like her Father and Grandfather. She's a true leader and can influence to public to sway at our demands…Convince her to join the Order."

"And if she won't…" I looked at him from over my shoulder. He stared at the red carpet with a grave look. "…than I'll kill her." The Arch Bishop shot eyes of horror at me. "That's how it is. I am not going to let another threat harm our chances for your moral sympathy. You humans bound yourselves too tight to family."

It was soon evident how feeble the Arch Bishop really was. If he wasn't my benefactor I would have killed him on the spot. Of course everyone has a weakness but to see that his was over a niece was disappointing. I'm not one to sit around and bend backwards for something that probably will just cause more complications. His hope of 'convincing' her to join the Order was a fool's hope. It'll only cause him more heartbreak to see me licking her blood off my fingers when I come back. Yet it's his choice, I can only follow at every turn no matter what.

The evening was coming and my chance of speaking with Lady Caterina was closing slowly. This room eventually bored me so I began walking out slowly towards the shadows.

"I'll reply on you, my Grace, to finish the last act for this tragedy of a city."

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

I had arrived in the mausoleum at the precise moment when the sun barely touched the horizon. Its light was now harmless to my fragile skin and the worry of whether I would be burned by its holy light vanished. No one stopped me as I sauntered towards the building which housed the Lady Cardinal. Probably because all personal were gathering in the great hall for the combining mass.

Upon entering the mausoleum, I had to make sure to transform my body to a somewhat familiar shape for the Cardinal. I could feel my bones grow stiff, my back hunch and my face fall from gravity. When I looked down I saw red robes drape over my much larger frame.

"Arch Bishop!" I looked up, seeing one of the few guards posted at the entrance way announce me.

"Leave us." I waved, ordering them to go afar and abandon their post for the Holiness. Without a second glance they left me, believing I actually was the old crypt of a man.

Thank God I died young!

She was standing in the center of the circular room. A beautiful creature dressed in overpowering red. If you only looked at the surface she was a stately queen, powerful and fierce with a lion's heart. But, when I undressed her with my eyes she was only just a delicate maiden who only knew how to put on a mask every day. I hid my smile from her when I entered.

When she turned around at the sound of my footsteps she believed it was her Uncle standing before her. In order to continue on this charade I have to make sure to not stray from the character.

"The previous Pope, your father, was a great and brilliant man." I began with a deep and thundering accent.

"Uncle," She bowed. "I apologize. My actions last night were disrespectful."

"I understand. You had a duty; you did what you had to. I'm sorry to have summoned you to this place during your house arrest but there are some important matters concerning your future." I saw her eyes shot up at me with worry.

"My future?!" She repeated.

"Cardinal Francesco is using the opportunity to overthrow you and remove your title. However; it won't matter, soon everything around you will be destroyed."

"What?!" She gasped. I guess I'm rushing things too much to keep my identity subtle…no matter.

"When that time comes, who will the people turn to for guidance? Lady Caterina. It would be a shame for someone with your wit and intelligence go to waste."

"What do you mean 'destroyed'? Wait a minuet—''

"I will be the one leading the people into a new era. The enemy of the world is truly the enemy of the Vatican. The Contra Mundi are the only ones who can sympathize with my feelings." Her wrists were clenched and that one calm and placid face twisted in anger and disappointment.

"What exactly are you saying Uncle?!" She declared.

"What is so glorious of this city for someone like you to give up their life for? I summoned you here to for protection."

"I'm afraid you made a mistake Uncle." She said in a low voice similar to a lion's growl. "And if I make it out of this alive I will continue to fight all of you to my last breath." So there really is no point in asking her to join the Order. Her mind is set and stubborn where it stays.

"I thought you would say something foolish like that." I raised my hand, summoning the shadows and dust of this stone ruin to collect into forms and bodies that mold my demons. They surrounded her on all sides, trapping her in the cage I set. Her end was coming and she could sense it. The pace of her heart sped up like a little bird twittering in its cage. What predators we vampires are when we feel giddy at the sound of a racing heart. All was falling into place until I began hearing footsteps approach the entrance way.

Damn those guards! I'll kill before they even see into the building.

But to my dismay another annoyance huffed and puffed his way into the game. I turned my head and only than did Caterina cry out his name.

"Abel!"

That son of a bitch! What is he thinking that he can take me for a second time and still hope to not cry through it like the little weakling he is?! As I cursed the existence of this feeble priest he slowly evolved to the form I had last seen him in. His silver hair got loose from its tie and flew in the air upwards. His skin, drained of color, turned to a luminous white making his acute lips pucker even more in their crimson color. When he opened his eyes all I saw was pure rage as I peered into those scarlet pupils.

I forgot how pretty he was to look at when he shed his mortal skin. Seeing him only ticks this fever of breaking him all the more. Like a piece of crystal.

Those same demons, who forever move under my control, flew at him with their claws out and their teeth bare. Yet just like before, he destroyed them all in one motion of his arm with that sinister looking scythe. Those eyes, like pools of blood, looked at me as he grinned in triumph but I chuckled under my breath as he came running after me. With his weapon poised for my head he jumped on top of me, bringing the blade down with him. He was close in taking out my head but I countered the attack with my shield. The priest didn't get an inch close to my face before he was pushed back by force.

"Show me what you really are!?" He yelled.

"I am just a messenger for the Arch Bishop, Father."

I had forgotten that I still wore the Arch Bishop's aging body. By now it seems my secret was up and that I need no longer play this game of charade.

The transformation was like lifting a thick and heavy blanket off my skin. My clothes turned black and my fine, long hair fell gently in one lapsing motion. I could feel my skin tighten up where it should be. The fangs regained their canine cut and it seemed I was lighter than ever. It's good to be young.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Caterina." I bowed at the frightened woman in red. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Isaac Fernando von Kampfer. The Order of Rosen Krotz. Court Rank: Magus. My title, Panzer Megil. I'm here as an honorable servant to the Arch Bishop, D'Este." It seemed I could have said anything and the woman wouldn't believe me. A face of pure shock and terror was not obvious in her stern face but I could hear her heart dance rapidly.

"These were my instructions concerning you Cardinal Sforza. I'm trying to convince you to join our cause if that cannot be done, than I am to kill you." So that was it. The last and final truth that made her frozen mask fall and twist in a way which I have seen all humans make before death.

I sucked in the energy around me, draining the room and growing light headed from all the power which flowed through my porous skin. I raised my hand, molding this energy to collect and recollect while chanting the ancient incantation to awaken the ancient strain on the power.

"_I summon thee_

_Come to me_

_From the depths of the crimson-tinted darkness_

_Give me your flames_

_Come, Arrow of Belial." _

That energy grew into a thick ball of fire, coated in my zealous hate and fears. The impact which Belial's fire had on the atmosphere made the room blow in a harsh wind unknown to any direction. Its weight was a mixture of being incredibly heavy and light. I couldn't help but feel frivolous while holding such a power in my hands and control.

"Now it's time for you to die, Lady Caterina Sforza." I turned my dark eyes toward her and she trembled under their weight.

"NO STOP!" The priest race to her side but I had already sent the arrows to their destination. It was like standing under a geyser of shooting stars. They flew past me, almost nicking a part of my face with its penetrable force. However; that graceful creature was quick enough to beat the flight of arrows and covered her body with his as they pelted his back a thousand times over. I heard him muffle his cries as he endured the pain.

How adorable…in a sick way of course. He would go to that extant to suffer the fires of hell only to uphold a meager promise he made years ago. Again, this only reminded me that he, although beautiful, was just a weakling. He could be great and majestic but smoothers his true power under the guise of a stupid promise. Makes me want to kill him even more.

He rose to his feet, yelling in pain as the fire of Belial soaked under his skin and singed the inside of his body.

"Abel!" Caterina cried in horror as she could only watch him writher in misery. "Abel!" That was all she could do. The sight was hilarious if you had a vampire humor like mine. I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Well done." I clapped for the creature who was still amazingly alive after that episode.

"I will…" He began to lift himself up. "…protect…the humans."

"Abel, no stop!" Caterina dropped down at his side. "You've done enough! You've done enough for me!"

"Careful, I wouldn't move him if I were you, my Lady." I warned. "He was stuck by the Arrow of Belial, an electromagnetic accelerated canon. I'm surprised to see he's able to sustain his current form." I mused. He got up again.

"Get out of here!" He said in a throaty voice. "Run Caterina!" Oh Christ!

"Oh give it a rest will you! You can't protect anyone, you've already proven that. You stood by while countless numbers of people were slaughtered in Barcelona, including that Sister who was one of our closest comrades. You failed time and time again to protect the ones important to you. And this time won't be any different."

Harsh, yes. But the truth hurts. It's always the same with those hopeless heroes you see in stories time and time again. 'Run—save yourself' and then when everyone else is safe, they die. Whether by sacrificing themselves during the story or getting killed long after the story teller is telling the story, they all die! Nothing that good and pure existence, at least not for long. The cruel thing about fairy tales is that there's always an ending but in real life we all know…there is no ending, especially a happy ending.

Seeing him crawl on the floor, blood pouring down his face and still thinking he can take me is insulting! This creature had lost its beauty. It's dead in my book now. Just looking at it revolts me, existing to uphold all the things I hate.

I began molding that same energy, chanting the witches' incantation as Belial's fire was revolving above me, crushing me under its strength. But as I concentrated on summoning the power, the priest was also regaining in strength as well.

When I heard him grip his scythe, I had no choice but to break the summoning spell and protect myself. I gasped when he came after me with such force. This fresh amount of power behind his aura was almost frightening. I tried my best to withstand this rage, this hate but his weapon broke through my shield and it threw me against the far end of the room through the concrete wall. My mind went blank for a split second until I opened my eyes. A surging head ache pained the back of my head and than spread all over my body.

Slowly I began to sit up, my hands fumbling on the concrete rubble but he was standing and ready for me. It was as if my last blow did nothing to him. Not only that, but two wings stretched out behind him, exposing its sharp black feathers. I fell in love with his beauty all over again.

Ignoring the pain which was still racking my body, I stood up pretending it didn't hurt at all.

"What a surprise, I'm impressed. It appears you've been holding back on me." My eyes caught the stray bolts of electricity which laced between his black wings. "So this is it, the true form of mighty and powerful Crusnik."

"What are you looking at?" He snarled, carrying a new demonic voice after the new transformation.

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance. The true face of a Crusnik. At last we finally meet." He glared at me ignoring the blood dripping down in to his eyes. I would have wished if he'd allow me to lap it off that marble skin, but from the way things were I guess he's cut me in two before I took one step. The thought made me chuckle. Plus Dietrich would be jealous.

"A megavolt level generator powered by your own body." I noted from the extensive electricity his wings were picking up. "Impressive. However; even in this form you are still no match for me." My confidence angered him.

"KAMPFER!" He roared while rearing back as if he was going to throw something at me. All I felt before the blow as a gush of wind and following after a blinding light. I had only picked up my shield in time but it wasn't enough.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

_-Blink 182_

"No!" I gasped under the power and before I knew it I was spinning uncontrollably in mid air. The suddenly fall on the floor brought agony on my body once more but not only that I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and a red gash near on my breast was staining my clothes in blood.

"What—what was that?! How were you able to penetrate my shield?" And than it hit me. "Ah yes, there is one way. Let me guess, that was a spark attack wasn't it? You continue to amaze me. The true form of a Crusnik, such a powerful being." As I allowed my mind to ramble the song of bells interrupted our gaze. He heard them too making his eyes drown in worry.

"The bells have begun to ring." I said, enjoying their hellish song. "You've got to kill me now Crusnik or the city of Rome will be destroyed." He raised his weapon, aiming it for my heart without hesitation. "That's it. Now strike me down and kill me. Take revenge for that Sister."

I had thought facing death would frighten me. Many times I had dreamed of my end before, call it a vampire's favorite past time. But surprisingly I wasn't. I had imagined cowering under Death's soft touch as he seduced me into an eternal hell. But I wouldn't bend at his will no matter what lies he promised me of heaven, something still pulled me here to this material world.

Was it the primitive strength which all living animals share? That can't be right, I'm dead and drained of life. Could it be some unfinished business and that's where my mind sighs.

I can't leave those eyes, not now that is—not when they only crave for me as I crave for them. The last thing I would want to do is make them cry. Seeing him claw at the walls, wailing for my return would make me crumble bear the pain of hell even more. Remembering that lingering feeling of affection I have for that damn mortal, I would fight the maker of my death and sliver away from his cold hands which he so wanted to have on me.

But now, with the blade poised above me; ready to strike, I fear not. I do not cower, I do not crumble, and I do not remember that torturing sight of imagining Dietrich crying. It was this realization that I knew this wasn't my end. He wasn't going to kill me not that he didn't have the power, but that he didn't have the heart.

"In the past, I promised." He began. "I promised that I would never kill."

"Promise? A promise you say?!"

"Yes, I promised long ago that I would never kill people or let people die. I promised to atone for my sins. I won't kill anybody anymore. So tell me!" He roared in frustration. "How do I stop this thing!!!?" All he needed to do was get on his knees, for that's what beggars do. This immaculate creature was begging a wounded fallen angel to help him save those that I had condemned to death. "Please…"

God, I hate that word. I has this weird affect on me.

I bowed my head and smiled. It seems even I have a mortal weakness still lingering in my blood.

"Very well…I shall tell you. The only way to stop the Silent Noise System is to stop its control chip." I touched my heart which was beating frantically in my chest and protected in a cage of ribs. "Here…The chip is inside me. Indeed the chip inside me constantly checks to see if I'm alive. In other words, you can protect everything by killing me. It's that simple." His eyes widen in terror.

To save everything will he give up his promise, the same one which he blessed the moment it was conceived?

"Can you hear the screams of the city beyond the bell's echoes? What will you do Abel?"

"I will…" He tried to connect the words but even verbally he can't do it. "I will!" With a slow hand he again tried to lift up his weapon, it seemed for him that it had grown a ton to lift it.

All I felt was the wind which sounded my parting death. I laughed at him, growing from a soft chuckling to a bellowing roll. There was nothing to fear from this Crusnik, no matter how many times he gets me on my knees, he was still below me. I stood up as he had stayed kneeling down. The blade had missed me by a long shot as it was stuck deep in the marble floor.

"So you couldn't, huh? You were so caught up in that promise; you were so hesitant to dirty your hands, that this happened." I than noticed the new silence which has occurred. "The bells stopped ringing! So it seems that the Arch Bishop was caught as well. Unfortunately it seems I've failed. Now that the one who hired me is gone, there's no point to continue. I will be going."

He stared at me with enraged eyes and his mouth agape in shock that I had given up on this elaborate project so quickly.

"Goodbye, Abel. Until we meet again." And just like last time those same shadows snaked their arms around me, pulling me into their parallel world and away from this place.

Upon leaving the Vatican territory I sensed a pair of soft eyes from afar. Even though his form was far that not even my eyes could see him I knew who it was. Perched atop the large cross of the city, the highest beacon to heaven, he stood with the wind passing through him unharmed. He had seen everything and understood my early departure so I needn't worry of punishment.

I continued on through the rushing world of color, loosing track of that familiar face and kept in the direction I knew would lead me home. The cold autumn air christened my skin and all the pains which wretched my body before had now been relived.

**Review!!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. For some reason my computer wouldn't upload the documents. (what a meanie) But my next upload will be coming up shortly so please REVIEW and watch out for the next chapter. **


	11. From the Empire: The Devil Who Cried

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 11: From the Empire: The Devil Who Cried

_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_

_Reap the tears of the victim's cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)_

_Of a demon as I put it under_

_Killed before, a time to kill them all_

_Passed down the righteous law_

_Serve a justice that dwells in me_

_Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see_

Out of all the thousands of time I had felt the soft, lush skin of a woman past under mine, that same sensation which stirred a tremor down my spine passes through my shudders. The girl's soft moans cooed me into a drowsy lullaby, blurred along with all the other countless moans I had heard before. Her velvety hair fanned out on the bed, dripping between my fingers like sand grains of silk. As I hid my face in the crook of her neck, that same aroma of a young girl enticed my senses. Those supple lips which I had kissed so many times were the same I had kissed a thousand years before. All of them were the same.

I had taken young girls of all kinds into my room and all them willingly obliged to my advances. Only recently did they know of my true identity as a vampire. Nevertheless, they all were so lost in the drug of lust that the scrap of a fang or the touch of a claw like nail always charms them.

She didn't flinch under my cold hands, feeling my nails grace over her skin as softly as swans upon a tranquil lake. However; when I did brush my lips across her neck her grasp tightened frightefully until suddenly letting go when she realized I wasn't going to bite her…yet.

The ecstasy of her luscious blood passing through my lips seemed to ride on longer than compared to fucking her. Looks like she wasn't worth the money.

As I lay in bed alone, since I pushed the naked corpse off the bed to the floor, I stared at the ceiling enjoying the last tingling feeling of her warm blood coursing through my body. The baroque molding which adorned the walls seemed to move before my eyes, swirling and bloosming like golden flowers which I can never touch.

My body suddenly fell limp and weak after the blood rush streamed through my veins, making my head feel lighter than before. The distant voices heard in the casino below were muffled under the lyrical humming of my vampire heart. Eventually the softness of the bed grew boring and the dancing golden flowers stopped their dance. The blood high had gone now and all I was left with was the vulgarity of reality and a dead girl lying on my carpet.

I got up out of bed, feeling the cool air of the night kiss cold breezes at my legs and arms. The carpet carried me to the bathroom where the frozen marble pricked at the soles of my naked feet. I turned on the lights which for the moment blinded my sensitive eyes and than stared at the mirror.

When I looked at the face staring back it was the same old face as before. The Count Enderles Kudza. Yet for some reason he had changed. I leaned over the sink, inspecting my face once more for any physical traces of age but I found none. The change wasn't physical but enough where you can notice it. I smiled into that mirror but the smile I had once remembered was not showing. It seemed I was lying in my smile, behind these blue orbs and white satin skin.

Change can be the scariest thing in the world but also the most blessing thing. However; probably because I am a vampire, I cower from the thought of change. Me; a creature void of change but now I find myself standing in front of a mirror doubting my immunity to it.

It's impossible to turn back the tide but is it truly possible to endure its power without weathering away? I could have stared into that mirror forever, the thought reminding me of something I read long ago.

"_Son regard dan mes yeux ne me quitte plus." _

My thoughts were abruptly shattered when I heard someone knock on my entrance door of the apartment. Being that I lived above my casino, my work place, my closest employees were free to knock and enter whenever the reason was urgent enough. Although I urge them to alert me of all interruptions no matter what, right now wasn't the damn fucking time.

"Uh…Sir." Marco, my manager, nervously walked into my dark apartment. I could picture his every move from his obnoxious feet shuffling through my carpet. He must have seen the bathroom light on since he proceeded towards the open door.

I allowed him to peer inside the marble room, catching me starring at the mirror, naked to his eyes.

"Oh!" He shielded them away. "Forgive me sir. I didn't know you were indisposed!"

"I'm not anymore." I answered wearily, still tracing my fingers along my long neck for any signs of hickies. "What do you want?!" I asked with more force.

"The police are downstairs asking to question you about a recent murder which occurred earlier this evening. What do you want me to tell them?"

"So they're getting smarter." I mused to myself.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Never mind!" I snapped. "Get Dominic to cover for me. She'll know what to say."

"Yes sir. Is that all sir?"

"No, there's one more thing." I turned my head and looked past him towards the dark bedroom across the apartment. "In my bedroom is another body. Get rid of it."

"Right away sir." Marco closed the bathroom door to politely give me space as he would drag the body across the floor and out of the casino where it'd be dumped in the canals of Venice. I could hear him all the way from the other side of the apartment as he struggled in carrying the body out. It made me laugh on how I was able to neutral humans' morals, making them indifferent to my haunting massacres and random killings.

"God, I'm so old." I said aloud, motioning towards the shower and turning it on. The cold water was soothing, it's shockingly chill woke me up from this depressing mood I fell under. Probably it was the girl's blood's fault.

However; I felt rejuvenated when I stepped out of the bathroom, all clean from the sex and blood.

The Venetian fireworks lit up the inside of my darkened bedroom, acting as my source of light while I continued getting dressed. I only felt in putting on a modest suit, nothing fancy since I didn't need to rely on flamboyant costumes to emphasis my vampire beauty.

As I peered out my lonesome window, staring at the shower of lights and fire, I began to think of her. My lady death.

The stench of the girl's blood still lingered in the room. Disgusted by the smell, I left my personal apartment and took the elevator one floor down to where my office of the casino lay.

It seems the police's recent appearance made my casino run amuck since the personal were pacing back and forth the narrow hallways like ants. I couldn't get three steps in without a dealer or security guard bother me with their worries.

"Why were the police here?"

"The customers are worried."

"Is the casino in trouble?!"

"Sir, what should I tell the costumers?"

Tell them to go fuck themselves for all I care. This police interrogation turned out to be nothing. Dominic, my double who plays my face and voice for the casino, informed me that the police were only suspicious because my casino chips were found in the murder scene.

I cursed to myself, screaming 'shit, fuck me' in my head! I can't believe I was that foolish for leaving that behind. To persuade Marco Corleone, that blubbering worm of a man to keep his promise with me quite. But, like all 'good' people, he felt that it was his duty to put these vile acts of immoral wickedness to an end and save the young life of the holy child, the pope.

At least that's what I remember him saying.

The only way to escape the disturbance was to find the serenity of privacy in my office. Their buzzing questions still murmured behind the oak wooden door long after I closed it, however; I was spared their annoying questions. The festival's fireworks were lighting up the sky as strongly as before. Their dazzling beauty bewitched my immortal eyes. I sat at my desk, leaning my chin on my hand, and gazed at their flickering lights which danced colors of red and silver upon the walls of my black room.

While lost in their glimmer and shine my mind began to drift from the walls of this casino.

Whatever Marco's true reason was to threaten to intervene in my affairs mattered nothing to me. I still killed him anyway. It has been a while since my last kill from being exiled and their screams brought back such sweet memories of earsplitting symphonies.

I remembered they were all sitting to dinner, each side by side at a round table with the little toddler holding her doll closely to her chest. What a picturesque scene of a family when they're facing their end. Neither of them moved for the longest time, waiting for me to bolt at them for a sign to run.

I killed his wife first since she was the scream that I heard blaring through my senses. With one short snap, her neck fell back in an unnatural position. Marco stumbled to retrieve his gun from a nearby shelf while yelling at his two daughters to run out the back door. But his warnings were shouted in vain after I killed his eldest with a slit of my razor finger.

I was high on the blood and fear which flooded my mind and making me feel faint. When I had all but him to finish off, I took my time to play with his fear. He shot a bullet at air by the time I rushed at him, shoving the gun to the ground.

"Hell demon!" He cursed at me.

"Hell demon?! Do you really think of me a beast of sin, Marco? I mean you did, after all, agree to help me in the murder which will soon take place, so wouldn't that make you just as guilty?"

"Damn you! You should have known that I would have never followed through! I would never take the side of a monster!"

I killed him right there.

Usually I savor my fun a bit, making them beg for their own death as I count the minuets of their pain. But his words, 'monster', struck a deep and personal blow at me. Because of those fucking tales which were told long before Armageddon, we vampires lived only in the horror tales who portrayed us as monsters along with werewolves and zombies. Now it seems these fables haunt my race forever. We're not monsters but people just like humans. Calling us monsters is also calling themselves monsters as well since our madness reflects only their own. We are just as crazy and cruel as other humans.

While remembering my past nightmares, a familiar scent found its way to my nose. A heavenly mixture of spices from the Mediterranean and the ivy of the eastern mountains. I leaned my head back, inhaling this additive aroma which was the cause to all my obsessions.

"She got me." I said to myself. Just at the same moment, my manager came busting in my door.

"Hey boss! There's a tough customer asking questions about Corleone." I needn't turn around and face the door to know that she was there, looming over this clueless human like threatening promise to his end.

"This tough customer," I began. "Is she a young woman with blonde hair, red streak down the middle?" He was bewildered at such an exact statement.

"Huh? Uh…Yah! How did you know that?!" He asked.

"Because she's standing right behind you, you fastidious imbecile."

"What?!" He turned around and found that same woman staring down at him with eyes full of hate…hate for me. All I heard was a loud groan of pain as she threw the man out of consciousness and slammed the door behind her. Her footsteps alerted every cell in my skin, pricking my hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"It's been a long time," I turned around in my seat to face her. "Astharoshe Asran." Her face twisted in revulsion as I said her name out loud. As if my very voice scraped at her sanity like the snake which doomed Eve. I looked her up and down, noting her scandalous attire which she has none chosen as a mere blending in with the humans.

"The Empire must be seriously short handed if they sending a little girl like you out on such a dangerous mission." Her odious eyes widen in shock as she remembered all the grief I had given her come crashing through her senses, drowning her heart in a zealous abhorrence. The trigger happened in a moment's notice before she threw open her long coat, screaming my name as if it were a curse.

"ENDERLEEEEEES!!!" She threw out that same cumbersome staff and aimed at my head before its blue light raced for my death. The sheer whine of the power being beamed out of the crystal head blew off this section of the building but never once touched me.

I flew out of the building, swimming through the autumn air, as she trailed after my movements shouting for me to face her. We flew through the narrow streets of Venice, cutting corners, and dodging overhanging gargoyles while she unwisely blew off chucks of the city to shoot me down. But every hit was three steps behind my own trail.

I lead her all through the city, weaving in and out of crowds, buildings like as if we were little children again playing tag. I laughed while remembering those hundreds of years before things became this.

As our chase grew on long enough, I noticed her aim was improving shot after shot. To save my life and the city which I adored, I hid within one of the many cracks of Venice. She called out for my name in vain, searching in all directions for my whereabouts.

"ENDERLES, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Within those shadows, my eyes caught a grand brigde with somewhat a party being held upon it. The content murmur of humans' voices called out to me like a little kid being teased to go play. Forgetting the threat of Asran, I quietly flew over to the party. The small bridge was covered with mortals, and before any of them noticed the young man floating behind the bridge I grabbed hold of a young maiden and dragged her atop the pavilion.

Her screams alerted the crowd and she began to become a burden to hold.

"Stay silent my dear." I cooed, making sure that she would notice my lethal nails which pulled a strand of hair out from her eyes.

She tried to bite and claw her way out of my arms but my strength was greater, however; her screams caught the ears of Astharoshe and she flew up to the roof with me. The bewildered humans below us strived to see what was going on atop their heads.

Asta stared me down like the warrior Goddess, Athena with her blonde hair dancing along the wind and her weapon poised to end my life. I was frozen, captivated by how much she didn't change. Those same lips, forever full and almost sneering at my presence. Her eyes narrowed like two slits and her body was long and lean as what the perfect predator has.

My heart sighed to see her still the perfect mold of what my memories pictured her to be and I couldn't help wonder if she felt the same.

"Brings back memories doesn't it? I believe it was very much like this one." My sharp nails prickled at the girl's swanlike neck causing her to shake with fear, her little heart was no more than a bird fighting to flee in my hand.

"Enderles, let her go!" She stepped forward and almost believed that mere words will suddenly stop my actions. I leveled my flat palm to the girl's neck, silently threatening that I would kill this girl in the matter of seconds if she so provoked me.

"That night, it was you, my dear Astharoshe, shivering in my arms. And standing where you are now, with the same fierce expression was Viscount of Reniya."

I couldn't help smother that memory of seeing her last. She wasn't nearly as strong as she is now. Back than Asta was a weak and spoiled young woman who only tried to be strong. Yet even back than when she was the biggest pain in the ass, I still loved her and for that I loathed the very existence of the Viscount. Her tangled heart only had eyes for him.

It made me feel exhilarated to see his expression when he found her locked in my arms. It was the only time when he couldn't save her and that her life was bound to mine. The moment right before the kill, when the victim waits for my final move, they stay silent and submission in hope that I might change my mind. It's that moment when I'm the most personal with my victims as if we had been lovers all our lives. Having her trembling in my arms, both of us washed up in that one internal moment when we are at our closest and most intimate. It was no different than what I felt with that girl earlier on tonight.

For some reason I didn't want the Viscount to move, to break that spell which I was put under. I wanted to stay this close to her all my life. But it had to end when the Viscount charged at me, ending his life for the sake of hers.

I could tell her mind was swimming in that haunting memory as well because she reared back her head and screamed, trying to drive away the demons which I had inflicted on her.

Asta jumped in the air, with her lance glowing before its attack. I smiled; the moment that blast of power was shot I tossed the young mortal girl off the edge and jumped out of the way.

When the dust of the explosion settled Asta found me floating above the ruined roof with the protection of my capsules circling me, ready to be used. She didn't know what they were since I had just received them from a friend before fleeing the Empire, but I was just waiting for her to make the mistake so that I could use them.

Without the thought of her actions, Asta aimed again at my heart but my energy shield was announced and blocked the blow; causing a shower of light to spume forth from the hit like my own little firework. I laughed as those falling lights burned everything they touched, causing people and buildings to light ablaze. She had no idea that all the deaths were piling up because of her. How naive she still is, it made me laugh.

She could only stand there, realizing her mistake when a ray of light came flying at her. The blow caused her to slip off the roof and fall into Venice's water, leaving me free to flee the scene. By the time when I knew the police sirens were approaching, I vanished into the night before an eye witness could see me.

I couldn't go back to the casino, where it now laid in shambled because of that irrational little girl! Oh well, that piece of human greed meant nothing to me than just a distraction. I was only bidding my time in that casino till this very night.

I knew it was going to be a while for the researchers to prove that the bones were real but not 4 years! Christ, if I would have known that I would have to lie in this Vatican City for four years, I would have killed the Pope myself. But I believe in the end, my patience was a good thing in the end. Without the security of Roman soldiers I can easily slit the throat of that brat before sitting back and watch the Empire, something that I so despised, struggle with the burden of war.

I could only hope that those fires of the Vatican would burn the palace of the Empress down with her screaming in it. That fucking bitch of calamity who ruined my family's honor and status. All because of a trivial thing which my father did, she stripped my whole life away; leaving us without the glory of a noble family. The Empress knew of my vengeful thoughts and banished me before I could even act upon her.

I would have finished her, tear her apart with my hands only if I had the chance. Those 300 lost souls of mortals which I had slain were all a tribulation to my hatred for not the Empire, but that wicked woman who took everything from me. My mother, my father, my estate, my love…everything.

Now tonight is the night when I return the favor.

I stopped on a nearby barge, isolated from witnesses. Looking over my shoulder, I could see the bridge burn in flames. The waters which flowed below it carried scattered bodies, one of them being Asta.

"Au revoir, Asta." I said to her before walking the lonely streets of Venice. The toll bells chimed, counting the nearing moments of the combined mass at St. Mark's Cathedral.

I'm late! This encounter with Asta has blown my whole schedule out of proportions. Luckily for me, the Cathedral was not far and I needn't travel long before the grand building came into view.

The crowds were beginning to pile into the building. All of them rich cardinal snobs, using this event as a way to kiss up to the Pope and Church.

"Now for a way to get in." I looked down at my attire which now was stained with the smell of burnt rubble. They'll never let me in and I would hate to ruin my surprise entrance with a bang. Not my style.

Just than, to my luck a young boy strayed from a flock of choir boys.

"Antonio!" A man called out to the boy. "Venire su!"

"One moment, Father!" He said. The old man was reassured his safety and returned his attention to the other group of boys.

Choir boys. Such innocent little puppets, brought up by the corrupted kindness of the church. On a few occasions I was fortunate to share the pleasure with a few choir boys, not like little kids. Fuck, I'm not some pervert. But old enough to know what they were doing.

The boy, who was now tying his shoe, wasn't old enough to humor my thoughts but his coat was large enough for me to wear. I walked over to the boy, keeping aware that no one showed interest in our little scene.

"Excuse me." The boy looked up at me smiling.

"Uh…yes?"

He was out within seconds. I hit him hard enough that he fell without a fight and silent enough that no one noticed. How oblivious they all were that I had just mugged a boy for his white choir cloak.

All I had to do was slip the white cloak on and the security guards allowed me pass without any doubts. I hadn't been in the Cathedral during my stay in Venice. If it wasn't a house of God, I probably would have made this my favorite spot.

The high ceilings and gothic characteristics were suddenly illuminated with the angelic melodies of a choir. Everyone was standing along the sides of the church, and I could see a figure in white clothing approach the alter.

The Pope.

Without the care of other's stares, I boldly walked through the invisible barrier and drew near the white figure, and took out the small hatchet which I had kept within my jacket pocket.

"Excuse me." I began. "Alessandro the XVIII, 319th Pope of Rome. I am the Count of Zagreb. An aristocrat of the Empire, of the new race; Count Enderles Kudza.

I could hear everyone's shocking gasps when they saw me take out the ax.

"Please extend your neck." I added sadistically before throwing the weapon at his face. But to my shock…it was blocked.

"What the hell!" I cursed but than my questions were answered when I saw that familiar spear of hers.

"I think you're the one who's stuck his neck out this time, Enderles." She looked at me, smiling underneath that cloak and singing name as if it were her favorite song.

How did she get here so quickly!? Where's the pope?! So she caught on to my plan. Figures that she could find out.

"Enderles Kudza!" The black figure behind Asta threw off the cloak, revealing a tall silver haired priest. Who the fuck is this guy?! "In the name of the Pope, I arrest you on the charge of first degree murder."

"What?! What do you mean?" They had nothing on me. I made sure all evidence was erased! There's nothing that could pinpoint the murder to me without a trial.

"We found a memo under the safety deposit box at that antique dealer. He owned you gambling debt, you black mailed him in creating these false religious relics and planting them in the catacombs of Rome. A very clever plan to lure the Pope out of the security of the Vatican and to bring him to Venice."

"You should just give up!" Asta wasn't modest in shoving my mistake in my face. "Your blood lust made you careless and it's delivered you to your doom. There's no where to run." Guess again.

"Hah, pretty girl child." She pulled out that spear again and shot at me but missed. During the explosion, I ran off. But to ensure my clear escape, I may need a hostage. The closest thing was some random choir boy and I grabbed him without notice. Frantically I pushed people away, hearing Asta yell my name.

"ENDERLES!!!!!"

I ran through the quiet hallways but than a thought reached me. Why am I running away from her?! All this time I had been running away and for what?! For her to come after me again. I stopped running, the little kid in my arms was wailing for his mother who will never come. For some reason his cries sounded so familiar to me.

I reached under my cloak and unleashed my protective capsules from the belt, causing them to revolve around me before I would use them. Asta came decking through the hall, trailing after me but stopped.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Go ahead." I teased her. "Swing that spear, cut me down, I dare you." But Asta learned from her mistakes. Something changed about her which I didn't know how to react. That smoldering hate behind her eyes was dim and she laid the spear down without cursing a word at me. "It's good to finally see that you've developed some intelligence. And here I thought you were just another pretty face. You know you can't penetrate my shield. Put down your weapon.

Without anything else to do, she complied with my demands and tossed the spear at my feet. I picked it up.

"I must admit girl. I underestimated you before. I think you owe me a little something for interfering with my pleasures. Dear Astharoshe."

"Come collect you dept if you dare." What's this? She never talked that way to me before, how did this sudden change come about? "Are you trying to frighten me with talk? I'm not impressed by a delusional degenerate like you!" Her voice had never been this icy before, it was like she was slowly cutting my writs with a cold razor as she watched me bleed mercilessly at her feet.

"How dare you!" This was Astharoshe! She would never be this cold, would she?

"You are an incompetent coward like your ancestors, only your ego is bigger than there's ever was. You think torturing and killing humans shows how noble our blood is?! Hah! You disgusting little pervert. You make me laugh."

I was speechless at her words. An uncontrollable rage erupted from the depths of my being. I was so mad at her that I began to shake. All thoughts of her evaporated and replaced with only the want of killing her. I wanted to tear her apart and beat the fragments of her skin into mush. That soft face which I had so loved was now the thing I most hate.

"You…you bitch!" I threw the kid out of my arms and took a hold of the spear. I was going to kill her with her own weapon and send her head on a platter to that whore of an Empress. All notion of protection went out the door as I charged at her with that spear.

"He's open!" She yelled and than duck.

"What?!" That same silver haired priest stared down at me with a menacing gun aiming at me. Everything happened so quick yet so slow. It was if I stood there, staring at the bullet which would soon hit me spiral out of the gun and dance through the air. The air around me went silent even though a gun shot had just run the atmosphere. Even though all of this happened before my eyes to the point where I could have easily moved out of the way, the bullet him me so fast and so hard that my feet lost the floor.

I saw the blood gushing out of me before the silver's eternal sting took over my body. It was as if my insides were on fire and all I could do was wither in pain. I rolled over the floor in excruciating pain. I could hear Asta laughing from afar. Her laugher was understandable. After I had always played the cocky jackass, seeing me moan must have been pathetic. The pain soon subsided to the point where I needn't cry out in pain. But after the loss of lifted, I was caught by the strong arms of death.

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

"I think we should get a doctor if he's to hold up the journey to the Empire."

"There should be a doctor waiting outside."

"Than I'll make sure to get him. You stay and keep an eye on the Count." I could hear the priest leave and soon disappear from my hearing. It seems that all my senses were fading. Yet I was still able to hear her approach me.

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

"Asta…"

"Shut-up." She snapped. "Miserable fool, I can't believe you fell for that!" I smiled with blood gurgling within my throat.

"There is no doctor, is there?" I'll never forget how her eyes soften the moment I realized my death was approaching.

"Why Enderles…you changed completely over night and for what?!" She stamped her foot.

"You loved me once…just as passionately as I loved you."

"SHUT-UP!" She sneered. "I hate you! I always have! You were nothing but an insolent jerk. I always hated you."

"But why did you leave and choose him? It sickened me that he had you and not me, a fallen noble."

"Why did you kill those people?" She said quietly.

"Is that why you left me?"

"300!" She yelled. "It wasn't a massacre, it was genocide!" She turned around and stared down at me. "Do you really think that nothing would change after something like that?!" I didn't answer her. "You're sick!"

"I did it to honor Lady Death—''

"Oh! Will you ever stop that rambling! Lady Death this—Lady Death that?! I'm sick of it! What kind of Lady of Death did you make up in your head?"

"How could I make up something like you?"

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

My vision was long gone but I could sense the warmth of her body close by. Calm fingers wiped the stray river of blood off my face.

"How could you?" She asked me.

"Because she had taken everything away from me…most importantly you."

Everything grew so quiet. Like the entire world just stopped to finally sigh as what it had become. I was suddenly filled with a mixture of hate and sadness. I hated that my life came to this and I was sad that it came to end like this. The last sound I ever heard was the most beautiful.

"I wished she had taken me away from you. I prayed every night that one realization would come over me and I would lose all love for you. But…oh God! I FUCKING HATE YOU ENDERLES!" I could barely smile.

"And I love you too, Asta."

Within that blissful moment, all the world became a dark, endless sky.

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devils cry_

_-Shootie HG_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry this took a long time to update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though I know there'll be some people who'll be like "OMG that's so wrong!" Again, it's MY story. **

**Anyway, I thought that writing a love story between the two characters would easily fit the story line since I tried not to alter the original story line.**

**But tell me your thoughts and I'll get that next chapter uploaded quickly. **


	12. The Isbelis I: Evening Visitors

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 12: The Ibelis: Evening Visitors

_Bless your sweet mistakes,  
That crumble you down to your knees.  
They brought you to this place  
Changing you by degrees...  
When change was just what you needed...  
What you needed..._

_-Ellis Paul_

I would lie when I say that I wasn't nervous tonight. All I can do is look at my still hand and one can tell how it shakes that I was not only nervous but frightened. Frightened that the human wouldn't listen to me, frightened that I would bring more shame to my Empress, frightened that tonight may be my last.

But how can it? The night was calm as always in this city. Nothing stirred except a vampire boy like me, melting into the shadows of the Cardinal's estate. Radu urged me to not go without first introducing myself but why would I have to go through all that only to speak with the Cardinal. With my position they should come to me and listen to what I have to say obediently. But humans are always ambiguous to the rankings of us vampires.

Before coming here, I tired to persuade my grace not to charge me with this task. My hatred for humans runs too deep to help me serve as a loyal and level headed messenger. But she stood by her decision, believing that there was no other choice.

"_My faith in you Ion, is embedded too deep to choose another worthy officer. I know that my choices won't be disappointing." _

With her majesty's words running through my head, I ventured further into the human's territory through the cover of the night. The private gardens acted as a small oasis to my thoughts which irritated my head. I looked up; noticing a lit room with swaying shadows, and knew that the Cardinal was there.

"Perfect." I said to myself for it seemed that this meeting will be quick and easy. Yet, after only taking one step the quiet air broke out in chaos. A loud explosion ruptured the atmosphere and was heard only on the other side of the estate.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. Suddenly the smell of fire reached my nose and I could see the smoke from my vantage point. The Cardinal inside must be panicking over the incident and probably leaving the room right now. I decided to hasten my movements in order to catch the Cardinal before he leaves for safety.

I jumped up to the balcony which was now dark but I was able to still make out the moving figure of the Cardinal. It was a woman!

"A fire?!" She exclaimed. I could see that she held a phone to her ear. "How bad?"

"Don't move." It's so pointless when saying 'don't move'. Like when someone says 'don't look down' they always look down. She turned around and moved. She opened her mouth and I assumed she was about to cry out in fear. I flew through the room to the other side and easily clasped her arms behind her back. If I had wanted to I could have broken them off like toothpicks.

"Who are you?!" She asked.

"I told you not to move human. Disobey me again and you'll suffer."

"A vampire!" She exclaimed.

"You hold you're tongue until I say speak or I will see you silenced ever more." How bold of her to call me a vampire! Such a low and hideous name which I've always detested. "How dare you defy a messenger of the Imperial will?" I threw her to the ground, her weight no lighter than a frail bird.

"You said…the Imperial Will?! Wait! Does that mean you were send by the—''

Her sentence wasn't even finished till a hail of bullets screamed through the wooden doors. I was so taken back by the attack that I couldn't move out of the way in time before one of them pierced my shoulder. Immediately I fell to my knees grasping my wounded shoulder. The sight of my own blood made me sick to see. I looked up at the horrified woman.

"Filthy human!" I called her. "Dammit! I knew this was a mistake! I knew it!" Again the bullets began to rain down upon me but this time I was quick enough to flee their deadly hit. The gunner crashed through the room, shooting at me with such accuracy that I feared I was going to get hit a second time.

I ran out of the balcony window, and fleeing the estate before anyone ever noticed of my presence but the Cardinal and gunner. I left the building quicker than when I was entering it. I didn't care of being cautious. With the combination of the fire, the gunner, and the blistering pain in my shoulder, I have begun to feel reckless. Grace and agility didn't cross my mind as I cross the gardens and hopped over the high stone walls.

When I jumped down from the estates' lands I jumped into the city itself. The streets were vacant but the commotion from the estate was bringing about a flock of sirens coming towards my way. I ducked into the nearest alleyway and from there weaved in and out of the city's maze-like plan. I had to get away—far away from this place. That was the only thing going through my mind. No orders of my Empress crossed it. I was like a wounded animal, surviving on its basic instincts to survive.

The pain of the bullet intensified drastically. This wasn't a mere bullet that I was hit with. After loosing so much blood I suddenly felt so thirsty and my head grew dizzy. Running became unbearable and I found myself stuck in a random alleyway between two builders and collapsed right there. I was far from the grand hotel where Radu would be waiting for me. Soon he'll be worried and he wouldn't know where to look.

I dragged myself to the wall as a way to lean up against. Breathing became so hard to do. My heart, as if suddenly lazy, staggered with its constant heart beats. Every time I moved, whether my arm or leg, it seemed my wounded muscles tensed up. Frustrated with my weakness I slammed my head back against the wall and struggled to control my tears.

No one will ever find me. I'm too far away for Radu to come and I'll be dead before anyone uncovers the small body of a boy. I was trapped in a strange city, within a random alleyway, bleeding to death. For the first time I was solely on my own and soon fear swallowed up the pain and me.

What is to become of me?

"Ion…" I gasped at that voice, I was so surprised. My blood eyes opened and saw that familiar face which I had yearned to see. He stood there, not far from me as if he knew all along that I was here. My precious Radu.

"Radu…there you are." I finally said after searching for my voice. Radu caught the bloodstained shoulder which I held and instantly his once calm face twisted in worry and dread.

"Ion, you're—you're wounded! Wha—what happened here? Did you meet with the human?!"

"Of course not. You know how they are. The stupid human started shooting silver bullets at me." I looked away from him. Last thing I needed was to be seen weak in his eyes. He knelt down at me, staring at my wound.

"Silver…" Gently, he inspected my wound. "This is going to be painful. Bare with the pain, partner." He said after looking in my eyes. Radu sighed sorrowfully and took out his long dagger. When I first saw the menacing blade I inched away fearfully but his calming words sung courage into my heart.

I could feel the point of the blade first dig into my torn skin, and digging deeper as he pushed more force on it. The pain escalated since the width of the blade grew wider as it burrowed along its shaft. For a moment all my muscles and veins were cut as he tried to find the bullet buried within my. I dare not look at the blood but I could feel the heat of the liquid pour out and run along my arm. Every now and than I heard a light squishing noise meaning that the blade was rubbing and cutting through my muscles. I almost threw up at the sight which I pictured in my brain. Before long I felt the mass of the bullet being picked out the plucked through my wounded and land on the floor.

Radu pulled out his dagger quickly. I finally turned to look at the bullet only, not my marred shoulder. Radu inched closer, holding my arms down in case I move away.

"Be still…" He warned me. There was no choice but complying with his wishes. In order to be relieved of the silver, not only does the bullet need to get out but also the poisoned blood which surrounded it. He lowered his mouth to my shoulder. I could feel his warm breathe blow on my streaming blood as if he was hesitating before sinking his teeth into my shoulder. His mouth elapsed over my torn hole and began sucking out all the blood in long intervals. Every so often I could feel his tongue flicker within my shoulder and I'd cringe at the feeling. He released my arm and spat the gulps of blood onto the concrete.

"It's over now." He said to me with his mouth drenched in my blood and spilling on his chin. I took my sleeve and wiped the blood away languidly. He smiled warmly at my effort of thanks.

"Come now, we must bandage that shoulder up quickly." Radu first stood up and than pulled me on my feet using my good shoulder.

"The fire erupted just as I arrived. So naturally, the humans just assumed—''

"Don't talk." Radu urged.

"If not her majesty's mercy, I would have killed them all!" I said bitterly. Together we continued walking through the city slowly, creeping closer to the hotel. Side by side, like the brothers we were. It was nearly dawn by the time we reached the hotel and without delay Radu laid me down on the bed. I wanted to help him but I was too weak to dress my wound, too weak to crawl into bed. I lost so much blood that night, which made my eyes closed long before we reached the hotel. Sleep took me quickly that night.

It was well after noon by the time I woke up. Radu was there staring out into the day lit sky, lost in his own thoughts as always. But when he heard me groan after feeling an aching pain in my shoulder he regained his composure and focused on me.

"I'm glad that you slept for a long time. The most you need is rest." He sat down on bed next to me, inspecting my bandaged shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes trying to pick out crusty pieces of sleep from the crevices.

"Almost one in the evening. I didn't want to wake you…Are you feeling better?"

"Much. It's still hard to move my arm but nothing more."

"Well at least let me redo the bandages." He walked to the table and took the box before coming back and retaking his place next to me. I watched him as he slowly unwrapped the old bandages of my arm. His hands forever grace and soft with a delicate touch. My eyes turned away and stared out into the sunlight as well. It's a delicacy to see the sun since we're forever cursed from its alluring gaze. Even though modern technology has made special windows for us to look out, I always ponder on what light feels like. What does the touch of the sun feels like?

I also enjoy staring at these alien blue skies. Humans take their pleasures for granted, being blessed to see both sides of the world while we are condemned to see only one. The dark side. Everything looks different when the sun shines upon it. The clouds don't look so menacing. The city isn't alive with street lights but with life itself. The sea shimmers like a jewel under its light.

That blue sky reminds me so much of Radu. Not even I can explain why his eyes are blue while all other vampires carry red eyes. Some regard it as a birth defect and even regard him as an imperfection of vampires as well. But I curse at all of them without remorse. I would even damn the Empress if I ever heard her speak of Radu like that. Like he's a freak because he carries a beauty which none of us can. But I know she wouldn't say that. Numerous of times when we talk in private, she never fails to mention her envy over his eyes.

"It's not festering. It looks like the bacillus in your blood started to react to it." I looked at the newly wrapped arm.

"Never thought I would be laid up over such a minor wound. I'm as helpless as a human." Radu sighed.

"To vampires like us, silver is poison. You should resign yourself and rest." He went back to the sunny scenery, entrapped in its beauty. "What next Ion?" He said somberly. "The interview was a failure. I don't see many options. You should return to the Empire when your wound it healed."

Usually Radu was always the optimistic in a modest way but hearing him talk melancholy about our mission was very strange for me to hear. It was as if he was actually doubting the Empress' charge.

"In Imperial hierocracy, the Empress' command is absolute, therefore; it is my duty to try again Radu."

"If that is your decision, than I must warn you."

"What is it?"

"The fire. Its possible it was sent by hardliners from the Empire."

"Hardliners?"

"Every regime is infested with dissenters; there is a faction that doesn't agree with her Imperial mandate. It's very likely that the fire was deliberately timed when you made contact with the Cardinal." I have never heard of the name before yet why was Radu telling me this now?

"In that case, it is imperative than ever that her majesty's will is respected."

"Nevertheless, these hardliners despise the humans every bit as much as you. Surely you can empathize with what it is they're feeling?" That last sentence caught my attention in the wrong way. What was he saying of this hardliners? To understand them? Why?! Anyone who opposes the Empress is a threat to both her and the Empire. Who would do such absurd thing anyway? And why hasn't Radu told me this before that there where people like this? His conversation was turning towards a disturbing turn, a topic which I did not want to indulge in. Whatever thoughts he's thinking about these hardliners must stop and be abandoned.

"We serve the Empire which deals in absolutes. This very discussion borders on treason." I bet he must have catch on to my tone and knew to stop the conversation. With a long sigh he spoke.

"Than I won't say anymore…By the way are you thirsty." It seems that the thought of helping me brought the same Radu I knew back into his face.

"Why yes, very much so." I responded with delight, knowing that this strange air around us evaporated.

"I'll get it ready." He left the room with a quite look.

With him gone now it seems that I can think to myself. That conversation still haunted me. It was as if his very persona changed. Never has he talked about defying the crown and has always been a respectful devotee towards the Empress. Yet than again this is the first time I've ever been facing something where loyalty differentiates.

I wasn't alone for long when I heard the door knob turn slowly and open. Having Radu back made me happy because he distracts me from these doubtful thoughts.

"That was quick Radu, did you remember the sugar this time. No offense but your—'' When I finally looked up I was not facing Radu at all. The barrel of a gun stared back at me as I stared at it. She wore clothes of eternal white and fiery red hair. Her eyes blazing with fury but than softened. I could only gaze at her in fear for this young woman who was now looking confused, held my life in her hands. But than it seems she shook all thoughts from her as she gripped the gun again. It was than when I threw the sheets off the bed as a surprise to distract her while I quickly ran up to her.

I slapped the gun from her weak hands and pinned her to the wall with only the strength of my good arm.

"Human!" I yelled but for some reason I think she heard the word 'bite me' but that's what she did. I was so shocked that she bit me that she even kicked me down to the floor. She bit me!

"Enough!" I looked up and found Radu with the dagger at her throat. "Ion, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me." I than turned my thoughts to the human. "This is useless! We're breaking off negotiations with the Vatican! Their response is clear!"

"Yes, apparently so." I wanted to tell Radu but it he came out of nowhere. Not even Radu's impeccable touch of instinct caught him but he was able to sneak behind Radu without any of us realizing till it was too late. The priest with the silver hair.

"Kindly lower your blade." Radu jumped when he heard his voice and had no choice but to follow his demands.

"Father!" The woman exclaimed in hopeful joy. I wanted to rip her throat out for her happiness.

"Human, are you here to arrest us?" Radu asked.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Things aren't always as they appear. Join your friend." He let go of the wretched woman and walked to me. We were beaten. The fear of defeat was written clearly on my face but Radu smiled anyway, holding my weak shoulder; telling me everything will be alright.

The young woman, whose fear of us had suddenly disappeared, joined her partner.

"Thank you, Father!"

SLAP!

It was as if everything was in slow motion. I saw his hand reach back, I saw it whoosh across her face, and I saw her recoil in disgrace and shock. Both me and Radu were speechless at the sight. It seems these two had conflicting ideals in a radical sense.

"You deliberately defied my order." The priest's voice was quiet and if one didn't see his icy cold eyes would have thought calm. But with the mixture of his wicked glare it seemed the entire room froze along with his icy words.

I felt nothing for the girl.

"I'm sorry Father. I thought you needed some assistance. I was trying to help."

"No, you were _selfish_ and exercised poor judgment. Next time, _listen_."

"Yes Father." She turned away and struggled to regain her composure as he turned towards us two.

"I beg your pardon!" He said, forgetting and ignoring the whimpering girl. "Unless I'm mistaken, you are both Imperial aristocrats." Finally, a human that's not ignorant of our status. "I'm Able Nightroad. Special duty division. Ministry of Holy Affairs. By orders of my superior, Cardinal Caterina Sforza. I come to offer you gentleman shelter."

"What?!" The nun said in disgust I wished I could have laughed at her face than.

"I'm Ion Fortuna. Nobleman of Moldovakoshi, Earl of Memphis. Empire of the True Race. I've been chare of relaying to you the Imperial will."

"I am Baron Luxor Radu Barvon. Imperial Inspector. We desire an audience with your superiors."

"I see." The Father replied. "Since the purpose of your arrival is to convey sentiments from the Empire may we consider last nights visit a declaration of intent of the Vatican negotiation table?" I wanted to find a logical reason to hate this priest but at the moment he seemed proper enough to show respect.

"Yes. Initially." I sneered. "However, we've decided you are not to be trusted! Last night my words were silenced by gunfire. And today, you've broken into our mansion uninvited and hostel!"

"True! True!" I frantically apologized. "That was a most regrettable mistake on our part. Hear me!" He than stopped and stood erect. At first I didn't understand his sudden alarm until I heard the noise myself: the whine of gigantic machines of the Vatican fleet.

"EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" Radu immediately covered my head and forced me down on the carpet floor. Suddenly I felt a harsh jolt from the ground. A series of explosion rang my ears.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I roared after the explosions were silenced.

"The Inquisitorial Department!" The priest announced. The Inquisitors?! Ancient executioners revived from the medieval times to exterminate all vampires. Their name is a deep tremble in my race's tongue.

"What do they think they're doing?!" The nun exclaimed. She quickly got up and ran for the curtains.

"Ester come back?!" The priest begged by again she didn't listen. "STOP! It's broad daylight outside!" He warned making her abruptly stop her hand.

"The windows re shield from light, you needn't worry." Radu assured them as he pulled back the curtain himself. "Here we can stare into the sun's light without fear of reprisal. Of course if either of us took one step outside we burn to death in the matter of moments."

"Is there another way out? A route shielded by the sun?!"

"There is an underground aqueduct which leads to a small cave at the coast. We have boat waiting there for us to prepare for our escape." I immediately reproached his wiliness to assist them.

"No Radu! You know we can't trust them!"

"Your Excellency, Earl!" The priest urged. "I assure you are safe with—''

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You pacify your pray, you should do them with a fake smile and lies till you expose a weakness. Than you attack without mercy. That is the human way—don't try to deny it!"

"Ion! We don't have time for this!" I turned towards Radu who was now staring at me stern. His presence, his eyes didn't command me but demanded me to listen to him. "I believe that we can trust them. So that means all you have to do is believe in me." If he was implying that I was disobeying his opinion, he was wrong. I would never shun him away nor would I doubt him.

His reasons were just as absolute as the Empress because for me he was my Emperor.

"I do, I always do."

"Ah! Not to rush anything but we are on a tight schedule. We should leave now. Sister Ester will escort you to Cardinal Sforza." The sister blinked twice.

"Me! But—Father! What about you?"

"I shall remain here to hold off the army." Her eyes frantically searched for a better reason but when finding none she panicked.

"You can't do that all by yourself!"

"Sister, please obey my order. This time protect them well. Their lives are in your hands."

…Great.

"I understand. Please be safe Father." Now, I understood that members of the cloth were bound to religious devotion, restricted from all forms of physical and emotional attachment except to God. Yet I couldn't deny that the nun seemed to yearn for the priest to stay. Not because that she was scared of her charge, but that she didn't want him to leave her.

He left us to delay the invading intruders while the sister needed a moment to regain her strength.

"Okay, are we ready?!"

"First I need my shirt!" I shouted. How oblivious this girl was? Did she really think that we would leave just like that?! Radu immediately grabbed my shirt and helped me put it on.

"Ion, you're wound is opened again? How?!" I turned my cold eyes on the girl and he knew why than. But I was disappoint that he didn't scowl at her for it. The rumbling began again and my fear of getting out successfully haunted my mind. I grabbed on to Radu's sleeve.

"Don't worry partner." He said softly.

"Ion…what are we doing?" I knew exactly what we were doing but why? Why are we trusting this girl? Why are we being treated like this when they are inferior to us?! All these emotions were building up inside of me and it didn't help that so much as going on as well. I was caught between wanting to rip out someone's throat while also wanting to run and hide in Radu's arms like always before.

But I kept reassuring myself that I wasn't following this girl. That my life wasn't in her hands as we ventured down into the deep. But that my life was in the hands of Radu, and I'll always trust my life in those hands.

"Partner, is your wound bothering you?" He said to me as we were on our way down the dark stairs.

"I'm alright. Let's keep going." My voice was answered by another booming explosion, which shook the interior of the cave and I couldn't help but wonder if that priest with the silver hair was okay. If he was still alive or breathing his last breaths?

But what could I do? His life was out of my hands and in many ways so was mine. However, those hands are the only things I trust the most. My worry wasn't nearly as frantic as the nun who obiedantly trailed behind us. I knew in my heart that I was going to be alright despite the flickers of doubt or fear.

I tried to look for Radu's blue, oceanic eyes which were always full of hope, but now they were dark and I saw nothing of him.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Is it just me, or does the Vampires have this fascination of just rolling out their long titles? Because the more I watch this anime, it seems only the vampires enjoy telling everyone their name, their ranking, their title, their land. Yah, Abel does it but he's not a human either. Maybe it's just a vampire thing. **

**I really tried to go all out on this chapter being it three episodes long. Next chapter I'm narration from Radu's point of view and I also implied that with the last sentence by focusing on him. And if those who know of the next chapter of his betrayal you'll understand the symbolism of his once blue eyes going black. It's not like they changed colors but really it was because they were underground with very little light, so Ion couldn't see Radu's eyes well. But yah, I'm really quite proud that I added that one little sentence. (It's my favorite chucklechuckle)**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter!**


	13. The Isbelis II: Blazing Betrayal

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 13: The Ibelis: Blazing Betrayal 

_I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_-Foo Fighters _

There are a lot of things I'd rather do with my life. Things that would bring me far away from this place, a place where I could forget everything and just live out a life bound on pure freedom. But I now find myself holding him in my arms, the one I must kill, as we venture deeper in the aqueduct in silence. I am a prisoner with no chains, only the cages which I build myself bind me to my prison. And all I could think about is the freedom which I see through the bars, haunted by its constant presence. He haunts my mind…

The sister kept quiet as she trailed behind us. She would take a few steps and then stop. Walk and stop till she thought it was safe enough to walk again.

We carefully walked through the weathered tunnel. Sometimes, from cracks above, puddles of sunlight would drown certain areas of the stone floor, causing for me and Ion to pause and tip toe around before continuing on.

I could smell the aroma of his blood as it drenched his bandages and clothes. Occasionally I would feel him hold me tighter whenever a wave of pain washed over him and than quickly subside. I frowned when this happened. Each time he held on to me tighter, he had no idea that he was actually strangling my heart because each time he grasped for me made me feel that he needed me. With that emotion tainting my mind, I knew it would bring more trouble to me when the time for his death comes.

He stumbled, his feet giving out from under him and relying on me to catch him which I did instinctively.

"Are you alright, partner?" I asked with sincere concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Radu, we must hurry." His voice was hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier. Those small frail fingers wrapped around my hand. They were so white compared to my blood stained hands. I knew the blood was all in my head but my heart screamed for me to shove him away, to drop those pure white fingers so that they won't be poisoned by my own. But because of my vain and selfish heart, I clasped them within my strong palm and caged them in its warmth.

My waging thoughts were soon interrupted when the salty smell of the ocean water ignited my senses. We weren't far from the cave. Slowly but steady, we dragged our feet along the dust and weathered stone floor till we came upon a flight of steps leading out to the small lagoon and the mouth of the cave. I could feel Ion's heart sigh at the pretty sight, since he believed this was the end to all our troubles. But I knew better that this was the beginning of mine.

I shivered with each step, almost hesitating whether to move or not. You can say that I was buying my time, savoring it while he still thought of me as a brother and best friend. I held him a little tighter as we descended down the stairs, inhaling the scent of his golden hair and memorizing every aspect to remember him by. My mind couldn't help but think that this was the last time I'll ever hold him like this again.

"Almost there." I said to him, waking him up from his dazed state. He widened his eyes and looked around the cavern. "I'll scout ahead and prepare the vessel. You wait here partner and rest." Still dazed and confused, I was able to tear myself away from his grasp so that he could now stand alone. "Take care." But after I took a few steps he panicked, his breathing went frantic and his face twisted in fear and desperation.

"No, wait!—'' He tried walking after me but he stopped short and grabbed his wounded shoulder. I frowned.

"Don't worry, just relax." Lies I was feeding him. Lies to him and myself as well. Ion you have so much to worry of, but I'll give you the gift of an unworried mind and bear the anxiety for myself. With a warm look I turned toward the angelic sister.

"Madam, I leave Ion in your care."

"Oh, yes!" She agreed and walked a little closer behind him. I could see Ion made a disgust face at me for having to leave him with her.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." I smiled at him.

"As long as you promise." Ion sneered at me. With a liar's smile I shook my head as a reply to his request. But I couldn't promise such a thing. Ion, your Radu will not return.

I left him there and I hoped I left my love for him with him. But with each growing stride my heart was twisting in pain. It soon became hard to breathe as I approached the boat closer and closer. I knew there, waiting for me within a small tin box, was a gun armed with a full round of silver bullets, each piece meant to pierce his heart.

I took my time getting on board. I didn't want to rush anything, let him live for as long as I can drag time out but it'll still end the same way.

How did it come to this, Ion? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything that I had carefully thought out has run amuck and now I must taint my own poisoned hands with your blood. I trembled in disgust at the thought of him dead, lying motionlessly at my feet. The image troubled me so much that I felt nauseous and I ran to the edge of the boat and threw up, blood pouring out of my mouth.

God, I'm so pathetic. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Ion.

Not only the hesitation that I felt in killing my best and only friend taunted my mind, but also the other side of me; the Order. What would they think of me now if they see me like this, crouched down up against the boat's walls, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth? I can already predict what they would do to me. They'd kill me without the hesitation that I was feeling at the moment. I was so infuriated that everything which I've strived for now rested on the one thing I prayed I would never give up.

When I made the oath to join the Order, cleansed from all forms of attachment, I lied. Someone still trailed on to my heart but I dismissed the fact; believing that this would never happen to me.

How wrong I was, Ion.

Time began to finally catch up with me when I felt the changing of the day blow across my face. The evening was catching up with the sun and the winds were changing to their regular state. I wiped the blood off my mouth, stood up, and straightened my ruffled clothes.

With a hard face as a mask I walked out of the boat and retraced my path towards my destiny.

I have given up everything for this Order. My morality, my freedom, my identity—everything! And to find all my endeavors thrown away in vain all because of one person was not acceptable. What I was about to do was not for the sake of my mission, it was for the sake of me as a member of the Order and for my life. With that thought revolving around my head, chanting that I must do this, I walked with a stern and emotionless face.

I didn't stop and hesitate when I saw him sitting where I left him. I didn't smile when he turned and looked at me with those innocent eyes of his. I just continued walking.

"Radu!" He exclaimed with the brightest of smiles. Ion struggled to get up but I knew he did it to show me that he was getting better as he winced and bore through the pain. That small act was just to prove how much he loved me and what surprised even myself, was that I didn't bend with affection when he did that.

"I was starting to get worried about you." He didn't see the gun which I held in my hand. But the sister did. I could tell from her widen eyes that she saw my face, a hardened shell, and than saw the gun at my side. I stopped and aimed the mouth of the gun at him. "RADU!" He cried in confusion, his eyes twisted not knowing what to make of all this. "Wha—what are you doing!?" When I spoke, I noticed it wasn't my voice. When I looked at my hand, it wasn't my hand which held the gun. Within this final act, I had completely been erased of all my individuality for the sake of the Order.

"A pity, partner. I didn't want to be the one to have to kill you." Ion's mouth dropped, he stepped back in fear but than approached me again; still believing that there was some mistake.

"What! This doesn't make any sense!" The nun stood in front of him, her eyes glaring a sense of courage and hatred which I've never seen a mortal woman wear before. Those eyes reminded me of what I was about to do and for a split second I got scared. But I had regained composure and I tightened my face again.

"The human knows what you refuse to see."

"Radu? How could you?" His red eyes glimmered with a fresh coat of tears but he shook them away frantically, shoving the nun away. "LIAR! LIAR!" He screamed at me. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that you jeopardized this mission. Not me! What are you hiding? Answer me!"

"Ion," I than sighed. It's just like him to order such a thing from me, to demand me of all my strength and love for his own gain. Now that I think of it, Ion has always been taking pieces of me, like a spoiled child hogging a toy for his own. "Listen to me. There are dangerous times. It was I who sabotaged your meeting with the Cardinal last night."

"You…of all people. What reason could you have for doing such a thing?"

"Why for our future of course. There is no better reason. The day when vampires and humans can coexist will never come. And yet our August desires thin in vain. But these talks must not occur my friend. A viper will always strike. Do you understand?" It just hit me that I wasn't explaining my reasons for him. I was making myself believe in my own purpose. All this was just to persuade me to pull the trigger. Even though I was feeding myself a bowl of lies I allowed the vile poison to do its trick. I carried along with my charade.

"I don't!" He roared. "You truly believe that, talk to our majesty! Share with her your wisdom. It's better than hiding in the shadows of the sins. This plot of yours isn't going to work." My dearest Ion. Even when I aim a gun at his head he still persists to save me from myself, persuade me to change back to the same Radu he always loved. But it pained me to know that his persistence was in vain. I had gone too far to stop now and fall for his enduring temperaments.

"Such fear isn't an enduring trait. But you forget your place, Ion Fortuna. Fate, especially ours, is to serve the Empire in life or death. However, unlike you, I'm not a faithful of our Empress. I'm not afforded the change of favor retaining in being chosen as a secrete messenger. What advice of someone of my low station could possibly give that might echo to the ears of her majesty! No, the shadows provide my best vantage point right now. I'm powerless in the Empire and as such but a token among many on the board. My only shot at playing in this case is to change the rules founded on actions, not words and inscribed in blood."

"Rules to change the world?" Ion asked. He was trembling at the sound of my voice, each syllable adding another slash to my heart and his.

"No. Rules which shall renew it." I spelled out the same ancient Latin phrase which was passed down to me by the Order itself. I saw the sister react to it immediately.

She knew.

I than found myself with nothing more to say and I prayed to God that Ion would say something to me, to delay the moment when I would pull back the trigger. But I found us frozen in silence and within this one moment I knew his death was inevitable. Nothing harmed my chances of shooting him dead but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Slowly I watched this alien hand lock the gun and shake uncontrollably as I held it.

God, please. I never thought I'd find myself begging to this invisible deity. I begged him to bring forth a distraction, anything that would stop me from doing such a sinful act.

Just at that moment, when I had finally brought myself in touching the trigger, the humming of a loud motor boat was heard entering the cavern.

"Better late than never? Eh?!"

You got to be fucking kidding. There really is a God.

And he came in the form of the silver haired priest, who was alive and now driving towards us with a gay face, waving at us. Obviously he hasn't opened his eyes yet.

"Father Nightroad!" The sister exclaimed with hope and relief.

"I would have been here sooner but trouble called. Hopefully this boat will make up with my tardiness. Uh?!" And than he opened his eyes and saw what he was driving into. "Oh my!"

"Stay away!" The sister screamed.

I turned the gun towards him and within a split second all was silent except the ear splitting sound of the gun. The impact of the bullet pushed the priest right off the boat, leaving him to drown without any mercy.

"Don't move!" I shouted at the nun who was preparing to dive for him. "You'll both join him shortly." I sneered.

"Radu." Ion whispered. "Listen."

I'm done listening, Ion. I have been for my entire life. Now to be free of you I must do this. I must cut all ties of affection right now for the sake of my life within the Order. Because, knowing them, if I don't they won't hesistate to kill me.

"Farewell," I said with a grave voice, one that sounded so familiar. Probably because after all this, it was my own voice which I recognizied. "Farewell, partner—''

A sudden push broke my sentence and after it a burning sensation of pain sprawled all over my body. I stumbled to my feet and gasped for air while feeling the warm liquid of my blood pouring down my back.

"The Inquisitorial Department!" The nun cried out. I looked up and saw a menacing woman glaring down at me. She jumped down, her weapon high above her head and ready to strike me down but I jumped out of the way just in time from its lethal blade. Ignoring the blistering pain behind my back I stood up straight and shoot fire towards her head. But to my disadvantage I was too slow in reacting and she had already dodged the bullet and ran towards me. Again I was too immobile to move out of the way when she sliced my stomach. I threw the gun down, knowing it was no match for this vixen. When I did toss my weapon into the water, her eyes brightened as if she had already won.

How wrong she was.

I smiled at her false amusement and mustered a comforting ball of blue fire which pooled at the base of my palm.

"Found you!" I looked up and found another one of them glaring down at me. That's all I need; an overly religious army breathing down my neck. "Foul beast, your judgment is at hand!"

My attention was again grabbed by the charging woman. I threw that ball of fire at her, smiling to know that she was engulfed by it. That is until I looked up and found her flying down upon me.

"Damn you." I said just when she tore open my chest. Dazed and shock at what just happened I didn't move for what seemed like an eternity until blood spewed from my open mouth.

"RADU!!!!!" I heard him scream. That same bitch pulled out the weapon from my back, leaving me to bleed along without any extra weight holding me down. I began to stumble towards the edge of the water, looking down into a mirror of myself.

"Radu…" I turned towards that tear stained face of his. I decided right now to break my mask only for now and never again will he see his Radu. Those eyes which I so hated to see stared back at me. I wanted nothing more than to comfort them and sooth away his pain, just like I always did before. But now, only a glancing look is all that I can do.

So just to keep those tears back from breaking, I let him see his Radu one last time and in that final interval I smiled and fell into the abyss of the ocean waters.

The cooling feeling which absorbed my blood was refreshing to my taunting mind. I allowed the water and the flames which I awakened to cradle me and comfort me as they drove me away from this forsaken place where I will soon be haunted by. My last thoughts before I was swept away by my own spell were consumed with him just as the fire consumed me.

Farewell, Ion.

* * *

When I used the fire to transport away from the ocean water, it was only logical that I had to reappear in water as well.

I found myself breaking the docile surface of the bottom of a well, gasping for air which I didn't need. I guess I was gasping for the silence of which I craved for. When I opened my eyes I found myself alone in a dark tunnel with the night sky staring back down at me, stars winking at my failure.

Now I found that the same silence which I craved for was screaming in my head till I distinguished that it was his voice screaming in my head. Now I found that same silence which I craved for now scared me. The water beneath me was cold just as me. I found myself in a statue of complete indifference.

I had lost Ion and now because I didn't kill him, I had probably lost the Order. I failed and not only that, I am now completely and utterly alone.

"AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHH!"

I found myself screaming, screaming out all my frustrations and tattered emotions which I constantly had to rip and re-rip day in and day out. My shrilling voice echoed up along the narrow tunnel of the well, disrupting the serenity of the night. As I shattered the darkness' silence I was also shattering my sanity.

I had no idea that it would sound so sad and melodious. The sound of my dying self.

All forms of strength washed away from me and I suddenly grew weary just as I had after throwing up. My legs slowly gave out and the cold well water began to rise, swallowing me up. I allowed it to swallow me, hoping that it would drown my sorrows.

The scream helped so much. More then one could believe. It's not like me to yell it all out, but then it is like me to keep all my feelings inside. To bare the pain and weight of all burdens, and now the toll was being paid. This is what happens when someone takes the world on their shoulders: they slowly crumble beneath it.

* * *

I eventually crawled out of that hell hole after realizing that drowning myself wouldn't make me die. But by now I had already dry hair and my clothes were only a little damp from the water. The first thing I did after clawing my way out of the well, I instantly found another bottomless pit to dwell in. Only this time the place was a dry catacomb.

Probably being surrounded by those who've failed and died comforted my thoughts. I drowned my last memories of Ion with the blood which I created from the blood tablets.

The insanity which washed over me earlier subsided and I find myself back to its placid and docile state. But within that silence my mind was racing beyond these graves and into the streets of the city. I could only guess how much Ion hated me right now, how hard he was crying tonight when he knew I wouldn't be there to hold him anymore.

No matter how much I regret it or wish to change it back, I can only just shrug and continue on. What's done is done is what they always say.

Now I find myself at a cross roads. What do I do now? I have lost all hope of clever ideas that would succeed in my mission. I couldn't help but think of crawling back to Ion. Unlike the nun, he would take me back without a moment's thought or a harsh word. But I knew that I wouldn't live long to hold him since the Order is constantly lurking in the shadows. Going back would not only kill me but Ion as well. Either that or I can stay as the obedient dog of the Order and see through this mission which I was charged with, ending it in cold blood murder.

The decision was merely a game of which one do I pick? Which Radu am I going to choose? Who am I going to be after I finally get out of this prison of silence?

Lost in my thoughts, I was oblivious to his descending footsteps. Even when he was in the distance of me smelling him, I still didn't know of his presence till he was so close to me. I turned around in alarm, searching up along the stone stair case.

"Who's there?!" I bellowed.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings, Flamberg." Seeing him there upon the steps, both grinning and glaring at me, I had no choice but to make my decision. I choose the Radu which I was destined to become.

"Puppet master…Always a pleasure."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter was really difficult since I was determined to convey Radu's feelings as clearly as possible. While writing this story I was listening to Requiem of a Dream which, I recommend everyone to listen to while reading this. I guess you can say that's where I've come up with this dark tone which I wrote in. **

**Now I'm pretty unsure which POV I'm to write next. I might do Ion again but he's always in the episode for that one and it'll take a lot to write. Or Radu, but that'll have so much emotion to lay out for the audience. Or maybe I can do Father Petro but I really want to keep it between the vampires. What do you guys think?**


	14. The Isbelis III: The Mark of the Sinner

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 14: Ibelis III: The Mark of a Sinner

I watched him slowly saunter down the ruined stair case, reminding me of a panther before the final pounce. His smug grin, his loose hands which dangled at his side, and the air of arrogance which suddenly filled the room. All of them were signs of warning, screaming out to be to stay on full alert, because nothing is more dangerous than a confident predator.

"Why are you here, Puppet Master?" I asked calmly however I couldn't hold back the hint of venom in my voice. The very presence of the Order's rent boy made me cringe. Yes, I knew of him and Von Kampfer—along with everyone else yet for some reason they continue to steal kisses in the shadows while ignorant of the light of truth shinning on them. And here this slut stood before me, gleaming with defeat and power over me when I knew of his dark little secret.

"You seem to be having a little difficulty, so I came to offer you back up. That is of course if you don't mind, Major Flamberg." Of course I mind! He only came here to just shove my failure in my face while trying to paint a fake story for the Order that he was the one who accomplished my mission and not me. It was only obvious that he only came down here to the depths of this rotten hell to steal my mission and my glory.

I would never let anyone have that.

He stopped and rummaged through his breast pocket before tossing me a plastic cd case. It flew right into my claw like hands.

"Take that." He said. "You might find it very helpful. These codes will let you control those toys in the sky." I grinned at his playful humor. Dietrich was always one to have a twisted mind; pretending death was only a game. He was nothing more than a little boy with the world on strings hence the name.

I looked up and at first thought he was going to touch his face till I soon remembered the purpose of those fluid motions he would make with his hands.

"Oh, yes. One more little thing." He snapped his fingers and immediately I felt an excruciating bend me back against my will. It felt like a hand was gripping my very beating heart and I could only scream for it to stop. Dietrich was deaf to my screams and merely continued talking casually above them.

"You failed to kill the Earl of Memphis because he was your friend, didn't you? You got sentimental and that made you sloppy." He made a sharp jester with his hands and that same force released my heart only to grab my neck. I clung to my neck, clawing at an imaginary hand which lifted me up above the ground, but my struggle was in vain. I could do nothing to help stop Dietrich unless he decided to stop.

Dietrich must have gotten bored of my constant gasping that he released his hold and threw me back against the dirt ground. A series of coughing and gasping for air flew out of my throat as I clasped for my long neck, making sure it wasn't damaged too bad.

"Damn you!" I hissed at him through eyes glazed in hate. I stood up, enraged at his conceited ambition to thinking that he can do that to me. He was no superior to me! Who does Dietrich think he is? "I'm so toy!!!" Swiftly, I lit both of my gaped hands with the flames that I summoned and used both to hurl a terrible wave of my inferno at him. But as soon the flames died, he was no where to be seen.

Shit.

"I rather like that little show of yours. What and intriguing ability. Of all the unique powers possessed by vampires, yours are _especially_ impressive. A living flame thrower." I circled around; scanning the catacomb for his face but only his voice ringed my ears followed by a light snap of his fingers.

I was weak to his power and without warning my body froze, immobile to my command.

"And you were so eager to put that power to use, weren't you?" As his voice grew closer I knew he was right there behind me. His mortal heat warmed my back and I knew he was there grinning as always between his aristocratic voice. He than dropped me on the ground, leaving me drained of energy to get up. I was too slow to stop him from planting a hard foot on my head. All I wanted to do was tear him apart with my hands, enjoying the gushy texture of his insides squishing between my fingers like clay. But his sensuously voice distracted me from my fantasy.

"We did everything humanly and humanly possible to get assassins near the Imperial Embassy and Cardinal Sforza. But after our cover was blown by your crud attack we heard nothing from you. Assuming this wasn't a complete failure on your part, why didn't you activate the Ibelis when the assassination attempt went to pieces?"

"If we used the Ibelis, their deaths would have looked like accidents. It has to look like a vampire killed the Cardinal, and a human killed the Earl. Otherwise, the Empire and Vatican won't fight. And the Order's plan would have failed." I knew my explanation would sooth his doubts of me. By crafting a lie which I decided on the spot to turn the finger of blame from my love for Ion away, Dietrich had no excuse in killing me.

But it goes to show how little I knew of Dietrich.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" He sneered. "The critical thing is that the meeting of the Emissary and Cardinal would be vented. The Order will be very displeased with your failure." He grinded his shoe into my skull; planting it deeper into the earth.

"I haven't failed yet, Puppet Master!" I said through the crushing weight of his foot.

"Do you think you can clean up your mess? I still wonder if you're even capable of killing the Empress' envoy. If you had skipped the fancy pyro-techniques and done that in the first place, we could have counted on the fanatics and the Empire and Vatican to light the flames of war. But no, the Empress chose your childhood friend as her messenger and you just didn't have the guts to do it." I gritted my teeth, holding back the truth to come spilling out of my mouth. By concentrating on the pressuring pain on my head, I hoped it would distract me from thinking that everything he said was true. He, as always, got it on the mark.

I knew from the moment Ion came running into me with a prideful smile on his face, brought on by the new responsibility as messenger, that I wouldn't have the heart to carry out this mission. To kill this significant being that's shown me the bliss of life itself would only kill what little hope for life I had left. The destruction of Ion will lead to the destruction of the Baron, Radu.

But…isn't that what I want?

Haven't I been trying to forget the world and the world to forget me by melting into the shadows of the Order?

Such questions have always dawned on me but never their answers until now. Now I have to make up my mind! Ion's Radu or the Order's Flame Thrower! Which one? It was merely the choosing of a mask because neither is what I really am…isn't it?

"My personal history with Ion won't stop me from carrying out my mission!" Very good Radu. Keep feeding yourself those lies; try not to choke on them because only than will they find out. If you do it long enough it'll all eventually come true and you won't be Ion's brother anymore. That is what you want and that is where you'll stay: in the security of the Order.

"The fates can certainty play cruel tricks on us sometimes, can't they?" Even though any other member would take my words as truth, he would never believe them. Dietrich could only see the untainted truth of all things. That was why he was so dangerous to me. For some reason, while saying this he slowly took his foot away from my head and released me of his hold. "Very well, I'll trust you to take care of Ion, while my new toys take care of the Cardinal."

He walked away, allowing me to regain my stance and still not pose a threat from my flames which I was dying to use.

"I'm rather proud of my new Death Hunters. Each one contains a reanimated corpse, but not just any corpse. A vampire corpse. They have all the abilities of a vampire and they're all under my control."

"That's how you always like it." I said while trying to dust off the dirt on my clothes.

"What makes you say that with such irony?"

"Cause no matter what, Puppet Master." I turned towards him. "You're never the one in control." For a split second, I saw his devilish mask crash, allowing me to relish in my short victory. The truth hurts, that's why people lie.

It was as if the ground below my feet was pulled up, causing me to loose balance and fall flat on my back. With a loud groan I tensed my eyes, getting over the mild pain in my back till I felt a forceful foot stomp on my rib cage.

"You know you really have a loud ass mouth, Radu." He hissed as I tried poorly to shove his foot away but for some reason he subdued my strength to the level of a mere human. "And I know the vicious rumors that are whispered about me in the dark corners. Me sleeping my way up top from one bed to the next. However," He knelt down, trapping me between his legs as he pinned me to the floor. "You know all about that, don't you?" He smiled, his hand cupping my chin.

"Go to hell!" I spat at him, watching him flinch the moment my spit hit him square in the face. He grinned, embarrassed that he was too blind to not catch that but I knew following that smile would be the consequences to my mistake.

"Ahh!" I screamed as an unknown force popped my back up, arching my stomach while my hands and legs were tied to the ground as my back was bending in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on, Radu. We all know you can bend better than that." The pain and force intensified as he continued chuckling to himself and circling around me. "After all, didn't you gain enough practice after all those Imperial Dukes that fucked you?" He snapped his fingers again, not pulling my arms and legs almost at the point where my joints would dislocate.

"I mean that was your way of becoming Baron, isn't it?" I could only answer him with my screams of agony. "May I ask you a personal question?" He leaned back against the stone table, picking up the cup from which I drank from and examining it. "Has Ion ever made a move on you or did you guys just one day had enough and—''

"Fuck you!" I sneered. "Just because you're the Order's whore don't think you can slander me!" And than it all stopped. The pain, the torture and agony all washed away and I soon realized that he had let me go. I brought my hands to my face, second checking that I was the one in control and that this wasn't some cruel tease. After looking over at him, now sitting up he had his back turned to me; too ashamed to look at my face.

"…Get out of here, Radu." For some reason, whether it was a sudden wash of sympathy or fear of what he'll do next, I stumbled to my feet and without any hesitation jogged up the stairs only to leave him to his own isolation.

Strangely, even without the sight of his face I could tell what it looked like through the sound of his voice. He was not smiling anymore.

I emerged out of that depressing tomb which seemed like I had been trapped in forever. Getting out in the clean air and taking in beauty of the moon, my true mother was refreshing as a glass of water after being parched for so long. But my relaxing moment of silence was crashed by the explosions of the city down below this hilly graveyard of death which I stood upon. My eyes caught clear sight of the Vatican's War Air Ships, circling the city while randomly selecting buildings to fire upon regardless of the innocent lives it took. I can already hear the cries of the city, screaming for God to help them as they flee. I frowned, knowing full well Ion was probably among those masses.

It's among those masses that I must find him to kill him.

As I raced down the rolling hills, melting into the air itself as I blew into the city, my mind raced to find a memory of Ion's face.

* * *

I thought I heard laughter from behind the columns. A sinister crowd of laughter, the type which everyone used but never wanted to be the purpose of it. I peered around that column, peeking into the scene which laid before me.

A group of older vampires, all full grown and leering over a small figure laughed and jostled at one another while calling the frail creature a series of degrading names. This small figure, with blonde hair that only mortal toddlers were known to carry and a face of an innocent, glared at them through glazed eyes. He gritted his fangs and snapped back at them.

"You're nothing without your weapons!!" He screamed. "If you hadn't relied on the protection of your swords and shields I would have already been drenched in your blood."

"Shut the fuck up, punk!" One yelled.

"The only way you're still alive is because of your grandma! Why if you were just rouge, I would plucked out those red eyes of yours."

"Grandma's boy! Why don't you run home to your mommy?! Oh, that's right. Isn't she dead?!"

"She probably killed herself after seeing what came out of her." Another nudged his best friend. Ion sat up straighter, his face torn with anger and shock but no words came out of his mouth. He chocked on them and soon enough he gave up in the argument all together. I can't remember how hard I clawed at that column, pretending it was their necks which I scared and scratched at. But my eyes never left the little boy who was now hurt and broken beyond belief.

He shook his head, trying to shake out the lies which they strained his heart with before bolting out of the courtyard, followed by their never ending insults.

"Ion!" I called, stepping out of the shadow of the column but he never stopped, by the time he cleared the hallway and left the gardens I could already hear his sobs. They were still laughing, gasping for air by the time I turned toward them and continued to do so until one of them looked up at me.

"What do you want, pretty boy?!" The leader snarled at me.

"An apology," I grinned meekly and they once again bellowed in laughter. "And your life—''

It was a mean thing to do I know. They didn't even have time to notice I was hurling at them a blue wave of fire till they were washed with its blistering stings. Their carcasses turned to ash instantly under the overwhelming power of my fire and within the moment of a breath, all that stood in the garden was me and piles of dust.

"Pathetic swine." Is what I called them before turning back as if their whole existence meant nothing but the breeze of an old wind that passed.

I found him crouched under a menacing and grand statue of a lion within a vacant foyer found all around the palace. For some reason this one was empty for our own comfort. He immediately stopped crying the moment he heard my light footsteps patter against the cool marble floor, wiping his face frantically from his shame.

Yet after all the wiping and dapping of his eyes, Ion still cried, not wanting to get up and be strong. He had given up on that a long time ago. No words could be exchanged in order to help smother that terrible incident or make the boy forget how weak and frail he was against his own wishes.

I knelt down to him, still unnoticed by his droning sobs which drowned me out into the world which he now loathed. His breathing grew hysterical as one would when crying their pain out. Every now and than, Ion would choke on his own sobs before moaning again. It just reminds me on how young he really was, for a vampire and for a human.

Without even reaching out he feel into the serenity of my arms and I found sanctuary in the untainted smell of his hair and the miserable but frail sounds of his falling tears. I bent down to his ear, pressing his trembling body to mine and I nearly swooned at his desperation for me. No one ever wanted me this badly. I can't remember the time I was needed the most till now. I did an evil thing that day, one that would eventually become the downfall of both me and him.

I smiled into his neck and promised to myself that I would never let him cry like this. I would be his shield and sword against not only the evil of the world but of the world itself all for the price of being needed by him.

"_Hide all those feelings,_

_So no one knows._

_Planting the seed, _

_From all _

_Hate grows._

_Now give,_

_Your heart,_

_To me—_

_Give your_

_Heart to mee." _

We lay there quietly, under the shadow of the statue and in the safe haven of each other's presence as I sung him a familiar lullaby. One that would eventually be a song that I would sing to him many times before on lonely and cold nights.

That was years ago, when he was so young to the world even for a human's standards. But I can tell his heart still hums that same song even now after I had betrayed him.

What else could he do to remember him the safety and security I had given him?

* * *

The few Vatican guards which helped run the Goliath were no match to my vampire strength and power. Within the last minuets of their lives, their blood stained the machines which they controlled leaving me still clean and unstained by their blood—at least on the outside.

I found the main computer database, the same one which would harbor Dietrich's codes and allow me complete control of the Goliath.

The machine was simple enough for a mere vampire to manipulate to his will without the proper training which these slain mortals endured for a few years or months.

The city was in dead silence long after I drove the tank down the empty and dead streets. But I wasn't looking for the random face of a mortal or vampire, I was searching for his.

It wasn't long till I heard the scream of a racing car that I stopped moving the tank and allowed it to sit and wait till its prey would emerge from the rubble. I had first believed that the car would come racing out from ahead of me but the machine caught me by surprised, swerving in front of me and later screeching to a long and dragging stop. The sound of the engine's whine pained my sensitive ears.

Peering through the window of the car I instantly remembered that new born blonde hair of his. One by one, all of them—even that silver haired father—appeared from out of the car doors. He stepped out of the car, trying to pick out the figure of the tank through the settling dust.

I had wished for the dust to hide me forever from his eyes. I even cowered a little backwards, hoping that a little more would cloth me forever from him. Shame and guilt was rising from my stomach to my throat the moment he caught my cold hard face. Please don't call me, Ion. Run away and forget me and our memories. They are now dead as this city.

"Radu!" He, as always went against my wishes in order to do what I really wanted. Ion came running towards me, calling out to a friend who will never come again to aid. I'm sorry Ion, but your arch angel is dead.

"Why! Why are you doing this?! We were friends." I had thought I explained myself clearly before in our last encounter, ending with my last smile.

"I'll never accept negations with the humans." I had no idea that I would lie this much in one night. It had seemed from morning till dusk I had been forced into wearing a mask, bound by chains which I can never get rid of except by his death. "Ion your death must appear to be caused by human hands. The sacrifice of your life to enflamed the hatred between our races." I purposely left out the real truth of his much needed death: to free myself from him.

"Wait! You mean—you are one of the extremists!?" He gasped. If it's a name that I must label myself for him to hate me, so be it.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am, my partner." I hid my eyes from his. The very sight of them would stop my hand from reaching for the lever to activate the tank's guns. If I keep him blind from my eye, I will keep him blind from my heart. Within the final moments of his life I thought of giving us a both a moment of relief. Why not crack the mask again, Radu? Let him die knowing that his memories were done in hopeless.

"I'm sorry; I had hoped that it wouldn't have to be the one to do this." A hail of bullets closed my last prayer, hoping each silver round would send him up to heaven faster so that I could forget him. But when I opened them I saw that damned Vatican priest blocking his small form with his own. He was acting like his shield, a role which I should now be doing.

I stopped the firing guns and scanned for the lever which triggered the missiles.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard a frightened mortal scream before I closed my eyes again from the truth and did not open them till the last cry of the missiles was sounded and the rumbling ceased. I didn't open them till I heard the screaming of that same fierce nurse echo through my head.

He lay within a pool of his own blood, motionless and dead to my eyes. I was so overcome with grief that not even the relief of a single tear dripped from my cheek. I had finally found myself free but…I never expected it to feel this horrible. Is this what freedom really feels like?

"Forgive me, Partner." Do it. "My dearest Ion." Finish it if not for the sake of your life, for the sake of your freedom. "I'm so sorry." Free yourself from his chains, the same which has kept you bound for so long. "DIE!"

"WHAT?!" I gasped. An explosion of blue brilliant light lit up the night sky. Its power was so overwhelming that it seemed the air itself cowered beneath its menacing aura. For some reason a feeling of pure fear and panic washed over me.

Standing alone in the desolate plain before my menacing army tank was a figure of great black wings and wore a wicked expression. This creature was neither human nor a vampire. His skin was a moonlight glaze and piercing red eyes that contrasted his marble like skin. His silver hair flew in the wind while the air around us seemed to be sucking towards the very location of this sadistic thing.

I stared in horror, almost shaking uncontrollably as I watched him take in Ion's blood which swirled around him before pouring into his wicked bat-like wings.

"My God," I whispered to myself. "What's happening?! It can't be! He's—he's drinking the blood of a vampire!" Wha—what is he?" That same creature who had caused such a tremor all over my body stared up upon me, licking his lips and sizing me up with a hungry stare. I slightly backed away from the platform in order to move away from his eyes but I than remembered where I was.

The controls were before me, all under my command! It only needed the touch of a button to end the life of this monster and my fear. I fired an entire round, each thousand bullets aiming at his location. No creature would be able to dodge this sea of bullets however; to my dismay I found standing there, grinning as if nothing happened to him.

"What is he?" I whispered to myself.

"You are food, nourishment…I will hunt you down and then I'll devour you." He cooked his head to the side, licking his lips again as if my blood was the only thing revolving around in his mind. I could feel a slight pull emanating from him, trying to seduce me to near closer for his fangs to sink into my neck. This method was a vampire method but I found sinister things lying within that smile of his.

"This can't be real…" I found myself whispering frantically to myself like a mad man. "What is he doing?! What kind of thing is he?!" He continued to slurp the blood of Ion, his face grinning more after each gulp.

Blue electricity linked his wings together and the lightening grew in intensity with each increasing draught of blood till the rays of blue reached towards the sky. My blue eyes followed the rays, watching helplessly as the air crafts from above crash into one another against my will.

"No! It's impossible!" I looked down at the place where he once stood but did no find him there. Where could he have gone?! Did he run away like a coward or is he right behind me now?! The thought of him breathing down my neck pricked the hairs on my arms to stand up. My breathing grew heavy and quick till I had enough of this panic and shouted towards the sky.

"Where are you, coward!!!" As my eyes scanned the burning scene recklessly, my heart raced to beat out of its ribbed cage, and my stomach was crawling up through my throat. I began flinching at every ember, thinking that it was him who was flickering at the corner of my eye. Never had I been this scared, it was as if I was powerless to this creature. After living three lives of immorality, the word powerless was not known to my vocabulary…until now.

A familiar melody began to sing to me in the quiet roar of the distant fires, something that somewhat soothed my mind into thinking of peaceful days.

_Hide all those feelings, so no one knows,_

A thick black cloud was slowly dissolving from the crashing air crafts revealing a wicked flash of black wings and silver hair.

_Planting the seed, from which all, hate grows,_

Those deadly eyes turned towards me, staring only at me and the blood coursing through my veins. My shaking hands flew towards the lever, hoping that the last ammo of this tank would finish him off for my sake.

_Want to cry cause you're feeling awfully sad_

"Found you!" I hissed, pulling the lever and hearing the many series of bombs and bullets fly by my ears and crashing past the speeding creature that was speeding towards me.

_But with no heart, you feel awfully mad,_

All I could concentrate was the leering scythe which hung over my head right before it took the final plunge. It seemed like that blade hung above me for eternity till it came crashing down upon the base of the tank, filling my whole world in a brilliant blue of electricity.

The blistering sting of the electricity ran in and out of my body, like an invading force which I had no control over. The many rays of lightening wrapped around my body, entrapping me in a cage of blue light. And as I screamed in pain with the last bit of my voice left, all I could hear was that song which forever haunted me till the very last moment of these eyes.

I guess I'll never be free.

_So give your heart to me—_

_Give your heart to me._

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The song which influenced this story out of me is called "The Witch" by The Never. It's a short whimsical song with a sinister tone to it. I recommend you should listen to it on That's where I get all my music. **

**I thought of going with Ion's POV but decided on Radu since Ion will be featured in the next chapter which I will hopefully write up before leaving for Winter Vacation.**

**Review!**


	15. The Night Lords I: Return of the Envoy

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 15: The Night Lords: Return of the Envoy

_I said my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to  
And my eyes, don't recognize you no more  
And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to  
And my eyes don't recognize you no more _

For reasons unknown  
For reasons unknown

_-The Killers_

She couldn't stop holding her hands tight down in front of her. Every now and then she would find something to clap about and cry with glee but I didn't mind. Her excitement brought me contemement and I knew I would never get tired of seeing her smile like that.

"I never dreamed of the day when I would visit Byzantium. It's just magnificant!" She and I both stood on the plateform peering out into the broad glass window of the ship as we breezed over the ocean, closer and closer to my beloved home.

"I'm glad to hear you think so. Someone once said if you tried of Byzantium then you're tired of life."

"Yes, I see." She nodded before drawing her eyes back to the windows. I was entraced by her magnificent deep blue eyes as she was to the landscape before us. Those blue eyes reminded me of someone whom I loved in the past with all my heart. But that person is now gone and dead along with the fires that burned him. What stood next to me now was the angel that saved me from those fires.

In the distance of the city she noticed the same blury fog which draped the city in a softer shade of sunlight. "Why! That's the famous Wall isn't it! The one that's said to filter sunlight." Ester pointed.

"Yes. Small air bourn particles like a mist filter out the ultra voilet radiation of the sun so we can safely move about by day. It's good to be back. I never thought I'd be away from home so long." Before I knew it I began to feel as giddy as the nun next to me. She turned her face towards me, carrying an expression of suble concern and worry for me. I guess she could tell a hint of sadness in my voice.

"After everything we've been through together, I think we're both lucky to be here at all." It was her sad face which reminded me what we left back in that shattered human city. Reminding me of the lives, which one of them I had once held the dearest, die and leave me to carry the burden alone.

"You're right." I finally said, now staring at the iron floor and my feet.

"You're Excellancy." Shake it off, Ion. Don't make her worry. Let her keep on smiling.

"Look out through that port hole over there!" I beamed at her. "That's where you can get a detailed view of the market place which is what we're passing over now."

"Oh really! I've always wanted to shop in Byzantium! They are known for the finiest silks." She literally skipped her way over to the tiny round window situated in the corner of the ship. I watched her, smiling and feeling proud to provide her with such happiness. If I have enough time, I would like to take her shopping one day and buy her the most expensive silk scarf. One that would make her smile as she does now. And, if she wanted, we can continue smiling forever. Here in Byzantium, she can stay with me and smile as much as she wants. I would buy her anything, give her things she wouldn't even dream of only for the price of that smile. How her blue eyes would light up and sparkle as if they only sparkled for me. And those perfect teeth, gleeming from a pair of flushed pink lips. The thought of her lips made me turn away abrubtly.

Steady, Ion. She's a nun for God's sakes!

But Minmarl's presence took my mind from such trivial thoughts.

"Young Master," He began while he walked over to me, hunching from a frail back and his voice raspier than last I heard him. "We are about to pass through the barrier and enter the capital. Welcome home."

"Minmarl, I can't thank you enough for all your help." I said in return.

"There is no need for that, my lord. We were on our way back to Byzantium anyway when we received your message. I was glad to return a chance of a small portion of service the Duke of Moldova did for me all those years ago. Even so, I am forever in his debt."

"It's very generous for you to say that. Why don't you stop at the estate for a while? I know Grandmother would be glad to see you. Won't you join us?" The old man smiled and blushed slightly. I knew well enough he always had a crush on my grandmother.

"I appreciate the offer but we're running slightly behind schedule and we still have to dock to get our cargo unloaded."

"I see. That's too bad." I answered politely.

"I hope your lordship will pardon me." He bowed which I was shocked at to see.

"Don't be silly. If anyone should be asking for pardon, I should be asking you. We imposed on you and interrupted your trading route. Please forgive me." Mimmarl stood up wish a surprised expression on his face.

"Young master, if I may, you've changed since our last meeting."

"I have?" I shuffled me feet, thinking perhaps I have finally grown taller.

"You seem—how shall I say it? You seem to be more gracious somehow." Gracious? Haven't I always been gracious? Now that I think of it, I have plenty of times taken the things given to me for advantage. When Radu was with me, I always depended on him or others to give me what I wanted. But now that he's gone, I have learned to stand on my own feet and live for myself without depending on others. And for those that do show kindness to me, after learning that not everyone is kind, I treasure it.

"Perhaps you're right." I turned toward Ester who now was staring out the porthole. Has she noticed that I've changed? "A lot happened to me when I was among the humans." I saw Ester than jump and turn toward me.

"Oh! We're passing through the sun barrier!" She chirped like a giddy bird. I smiled at her.

"Yah, we are." My eyes lingered on her a while longer after she turned back to the window.

"Capitan Minmarl!" A young pilot saluted the old man.

"What's wrong, Kendrin?" Minmarl turned.

"One of the passengers is lying on the dinning hall. I think he's sick sir." Minmarl turned toward me as did the pilot.

"I'll see to him." I said for their assurance.

"If not I don't mind in dropping him off closer to where the hospital is."

"That won't be necessary, Minmarl. Father Abel is stronger than he looks."

"What's wrong with Father Abel?" Ester walked over, hearing bits of our conversation from afar. Most likely the name Abel made her panic.

"Come, follow me Ester." I lead her to the dinning hall with her only a step behind me as she mumbled to herself.

"He couldn't have gotten anything from the city. Abel's immunity is a lot stronger than he lets on. What ever it is, I pray to God that it's not serious." As we first turned into the grand dining hall, there the priest laid in fetal position.

"The pilot found him like this. Is he alright? You don't suppose he's drunk, do you?" I noted since he was curled by right next to the bar. Ester looked at me and then sighed while walking over to the moaning priest.

"Alright you big baby, what is it this time?!" The priest turned his head, looking at her painfully while still holding his stomach.

"Please don't be mad." He said with his voice rasp and quiet. "I was so hungry and there were all these perfectly good leftovers in the garbage can." He let out a wail of groans. "And then my stomach…oh the pain!"

"You've got to pull yourself together, Father!" For heaven's sake—snap out of it!" Ester was not nearly as concerned as I thought she would be. I remembered when I first saw the pair; Father Abel slapped Ester across the face for disobeying his orders. After that I always thought him to be a tyrant of authority and a level headed man. But now finding him on the floor and Ester rebuking his woes of pain, they really are a strange couple.

"Dear Ester," Abel began. "Grant me this one last request. If I'm called home to heave: please bury me somewhere on the sea side, overlooking the sea and I'll be watching over you from there." BANG!

Ester dropped his head from her arms, obviously not buying into his overly dramatic monologue.

"All this for a tummy ache! Do you have to turn every little thing into a melodrama?! Really!"

"Please! Ester…" It seems that Abel's torn face softened her sharp words.

"Oh! Stop whining and suck it up you over grown baby." Okay, she got me there. Maybe not. "Oh dear, alright. Get yourself off the floor."

"I'm sorry to be such a burden." All I could do was watch them lift the priest on his feet, exchanging times when Abel got like this. A few of the events they laughed at and I began to feel shunned to the dark of Ester's care. I had no abilities to attract her away from the silver haired priest. No matter how much he moans, the history they share together surpasses all that me and Ester have shared.

* * *

Minmarl dropped us off about five from the estate at the edge of the lake nearby the gardens. It felt good to be standing on Byzantium ground again. For some reason it feels more stable than any ground I've stood on before. I guess that's the feeling you get after being so far away.

However, no matter how much there was to reminisce about, there was still something about my home that seemed to have changed. The trees have stayed the same, the sky was still here, and everything was the same. Yet could it have been that what Minmarl said was a little too right. Did I change that much?

"I hope you don't mind if I drop you here." Minmarl apologized that his ship was a little too big to dock nearer to the house. His reasons were understandable and I didn't press him any further on joining me to see my grandmother.

"Not at all. I'll pray for the continuing success of your business." I turned around, believing that our next meeting won't be too far into the future.

"Young master, I—''

"Hm?" I turned around but Minmarl was lost for words.

"Uh…that is—please be careful." He bowed again. It was evident that he had something else to say but I couldn't understand why he wouldn't but I didn't delve into it any more.

"Right." I finally answered, leaving the conversation at there. I jumped down from the steep ledge to where the path of our estate lied. Ester and Abel already have taken the long stairs down while I just merely took a short cut. I could hear Minmarl's ship start up, rumbling the delicate ground with its machine-like whining that scathes at my sensitive hears. It was too harsh to the point where I winced in pain but it wasn't comfortable.

I continued walking past the couple, who were still busy looking at the sky to watch the ship fly off.

"Wow, this filter works very well." Ester mused. "I can stare into the bright sun and not even get irritated by its light."

"Just shows how much they cover the sun." Abel answered. "Oh, your Excellency!" I looked back with the two humans trotting after me. "May I ask how long are we from your mansion?"

"Only a few minuets away." I answered. "This lake flows into the estate and acts as our main water supply."

"I see." Ester was as entranced of the scenery as she was of the sky line. I had no doubt that my grandmother would fall in love with her. She always loved a youthful mind and Ester was full of surprises for a human. The face of my grandmother made me more excited to finally be home. Would see notice the changes about me as much as Minmarl? I can already see her face smile when she welcomes me into her arms. I was always eager to actually sleep in my room. Maybe, I can persuade Ester to come and sit on the roof with me to watch the sunrise. Only here can we share such a sight together and it's imprudent that we have as much history as she does with Abel. With all the memories that I give her, I think it would be enough for her to stay. That's all I want.

The path through the unruly woods was brief. We were soon met with those same golden gates, opening its arms into the southern gardens. Everything was in its place. The tulips which were my grandfather's favorite before he died covered the pathways with the far walls covered in ivy and blooming flowers. Their aroma was overpowering, making me remember all the long summer evenings which I've wandered through with Grandmother.

"All this, these gardens, this entire enormous estate, belongs to your grandmother." I looked back to find Ester's blue eyes widen in amazement with the garden's flowers reflecting from her eyes. I felt like a magician, having the ability to forever amaze Ester and nothing was more rewarding than feeling like this. Not even with Radu did I have this ecstasy. He was barely surprised but Ester…I had an endless list of things to show her.

"Yes it is. My grandmother, Mirka Fortuna, is the Duchess of Moldova and head of the Imperial Secret Council. Once I've explained your presence here to her, she can arrange for an audience with the Empress. You should be able to meet with her majesty in a day or two." Ester froze.

"That means—''

"Yes, the danger will be passed and we would have reached the end of our journey."

"Praise God. At last. To tell you the truth, this mission is making me so tense that I haven't been able to sleep." A light summer breeze blew through us along with some stray pedals of the roses nearby. Ester's attention was carried up by the wind as she watched the pedals dance in the air and away into the sky. With the evening's sun illuminating her features, I was armored by her beauty. Never had I felt this way and once this emotion overwhelmed me I found myself shaking at the knees. My eyes dropped to the floor and allowed my hair to cover my face. For some reason I felt inferior to this mere mortal. But she wasn't mere by the least bit. She was exquisite.

"Listen, Ester." I began softly.

"Yes?" She responded as eagerly as always.

"What if, that is…I wonder, I mean if it wasn't too inconvenient for your if you'd—if you'd considered, you know staying on here after your mission is completed. By here, I mean, here in the Empire with me." Great Ion. Stutter after every syllable till you're as incoherent as a broken record. That's the way to win a lady. "I think I—''

"AHHHHHHH!" Both me and Ester jumped at the sound of the splashes though in truth I jumped the highest. I had lost all train of thought by the sudden interruption that I've forgotten what I was about to tell Ester. I looked towards the near fountain and there found Abel splashing in the middle like some drowning duck.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Common!" Ester ran after to the fountain, wearing that same frustrated expression as she had on earlier. "Get a hold of yourself!"

She reached out to grab his frantic hands and even I, standing the way over here, could already see that she was going to fall in as well. To my expectations, she did and she yelled at Abel even louder.

"ABBBEEELLL!"

Eventually the pair stumbled out of the fountain, arm in arm with each other, and both dripping wet before me.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Ester blushed nervously.

"No, its fine. The automated garden keepers will take care of any damage. Don't worry. You should get out of those wet clothes." Abel was shaking cold in response.

"Some diplomats we are." Ester chuckled nervously before flashing Abel a nasty look.

The mansion was too far off from the southern gardens. I've noticed that it seems everyone was still inside to keep cool from the summer heat. But standing before the overpowering stone mansion brought back a sudden joy of childish glee which I hadn't felt in the longest time. I was finally home and only loving memories flooded my mind.

I dashed up those same stairs and couldn't hold back a laugh before I opened the familiar oak doors.

"Grandmother, its Ion!" I stopped upon the red carpet and stared at it because originally this carpet was…white.

Fallen bodies of all maids and servants were scattered along the floors of the mansion, painting the floors in their pools of blood which I now stood on.

"What is this?" I whispered. "This can't be happening." My bottom lip trembling uncontrollably until the sudden thought reached my mind. "GRANDMOTHER!" I dashed up the stairs, weaving out of random bodies and ignoring that the soles of my feet would be splattered in their flesh and blood. "Grandmother, where are you!" I called out to her but my screams were said in vain. I knew better that she would never call out to me.

I ran up to the highest floor where her room was and ran through door after door to where the bedroom lied. Upon my entrance, I halted at the sight of two black figures slowly turning with their faces cloaked behind gas masks. My eyes flickered from one to the other till they rest upon the weapons they carried. I saw the blood which rolled off their sharp edges and than, behind their forms, caught a shredded lump of torn flesh which stained the walls and canopy of the bed. I knew that ripped up piece of bloody mess was my grandmother.

First I felt my body grow cold and numb to the floor below me than filled with a ripping feeling. It was like I was that piece of flesh which now rotted on my grandmother's bed. Yet it was all overcome by this uncontrollable feeling of rage and hate. The very sight of these disgraceful beings infused me with an alien emotion. My hands began to shake and my breathing grew hard and ragged until I finally snapped from all forms of sanity.

"DEMON!" I cursed before drawing my blade as I jumped through the air. It brought me a feeling of deep relief to feel the form of that monster split under my blade, bones and all. The second one was no different as I plunged the knife into his neck, enjoying the sound it made as it tore through the muscles and veins. But the third one caught me by surprise and it dodged my blade as if it was never there to begin with. I nearly stumbled from its sudden movements and before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall.

"He moves just like a vampire!" I gasped. It strolled over to me with its ax high up in the air before crashing down. Yet I blocked it with my meager knife but the strength behind it was enough to counter this one's strengths. The ax inched its way closer and closer to my straining neck to the point its edge was drawing blood. I did my best but a sudden fear of death caught hold of me and I knew I didn't have the slightest chance to trounce this one's strength.

I opened my mouth, thinking only of my savior, but as my mouth was about to form the word of his name I closed it.

Radu is dead, I realized. He's not here to save me anymore as he did before countless of times. I find myself at death's door in the form of this menacing creature, preparing to join my traitorous friend in hell.

BANG!

That is until she came.

The creature's upper part of its head was gone and it fell to the floor with a lasting thump. I stared at the creature who almost killed me and than the angel that saved me.

"Excellency!" She called, dropping the massive gun by her side. "Are you alright!?" Ester ran towards me.

"Ester!" I cried, forgetting all thoughts and promises of being strong for her and wrapped my arms around her lower waist as I remained kneeling on the floor. She stopped. "Ester! My grandmother, they killed her!" I breathed into her clothes and found the comfort to cry into them as I once did many times before. Her smell wasn't the same as his but I found it comforting enough to not shame myself and cry before her.

I could hear Abel enter the room as well but didn't stop me from mourning. The last moments moved by so fast. First I heard him scream for our names until a strong hand jerked me from the floor and the three of us crashed through the glass windows, with shards of glass surrounding my teary world.

In mid air, the once quiet building exploded, with its flames nearly licking at my face. I can still remember the heat of the explosion almost burn the side of my cheek, as we seemed to slowly float down to the dirt beside the mansion with the shards.

I couldn't feel the pain as we crashed to the solid ground. In fact, the pain that it did give me was pleasure. Ester repeatedly asked me how I was, combing her fingers through my hair and caressing my tear stained cheeks. But I didn't care for any of it.

Three weeks. That's almost a full month since I've been deprived of my home. Now that I've finally returned, all I have left to show is a broken home, a dead friend, a dead grandmother, and a new ambition.

"This…" Both Ester and I looked at Abel who was now holding up a string of black square packages on a belt. "C-4 packs. Those creatures had them attached to their belts" He explained while inspecting them further. Ester turned toward me and for the first time I had looked into her face.

"Excellency, are you hurt?"

"No." I lied. "No I'm fine…only…I can't believe she's…" I couldn't hold my tears. The truth was clawing its way out of my throat and dripping down from my clenched eyes. I didn't just lose my family and home. I lost my innocence, the last thing I had of my childhood. Now I'm all alone left to stand by myself.

Is this… what you've wanted, Radu?

Other than my quieting sobs, the roaring of the fire was all that I heard until Abel stopped moving and stood tense.

"We're not alone. We're surrounded by armed men." I stared into the woods, the only place where one could hide and that was where they emerged from. One by one, they came out from the shadows and slowly marched towards us.

"Janissaries." That's what they were. I can tell by their uniform and their fluid movements. Unlike the regular imperial soldier, Janissaries were advanced warriors. Personal death reapers for the Empress.

"What's that?" Ester stood at my side but I can feel her fear illuminating from her warm body. She clenched on to my sleeve and I blushed.

"Elite troops under the order of her majesty, the Empress." My eyes caught all of their faces until I landed on the one in the back who stood out from his more decorative uniform. It was that stern expression which caught my memory.

"Why! It's Lord Baibals, himself!" I parted myself from Ester and ran up to the towering leader of the Janissaries but I stopped far from him. Something is not right.

"Ion Fortuna," I announced in a formal matter. "Earl of Memphis and Imperial Envoy. I arrest you in the name of her majesty, Augusta Veradica and the Empire of the true race. You're charged with the murder of Mirka Fortuna and the destruction of her home by arson. Surrender immediately and face Imperial justice."

"Justice?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They expect me to kill my own grandmother—and for what?! I have never been doubtful of my Empress. Even when I was against others that were. "You dare accuse me of these crimes? What kind of madness is this?! Those assassins killed everyone before I arrive."

"Really!?" Baibals snapped at me harshly, nearly making me stumble of my confidence. "And what happened to these supposed intruders of yours? Isn't it strange? You were entrusted with an Imperial Command but instead reporting your return at once you sneak into the capital like a thief or should I say an assassin? Why didn't you com immediately to the palace upon your arrival?"

I couldn't explain myself without looking suspicious but I couldn't just stand there and allow him to accuse me of false crimes. Finding myself in this predicament was worse than I thought.

"I couldn't. There were—There were reasons." But he had none of my excuses. Even if I were in his place I would have drawn my sword out too. I admit that my defense was as weak as my mentality but I couldn't let them take me so easily.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do a lot better than that. Now you'll come along quietly with us. Or I swear I'll cut you down where you stand." Is he serious? What arrogance he has of treating me in such a manner?!

"Cut me down? You dare stand there and threaten me? After you slandered the noble house of Moldova?" I drew my dagger out as well, still coated in the blood of the assassins. "You'll eat those words you insolent bloat!"

"Excellency!" Abel reached out. "Don't give them an excuse." But his cries were said in vain. That same rush of hatred and restlessness was whelming up inside of me and even though the Lord was twice my size, I did not cower in fear of his strength. I bolted towards his throat, my dagger poised to slash at his skin until I was pushed back by an invisible force and slid across the dirt.

I held my dagger up and ready to charge until I've noticed it was cut in half. How did he do that?

"It really is a shame. With another 100 years of training and a little practice and you might have become a highly skilled fighter. Play time is done, little man. You lose! Die wit honor as a noble should."

"No don't!" Ester screams were heard so far away. It was as if she stood miles away from me as well as Abel's voice.

"Ester! Heads up!" I heard a moment filled with gun shots and explosions which were than followed by a storm of smoke. It wasn't long till the Lord was gone from my sight and I from his.

"Common, lets go!" Abel grabbed my shoulder but I stayed put. I wasn't going to let that ass who called me little get away with it!

"You mean run away!" I snapped but he didn't let go of me. Instead I had no choice but to follow his hold on me as we began to flee the scene.

"Do you want to die here before you can clear your name? Move!" He ordered and I did, looking back at the smoke cloud which began to clear up. By the time they would be able to see, we were already hidden well in the woods.

My heart was tired and worn after carrying all that had happened. First I lost everything in the blink of an eye and now I'm a fugitive running through the woods. It seems not even the comfort of Ester would warm me now.

We ran further until Ester finally gave out and Abel paused our flight, believing we had run far enough from them. Both mortals collapsed on the leaf covered floor of the forest with the moonlight as our only source of light to see each other's faces.

"And what now." I finally said. Their shallow breathing stopped and Abel looked at me.

"What?" He asked, not sure of the question I presented.

"You've led us this far, I ask you what now?" I couldn't help that my voice turned a little too firm towards the end.

"I...Well—''

"You proposed we should run away like cowards and now we have! So, being the leader, you leave us with no path to choose?! I'm not fit in running forever!"

"And I expect you not to." Abel stood up.

"This brings me to the question!"

"I don't know!" Abel's voice grew louder.

"Well than that's pointless! You've lead both me and Ester to rot under your irrational judgment."

"Irrational judgment! I've just saved your life back there?! You couldn't compete with him, he would have killed you—''

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT IT!"

His mouth opened but stopped yet his expression remained surprised and horrified. Even Ester could say nothing to vanish away this unbearable silence. It seemed for an eternity that the trees swayed and the night sang to us but we didn't say anything back. With each growing silence, a brick was added to a wall between us.

"Ion…" She said softly while getting up. "You can't possibly—''

"Why not!" I snapped. "I have nothing now! My best friend betrayed me! My entire family is now dead along with my noble title! And now I am a fugitive—an enemy to the Empire. Tell me Ester! What does your God propose I do now?"

"That's not fair!" I can hear the tears in her voice. "You know better than to think like that."

"Than how else am I to think! Before all this happened things were simple. Before when Radu was here. But now…its all gone. Everything is falling apart." That familiar emotion of depression overtook me again and I couldn't bear to have the strength to stand up. "Everything is falling…" I whispered to myself as I sat on the ground and curled my knees to my chin.

Ester knelt down beside me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Ion," Abel turned towards the moon. "Do you know of a Lady name Astharoshe?"

* * *

It had been a long time since I've last seen her mansion. I remembered Radu was invited here all the time when him and Lady Asta were an item. But that was all past now, and the lady grew cold and jaded to everyone except the Empress. Some say that it was an unrequited love which made into what she is now though I hardly believe that this unknown man was Radu. Still everything about her was based on rumors.

No one stayed with Lady. I remembered Grandmother talking spitefully about her arrogance and vulgarity. She mused that a long time ago, she was a beautiful and graceful woman full of dignity and charm until her lover betrayed her. I had asked many times to find out the name of this man but everything drove me away and told me the same answer. "It was her greatest mistake and it still follows after her."

But now I find myself hiding in a high tree between a priest and nun and in her woods none the less! I couldn't help but a feel a little scared. What if she catches us?! I've heard the stories of her brutality from Grandmother and I was a little worried on what would happen to us if it did happen.

We sat silently on the tree branch until I had enough with Abel's immature stagiest.

"I thought you said she was your friend!" I whispered harshly at him.

"There are many meanings behind the word friend. You can say that I've worked with her in the past and developed a love and hate relationship you might say." He turned toward me and smiled.

"…We're gonna die."

"I beg your pardon!" He gasped. "We are NOT gonna—''

Abel fell backwards taking us along with him down the tree and slamming upon the ground. He must have been hit by something and that meant someone threw it. We were caught.

While Abel groaned and moaned I saw Asta jump down from her high walls and it seemed she glided across the lawn with her spear at her side.

"Father! Have you been injured? Say something?!" Ester was unaware of the towering lady who held a spear with a head as big as mine. I had never really seen the Lady quite this close before. She was a stunning creature with long blonde hair and a bold streak in the middle of her bangs. But I couldn't help but tremble at her fierce eyes. It was like she was Lady Death herself!

"None of you move! I am Astharoshe Asran! You are trespassing on my property! I hope you have a very good reason for you—'' She stopped and seemed to be staring over my shoulder. I turned around and realized that she was staring at Abel who had just now sat up to join the crowd.

"Well, hello!" He waved cheerfully. "Its so good to see you again, Asta." Her once enraged face melted away with a sigh as she placed her spear behind her.

"Oh no." She mumbled to herself. "Chandal," She called to a servant who was peering over the high walls. "Three more for dinner!" She directed.

"Oh, yes Mistress!" He called back in an echo. After he had left she turned back towards us and grabbed for Abel's neck.

The two of them talked in whispers with Asta every now and than peering at me and Ester.

"Your Excellency…"

"Hmm?" I turned toward Ester.

"Are you alright?" She asked, not noticing that Abel and Asta's conversation was escalating to an almost fight.

"I think so. I really can't feel anything right now."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ion. I know you have endured too much these past weeks. But please…" I watched as her hand cupped my within it's warm and soft grasp. "Remember that me and Abel are only here to help." For a split second I could feel a warm sensation brighten my cheeks.

"I know, Ester." She smiled brightly. That same smile which I promised her everything for. "But as long as you know, that in the end…I stand for myself." I looked at her hard in the eye, wearing my reasons on my face for her to see. "I'm not a little boy anymore."

"No, you're not. I can see that now."

So it seems I really have changed.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting! I could have gone on with the story to where Ion was in Asta's mansion but I wanted it to end on a note that emphasized his awareness that he has grown as a person. I've also tried to bring up past stories such as Asta and Enderles in my earlier chapters. I'm really excited about my next chapter and story! Leave your comments please!**


	16. The Night Lords: Twilight of the Captial

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 16: The Night Lords: Twilight of the Capital 

_This is why events unnerve me,  
They find it all, a different story,  
Notice whom for wheels are turning,  
Turn again and turn towards this time,  
All she asks the strength to hold me,  
Then again the same old story,  
World will travel, oh so quickly,  
Travel first and lean towards this time._

_Oh, I'll break them down, no mercy shown,  
Heaven knows, it's got to be this time,  
Watching her, these things she said,  
The times she cried,  
Too frail to wake this time._

_-New Order_

Seven.

For some reason seven was a special number to me. Not because I believed in its luck. In fact, the number brought me nothing but pain, but I always predicted it to come to me by a bizarre series of events, and always it came.

It's been seven hours since a tiresome trio found their way into my home, one including the most bothersome man in the world.

It's been seven days since I've last seen myself in the mirror, since of late I can't bear to catch my reflection anymore.

It's been seven weeks since I've last came back from the outer world and met this bumbling human, and killed the only person who ever meant something to me.

It's been seven months since I've last smiled truly and laughed as well.

And it's been seven years since someone told me I was beautiful and that I believed them.

With each passing time divided by seven, I remembered it. Each memory brings a new feeling of pain and remorse which is why I keep away from the number seven.

"Mmmmmm!" And it seems that I must keep away from the color silver as well.

Did all humans eat like this? By stuffing their faces with food till they were on the brink of chocking? I looked at the young girl as she held her tea cup daintily in her hand. It seems that, once again, only Abel stands as an expectation for a human.

"Abel, please refrain from speaking with your mouth full." I gritted my teeth in order to not throw my glass at the same spot I hit him last night.

"Okay!" He set down the piece of bread and dared rested his shoulders on the table. You would think priests had manners! "Here's the plan. The first thing we should do is concentrate all our efforts on devising a way to clear our Fortuna's good name. At present, we can't risk being seen in public much less gaining an audience with her majesty, the Empress."

He had a point, but when I set my cup down again; preparing to speak about the matter he stuffed his face once more with the croissant. I guess all that needed to be said was said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I need to tell Chandall to not set as much food for dinner this evening. All I need is for one human to eat me out of house and home. I knew waking up this morning was a bad idea, but the way things were going I needed to attend today's Imperial meeting.

The Imperial meetings were like church sessions for the Christian humans. Either you go or you don't go, there's no law saying that you should. Being a devotee to my Empress, I believe in showing my loyalty through actions and not just by sitting and listening to boring lectures daily. It has been a long time since I've last attended a meeting. I can already see the surprise faces upon the rest of the nobles who think themselves higher because they boast on their persistent attendance.

But I had to go no matter what. Ever since last night, I've had to change my selfish ways for the sake of a friend. Now, don't get confused that my 'friend' is the one sulking at the end of the table like a brat. However, it does embarrass me that the 'friend' is the slob stuffing his face with another buttered roll. I just shook my thoughts and made myself believe that Abel can be a decent companion.

Within the last seven hours, a new air of turmoil and anxiety has breached my walls when the news of the Duchess' death was known to me. And before me was her only living relative, the Earl of Memphis who has now just been playing with his food and rather annoyingly too. I remember his face. Those red eyes and blonde hair. He hasn't matured much since I've last seen him when he was mirroring Radu's every move.

That was the only way I knew him was through Radu, my ex. Just remembering him makes me both cringe and feel utterly depressed. That Baron was the only thing I was able to show affection since _him_, but we broke up in a stormy fight equaling to our passionate lust when we first saw each other. He had begun showing me little attention, from what I didn't know. It probably was another woman.

But I threw such memories away with the simple bite of a chocolate éclair and than everything was back to normal. I was among two Vatican humans and a renegade Earl, preparing to sit through a boring three hour meeting of squabbling nobles. My life couldn't be so low and so chaotic until this point.

"Excellency, you really should try to eat something. Some fruit perhaps or maybe something to drink." I turned my attention to the young red head, whose eyes were full of care for the undeserving vampire child. He pretended to not listen to her as he twirled his fork on the empty plate.

"Even a vampire requires rest and nourishment, Earl." I said while sipping a bit of nourishment myself. "You need to eat to gain your strength back." What the young Earl said was voiced in a low grumble as if he was mumbling a curse to himself yet I was still able to hear it.

"Just leave me alone, all of you. My strength is nothing of your concern." I couldn't believe his ignorance! What he said disgraced my charity which I've bestowed upon him and my wiliness to help!

"It's not my concern, you say!" I roared across the table. Immediately, I shoved the chair back and walked up to the scared boy. He trembled in his seat like a little human coward. Just his fear made me feel disgusted of him even more. Was this boy even fit of being called a vampire?!

"Asta, what are you doing?!" Abel tried to stop me but it didn't help. I was tired of these humans babying the boy. It's time someone slaps him in the face with reality.

"Now listen to me, you brat!" I grabbed hold of his collar and his eyes widened instantly showing me that no one has ever dared defied him.

"Countess!" The nun gasped.

"I took you in because the Empress ordered me to! Don't pretend for a second that I actually care in the least about you or your health! You understand me?" He hid his face behind his hair as he began whimpering before stray tears fell down his cheek. "Little boy!" A pinch of sympathy hit me but it was overcome by truth. I had been this pathetic spoiled brat a long time ago. Back when my family was wealthy and the idea of death was at the end of eternity. But when that faithful day happened, taking away all the things I loved bit by bit, I promised to myself to never cry. This faithful day must be his as well.

I dropped him from my grasp.

"Excellency!" The nun began to get up until I spoke to stop her.

"An Imperial noble, crying in front of others. It's pathetic and disgraceful. It makes me wonder just what exactly the Duchess of Moldova has been teaching you all this time." I was answered by the sound of fists slamming upon the table.

"How dare you speak ill of my Grandmother like that?! No one will insult her in my presence—understand me! NO ONE! Not even you." All signs of tears were replaced by pure rage and aggression. His nostrils flared and a sense of his strength was clearly portrayed from his sadistic stare. For a moment, I was proud of him and his strength but realized that he was going too far. Ion was still acting like a child having a tantrum.

"Tell me something, what do you think she'll say if she saw you behaving in the manner that you are right now?" He blinked and his threatening expression was gone. The young vampire child stared down at the floor in shame.

"You're right…I apologize, Countess." He sat down without another word and I stared upon him with eyes full of encouragement and pride. Now he was finally acting like a true nobleman. "No more, I'm done with crying." He said before tearing off a piece of bread and nibbling at it.

I'm sorry my dear, but we all must grow up at a young age. Especially us vampires who age so slow.

"Now than," I turned to Abel who was still baffled at what just happened. "It's about time for us to get going Father."

"Uh? Going? Going where?" Chandall came in to bring me my hat as I took it from him.

"The Imperial Council meets at the palace in the morning. I assume they will make an official announcement regarding the assassination of the Duchess of Moldova. When the opportunity presents itself, we'll follow in an appeal to declare the Earl's innocence and clear his name immediately."

"Ahhh!" I can tell that a light bulb finally lit above Abel's head. "I see, so I'll be joining you as a witness than."

"Father, should I come too?" The young red head nun, sat up abruptly with desperation in her hungry eyes.

"Ester…" We all turned our attention to the little boy who seemed to cower at the presence of the mortal more than me. He stared at his drumming fingers which lay upon the table and a slight blush grew across his cheeks. "I was hoping that you would accompany me. I have an errand that I need to run in the city." Hiding a smirk, I knew well enough the nun would not deny that face of his.

"Well, of course!" She answered brightly. All that hunger of being helpful grew away as if she never wanted it in the end. Ester sat down again happily and picked off a few grapes for Ion to eat with her. I turned toward Abel and he grinned as well.

"Watch yourselves out there." I warned with a stern face. "Be careful. That reminds me! I understand that you've broken your sword. I've informed Chandall of the situation. He'll supply you with one of mine."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Countess." I was pleased to see that the Earl didn't hold a grudge on anything after all.

"Father, let's go!" I said before grabbing a hold of his collar and literally dragging him away from the table, however; that didn't stop him from whining.

"Ah! Alright! Okay! Wait—Asta! I'm not finished! Waittt!"

The drive to the Imperial Courtyard was exhausting. The entire time Abel kept moving around in his seat to look at the passing city, while also slapping me in the face with his long ponytail every time he turned his head to the left.

"Asta?"

"What is it?!" I snapped while trying to pick out a strand of silver hair from my eye after I was whip lashed with it.

"What you said to the Earl. Ion. Don't you think you were too harsh on him?" I sat therewith only the humming of the car filling the silence. He had a point. It was wrong to say such cruel things to a child. Even Ion was young for a vampire.

But so was I.

"It's time for the Earl to realize the cruelty of reality. He can't hide behind the arms of his Baron or his Grandmother." I could see Abel gasp from the corner of my eye, surprised that I knew of Ion's beloved late Baron. "Yes, I knew the Baron. I've spoken with your little nun personally last night and words were discussed, informing me of your past weeks with the Cardinal. I also knew of the close ties between the two and because of that, I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to that child."

My mind again flashed of memories when Radu and I were frequently interrupted by the jealous vampire child, begging Radu to come back home with him. It was their bond that made me realize that 'us' would never last to become something meaningful.

It's been like that ever since my love. My Enderles. It's been seven decades since I've last said or even thought him 'mine'. But it's still true; even if he is dead and that I was the one to see to it. Just goes to show how a life is composed of a series of moments. But like Radu and the Earl, my bond with Enderles was beyond words to describe. It was the feeling of ecstasy and pain all meshed into one. Yet just like Ion, Enderles did the same thing to me as well.

"And what makes you think you're credible to teach him such cruelties in such a way?" I had forgotten Abel was still talking to me since my roamed afar into memories I had once left.

"Because…I'm familiar with the taste of betrayal as well."

Abel was satisfied with my reasons and said nothing more throughout the ride.

We arrived not a moment to soon. The last of the nobles were crowding into the arena and mingling within their favorite crowds like a pack of wolves. I didn't stop to talk to any of them. Last thing I need to waste is my time being polite. Abel didn't care either way. He was left in his own pointless world, drooling over the architecture.

I lead him to the main entrance where the pathway was split into a series of doorways leading either up or along the complex.

"Where to Asta?" Abel noticed that we had stopped and now stood in the middle of the entrance hall. A brief blush passed over my cheeks cause something hit me just than. It has been years since I've last been at an Imperial Court and…I didn't know where to go next.

"Um…Will you shut up and let me handle the rest!" I snapped. "Man, I really didn't miss you!" A seating attendant stood in the corner of the room, watching the crowd breeze past with a passive face. He turned toward us as we approached.

"Duchess!" He gasped.

"My seat." I didn't even look at him, hiding the truth that I was clueless of where to sit. "Direct me to it."

"Of course my lady!" He jumped. "Um—follow me." The attendant led us through the maze like corridors and up three floors of the arena where we stopped on the fourth terrace.

"This is where my lady's floor is." He bowed. The sight stuck my memory and I suddenly remembered where my seat was. Nothing changed about the Court Arena or at least this particular floor.

"Don't bother. I know where to go from here." He cocked his eyebrow and left silently. That was embarrassing.

"Gosh, Asta!" I turned to look over my shoulder and there his face was. "Did you forget where you last sat?"

"Abel! Will you let me breathe?" He jumped back.

"Sorry! It's just—''

"Look!" I pointed. "There's a balcony. Go look at it!"

"Ohh! A balcony!" Abel nearly skipped his way over there, that's how excited he was.

"And maybe you can jump off of it." I mumbled but sadly he didn't hear.

"Look at this city!" He exclaimed while nearly leaning off of the rail. "Its breath taking. Tell me, which of these colossal structures does her majesty live in?"

"It's not 'she'." I said while walking over to him. "It's the Empress. We'll meet with her majesty there. Inside the royal palace." He saw the crown-like structure at the front of the arena where it shown like a sparkling jewel of the city.

"Really!" He squealed. "That's magnificent! What an amazing building. A palace like that must have cost her a fortune."

"Keep it down! Someone's going to hear you." I whispered harshly. I had already embarrassed myself in front of that attendant since I forgot where to sit. All I need is to be seen associating with some dumb human to ruin my reputation.

"Oh stop being so nervous will you. With your beauty and my elegant tongue," I nearly chocked at that part. "Nothing could possibly go wrong. We're unstoppable. The false accusations against the Earl of Memphis will be drawn immediately."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm starting to think I'll be better off leaving you back home."

"Well without me, the story about the messenger from the Outer World will lack credibility, wouldn't it? Besides with the two of us here, Sister Ester will have the change to watch over the Earl of Memphis a bit longer." I couldn't help why Abel wanted Ester to stay with Ion so much? It was like he was encouraging them to be close with each other, but for what? Than a realization came to me. It's just like him to act like the protective guardian for others.

"You're the same as ever."

"Hm?" Abel cocked his head; his blue eyes staring at me.

"You just wanted those two to be far away from any situation that may possible become dangerous, didn't you?"

"What's that?" What are you talking about?" I couldn't buy his act of denial this time.

"Don't try to deny it. Just remember, you can't always try to should the responsibility yourself. You'll never last." I looked at him. His wide blue eyes, had somewhat soften with a somber look.

"You're right; I'll bear that in mind." He said softly with a light smile as if he was hiding a frown from inside.

"But I understand your concerns. That girl reminds me of myself. The way I was before. Her passions cloud her sense of duty. If left alone, she may do something reckless." Like what I had done in order to save my partner from Enderles. But my passion only backfired and my past overwhelmed my life till I become a ravenous creature hunting my heart down till it was dead. Now I'm no more than an old woman in a mask, teaching the youth not to make the same mistakes I've made.

I'm not stronger than a human maiden myself.

While lost in our thoughts as we both looked at the gathering crowds I smelled a familiar scent within the air. One that lit a series of memories that filled my childhood. I knew who he was long before he spoke.

"It's been a long time, Lady Asathroshe." I turned around suddenly, not caring of grace or elegance and stared in shock as he came forth from the shadows.

He didn't change one bit. Not from the moment he placed me on his lap when I was a little girl, or when he danced with me when I was an adolescent. He still bore that slight smile which made me tremble and those kind warm eyes.

"About four years I believe." He finished when stepping into the light with us, grand and majestic as always. He still wore his long brown hair tied back. I remembered twirling the curling ends of his hair behind his back. And than he would turn around and throw me up in the air as if I weighed as much as a cloud.

My happiest memories as a child were consumed with him in it. Smiling as always.

"Lord Suleyman!" I gasped, nearly chocking on my words. I had forgotten it was now my turn to speak.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Abel whispered within my ear. I couldn't believe he dare ask who he was in front of him. What a dope!

"Lord Suleyman, Duke of Tigris. Deputy Imperial of the Secret Council." He wasn't just that to us vampires. Suleyman was probably the second oldest vampire within the Imperial Court. He was second only to the Empress and considered the Father to us all vampires just as much as the Empress is considered our mother. I had never recalled a time when the Empress reigned without her Duke. He was as regal as the city itself. And he was also my Uncle.

I turned toward him after telling Abel who he us. I wanted to show off how much I've grown and impress him with my elegance and manners. Make him stand in awe at his favorite niece and…make him be proud.

"My Lord, it's good to see you again." WRONG! Speaking like a robot won't impress him! I had suddenly lost my calming voice and replaced by a broken machine's voice. I couldn't relax myself now that I stood before him.

He chuckled just as softly as I once remembered him.

"You can just call me Suleyman, my princess. Or perhaps you can call me Uncle like you did in the old days." I couldn't help myself blush. He called me 'princesses. Not even my own father ever called me that but I always trusted my Uncle to call me such pretty names.

They say that the first man whom a girl falls for is her father but I truly can't remember feeling that way for my father. He was a cold man who drowned himself in his work for the sake of his family. But my Uncle, now he was a different story. Every time Uncle came over, I begged for his attention every single second and he never refused me once. He called me his 'most precious gift'.

A sudden memory crawled into my mind. One that took place when I was four and I had jumped into my Uncle's arms.

"_My dearest niece, you've gotten so beautiful since I've last seen you. Before I know it, all the boys of Byzantium will be lined up in hope of marrying you." I laughed in his arms. _

"_No Uncle! That won't happen because I want to be your wife when I grow up."_

"_You think so." He smiled._

The overwhelming feeling of fire ran over my cheeks and I couldn't bother to hide them since it would make me even more conspicuous.

"Well—I don't think I've seen you blush before, Asta! You must be nervous." Trust Abel to make things worse. I could have slapped him but that would make Uncle think badly of me.

"Who's this? A new servant?" Suleyman looked at Abel. "You're taste in them seemed to have changed."

"You're right!" I grinned, trying to play off that I was confident. "I just hired him this month. But he doesn't listen and has difficulty attending to his duties." Abel's eyes snapped open in shock.

"What!? How rude! When have I ever—'' I jabbed him in the stomach quickly, causing him to cut short of his sentence while trying to laugh the awkwardness from the conversation.

"I'm incredibly embarrassed." I smiled brightly, praying that Uncle wasn't thinking badly of me.

"Don't be silly." I sighed from his light voice. How silly you are Asta. Thinking that Uncle would care of such dumb things. "By the way princess, do you know the agenda for today's meeting." My light face fell and our conversation took a darker tone. One that I wasn't familiar with my Uncle that I soon forgot whom I was speaking with.

"I've heard there will be an announcement concerning the Duchess of Moldova. It seems that she was attacked and murdered in her own mansion by unknown assailants. I've also heard that her grandson, The Earl of Memphis, was there as well."

"Yes, that's right" I went over to the balcony, keeping his eyes on the Royal Palace. "Several eye witnesses can place him at the scene. And said that he had accompanied by two humans. One male and one female."

"Humans?" So it seems he was briefed with the case as well.

"Yes. Further investigation has revealed more pressing information on these humans. It seems they are from the outer world and they have ties with high ranking members of the Vatican." Was he implying that they were sent by the Vatican to help the murder? I had forgotten that Abel was a member of the AX! Could the Pope really have sent them to kill the Duchess? I looked at Abel who was listening as well but he shook his head, denying such accusations coming from my Uncle.

"We're in a very delicate and serious situation. Someone from the Vatican has assassinated the head of the Imperial Secret Council. This news will most certainly devolve into an international incident. Before the conclusion of today's' meeting, I expect to be called on to head the full investigation. With that authority I will require your assistance in this matter, princess." He looked directly at me.

"My assistance?" I couldn't see myself as any help to Uncle. What could I offer him?

"You are among the few that have experienced dealing with the outer world. The Empress knows of your expertise and has great expectations for your regarding of this matter."

"Wait a minuet! I don't—I couldn't possibly!" Shut-up, Asta! Stop stuttering you clueless half wit! I stopped immediately, trying to create just a single sentence in my mind. But he just smiled again and all my doubts were gone and erased.

He looked over his shoulder and stood up straighter.

"It's just about time to begin. I must be going. Until next time my Lady." I watched him leave, melting into the crowd as they parted a pathway for him to move through before enclosing him within their masses. And again I was left alone to finally breath and relax.

I didn't want to discuss my Uncle with Abel. He wouldn't understand just how high I raise my standards to stay in his highest regards. How I would do almost anything to be his 'princess' forever.

"It's time for use to get going too." Abel jumped from my sudden remark.

"Right!" He didn't say anything more which surprised me. I thought he would be an endless voice box of questions but his sudden silence was a relief.

We got to our seats without any problems of remembering. I looked over the arena and saw that everyone was standing up, ready to greet our Empress to the Council. As if on cue to my thoughts the announcement was called.

"Announcing her majesty, The Empress!"

My eye was caught at the single figure walking across the floor of the arena. I knew all eyes were on him but he didn't show a sign of nervousness. It was as if he were use to the enormous amount of attention and authority. You could see in his walk that he carried confidence and elegance. The prime model of what a loyal noble should be. He was my role model and my only wall that I had left of hide behind if the storm got to be too strong.

If I ever was weak I knew he would catch me and call me his princess while I'd curl my fingers around his hair and breathe into his jacket, like many times before.

"Uncle." I whispered to myself and to myself alone. Its been seven years since I've last said that out loud.

**REVIEW!!!!**

**I was going to do this chapter on the Duke but I thought it better if Asta took this one. I mean she already has been seen 3 times in the show and not once have I done a chapter one her. I hope this was close to her because I don't feel confident that it really captured her strength and her fragility. **

**But tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be the Duke. **


	17. TNL 3:The island of Her Darling Children

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 17: The Night Lords: The Island of Her Darling Children

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die _

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

_-Muse_

The light from the new blue and green stain glass window shown down threw the multi-colored glass to reflect blindingly a wave of colors that echoed throughout the white washed rooms. It was only yesterday that they installed the new window since it was discovered cracked soon after the past storm which blew by.

"My lord," I heard Yeager say as he brought in a glass of blood for my comfort. "Was the meeting satisfying today?" He asked as I reached for the goblet.

"Rather eventful today. It was cut short since the Empress was feeling a little ill towards the end."

"The poor dear must have a lot on her plate right now." I didn't say anything to his sympathetic comment as I took another sip from the blood stained goblet. My views of the Empress were so secretive that not even a most trusted servant was ever hinted of my loathing to the Empire's monarch. All I could do is drown my secrets with a light smile or nod.

"Has the Moldova case been stressful on you lately, my Lord?" I sighed at his question. Ever since I hired the boy, Yeager has always tried to make me 'warm up' to him through considerate conversation. Unfortunately for him, I hated it.

"Yeager, I know well enough that you don't care if I'm stressed or not. Just as much as you know I don't care for petty conversation."

"Forgive me, Sir." I could hear him bow from behind me.

"It's alright, Yeager. You'll soon get use to the way things run. It didn't take your late predecessor, who was here before you; long to get adjusted to things."

"Yes, sir…Is my Master ready to step out now?" He asked.

"Yes, you could bring in my robe now." Yeager soon left, leaving me to myself. Finally I have some alone time to enjoy which was a rare delicacy for the Duke of Tigris to savor.

An amused smile made its way onto my face as I turned over in my bath. The red rose petals sticking to my skin as it was exposed to the warm air.

I was left to myself for once; alone to enjoy my own thoughts which is a seldom thing I have. If I wasn't surrounded by nobles, I was suffocating with servants. Both crawled at my feet and begged for my attention and wish. It was something that I soon grew so tired of years ago. Personally, I wasn't tired of the attention but I had just wished that I would at least be left alone to myself. Just a few hours a day which did not include sleeping.

I leaned back against the smooth silver surface of the bathtub as I stared upon the blue stained glass window. The water soon grew luke warm compared to how hot it was before and I was hoping Yeager would come back soon.

But realistically, I suspect he would be lost by now within the palace. I doubt he has any clue where my robe would be. Yet what do you expect from a servant whose only been here for a few hours.

My close allies urge me to hold onto my servants for a longer amount of time instead of firing one after another. However; my notorious reputation for hiring the most servants doesn't come by firing them. You see, the older you get as a vampire, the harder it is to control your thirst. That's what happened to my last servant along with the many others before him.

A sudden feeling of guilt and depression washed over me. I slowly fell lower into the placid waters of the bath, my head resting against the wall of the silver bath. With half lidded eyes, I watched my hand emerge from the rose covered surface as I twirled the petals between my long fingers.

I didn't mean to kill them. Never did the cruel thought creep in my mind. Like all dire things, it call came down to an accident. There were always supplements for blood. Tablets that would dissolve into the taste of blood but truly it didn't quench the thirst exactly as its truer form. In some cases, I had forgotten to take them, and in the end the thumping noise of a human's heart drove me mad. That's what happened to all of my late servants. They were there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Discarding their bodies and the truth wasn't a problem for me. Their bodies were buried under the earth while the truth was buried within me. However; these waves of guilt would every now and than overwhelm me for a moment or two. These feelings were realizations to the ultimate truth, a truth that unmasks the Empress' ultimate lie. The moment of sadness dissolved after the sudden thought of the Empress.

I stared up at the same stained glass window, entranced by its glimmering light that leaked onto the marble floors of the bathing room.

By the way the sun was position; it was growing to be evening. I had only just arrived back from the Imperial Court three hours ago but I insisted for Yeager to draw me a bath at once. I wanted to be groomed and presentable for my majesty's funeral tonight.

The sadistic thought brought a brief smile across my lips as I rearranged my legs under the disturbed waters; impatient from the coming excitement. I couldn't remember how long I and others have awaited for this day to come. For the end of our tyrant majesty to die. Not long from now, this dark age of the vampires will fall and burn and a new age will rise from the ashes like the brilliant phoenix.

When chaos closes in upon our race, I will lead my children of the night through a Golden Era. One that will allow us to realize our true power and nature.

We cannot coexist with humans no matter how much we desire harmony between the two. The dream can never be obtained. I cannot tell you how many times when I went crazy for the taste of human blood. That can already be proved by the many corpses which pile up in the old well outside my mansion. And I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one as well. I have heard rumors of noble vampires locking themselves in their rooms to escape the smell of human blood. Some even hire only vampire servants so that they won't be able to mingle with temptation. The reason is clear. We cannot bare the presence of humans from our easily tempted thirst for their blood.

And this Vatican Empire from the outer world is ridiculous. It may be an ancient organization whose origins are way beyond in the old world, but it's been proven to only have a zealous hatred for our kind. As long as I've been within the Empress' court, I have lost count of the times when the Vatican has troubled our Empire. Their shrewd outlook on the world, due to their conservative Catholic beliefs, causes them to hate anything that isn't seen in their bible. Their history is full of warring periods between people who challenge their faith. The race of the vampires is just another sort of those people. Our conflicting relationship between the Vatican and ours is proof enough that coexisting is unattainable.

Also what makes matters worse is that our divine mother is blind to these facts. If she cannot notice our call than what's the use of a deaf and blind mother who tends to her children. Even in the wild, if a mother is proven to be useless to her child, her offspring desert her. But we cannot all flee to other lands? Who would? That is why we must rid her of us ourselves. For our own salvation.

My blissful isolation was soon interrupted when I heard Yeager's arrival at the sign of the bathroom door opening. I sighed and stood up, the warm water dripping off of my pale body as the steam rolled around me in waves of fine translucent silk. I waited for him to drape the white robe over my bare shoulders but when I noticed his hand from the corner of my eye, I saw that it wasn't his.

A look of surprise came over my face when I turned around and saw not my man servant, but Radu who was smirking at me.

"Baron!" I gasped.

"Forgive my, lord." Radu bowed. "I was…merely trying to help." He shot me a questionable look as he remained bowing down.

"Why are you here?" I said rather irritated while I quickly stepped out of the bath. I wrapped the robe tightly over my form as the cold air was a frightening burn to my once warm skin.

"My Lord requested that I come." Radu stood up straight and followed after me into my grand bedroom.

"Not here and not now." I snapped at him. "What were you thinking coming in here? Don't you understand that all talk begins with the servants? If they see us together, our meeting will be the first thing connected with the coming events"

"Than lets hope no one finds out." Radu stretched out his wrist, massaging it. "Anyway, there's a worry troubling my mind."

Both of our necks snapped to the right where we found Yeager opening the door.

"Oh!" He stumbled to a stop. He looked at Radu, questioning if he were a threat to me and than looked at me, asking if I needed him. "Sir?"

"Leave us, Yeager." I ordered and he nodded frantically.

"Yes, Sir." And than he left.

"You need to leave, now."

"But I only just arrived."

"Than you can go back. You know well enough I asked for you at night within the funeral house of the Moldova family." But he wasn't threatened by my angered voice. I could do nothing to frighten him. That's how well he knew me. I couldn't hold an angered thought on him long since it didn't affect him. Eventually I gave in with a sigh as I crossed my arms.

"What worries you, my Baron?"

"Our plans of killing the Duchess were easy but the Earl had complications."

"I know that already, seeing that he was spotted at the scene of the crime. With him being alive he now knows that truth and it only takes one to turn the masses. If he wants to, he can become a disastrous threat to us all because you didn't kill him. It seems that you've failed that half of the plan."

"The Earl won't become a threat. He's not that bright to thwart our plan." Radu ended with a chuckling smirk. I couldn't' help but notice a new shade in his eyes. They seemed dull and not as blue since I've last saw him before he left with the Earl. He had a wily sense about him. Something's changed to have made him a bit more dangerous.

"You've changed, Radu." His blue eyes widen in surprise as he looked at me. "Something's changed you to be so different." I could see that his face dropped into a quick stunned expression until it was all gone in a chuckle.

"But my dearest Duke," He stretched out his hand to my cheek. "Isn't such a change good for me? I mean, could it be, after coming so close to our goal that I'm finally becoming myself." I couldn't understand what he was saying. I had known him since he was so young and was it really possible that only now I've seen his true character? Impossible. I had known him longer before plans of assassination were discussed within our most private moments.

I pushed his hand away sharply with a light slap. I didn't want to be touched by someone I didn't know. His face soon contorted from that casual smile to a scornful look.

"Is my Duke, displeased with me?" He said very softly almost as if he were asking the question to himself.

"You were disheartened and broken before you left Byzantium to kill your childhood friend. Now you return rash and joyous as if nothing happened back in the outer world. I can only guess what happened to you to have made you change so much." I eyed him, wondering if trust and loyalty lingered within his being until I saw how hurt he looked.

"Surly I believed that you of all people would never shun me away. Not like how everyone else whom I thought loved me." Memories flooded my mind of the first time I saw him. Fate played a cruel trick on the lost vampire who I saw sitting against a brick wall in the pouring rain. Beaten and bloodied, I picked him up and took him into my house.

It appeared that his father, the late Baron, was an abusive father who eventually drove his mother into killing herself only to leave her son alone with no comfort in this world. Until I picked him up on that miraculous day. Ever since than he was the most dearest of my children.

"Forgive me, Baron." I took the same hand which I threw away and placed it upon my cheek again as a way to show that I wasn't shunning him away. Last thing I ever wanted to become was that same father of his.

"You never need to ask for that, my Father. My love." I was so stunned by the name he called me that I was oblivious to his next move.

I couldn't stop Radu from making him step closer to the point where I could feel his breath upon my lips. He placed his hand upon my chest firmly to keep from moving away. Leaning foreword he placed his lips against mine and kissed me softly. I couldn't push him away, for even though he had a soft touch I was trapped but I would lie if I said I didn't swoon within the kiss. His lips were as soft as satin and parted gently as he ran his tongue against mine. He could feel me starting to pull away, making him wrap his arms around me; drawing me in tighter as he continued to kiss me. I didn't want this to end even though I had attempted to push him away.

Slowly he released me from the kiss and allowed me to breathe as he placed kisses along my neck while sliding his hand under my robe and tracing lines down my chest until…

"Stop this." I whispered in his ear. He finally released me enough for me to pull away and we finally parted. I looked at him harshly not because I was mad at him for indulging in his appetites but I was also mad at me. I shook my head from passionate thoughts and went to stare down from the vast windows.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hissed at him as I wiped my lips. I didn't know what to think of him now.

He bowed his head down as if in shame but I couldn't miss that smile which was plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry my Lord." He mumbled under his breath but I could hear that he really wasn't. Unlike me, who was both confused and irritated, he remained cool as if nothing surprising happened between us. That for the first time ever has he kissed me with a desire far different than before. In the past, his cheek to cheek kisses were not at all equal to the heated one we've just shared now. I wanted him to get out of my sight while I also wanted him to do the same thing again. But either way, I couldn't let something so emotional slow me down.

"We'll never speak of this again. Both of us will just ignore that fact of what just happened. Baron?"

"Yes, my lord." He downcast his eyes to the floor but I could still see that smirk on his lips. "After year's worth of planning, we cannot stop now for our selfish desires."

"Please forgive me, my Lord." He bowed. "It was foolish of me for acting rash." I turned toward the windows again, not stable enough to look at him.

"Be at the funeral house of Moldova at nine tonight and no earlier do I want to see you." I couldn't help but add a hint of venom in my voice.

"Well than I must go now. Nine o'clock will come soon enough. Till than my Duke." When I didn't hear the door close I turned around but saw him gone and me alone to feel baffled and conflicted.

I pulled on the collar of my robe to cover me up completely since a sudden coldness filled the room. The silence of the atmosphere had suddenly changed as well. Isolation wasn't as pleasing to me five minuets ago. It seemed that the ticking of the clock sang me the same song as the sound of a human's heart. I sang till the point where I wanted to smash it across the room and sigh as I saw something so pretty break under my desire. Luckily for me, Yeager saved me from my thoughts from swallowing me up.

"My Lord," He knocked politely as he crept into the room.

"Hurry up. I need to be at the Moldova mausoleum early." I barked at him.

"Yes, my Lord." He answered obediently. With the focus of the Empress coming to the Moldova mausoleum, my doubts of Radu soon evaporated leaving me apathetic to the issue.

* * *

When I left my mansion I saw the sky had transformed into this evening attire. The sun was nearly down on the west and the night sky was coming up from the east. The air was brisk and a welcoming relief to my apprehensive heart.

Below, at the foot of the steps from the vast portico was my ride to the cemetery but I also noticed a second car behind it. I turned to Yeager who knew exactly what I was thinking.

"An attendant from the Janissary arrived momentarily. He says he has news of Moldova case and wishes to discuss it with you." Of course. More weight to burden with.

"Where is he?" I asked as I stepped down the stone stairs cautiously. As if on cue, a Janissary emerged from the car with a respectable glance at me.

"Duke Tigris." He announced as he made his way up the stairs. My heart couldn't help but pace, singing a worry around my head: have they caught me already? "Reports of the Earl have been cited." He handed me a document listing the eye witnesses of a vampire boy prowling the human part of the city. Inside I was sighing relief.

"So it seems that's where he's hiding." I said to the attendant. "Has your leader sent a squad out to search the premises?" I continued walking towards the car, my eyes following Yeager as he opened the passenger door.

"No sir. He wants the Janissary to be security for the Empress since today she's expecting to pay respects to the Duchess at the mausoleum." I handed the document back to him.

"Of course." I smiled before bending down into the car.

"But, my Lord. What should we do? With the Earl still loose, should we--''

"There's nothing we can do except the necessary." I was tired of these intruding Janissaries and their impatient ways. "Time and patience is our only tool in capturing this boy. Tell to your leader that he needn't worry about a vampire child."

"I wouldn't underestimate a vampire child who killed his own grandmother." The Janissary hissed.

"Perhaps." I last said before closing the car door. Finally, I was spared by that attendant's persistent garbage. I made a note in my head to disband the Janissaries when I was Emperor or at least change their policies.

The car started on its way to the mausoleum and it was there when my throat began to expand, filling with apprehension and anxiety. Questions ran through my mind, doubting the plans which I've laid down and rethinking my true motives. Was I ready to finally do this?

Over 60 years has these plans been set down into memory. It all started with a constant complain till Radu and few others began to take heed of the facts. Soon enough we had created a secretive party to overthrown the Empress' reign and build a new one. Not long before I asked myself if this was even possible until I looked into history.

A mighty empire, which matched our own, had its fill with Emperors who suffered the same fate as the coming Empress' and it still stood strong if not stronger. An Empire which was known for its great Emperors who assassinated weak hearted leaders such as our own Empress. My nerves were soon at ease when I learned that this was just history merely repeating itself and being a vampire, I knew that rule of life was truer that all other rules. Since the beginning of my life as a vampire, I've seen societies rise and fall together while my own just grew successful. And what I've also seen was that change keeps a city thriving. If there is no change, if the Empress doesn't die, than what will become of our Empire?

I looked out the window as it drove up the hills with the city sleeping within the valley's crevice. It looked like a beautiful gem as it lay near the calming midnight waters and I was looking even more forwards to this coming funeral. Only than will I finally gain the title lead my people and claim this bedazzling gem as my own.

I was done second guessing myself when my mind began envisioning the aftermath of the Empress' death. I could predict the Imperial Council's every move when the news reaches the palace's ears. Goes to show you how long I've been working here.

Yes, the Council will keep the news of the Empress' death silent from the public as long as they can till they've made plans of their future. And that's where I'll step in, and be _given_ the crown as Emperor after serving the Empire for so many years. Without that Moldova Duchess in my way, I am the most powerful noble besides the Empress herself. And that will only last for a few more hours.

Yet there are still those that know the truth. That Ion of Moldova has to die. He may not know of me but even Radu suspects him as a threat. Even though his death is easy to obtain, I still have to face those loyalists who'll most likely oppose my crowning and resort to a republic.

The word 'republic' almost made me gag. Republics are nothing but a group of elders bickering at each other. But there's bound to be someone to say the word. Someone like that Duke of the Janissaries or Elevan whose been hungry for equality for the longest time. Or even my little princess, Asta.

"No." I shook my head. Asta may have been a loyalist but she would never dream of opposing my. As she said herself, I'm her 'knight in shinning armor'. I tired hiding my smile as I remembered my times with Asta when all she cared about was balls, tea parties, and princes far away. How she's changed all these years into becoming a strong and independent noble woman. Her family's bankruptcy and parent's death was a heavy burden for the young girl. Not even that, but I've heard rumors of her mourning for the serial killer, Enderles.

I know the death of the Empress will just be another harsh blow for my princess. But like I did for her when her parents died and Enderles was exiled, I'll hold her hand as always.

"Sir, we're here." I looked out the window and found that the driver was right. Surrounding the car was hills upon hills of the dearly departed and their memorial stones. I waited for the driver to step out and open the door for me before stepping out.

"Stay here until I come back." I ordered him.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed before I walked off, with each step shaking my spirit.

So this was it. The final calm breeze before the storm. I didn't have enough time to my thoughts since the Moldova mausoleum was in view. I was thankful because distractions kept thinking me from cowering away from the plan.

The grand palace was overwhelming but quiet enough to remind a person that it housed the dead. I marched up the steps alone, shaking my hands from any doubts before entering calm and composed.

There I was greeted by a floor full of dynamite and Radu bowing before me.

"Have you finished up Baron Luxor?" I asked nonchalant even though my mind couldn't help but remember that linger kiss he gave me moments before.

"Everything is ready." He stood up and looked at me while I braced myself to seem calm. "There's enough explosive here to bring down this entire mausoleum. Than all we have to do is sweep up the mess." Radu said with pride of his work.

"Its finally time, after all these centuries we will finally be free from her spell at last." I walked around the explosives, seeing their patterned layout which reminded me like bricks on a long road. We were building a road to her death. When this thought came into mind, my doubts were at their worst. What am I doing here? Was all this worth it? Are my intentions pure enough to control an entire Empire? But my qualms were soon quieted by Radu's voice.

"Her rule has been disastrous for the Empire. Her desire for peace has held us back. The vampire and human are natural enemies, hunter and pray, one to live to conquer the other. Coexistence is an illusion." His words never seemed more truer and I believed every one of them. _This_ is why we are doing this; for the greater good of the vampire race.

"We've no choice but to take the future in our own hands. And if that means the Empress herself must die—''

I nearly felt my heart stop when the sudden noise of snapping twig broke my sentence.

"Did you hear that?!" I spun around and quickly walked near the entrance with Radu right behind me. Far to the edge of the mausoleum's portico I saw two figures disappear from a ledge.

"Dammit!" I cursed, pacing the entranceway. "They saw us and mostly likely heard our plans! Eventually they'll find an Imperial official and tell them the truth than we'll face the wrath of the Empress and we'll be executed as traitors and failures—''

"Shhh." Radu hushed my worries with the tip of his upon my lip. "You worry too much, Father. Its just a couple of girls and this cemetery is big enough to find them and kill them without anyone noticing." A smile curled across his face. "I'll go one way and you go the other. Trust me; the sport will do you good." His long fingers graced across the side of my face, enflaming a sudden blush across my complexion. I quickly turned around and looked out the horizon of the darkening sky.

"Find them quickly." I turned toward him, smothering my feelings. "And kill them without mercy."

"As you wish, my Lord." He dashed off in the same direction as the girls, leaving me to go the other way.

I instantly melted with the wind, traveling through the calm atmosphere as quickly as the autumn breeze till I, by chance; saw the pair running through the plains. Got them!

I stopped moving, regaining my shape and stance as they continued running without noticing me as I aimed my ring of Solomon towards them. I missed intentionally for the both them to stop. As expected they jumped once the ground before them was soon gone in a cloud of dust.

They turned around and I got a clear view of their faces. One was a little girl with black hair and the other was a bit older with fiery red hair. I could imagine why these two were wandering around the cemetery at night but it was their most gravest of mistakes. The black haired girl must have seen me as I held up my ring cause I saw her push the red head out of the way; beckoning for her to run. I was about to shoot until she stopped me with a coming dagger.

I caught it inches before my right eye. She has a strong arm, I can give her that. But I was caught off guard when I saw her coming toward me in mid air.

I had to flip out of the way to be clear of her blow.

"That leap. A vampire!" I gasped. She glared at me and I could sense that this girl was more than meets the eye. She turned her eyes towards her friend who was now on the hill next to us.

"Don't worry about me!" She called, begging her friend to run and call for help. The red head bolted into the forest but I had plans of killing her before she would do such a thing. But again, the ebony haired girl distracted me with her throwing knives.

"Damn that girl!" I cursed before I activated my ring and aimed for her. Unfortunately she had vampire powers as well, giving her the edge to dodge the impact of my ring.

She soon began to run across the terrain, far from the range of my ring.

"Silly child." I muttered to myself. "She's heading straight into the costal cliffs." I was right about my assertions. She ran as far to the edge of the cliffs where I soon met her at. By the time she realized she was trap I had again materialized from the mists of the wind. She was gasping for breath while I was not tired at all. For a moment I thought she would bend down and cry but surprisingly she stared at me with a hard face.

I raised my hand, my ring activated and ready to tear her to pieces. Yet again something held me back for a moment. A faint scream was calling me from a far away place which told me not to do it. However there were so many reasons why I had to. If she had lived she _will _tell someone and my plans will crumble along with my life. I had to do this but I couldn't understand why I was being so hesitant. She was a no one. I've never saw her face and I could tell she wasn't a noble from that attire.

Pushing all doubts from my mind, I finally took control over my heart for my mind to talk.

"It's all over, little one."

I drew a line along the ledge with the blast of the ring, cutting the cliff in two. In a slow rumble the ground under her shook and the plains were split as she slowly fell into the sea. Before the cloud of smoke engulfed her and the cliff fell, I heard her mouth something to me. I knew she was talking to me but I was scared beyond belief at what she said.

_How dare you, my child._

She was gone by the time I had figured out what she said and I was already trying to remembering if that was really what she was saying. Could she have really said that? And if she was, than why? Why did this little girl call me 'her child'?!

My mind was once again caught by the distraction of Radu. He was walking towards me and I knew that he must have found the other one and killed her as well.

"Is my Lord hurt?" He asked.

"No." I said rather curtly. "Get down to the harbor. We must make sure everything is ready before there is anymore interference."

"What of tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow the Empress will finally arrive at the cemetery. You will be among the few who escort her there."

"And what of you, my dearest Duke." I didn't pay any attention of the drawl in his voice.

"I'll be at the palace. Once the Empress is dead, come back to me."

"At once." He finally bowed, waiting for me to return back to the mausoleum with him. I could hear his voice, weak against the roar of the sea below call for me but I continued to stare out into the ocean horizon, allowing the sight to calm me down. Just so that the sight and booming sounds would drug me into forgetting my doubts and remember the truth of it all. Yes, the truth…if there is such a thing anymore to chase after.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, that chapter was really hard for me to write out. I know it had to be from Sulyeman, the Duke of Tigris. But there were things that I wanted to include in it yet had trouble to link them all together in the story. Like Asta, Radu, Sulyeman's good and bad points of his character. **

**I know I have the next chapter and another to continue with the Night Lord Arc and had really thought it out which characters to do them on. Now I've pretty much done Ion and Radu twice and I really want to do Sulyman again but not Asta really. She's a straight forward character that's exhausting to write up a chapter on. (That's just me personally. It takes a lot of thought to make her look like a complex person) **

**So question to all of my readers who have seen this anime before and knows what's to come next:**

**-Should I do the next chapter on Radu (my fav) or Ion? And for the next chapter should I write from Sulyman's POV (cause I really like him) or Seth's since she's the one to comfort Sulyman before he dies—which I think is a very powerful scene. **

Tell me your answers in your reviews


	18. The Night Lords:The Palace of Jade

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 18: The Night Lords: The Palace of Jade

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_-Three Days Grace_

All I remembered was the light. This powerful light which entrapt me in its fire; painting my world in a blinding blue. The flames came too quick and too painful for me to feel their stinging kiss. That's all that I remembered from the explosion and now I find myself escaping one hell only to wake up in another one.

**Daydreaming again, Flamberg.**

Don't you ever talk to me.

**Oh don't be so spiteful. After all I was the one who saved you from those blue flames. **

He chuckled but I could not see him laugh. I never saw him but he saw me as much as he heard me and felt me. I was trapt in this cage, alone and isolated from even my own body. No…I was not alone. He was with me in the cell. Every day, every hour, every moment he was secluded in the shadows but I knew he was there. And he knew everything and touched everything. Even my own thoughts weren't protected from him. He had complete control over my body and sometimes invaded my thoughts when he wanted to.

What could you do if you weren't even given the liberty to think?

**Why you can talk to me. I'm always here. You just can't see me.**

You better thank God that I can't. Or I would have already clawed out your heart.

**Aww, Flamberg. Why so cruel? You should be enjoying this. Its not everyday when you can take a vacation from your body.**

Why did you do this Dietrich!? I know you could have brought me back and let me carry out my mission.

**Wrong.** He said aburptly.** You can't expect me to believe that you would finally have the gual to kill the Earl, after failing twice. ****You were already given the second chance and failed the second time. Its time for me to take matters into my own hands. The Empress _will_ die as well as your precious Earl and Duke.**

You bastard.

I never knew what hate was until now. I regarded it just as a word, equal to all others. That is until now, when I have this invading leach crawl in the root of my being; rotting me from inside like an old tree.

**Put on your pretty face, Radu. Here comes the Empress.**

Even though my eyes were open, only now did I see what Dietrich was talking about. The Empress, forever vieled and distant stepped onto the carriage platform. As all other nobels around her, we bowed at our majesty; staring at the ground for her to climb onto her carriage without being seen.

"On our way!" A stray Janissary yelled. At the sound of his call, we all moved in a slow but persistant parade down the streets of Byzantium city. It seemed so quiet in the city. For some reason I had a slight fear of everyone finding out of Suleyman's plan. I guess he shared the same fear as well.

I knew Dietrich, who saw the same thing as me, didn't know of Suleyman's doubts. But I alone knew him well enough to see his heistations and fears. Something haunts his mind and I worry that it'll affect the assassination.

Suleyman is not the only one who I think about. Ever since that night when I was engulfed by those flames, I remember Ion lying on the floor while his blood puddled around him. I have not only shamed me and myself infront of the Order. But I've also shamed him; all our personal ties cut and severed never to be mended again. Now because of Dietrich, he thinks I was the one who struck out at him on the roof tops. I am helpless to the puppet master that not even I can save my most dearest of friends. Asking for forgiveness is a fool's hope.

We were getting close to the cemetary. Soon enough Suleyman's plan will come to an end and he'll be crowned Emperor over the entire vampire race. From there the Order will take over through Suleyman and renew the world as they see fit and we'll all live happily ever after…won't we?

Chirst, even I'm not buying that.

**Doubting yourself? **

Stop talking to me.

**Not to worry, my little Flame Thrower. Soon enough everything will be all over. **

Got to hell.

**Been there, done that.**

You know this won't keep me contained forever.

**Well I'm glad to see how hopeful you are, my dear. Even if it's a fool's hope. **

I said nothing more. I couldn't compete with a jackel who wouldn't shut up but instead looked out into the city. It's a strange feeling to not control your body anymore when you're still in it. You can feel each step but not the ground in which the foot falls upon. You can hear yourself speak but not feel the voice flow through your mouth. I could see Dietrich extend my hand and touch the railing but not feel the arm nor the cold metal. All I could do was watch within my prision while the world around me continued on.

We were nearing the citidel of the city, half way point from the cemetary. The walk to the Moldova funerary house was boring as ever since I wasn't the one walking. But my boredom crashed when I could sense another pair of eyes gaze upon me. Dietrich was aware as well.

**It seems that we are not alone.**

He turned my head, casting my eye sight to gaze upon the high roof tops of the city. There, peering behind a brick chimmney, was a flicker of blonde hair and crimson eyes.

Ion!

**What a hard headed little bastard the Earl is.**

Don't you dare touch him!

**Or what? You'll continue talking my ear off with your ramblings?**

He continued looking over the roof tops, following the quick form of Ion as he followed us through the streets. Ion thought we didn't notice yet, but I was disabled to call out and warn him. No, Ion. I wanted to say. Get away from here!

**Look, there he is again.**

Don't instigate, Dietrich! I tried to sound threatening but my warning was all in vain. He was the one in control.

I could see Ion peering behind another chimmney, staring directly at me while Dietrich stared back. I began to feel my mouth move, Dietrich was about to whisper something. Without any words he mouthed this to Ion.

"**The Empress will die."**

Dietrich, no! But it was all lost.

"RADU!" Ion screamed in rage as he flew right at us to descend on the brick floor.

"The Earl of Memphis!" I began to hear others notice the commotion and soon the party haulted. Ion was out numbered. Not only will he have Dietrich against him but all of the Imperial guards and knowing Ion's fragility, he couldn't even take me. Ion, you ignorant bastard!

**Here he comes.**

Dietrich, I beg you! Leave him be!

"You traitor!" Ion looked up at me with eyes cold of hate. I nearly gasped when he shot me that look. It seemed that he was looking straight at me, while crashing through the exterior and saying those words to me personally. But I reminded myself again. He dosen't understand that its Dietrich whom he's looking at. Not me.

He ran towards us and I could already feel Dietrich tensing my legs to prepare to fight.

Don't hurt him! Please!

**He must die! For the sake of the Order!**

Dietrich, he's nothing to the Order.

**Wrong!**

Ion was running towards us already, a dagger high in the air waiting to pierce _my_ heart. I tried my best to keep my legs frozen to the ground and arms close by my side but Dietrich ripped the power away from me by blocking Ion's dagger with his own and snapping the blade in half. For a moment, Ion's face was twisted with shock until he quickly retailated by snatching the falling blade and driving it toward _my_ neck. I would have allowed him to pierce my skin and let my crimson blood spray across his face but Dietrich wouldn't have it. He didn't carry the death wish which I desired. The blade never touched my skin. Dietrich made sure of that when he stopped Ion's hand. For a moment Ion struggled to hold the blade within his hand while he groaned under its sharp pain.

Stop it! It's my body!! Let him go you fucking piece of shit!

**Shut the fuck up! **Dietrich yelled back at me. **Keep yelling and I'll rip his head off!**

I gave up on yelling. With all my might I reached out for my hand, trying to grab the power to will it my way. It was like reaching in the abyss for me. I couldn't see past my nose until I felt a stiff object within the darkness. That was it!

I could feel the familiar touch of Ion's hand in mine until I let go of him, releasing him from my mercliless hold.

**Fool!**

I was pushed back and lost my grip of the control which I tried so hard to regain. From my loss, Dietrich was furious and punched Ion down to the ground where the blonde didn't move at all. From behind my glass like eyes I could see myself pick up my fallen sword and place the tip upon Ion's head.

DIETRICH!

"**How far you have fallen, Ion. Once reviered, now nothing more than common rebel filth." **How dare he call Ion by his name. It sickened me that Dietrich was still playing like he was me. I don't know what was more terrifying. That I was about to kill my best friend or that my best friend believes its me behind that sword?

"No, I'm not—'' Ion was desperatly trying to disregard Dietrich's manipulations.

"**An incompetant traitor. You will die on this spot, remember only for being the fool who triedto assassinate the Empress and I, the hero who killed you."** I could feel myself tried to hide a sinister laugh but there was nothing funny to me. In Dietrich's sick mind, a tragedy was a comedy.

"You—you're dispicable!" Ion sneered.

DIETRICH! Don't I beg of you!

**Does he really mean that much to you, dearest Radu?**

All the world!

**Than he must die.**

"**Farewell, my PARTNER!" **The sword was coming down hard and fast thorugh the air. For a moment I panicked until I reached out again in the abyss and felt for that familiar touch of control. There, it lied under my fingertips.

The sword flew past Ion's cheek and I had suddenly regained all control over my body. The invading feeling of Dietrich was gone and I chocked on my breath, having been deprived of breathing on my own again.

"Ion…get away…you must stop…the Empress…this is…a trap…its…the Order…" But the invading feeling overwhelmed me again.

**That's enough talk, Flamberg. **I was pushed back into the darkness with the feeling of a creeping smile being the last thing I felt. **Oh, you're such the sentamental one. **He turned his eyes on Ion.

"**I kept you watiting, Earl of Memphis." **I was so exhausted that I collasped within my prision, shaking while also trying to call out again.

Dietrich…don't.

"Radu?" Ion whipsered while confused at who to call me now. There before his eyes he saw the real me emerge and dissapear when Dietrich took over. Now he dosen't know what to call me.

"Excellancy!"

What?

Dietrich turned my view to look upon a young woman with red hair.

"Ester!" Ion called out to her.

The nun?

**Ester.**

You know her, Dietrich?!

"Run, get out of here!" She screamed while trying to run past the guards but one of them grabbed hold of her and knocked her out to the floor.

"Ester!" Ion escaped from Dietrich's grasp but was corned again by the Puppetmaster.

"**This is hardly the time to be worrying about others." **He told to Ion. I had again lost all hope of Ion's escape. The nun was too far to help him and Ion was too young to fight against me. Not only that but I had used up all my energy in defying Dietrich. All I could do was close my eyes while Dietrich cut him down until…

"Enough!" Dietrich dropped the sword and turned aroudn to find the Empress, in all her glory, standing before us. "There two have information that I require. Place them under custody and take them to the palace for questioning. I'll deal with this matter personally."

"Yes, your majesty." The other nobles replied while bowing before her.

On your knees, Dietrich.

I knew how much Dietrich hated to bow before anyone, especially a vampire. Fitting the role of a nobleman wasn't something he would aquire to easily. He eventually bowed while mumbling a curse under his breath. I took delight even if it was for the slightest moment.

"Empress," He began. "Please wait."

"Is there a problem, Baron Luxor?" She asked, expecting no answer for him. He stayed silent, knowing that he had to play the weaker character to this vile vampire woman.

"No, your majesty. Forgive my outburst."

That's right, take it in you disgusting pervert.

**Don't get me angry again, Radu. Your friend is still in a bad position.**

"No, you don't understand!" I could still hear Ion trying to protest against the guards' will. "Release me! No! you're wrong! This is a conspiracy! Empress! Someone's trying to kill you!"

"Silence, you rebel scum!" The guard ended his cries with a quick and forceful blow to the stomach. I couldn't see them carry away because Dietrich continued staring down into the ground, planning on what to do next.

Once the commotion died down, the Imperial court began to continue on down the road to the Moldova mausuleum.

**You will not defy me again Radu, you hear me?**

As long as you promise not to hurt him.

**You have to let him go. You've held on to this silly attachment for far too long.**

The Empress is going to die soon! What's the use of having him killed after Suleyman is crowned?

**Because Suleyman won't be crowned until the Imperial court decides it. Once the court remebers the stray prisioners who rebelled against the Empress, they'll question them before executing them. That's where they'll blow our cover and plans. You don't want the Duke to die, do you?**

It seems that you don't want that more than me.

I knew of Dietrich's attraction to the Duke of Tirgris. Of course, I knew. I could still picture how Dietrich scanned his eyes up and down the Duke's form when he first saw him walking towards us. Ever since than, he's never failed me to make me cringe and feel awful after flirting with him. It was just as disgusting as watching yourself flirty with your own father. Dietrich not only does this to amuse himself, but to also torture me.

**So, you're not dreading the moment of your dear Empress' death?**

You know me better than that, Puppet Master. The Empress means nothing to me. He chuckled at how ironic it was to hear a nobleman speak of his 'mother' like that.

**How sad. I was eager to hear you cry after she died. **

* * *

She's dead! I couldn't believe it that it happened already. It was so quick! Like everything happened all within one moment! Just ten minuets ago she was smiling down at me and now she's gone with the shadows and I'm within the palace, carrying the guilt of her death. 

Dietrich had to sneak into the palace unknown to seem that we have never left with the Empress, in case of evidence against us. It seemed that by the time the entire building was all in flames, word got out of the Empress' death and reached the palace walls. Everyone was in the moment of panic and chaos. Noble men and woman ran about the halls crying out for the Empress' name, crouching within the corners and unashamed of the tears they all share.

Dietrich told me that only the palace knows of the Empress' death and will continue to hide until the public was ready for the news. But I knew that wasn't true. He was only human, remember. He couldn't understand the hold which we were bound to our Empress. When she cries we all cry, when she smiles we all laugh, and when she dies we all mourn even if we don't know it ourselves.

Our mother is dead and there's no point in hiding everything because by now we understood everything by the pain in our hearts.

Suleyman was waiting for me to return to him after seeing off the Empress into the Moldova memorial. He was in the throne room, alone and pacing the floor slowly. I could tell that he was taken over by the sudden grief as well.

Dietrich, let me talk to him. Let me talk to him as myself.

**Quiet!** Dietrich snapped at me.

"Feels strange; yes?" Suleyman finally spoke. "When something that has existed since birth suddenly disappears, it can overwhelm. However; we have long since cross the point of no return. It is my sowrn duty to guide this nation onward for the preservation of all vampires. Where do we stand?"

"**The palace is now under strict guard. The where abouts of the Duchess of Kieve are unknown. Though I'm certain there is no way she can possibly interviene."**

So it seems that Asta knows the truth as well. How navie Dietrich was to underestimate her. I could tell Suleyman didn't take heed of his comforting words as well. He knew his niece better than all other people since he taught her himself how to be a strong devoted servant to the Empress.

"What of the Earl of Memphis and the human?"

"**They're being held in a dungeon which is heavily patrolled. The inquest has not yet begun."**

"It could prove quiet troublesome if they're allowed to talk. You know we cannot afford to have the nobles suspicious of us in any way."

"**Not to worry. Dead men do not speak."**

Dietrich, don't! He wouldn't allow it!

"They mustn't die." I was relieved to hear those words. "At least not yet." Shit. "Killing them inside the palace will only arouse suspicion of murder."

"**Of course. Still, death isn't the only way to elimainate this problem."**

"You have an idea?" He asked.

"**Leave everything to me. In the mean time, you need only focus on seizing control of the throne, your majesty." **I rolled my eyes at Dietrich's attepmt to flirt with Suelyman but it only made the Duke glance at him with confusion. I was glad to see that one person was able to notice that this wasn't me. And it also made Dietrich feel fustrated that he didn't return the feelings.

With a slight bow, Deitrich ask to leave Suleyman before walking out of the throne room.

Dietrich, please let me talk to him.

**Why? So you can tell him the truth of your split personality?!**

Can't you get the hint that he's not buying into your charade. At least let me talk to him as myself, to assure that he can still trust me. He's been on the egde since after you last harrassed him sexually.

**It was just a kiss.**

Still, he won't trust you and you need to make him believe that you're still Radu.

Dietrich didn't say anything but answered me by his actions. He pulled me out of that dark prision and blind me with the light of the world. I nearly stumbled at my feet and again choked on the air. The feeling of control overwhelmed me and I was able to feel the touch of my skin and the smell of the room.

"Radu," I turned around to find Suleyman walking towards _me_. Looking at _me_. "Are you alright." At first I was a loss for words. It was like I was learning how to live again after being shut up for so long.

"I…I can't help but notice." I stared off in the distance, trying to sort out my words into sentences.

"Notice what?" He asked but I couldn't answer yet. It was still to hard for me to speak. "Radu, what's happening to you?"

"Nothing."

"You've been so strange ever since you came back. What happened?"

"I didn't want to talk about that."

"Than what did you want to talk about?" He crossed his arms.

"You,sir." He tilted his head. "You've changed as well. You don't speak with confidence anymore."

"Radu—''

"You're holding back something and I can see it eat you up inside."

"Look who's talking." He snapped at me. I could tell he wasn't ready to talk about himself either.

"So than I guess there's nothing to say to each other than." I didn't want this conversation, which I've so wanted, to end in failur. I guess there was no point in trying to talk to him at all. The time I've spent in silence was enough for the void between us to grow. Things aren't what they use to be anymore.

I turned to go until I was pulled back with the pull of his hand, pulling me into his embrace and sufficating me in his arms.

"I don't know what you are to me if not my son. For that, don't push me away like you did to your late father. Don't make me be him." I found myself wrapping my arms around him as well.

"We can't go back, can we?"

"…No."

"Than we must do our best not to change anymore. We must preserve what we had." He laughed at my navie thinking.

"The first lesson us vampires learn is that we cannot delay the past."

"But we can try, can't we?" He paused before replying.

"Yes. We can." I guess he only agreed to me for the sake of my last ounce of hope.

**Let go of him, Radu. Times running out. We have a lot more to do.**

I quickly released him and he allowed me to go. We parted without any kind words. Only to wallow in our own silent miseries.

* * *

By the time I reached the basement of the palace, Dietrich took over. He shoved me back in the abyss after allowing me a moment of peace. Though I wish he didn't give it to me at all, cause now I long for it even more. 

**Enjoyed your little quality time with daddy?**

He's not my real father.

**So I hear. You're so foolish for holding on to this personal attachments and joing the Order. I don't see why they even accepted you in.**

Its clear why they would accept the likes of you. Even though you're human.

**Don't test me. By now you should understand that I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. **

I said no more. My attention was snatched up by the sight of Ion and the nun, both trapped within a cell. They turned around and inched away from the bars as Dietrich came closer.

"**Comfy? Cozy? Good."**

"Scum!" Ion spat. "You have the audacity to stand before me? You traitor!"

"**Ah temper, temper."**

"Do you have any idea on the damage you've done?"

"**The Empress' infactuaction with peace was to step down. A dream of the world where humans and vampires coexist is ludicrous."**

"Radu, why are you so against it?" I could see the pleading in Ion's eyes. It was as if he never saw the truth of my condition back in the city. He still was blind to the truth.

"**Haven't you realized yet? I am not Radu."**

"What?!" Ion gasped.

"Its true, haven't you listened to the way he was talking?!" Dietrich stared at the young nun who was crouching in his shadow. "Radu was a noble of the Empire, right? --Well nobles never refer to themsleves as vampires. What is your name?"

**Isn't she a gem, Radu? How quick she can be.**

"**Heh. Bravo. The ever astute and defiyant as ever. That's what I've always loved about you, Ester."**

Dietrich, how do you know this woman?

**Another tale to tell, Flamberg.**

The nun's blue eyes widen in disbelief.

"Is that you, Dietrich?!" She whispered under her breath.

"What is the meaning of this?! Where's the real Radu?!" Ion was as close as stomping on the ground for answers. I didn't blame him for his confusion. The truth of the matter was all to complex.

"**Radu, Radu?!" **Dietrich mocked in a dramatic tone. **"Wake up. You're friend is occupied. Allow me to introduce myself. Dietrich von ****Lohengrin. Or if you prefer, The Puppet Master of the Rosen Krotz Order. You're friend, Radu, has long since expired. Fortunately for me, he was the perfect fit and the perfect rouse. I pull his strings like a marionette." **

"You used him! He was helpless. I'LL KILL YOU!" I couldn't help but brim with pride to hear how Ion still loved me. For all this time I dreaded that he hated me, but now he knows the truth and so do I. I was surprisingly relieved to hear him say it. He ran up to the bars of the cell, clawing for Dietrich's heart. "I swear it! I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands! You'll pay for what you did to him."

**Have you heard enough, Flameberg?**

What?

**I just want you to know that you're still loved in this world. It's a piece of information that can save the most sinful of souls. **

Why are you asking me of this?

He didn't answer me but I could feel that he was moving my arm yet I couldn't tell why.

**Turn your eyes away, my darling. I don't want you to see this.**

"Your Excellency!" The nun pleaded for Ion to stop. "Please!"

I wished I had closed my eyes. In truth, I wished he wouldn't even let me see the gleam of the gun as he silently pulled it out.

Dietrich?...

He locked the gun.

Don't…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I don't know what happened first. The sound of the gun blaring through my head was all I could hear until it dissolved into the shrieking cries of the nun, who now was drowning in a pool of Ion's blood. Next to her was Ion himself. Motionless as he clasped at over his wound, the blood pouring out of the cracks of his hands.

**"Save your tears, Ester. He's a vampire. A wound like that may sting but it isn't fatal." **

The nun didn't understand but I did. If I were her I wouldn't be comforted by Dietrich's words at all. I was still mourning for his death even though he wasn't going to die and the nun stopped crying. Yet he might as well be dead after what Dietrich shot him with.

Ion soon understood as well before he pushed her away from him.

"What's wrong?!" She asked fearfully.

**"That's the thirst kicking in. My gift to you, partner." **

Dietrich, I'm going to fucking kill you!

"Est…Ester. You—you must kill me!" He was beginning to breath heavily and his eyes were glowing redder than normal. His nails were growing to becoming claws and his fangs came down even sharper. Ion was changing into a monster right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I had always comforted him or saved him in one way or another. Now that he was so close yet so far away, I couldn't help but want to bash my head against the walls and cry. The ability of not being able to help him was as painful as a withdrawal to an addictive drug.

"What are you saying?" The nun was still oblivious to the truth. She didn't understand that us vampires weren't always humane as humans. We have our own flaws but are more deadly than her own kind.

**"The bullet I shot at him was specifically designed to act as a catalyst to excite the basils bacteria found in vampire blood. These bacilli create uncontrollable blood lust, transforming him into a ravenous beast."**

She couldn't take what was being said to her. Her care and affection for Ion had grown since I've been away, replacing me and my part to help him. She was his savior now and she was feeling the same helplessness as me. Disregarding the danger, she pulled Ion towards her and clung to him as if her embrace would stop the infection.

**How are you feeling, Flamberg.**

You know after this you won't live long.

**Just what I expected to hear from you. More empty threats.**

**"Don't despair my dear." **He said to the crying nun. "**I would walk away and leave you to such a grizzly fate."** Dietrich tossed a silver knife through the bars and watched it as it tumbled on the stone floor. **"This silver sword can still the beast's heart. Die by your hand or the monster's, your choice."**

Dietrich, you can't possibly let her choose to kill her own friend.

**I just did. **

"The only monster in here is you!" She spat at him but he only chuckled.

**"Tick Tock! Normally I watch for the drama to play out but, alas, I have a busy schedule. But if you want my advice: just aim high, Ester."**

I wanted to watch more of it as well. I wanted to watch over Ion and see how he was doing but Dietrich turned away where the nun's voice was only a distant echo.

You pathetic swine! You're the most disgusting creature upon the face of this Earth. I can't see why anyone would love such a beast like you! How blind Isaac must be to even lay a hand on you—or anyone in that matter!

He stopped walking.

**Careful, Flamberg. You know how easily I fall in love and how easily I'm angered if my loved ones reject me.**

Love?! You can't love? Your definition of love is corrupt and soiled with sin. After living so many years in that barn of yours, all alone cause no one would dare look upon your face.

**What?!**

You may be beautiful on the outside but after even listening to your voice, its all just a illusion to how ugly you are with that devil heart of yours! Even with the face of an angel you are disgusting!

**How—when did you?!**

I can peer into your thoughts and memories just as easily as you can peer into mine. I have seen enough to understand why you're so revolting. Even your own father couldn't bear to look at you—

**Stop it! **

He screamed. I soon quieted my rant, pleased to have hit a personal nerve in his black heart. I could feel he was shaking uncontrollably with anger and fear. He buried my face in my hands, mumbling words I couldn't even understand. Until it all stopped and he stood up straight.

**How disappointing this mission has become for you, Flamberg. **

What are you talking abut?

**I have always been infatuated with you, Radu. Since the moment I saw you take your vows to the Order. You and I share so much in common that I thought we would eventually be lovers. But it turns out that your kind is too different from mine. You must know how hurt I am to do this to you.**

Hurt? You don't feel anything. You need a heart to feel.

**Hehe, see how dangerous you are to me. You know me too well. **

Get to the point, Dietrich!

**You're going to die.**

You would think that the words of your fate would scare you to death. But for me, I guess after facing death so many times, it didn't even touch me at all. In fact, I was eager for him to finally let go of me. Everything which I've held dear is now slipping away. I never believed once that Dietrich would give my body back anyway.

I even know how it'll all happen. He'll snip my life as quietly as cutting the strings of a puppet. I'll fall to the ground and never get up. Just becoming another pile of ash to his collection of dust. Yet I smile and almost laugh when the truth struck me. For a moment I had seen how his drama will play and I could barely control myself from telling him that he will fail. All of it will fall apart and I thank God that I won't be there to live it.

He spoke again in that creamy voice. The same voice in which he uses to make you feel confident again. Strong, so that you'll snap out of your misery and fulfill his wishes as his puppet. Many times he said that to me when I felt so low, seducing me with his words and reviving my soul like a short time drug.

I didn't care of any of it anymore. Kill me. End my suffering. The only thing I learned is that life is so cruel, no matter how beautiful you are. There were pleasurable moments, I can confess. But they'll never out weigh the desolation I experienced.

**So, than.** **Any last words, my love? **

Go to hell.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So sorry that took so long. It was difficult to write up this chapter. I had originally written this to be from Suleyman's POV but I decided that a combination of Dietrich and Radu's was better. You think?**

**I hope it wasn't too confusing for the readers. I kept everything bold when it came to Dietrich's thoughgts and speech. I thought it would be a good ending to have Radu finally killed off because I believe that Dietrich can inhabit a body with the soul still occupying it and without.**

**-I know that in the past I've always used the word vampire and human even though the anime says ****Methuselah and Terran. All I ask is to kinda skip that little mishap I made. If I would have known that noble vampires never use the word vampire, I wouldn't use the word in the chapters. But, what's done is done. Too late. **

**Please review! The next chatper is coming out shortly! Seth's POV**


	19. The Night Lords:Start of a Pilgrimage

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 19: Night Lords: The Start of a Pilgrimage 

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my night_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime._

_I wish for this night-time,_

_to last for a lifetime._

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you._

_-Nightwish_

He saw me. He stood right there and stared right back, smiling with his eyes of sadistic humor. And he dared aimed his weapon at me, still smiling with his eyes as I fell into the cold, raging sea below.

I knew the waves were no threat to me, nor was the icy chill of its waters. But the shock of what had recently past between me and Suleyman haunted me; making me tremble with anger and retribution while also feeling a sense of remorse.

_Why, Suleyman?_ I asked myself as I swam to far reached shores. _Why did it come to this?_

"Your majesty," I slowly looked up, taking my eyes off the marble floors of my personal rooms within the palace. Standing before me was Mira, my strongest ally and dearest child, now that my former had betrayed me.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" She asked with eyes full of concern but she told me that she wasn't sad anymore. During all these long weeks when we had been deceiving the Empire, she constantly worried of my safety and well being as she posed as my double. Now that I had returned to her, soggy and wet, she nearly broke down and cried at my feet.

"My dearest Empress," She fell to her feet when she saw me emerge. "Thank goodness you are well."

_He didn't even know it was me._

This was right after I had heard Suleyman's plans of assassination. I told the Duchess _everything_. Of her grandson, Ion, whom she was most relieved to hear that he was well. Of the human girl whom he was with, Ester. And most of all, of Suleyman's betrayal and plans of assassinating her within the Moldova mausoleum.

_What could have made him change like this?_

When I told her this we were still in the phase of night; cloaked by the new moon's shadow and cloudy stars. I had easily crept into the fortified palace and found the Duchess pacing in my rooms, still dressed in her regal attire.

_Have I really failed as an Empress?_

She was bound to visit the mausoleum the next morning with her closest guards and nobles. When she realized that the visit was a trap, she began to wring her hands.

_Have I really failed as a mother?_

"Your majesty, what are we going to do?! We can't do anything rash in fear of being charged with false accusations. But it seems that we're left with barely any wise options."

_Never._

"Not to worry." _If I haven't abandoned them, than I haven't failed them. _I turned toward Mira, wearing a face full of confidence and hope. "Luck is on our side."

* * *

That night I dreamt a dream. Or was it a memory from a time long, long ago? Everything looked so familiar but yet so muddled with the clouds of forget. It was all white. A pure white world she built us. Me and my two brothers; both who held each hand as we followed her.

Our mother.

A foreign feeling of contentment and pure happiness washed over me like I was lying on the soothing shores and allowing the white kissed water to quietly pass over me. I was scared at first of the feeling. Why am I not rushed? Why isn't there something to fear or worry or doubt on? As I was about to choke on this overwhelming sensations of bliss, the white water clogging my throat, I heard a voice.

"Seth?"

"Uh?" I opened my eyes and saw that the sea was gone. It was so white that I couldn't make out where the floor stopped and the walls continued. Where was this voice? This relaxing voice that saved me from the ocean.

"There you are, Seth." I quickly turned around and a man stood behind me.

He was tall, dressed in white and looked so clean that I was scared to touch him. Could anyone be this pure and clean? His loose white hair fell down past his chin, draping over his shoulders. But his eyes, those true blue eyes, screamed at me from his white porcelain face.

"Come here. Come on." He smiled while holding out his hand. I took it without a moment's doubt. His hand enveloped over mine but was very warm and soft. "My little sister." He smiled making me smile even wider.

"Abel…" Could this really be him? Nine hundred years and not a word. But now I wasn't fazed by the facts that he disappeared from my life; abandoned me. I was just so happy to have him back, so that he could protect _me_ and care for _me_. I don't have to do it anymore. I don't have to make the decisions. I can stop playing dress up and just be the little girl I always have been. Not the Empress. Not the leader. Not the mother.

"Brother!" I pressed my face deep into his stomach, savoring the smell of his clothes and the tips of his silver hair. I was so happy that I couldn't control my melting eyes. So many years have past after such sadness and it seems that only till now did I feel it was the time to cry. Cry with him.

"Now, now, my little Seth." One by one he wrapped his arms loosely around me, rubbing my back with affection which I have been so deprived of.

"Abel…everything! Everything is falling apart! I…I don't want to be by myself! I can't do it on my own…I CAN'T!" I dug my shamed face deeper into the folds of his clothes; trying to hide the fact that I was sobering in front of my brother whom I always wished to be strong for him.

"Yes you can." I looked up; finding myself in the back of a running train with the sunlight passing over my skin in a repetitive motion. He sat in the seat across from mine.

"But you don't understand. Everybody envisions me to be this grand, wise, Empress who knows all the answers to every problem."

"But you are…in some way." He tilted his head, unfazed by the anxiety which I was now under.

"Why can't you come with me?"

"My dearest sister, you know I can't. You have to grown up—''

"But I don't want to grow up!" I jumped from my seat and ran into his arms again. Enjoying the feeling of being held by him, remembering the time when we did this everyday.

We were now in a vacant church with abandoned pews. Before the altar of God, us two creatures of the night embraced as brother and sister.

"Please, Abel…what should I do? Tell me." He stroked my jet black hair.

"Be their mother, Seth, before their Empress."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"It takes time to be an Empress—which you have already acquired. But you always knew what it took to be a mother."

* * *

"Empress!" Mira ran over to me, flustered with anticipation and anxiety. "They've taken Ion to the prisons but I have a feeling that he's not safe there! I've heard gun shots from the echoing walls below!"

I sat on my throne, bringing myself to not wring my hands in worry because an Empress should never show signs of panic. I would only make Mira more upset.

"Is the human with him?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so. They both tried to stop my passage to the Moldova mausoleum. I wished to have set him free but that would only ruin our cover."

"It is a good thing that you didn't. Thank you Mira. I know how hard this mission has been on you, watching your grandson fight on his own." She bowed graciously.

"Thank you your Majesty." But she wasn't fully at ease. There was something hidden behind her eye that made her entire face seem to fall into a frown. I wanted to cheer her up. I wanted to show her that there is faith, not just in me but in herself as well.

"Not to fear, Mira. This will all be over soon."

"I know, your Majesty. I truly do believe so." I smiled, relieved to see that no matter what, Mira was devoted to be at my side.

"Do you know where Suleyman is?"

"He's down below in the throne room. Hiding from the contraversory of the nobles like a snake hiding before he strikes."

"Yes, so it seems." I said sharing the same vigor as Mira. "I can hear words being spoken below. Listen, can you hear it?"

Both Mira and me stayed quiet and bowed low to hear the voices through the floors. It was Suleyman. I could distinguish that deep voice of his however; the other was lighter though still a bit husky.

"It's Duchess of Kiev!" I gasped.

"Lady Astaroshe?!" Mira asked. She only needed to listen further before her question was asked.

"Empress," Mira stood up. "Allow me to go down there and see what's really going on. Please stay here." She moved toward the stair cases, leading to the bottom throne room until I stopped her.

"Mira!" She paused. "Under no circumstances, don't revel yourself. We must use our element of surprise wisely." Mira nodded, layering the thick white veil over his face before decending down upon the throne room.

After she was gone I again crouched down upon the floor, hearing Suleyman's dispute with Astaroshe. He was denying it! I couldn't believe to hear such lies much less stomach them. A feeling of rage and vengeance grew from my stomach before melting all over me. My anger was soon interrupted when a third was voiced.

"Surrender now and accept your punishment!"

"Earl of Memphis?!" I gasped before finally realizing that the voice belonged to the blonde vampire child.

"You're the one who need to surrender, Earl of Memphis." Suleyman appeared to have not been threatened by the Earl's arrival even though his word alone would ruin the Duke's plans entirely. I couldn't bear to listen to his arrogance. It not only angered me that Suleyman betrayed me but that his arrogance blinded him from the awful truth that I'm still alive.

"For treason again your people!"

I didn't know what set me off. Either a change in the wind or in my heart screamed a warning call making me panic and react with instinct. For some reason I knew that now was the perfect time. If not than I would never have it.

I knew Suleyman would kill both Ion and Asta on the spot. His ambition clouds his judgment and his sentiments. And if Ion dies than Mira would lose herself in her grief, charging toward Suleyman with hatred only to be struck down as her grandson. The entire event will only become a blood bath and I could only listen while perched up top to watch my children kill among themselves.

I couldn't allow it. I won't!

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, my hollow and deep voice echoing through the floors to the bottom pit of the throne room. I climbed onto my throne and activated its coordinates for it to descend safely down the ceiling of the throne room, locking into its destined spot. I allowed the shield to be kept where it was, veiling me from Suleyman and the others yet even without my face they still trembled before me with shock and disbelief. Especially Suleyman most of all.

"You do not seem pleased to see me alive, Duke of Tigris." I joshed, continuing to use my fake voice of authority. His eyes widened in panic. He was nearly at a loss for words.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you believe them! If true, why would I want to kill you, my Empress?" His voice was jumpy and I could see it. For once I was confident with power. Suleyman was now a jittery little bird caught in my grasp.

"I'm not speaking of the incident that took place at the Moldova mausoleum. After all, I wasn't the once who was there."

At that direct moment emerged Mira, dressed with a veil over her calm and pleased face. She sauntered across the alter without missing a step and stood at my right, facing Suleyman's widening eyes and gaping mouth.

"Let me reveal the face behind the veil." I said, alluding to Mira that she may not remove her mask. My eyes continued to watch Suleyman as she lifted the veil, uncovering the truth of her identity to not only him but to her grandson.

"The Duchess of Moldova!" He gasped, nearly tripping on his own feet as he stepped back.

"Grandmother!" Ion, standing in the background, nearly chocked on surprise. "What's going on? I thought they killed you!" He was begging for answers which, I could tell, everyone else was as well.

"I knew that when the Earl of Memphis returned, the traitors will begin to move. I appointed the Duchess of Moldova to be my stand in, and her body clocked, placed in the palace." So I gave them my secret. The truth was out and Suleyman was cornered in his own backfired trap. I turned my gaze upon him and I knew that he could sense I was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Suleyman, I _never_ thought you would concoct such a devious plan. Among my man children, _you_ were the one which I've placed my highest hopes for the future."

"Just a moment my Empress! I ask again what make you think I would do something as treacherous as this? I would never conspire against you or the Empire. I swear it!" He bowed low to his knees, but he was shaking with guilt.

"Suleyman, do you not remember this face?!" With a simple device, the thick glass shield was pulled back from the chamber, revealing the face of the one who sat upon it. Me, the little girl with ebony hair.

"It can't be!" Suleyman's heart nearly skipped a beat. So many shocks and surprises were coming at him at once that now he was beginning to understand the situation finally. He was caught and there was no place to run.

"When the ring of Solomon was aimed against me, I must admit that even I trembled." He dropped to his knees, still overcoming the sudden truths as he stared on; baffled.

"You can't!" He whispered to himself. "You can't be the Empress!"

"Ester isn't that!" I looked over at Ion and Ester who were just as astonished as Suleyman.

"It's Seth!" Ester gasped while her legs buckled underneath her.

"Now, is there still something you wished to say?" I was giving him the last chance. The last chance to cleanse himself from his sins and a chance of redemption. Of course he wouldn't be redeemed fully. He'll have to face severe punishment, be stripped of his title and power while also looking forward to the rest of his long life as a traitor and snake. I believe such a punishment is graver than death and a proper one suited for his crimes.

"Yes, there is." He began, speaking in a calm and distant voice. "Just a moment ago, you said you placed your highest hopes in me."

"That is true. This is why this has sorrowed me so greatly." I frowned upon him as he reminded me how much I treasured his loyalty and presence as my most favorite of children. But now because of his own selfishness and pride, he broke it all. Like a little boy who was tempted into breaking a glass window. Now not even the shards of my love for him will ever be the same.

"Has it now." He chuckled and my brow furrowed in confusion. What is he getting at? "Such an outrageous lie." Lie? "You—you've never put your faith in _me_! You've never trusted any one!" What was he saying?! I couldn't understand the core of his anger. Each word of his frustration was tearing my heart apart. I couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. "I was devoted and loyal to your majesty but in all these years I spent as your humble servant you've never—YOU'VE NEVER BELIEVED IN ANY OF US!!!"

It all happened so fast. I remembered him shooting to his feet, aiming his glowing ring straight at my face. And in a huge blast it was all over. By the time the blinding light settled down I saw myself still alive, a burning hold singeing next to me, and my dear little boy frowning with sadness as a huge hold was punched through his body.

"Tell me, why did you miss?" I asked quietly and calm even though my heart told me to run to him. Tend to him. Save him. But I stayed where I sat, too scared that moving will only kill him faster.

He took off his hat, not showing any signs of pain in his expression as his clothes were quickly soaking with blood.

"Because, no matter how hard I try, a child can't help but to love his mother." With that said he collapsed to the floor.

Mira, who was startled by the sudden sound of his fall, gasped in fear while covering her mouth modestly.

I finally stood up from the throne, too late in saving him but still determined to hold him. Everyone was frozen in their greatest shock, that he died and didn't kill me. He lay upon the ground, motionlessly, as I scooped up his head in my lap and gently brushed a stray russet colored bang from his face.

"Suleyman…" I said in vanity to just hear his name once more.

No! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Stay strong! Keep breathing…look up at the ceiling, don't blink! Just as long as you keep your eyes on me—don't close them! Listen to my voice! Listen to my heart. Concentrate on living! If you concentrate enough, I can fill up your wounds. If he pulls on a little longer than I can spare his life. He can't die! This is not how its suppose to be! NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT'S SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! ABEL!

"For over 300 years I was your humble servant…" He was speaking but it was too quiet, to shallow and soft. I could tell my his voice that he was growing weak. Each dying beat of his heart resounded in each syllable. "And in all the time I served you not once did I ever understand you. Who are you? Why do you do these things? Why do you hope for what can never be?"

Nothing hurts more than a child telling his mother he doesn't know who she is. What do I say to him? What does one say to a question like that when there is no answer? I was no holding my dying boy in my arms and all he asks is a question with an answer I can't even give him. I can't give him his last dying wish? Am I a bad mother?

I tried to conceal my shaking hand and thoughts. With as much strength I had, I kept back the tears. Biting the inside of my cheek to keep my mind off of my sadness.

"If I knew the answer to those questions, I would be much happier." He didn't frown nor did he smile. Suleyman just continued to stare into my eyes; disappointed.

I don't know how long I continued holding him until he died. It seemed like an eternity but I believed that an eternity was too soon. Eventually he fell limp within my arms and his eyes finally closed, not looking at me or the ceiling. His breathing died down to nothing and I was soon carrying nothing in my arms. Suleyman was dead and I was the mother of another dead child. One whom I loved entirely with my heart and being.

Vile sadness and grief overwhelmed me and if it wasn't for other being in the room, I would have given myself to it. But I stopped the growing screams and tears. I'll cry when no one is looking. When the shades are drawn and I'm finally alone, than will I become a little girl. Until than, I must continue being an Empress and not a mother.

"Well done," I turned toward my staring audience. "All of you. You have my gratitude."

"Empress!" All three of them bowed before me, Ion cringing at the pain in his side.

"And Ester." The human with fiery red hair stood up abruptly.

"Oh yes. What is it Seth?! Oh! I mean, Empress."

"Seth will do just fine. You aren't one of my subjects, you are my friend." A glimmering glow was brought to both of our faces.

"Alright Seth it is? You were saying?"

"Where is the other Vatican messenger who came with you?"

"Father Abel?" Abel. "He went on his own. Right after we told him about the Baron of Luxor, Radu."

"Radu, he's still alive?" I was told my Mira that news of Radu's death reached right after conciliations with the Vatican were mended.

"No, he's dead." Ester frowned. "But his body is still being manipulated as a disguise. My a man name Dietrich von Lohengrin, a member of the Order of Rosen Krotz."

"What!" I gasped. The name of the Order brought fear into my heart. A tremor was sent down my spine. The name was familiar. It sounded like something _he _would say.

* * *

I ran through the halls, quickly. My feet creating tapping steps upon the stone floors of the cold underground facility. I don't know what made me come here but a instinct screamed in my mind that he was here. That Abel needed my help.

I reacted to Ester's news with alarm. Without a moment's loss, I ordered Asta to retrieve doctors to properly settle Suleyman's body. Mira attended to Ion, waiting for the doctor's to mend his wounds while Ester continued standing my his side. She saw me get up and leave but didn't say anything to stop me. I guess, she knew or understood that I preparing to run after him. I was going to save Abel.

As I ran through the dark hallways, a stray memory caught up with me.

* * *

_"Seth, my dear, come out and look at this with me and your brother Abel." I teetered towards them, rounding her side to stand in front of the grand window. Below us was a beautiful round thing mixed with blue, white, and green. _

_"Is that it?!" I asked. _

_"Yes. That's going to be our home." Abel patted my shoulder. I could see through the mirror a distant reflection of her and Abel's hands holding each other behind me. A tinge of jealously twisted my heart. In a childish selfishness I turned around while they continued looking out at the view. _

_I parted their hands so that I could hold Abel's for myself. _

_"What's wrong, Seth?" She asked innocently as I glared at her._

_"Seth, stop that!" Abel snapped while throwing my hand away and grasping for hers again. I turned around to hide my angered face. _

_He always preferred her to me._

* * *

I stopped. A roaring sound of fire was heard in the room not far from me. Along with it was a grunting sound of a man trying to fight but losing.

"Abel!" I bolted down the hallway to the room which seemed to glow in a serene blue. Before entering I halted seeing my dear brother, his white hair fanned across the floor as he laid there before Radu who was about to hurl another blue ball of fire.

"Don't you think you've down enough?" I calmly said to him, interrupting his actions. He turned toward me, surprised. I could tell my his eyes that this was not Radu. Those blue eyes which I had so loved and envied were gone and pitch black. As I looked closer I was able to distinguish another face. Another body within Radu's. It was the body of a young and sadistic mortal man who glared back at me.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" He spat.

"Who, me?" I swayed and forth innocently, playing a game of tease. "I'm just a simple pretty girl who happened to be passing by."

"Seth…is that you?" Abel struggled to get up but couldn't to see me.

"It's been a long time, Abel. Have you been well?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." The imposter scowled. "But would you mind, getting the HELL OUT OF HERE!" He burled the ball of flame towards me but by than it was already too late for him. The wave of fire only dissolved to brush past me like a warm summer's breeze. He now was what he was dealing with.

"You're a—'' He saw my snow white skin, my crimson eyes, my razor sharp teeth peeking out from under my lips. I had transformed.

With a blink of an eye the soles of his feet began to disintegrate; turning into dust. He looked down at his feet, unable to move as he screamed for his life.

"What is this—what's happening to me?!" He cried.

"The power of Crusnik 03." I answered him, my voice thick with the hunger for his blood. "Highly focused, ultra sonic energy! The Fire of Sol. I'm feeling generous so I will release you. But next time there'll be no mercy! For you and the others who have committed unforgivable crimes against my children! You will know the wrath of my vengeance!" And then he fell to the ground in a heap of dust.

Ashes to ashes…dust to dust.

"Sister?"

I raised my head towards the wind which blew away my haunting self along the breeze. My hair and face regained its youthful self and I felt relieved from the hunger of blood which once held me tightly. I opened my gray eyes and saw Abel there, finally looking at me.

This was all I needed to help me fix everything. After nine hundred years, he's back with me.

"It's been a long 900 years, my dear Brother." I had ached for almost a millennium to say those words.

* * *

"What are we going to do brother?!" I clenched at Abel's white sleeve. He continued staring at the spot where he was dropped into the unknown space.

"I…I don't know, Seth." I looked up and saw tears of blood streaming down his face.

"Brother—''

"I don't know!" He cried frantically.

How long ago that moment passed. The day when we parted for this world in the collapse of her life. The man who stood before me looked exactly like my brother but he now wore black clothes of the Vatican dress. His hair was slicked back in a humble ponytail and he wore glasses for some reason even though his eye sight was perfect. He smelled different too. Not like the white clean heaven I imagined many nights. Instead he smelled like dust and age, withering away under time.

He looked like my brother but this was not the brother I remembered.

Yet I had him. No matter how much he changed he was finally here with me. Even though he didn't hug me nor held my hand yet, I was still content to have him beside me. Soon he will have the heart to hold me again, whispering my favorite lullabies when I was allowed to be a little girl.

We stood in silence beside the lake. His ship was here and prepared to whisk him away from me again, back to the outer world of the Vatican Empire. But I had already planned out our future together.

He would decline the flight and tell Ester that he won't be coming back before wishing her a safe journey. And than he would run out of the air craft and come rushing towards me, swinging me in his arms and throwing me high in the sky as we both laughed.

Abel will become the Emperor of the Empire along side me and together we would rule the lands as mother and uncle to all vampires. He'll help me make my decisions, hold my hand when I need him, and tell me his nine hundred years away from me. Because of him the ties between the Vatican the Byzantium Empires will grow closer as well the bond between vampires and humans.

And we'll live happily ever after; never bother by him again. Yah, that's what will happen. I can just feel it! I began to feel a sense of giddiness and impatience.

"So Abel, why don't you stay here with me? We can live together as brother and sister. The way we use to." I could sense his answer by the sound of his long sigh.

"I am…a sinner." My hopes of a happy ending crashed right there.

"That was 900 years ago! I'm sure she's forgiven you now!"

"I cannot forgive myself." How Abel's heart works, I'll never know.

"Whatever." I scoffed. "Some things work out better for the both of us by you living in the outside world." I was angry at his answer and made believe it didn't matter to me but it was all a farce.

"Better? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm saying that he's still alive, Abel." I could just picture him tensed and enraged. "I was naive and he had been fused 100 percent as a Crusnik. Dropping him to the Earth through the atmosphere wouldn't have killed him nearly enough. I know that he's---'' Abel was walking away. "Where are you going?!" I called to him.

"I'm going to destroy him." He turned around to face me, eyes blazing with hatred for our eldest brother. "Once and for all."

"…Well never be rid of his curse, will we Abel."

"Just be at my side when I need you." He asked me.

"You know I will. I was then and I will again. But please Abel, stay here with me. Only than can we find him. Together!"

"No!" He snapped, causing me to fall weak to tears.

"You're only going after him because of her. You'd do anything for her—you've always loved her more than me!"

"I'm doing this for _us_. For you and your children." He reached out his hand for me to take it but I shook my head. I don't want his hand. I want him! I want my brother!

I ran past his gesturing hand and collided into his chest. Wrapping my arms around his waist took me back to the times of the white world we lived in.

"I don't want to grow up Abel! I can't do it all by myself! It's all falling apart but what should I do!"

"Be their mother, Seth, before their Empress."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry that I have been a bit behind but I am a little disappointed at the number of comments, or should I say comment, which was received in the past chapters. **

**Is anybody reading this anymore...Hello?**

**The song posted in the beginning is very beatiful and is called "Sleeping Sun". It really matches the strong heart which Seth has but a hint of sorrow in which her past gives her. I definaltly encourage people to You Tube it! **

**Tell me how I did in capturing Seth's personality.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is due to be up by this weekend so keep an eye out for that. But until than please please please REVIEW!**


	20. The Throne of Roses:Kingdom of the North

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 20: The Throne of Roses: Kingdom of the North

_Cities grow  
Rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
The lights go out, the bridges burn  
Once you're gone, you can't return  
I'm still here  
Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to run away  
But I'm still here  
Still here_

_-Vertical Horizion_

Have you ever heard the mourning sounds of funeral bells? The powerful way they seem to suck all the noise in the air as their daunting chimes resound the world. Just looking at all their faces, I could hear how each heart cringes at each chime. I know because my own does the same.

The funeral of Brigette II, Queen of Albion, schedualed on Sunday, February 10, was coming to a close. That's what the papers will say the next day. Covering their front page with the counrty's sorrow but there's no need for anyone to read it. Even though some amazing writer was able to compose an entire three pages on the event, no one will bother reading it. How can you write out loss? How can you write out death? Emptyness?

Everyone will be effect by the loss of our wise Queen. Even this frigid example of a woman next to me, Mary Spencer, seemed to have tried to hide a tear as we walked down the procession together. I didn't bother holding her hand as the two nobel pair before and after us were doing. Everyone of the court knew she and I were never on agreeing terms, and call it what you may but I never would dare touch her—even at the funeral of our dearest Queen. Call it a vampire's grugde which seems to last forever.

I tried to contiue focusing on the present. The lonely faces which lined the red carpet. The altar which I was now walking towards. The golden casket before me. But not even my iron will could keep my mind and memories at bay.

* * *

"Count of Manchester." I stepped forward from the sea of nobels were clustered at the Queen's door; all of us mourning silently. Mary seemed annoyed and frustrated with dissapointment. I could tell the Queen didn't speak with her long. She wasn't the favorite to the Queen like I was.

She nodded as I approached and stepped out of the way for me to brush past, allowing for the personal guards to close the double doors. At the final sound I was alone with the Queen. It was bright—too bright. I had no choice but to keep in the shadows of the doorway.

"Draw the heavy curtains." I heard her raspy voice sing from the bed. "He's too delicate to its shine." The Queen's only chamber maid, Elle, scuttled to the windows and drew the carpet thick curtains over each window till it was nearly dark. Under the protection of shadow, I was able to venture out into the room as Elle lit all the candles.

I was scared though I didn't know why. Its not like some huge monster is suddenly going to come up and get me. But I was scared of what I was going to see. To see my Queen gray and dying. Nothing but an old woman.

"My dearest Count." I saw her held out her hand and as habit I took it and kissed her ring finger, as always.

"Your majesty." I said while seating in the chair next to her bedside.

"Elle, bring the light in here please." The main obeyed without question. "I want to see that beautiful face of his, for it may be the last time I see it."

"Don't talk that way, mam'."

"Mam'? Why, look whose speaking so casual?! Am I dead already where my title dosen't matter." Because of her dying state, the Queen's temper drastically shortened by the day.

"No, please forgive me, your majesty!" I begged.

"It's alright, my old friend." She reached out her hand. "As long as you continue holding my hand." I did as she asked, careful not to hold it too tightly. "I remember when you held my hand at my coming out party. Sixteen I was and still a princess to Albion. My, how time flies!" She smiled. "You couldn't believe what a mess I was the night before. Not even my mother was as flustered as I was. Everything had to be perfect. My hair, my dress, even the laces on my shoes. Because I wanted to look beautiful."

"You did look beaufitul, your majesty." I remembered that night as well.

"I wanted to look it for you." She muffled a sweet chuckle. "And now I am far from that youthful flower whom you danced with that night. Yet you are still that same handsome young man whom I fell in love with."

"My Queen—''

"How cruel it was for us to have denied our feelings. Secretes could only do so much." I didn't answer her since I wanted to deny those moments. "How did our last kiss go?"

"Just as perfect as our first."

"Tell me." She smiled again, staring off into the distance.

"It was during the last minuets of your wedding reception. I stole you away from the crowds—''

"Quiet as the summer breezes which blew that night."

"Isolated within the ancient garden maze. Under the arch of the old tree, we kissed."

"I always stole you away into those mazes, didn't I Virgil?"

"Yet you turned away and told me 'no more'. Once I stepped back you ran away from me." Now her smile dissappeared into a frown.

"In some ways I'm still running away from you."

"My Queen?"

"Brigette, my darling." My face soften into a smile as her weak hand carressed my cheek gently.

"When the dark troubles overwhelmed me, all I needed to do was look upon that face of yours. And everytime your smile worked."

"That's because it never changed." I pulled away from her, remembering my regret in being the only vampire of the court.

"What a glorious gift and cruel curse." She mused. I looked over to her and saw her eyes flutter close.

"Brigette!" I gasped, starterling her to wake. "Please, the entire country is pacing the floors in panic. Your son has been dead for over 15 years. What than? Who will succeed you?"

"Oh." She groaned as if in pain. "Everyone has begged me that answer of that same question."

"Will you leave your country leaderless?!" My hold on her hand tightened.

"And none of them—I didn't tell not one the answer." She was beginning to mumble to herself. Usually I listened patiently but the pressure which was building up outside of her door was clawing at my patience.

"Who is it? Ireland? Germany? Mary?!"

"But I will tell you." She turned toward me.

"Brigette, who will it be?!" For a second I began to panic. Was she going to name me? My mind raced through a seires of unfortunate events which would bloom over that answer. I dreaded the name she was going to say.

"Look for the star. The star of hope which will guide our nation and the world into a wonderful era of peace." She opened her mouth once more, and I sat up to hear her speak but nothing came out.

"My Queen…Brigette?"

"Tell me…" She finally closed her eyes again. "Tell me more of that night—when I was sixteen and coming out into society."

"You've heard the story so many times." I sighed.

"But I've sadly forgotten."

The story wasn't long but it seemed long enough to for her to die during it.

* * *

Now the woman whom I loved had finally aged within the mortal coil and laid beside me, covered in a golden coffin of flowers. Usually the ceremoines were held outside in the courtyard for all of Albion to see, but she personally requested before her death to be conducted inside.

"All of Albion wouldn't be enough if my Count wasn't there."

As the ceromony finally ended with the blessing of the Pope child, the procession made it's way towards the outside where the gilded carriage would slowly trot down the lonely streets of Londiuium. And I'll be left behind to collect the dust of our memories.

"Count," I turned away from the moving crowd and found Mary Spencer, the captain of the Albion fleet, standing before me. She stood as ridgid as ever. Her hair tightly pulled back, making her face look like a frog's. Of course she really wasn't that bad looking to most men, but my loathing for her altered my perception.

"Why Miss Spencer," I began. "Not going to join the procession. It would be a great publicity stunt for your reputation."

"That's enough talk, Virgil!" She snapped. "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Favor?" I couldn't help but scoff at her request. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

"It deals with the state of Albion." She knew well that such an excuse would work on me. Now that Brigette was forever gone, I had no one else to serve. So like the many monarchs before me, I believe I must devote myself to this country.

"What is it?" I sneered.

"With the Queen gone and no strong successor, Albion needs strong relations with Rome more than ever." With the mentioning of Rome, it all became clear. The arrival of the Pope, this favor which she will soon ask of me. All to secure Albion's place as an independent nation.

"So I guess the Pope's presence wasn't a conciedence."

"In order to create good relations with Rome, we need to gain the Pope's trust."

"That will be easy enough." I began walking away with Mary following me. With the doors of the cathedral now closed, its natrual chill settled upon our skin. "The Pope is a child and nothing's more fickled than a child's trust."

"I thought it would be nice to take the Pope and his nun escort on a tour of the underground factory." My eyes widened.

"What?!"

"They won't venture in too deep. Just enough to feel welcomed by our hospitatliy and genersosity. I'll even allow you to conduct this tour." Just the way she rolled her words, I could sense a personal objetive in her plans. "Think of what our Queen would want of us—''

"Don't use our late Queen as a ploy to seduce me." I snapped.

"Well than, your answer?!" I sighed.

"Fine. I'll take the brat on a pony ride." She smiled, beaming with self satisfaction of her 'cunningness'.

"Well, I'll see you at the entrance at 2:00 sharp."

I arrived at the factory's entranceway five minuets early. It was nothing more than a section of a wall, dressed in decorative wall paper, but only one of high status would know that behind it was the elevator to the underground laboratories. The ghettos as we vampires call it.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy about letting a human venture into the ghetto much less a foreigner. Civil unrest has been growing within the bowels of the vampire city and sending a tour wouldn't be wise. Not to mention, my sister would be pissed off as hell if she were to know that I was showing a human boy the place.

"We're not a fucking zoo, Virgil!" She would say to me. It's incredible that she's of noble birth as well. Yet I believe because of her vulgarity, Vanessa never really engaged herself in court like I did. Probably because she knew herself that she didn't belong. Only a few times did she stand by my side, and each time she would whisper in my ear of faces staring at her with hate. I would shush her and say it was jealously of her beauty and power but I guess she could see through that white lie. Not to say that she wasn't beautiful, she had a lot of similarities to our late father.

She and I always had our little fits. Brother and sister fights. But lately they've escalated to an extreme. Now Vanessa says that it's time for us vampires to 'leave this island and migrate to Byzantium."

_"Do you have any loyalty left?! Our Queen has just died and you speak of abandoning her people—''_

_"When will you understand, Virgil?" She screamed. "You are not one of them! You never were and you never will be human. Don't accuse me of being disloyal to our people when you don't even know who your true people are!"_

That was only last night. Now I can only wait to what she has to say at tonight's dinner. For some reason my heart was twisting in anticipation, like the air around me had an unsettling smell to it.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Mary and the Roman guests began walking my way. The Pope child seemed even younger now that I was able to get a good look at him. Probably only 13! How cruel and stupid the Vatican was to elect a child for a Pope. He probably had as much real power as a street urchin. No matter. What the Vatican did to their leaders did not concern me on bit. In fact I always thought the Vatican to be a bunch of snobs and overly religious tight asses. My eyes turned from the boy to the meek sister who followed behind him, her eyes staring at awe of the architecture.

She had fiery red hair—just the same color as Brigitte's when she was young. Pure blue eyes that seemed to reflect all innocence and milk white skin. Her complexion seemed to jump right out at me, demanding my attention. Something about the way she moved, how she looked, what I sensed from her seemed so familiar yet distant. Too distant for me to ponder any longer so I eventually dismissed my thoughts once Mary eventually stopped before me.

"I've been expecting you your Holiness." I bowed politely to this boy and girl. "I am the Count of Manchester, Virgil Walsh; Chief Technician. My family has been in charge of the ghetto for many generations."

"The ghetto?" The young nun questioned. I could see Mary's eyes flame with anger.

"Count of Manchester!" She hissed.

"I beg your pardon." I quickly rescued myself. "I meant to say the Albion underground factory. Now if you'll follow me." I turned and easily found the secluded button within the wall paper's pattern. The wall split open, pouring us into a round room of gold before closing behind us silently. Each step amazed the Romans more and more. The Pope's eyes were almost as big as tea saucers.

Once the elevator descended downwards, he squealed before clinging to the nun.

"Its okay, your Holiness. It's just an elevator." She had the voice of a mother already.

"Oh!" He smiled. "That's extremely clever." The nun then turned toward me once more.

"This factory, strange it should be so deep underground." I didn't answer her, pretending that I was merely lost in thought. In silence we waited till the elevator came to a complete stop. All of us were relieved to walk out of that awkward silence.

The two Roman guest walked ahead of me but soon stopped in amazement of the complex structure in which they now stood in.

"This lab mainly produces the silicon chips." I began my long lecture on silicon chips. Right on time, to say the least. "They are the heart of our artificial intelligence technology. The chips are sent to factories above ground, where they are installed in a variety of devices and information processing systems." Of course I wasn't saying anything new. The Pope could find the exact information in a pamphlet written word-for-word.

"The proposal systems of air transport and other vessels also use this system of technology, don't they?" Both me and Mary stared at the little nun dumbfounded. How did she know of that? Did she read the pamphlet as well?! Whatever the case, I was beginning to like this girl all the more.

"That's correct. From the simplest engines from a small aircraft to the most complex ones of the world; which only we know how to produce."

"And that forms the foundation of Albion's transportation industry. I understand that you are also capable of analyzing artificial intelligence programs including the ones that form the basis of navigational systems." She was beaming with beauty and intelligence. I couldn't help but smile as she continued to amaze me of her knowledge.

"Quiet right. It's something that can only be done here. Our computers not only analysis, they can also revise programming software. We can even write new software programs."

"Incredible!" She gasped. "Than you're able to read the ancient programming languages? Your technology is as powerful as the vampires." I could barely catch her last sentence but I believed she said vampires. Did she? How could she know of the vampires' level of technology?

"Uh?" I was slightly embarrassed what to say next. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh nothing!" She turned away quickly. Together we watched Mary and the Pope scan the large window of the machinery working below. "No matter. There's one that that puzzles me, though. Can you tell me why this laboratory is so far underground? Surely it's difficult to transport goods here."

I really was at a loss of words for a second. How can I tell her the truth without telling her _the_ truth?

"We prefer it here. If we were above ground it would provoke nothing but chaos and fear."

"Oh, maybe an ignorant or uneducated person would find this place a little intimidating but surely there's no need to be as isolated as this. Or is there?"

"All we desire is to be left alone. To live our lives unmolested by other and nothing more."

"Left alone? These technicians have given such wonderful things to Albion and that's all they want?"

"We no longer car if we're corned or hated. As long as we're ignored. That's all we ask for, that's all we need. To live here quietly and safely with no fear, we're threatened as enough."

"But why?" She still wasn't satisfied. "Why should any group of human beings be segregated like this?" I could tell she was as persistent as ever and a tad stubborn. Yet I wasn't insulted. Even the Queen was like this in her own ways.

"Sister Ester." She turned around at the call of her name. "I've heard some remarkable stories about you. About Istvan and Cartage and about your many adventures in the Empire itself. Where you narrowly escaped execution by the vampires."

"Oh no! I'm the least experienced member of my team." So she was persistent and modest. What a striking young lady this Ester was. "Ah! Vampires!" From her exclaiming face I could tell that she had figured out my little hint. Clever thing.

"Perhaps now you can understand our situation a little better ant he underlying state of our nation and our struggle."

"Than you're really…but than—''

Our conversation was cut off by the sound of explosions. Mary held the Pope from getting hurt while both me and Ester struggled to stand under the vibration of the interruption.

"What the HELL is going on down there!" Mary yelled off the top of her lungs, creating the Pope to squeal again, tearing at his hair. I was just about to call the control operations until the doors abruptly open behind me. I was stopped by three people with guns, shooting the air vents to cloak the room in dust.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!" I looked at the face which commanded these orders. At the head of the rebellious group was a woman vampire, aiming the gun straight at me. "Get the Pope and be quick!"

"No!" I cried as they slammed past me. "Vanessa!" I cursed her name in hate.

"Stay back!" She held the gun higher towards me. "Don't interfere, brother!"

"What is the meaning of this outrage?!" Mary was coughing behind me, cursing herself for not bringing a loaded gun of silver bullets.

"We're getting the out of this hell hole! This is our last day slaving like dogs for you humans!" Rage and frustration had long welled up inside of me. I know what Vanessa's feelings were. But now she has gone too far! I wanted to rip out her throat and shove it in her face; showing her stupidity as she laid dying. My love for her was as equal to the one who now aimed her gun at me. It was nothing more than a word between us siblings.

I lunged towards her but she locked the gun in place, demanding me to stop for the risk of my own life.

"Stop there!" She yelled at me. "Even if you are my brother, I won't let you stop us now!" I could tell she would love to kill me as much I would her.

"You fool!" I spat at her. Since I couldn't tear her apart I had to rely on words of hate. "Don't you understand what a critical time this is?"

"Hmph!" She smiled, pleased with herself to have driven me this hostile.

"The pope has disappeared!" I heard one of her henchmen call from behind me. Her former arrogant face melted away in disappointment.

"Well, find him! Quickly!" Before I could even slap her again with words she vanished into the surrounding mist, leaving me behind.

"VANESSA!"

"This is all your fault!" I turned around to find the captain snarling at me.

"My fault—''

"You should have imprisoned your sister for her vile thoughts. If you would of pick up on her plans sooner this wouldn't have happened—''

"Don't tell me how to run my own family, human!" Again our angered voices were answered by another series of explosions. "We have to leave this place now!"

"But the Pope!"

"The rebels won't hurt the Pope if they want to hurt their trump card. That's all he is to them. But we must meet with the House of Nobles before we go into any invasive action!"

She was helpless as I was and I guess that both scared and infuriated her. The sounds of hissing machinery soon died to a stopping hush when the elevator doors closed. I guess Mary pitied me for my sister's behavior. It was all my fault, she knew that. But she didn't press the matter. Not one word of scorn did she say to me as the elevator took us up to the surface.

Till than what were we to do. Contact the Vatican and possibly ruin all hopes of trust? Destroy the inhabitants of the ghetto including my own sister and the innocents?

My dearest Brigitte, what would you have me do? Ever since you left it seems everything is falling apart. Your kingdom crumbles at the base of your grave, along with your vampire knight.

For some reason this feeling reminded me of a time when I was recently accepted as the Count of Manchester. How the selfish nobility held their noses up in disgust when they realized that the young Queen allowed a vampire to enter their ranks.

_"Why are you so sad, my darling?" She asked me with the summer sun illuminating her fiery red hair. _

_"You threaten to destroy your world for me, my Queen." _

_"What world is there for me without you in it?" She smiled._

_"Probably a quieter one without turmoil and conflict."_

_"What a ghastly world that would be. Now I am even more grateful for you staying here in my world." She turned and I was able to see her pure blue eyes. _

_"But my Queen, it's not what you deserve."_

_"Who can tell me what I deserve and not deserve!? Would you run away when my kingdom falls and I with it?" She looked at me, seeking out an answer in my eyes._

_"No, my Queen. I would still be here." _

"What are we to do if the vampires do succeed from the nation? The city will fall and burn without the advantage of their knowledge." I turned toward Mary who seemed to be distressed. "Soon the lights of our Golden Age will go out and what than will become of us?"

"We'll still be here." I answered her.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! As always I add a personal touch to the story. I guess a lot of people are a bit freaked out about the handsome Virgil being in love with that dead, old Queen. But I want to remind you that she was young once and he's still very old. I thought the story would work out nicely. **

**I may not be right but I learned that the Mary character is a bit sneaky within the series so I already portrayed her a bit mean in Virgil's eyes. I may not happen in the anime but I'll soon find out. **

**Picking out the song for this story was hard. Personally I wanted to use "Siren" by Tori Amos but the lyrics are a bit eccentric to use. **

**Next chapter is a bit hard for me. I probably may go in the direction of the Pope's POV or maybe even Leon. What do you think?**


	21. The Throne of Roses II: The Refuge

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 21: The Throne of Roses II: The Refuge 

_Alone, listless. Breakfast table in an otherwise empty room.  
Young girl, violence. Center of her own attention.  
The mother reads aloud, child tries to understand it.  
Tries to make her proud.  
The shades go down. It's in her head.  
Painted room. Can't deny there's something wrong._

_Don't call me daughter. Not fit to.  
The picture kept will remind me.  
Don't call me daughter. Not fit to.  
The picture kept will remind me.  
Don't call me..._

_-Pearl Jam_

I couldn't think of a reason why Abel would have known the entrance. The door seemed old, forgotten. Why would he know of it? He wasn't from Albion and I doubt he knew of the palace's secretes. So again, how did he know of it?

I didn't press the question any further. Actually I left it slide. Some things are better left unsaid. That's my rule of thumb. I don't know why people get so bent out of shape with the mentioning of secretes and lies. I mean after living for so long, you'd probably think that they would learn the truth only brings pain.

You either accept the truth or ignore it. There's no middle ground, no gray area. Me, I accept it but I move on and not dwell on it. It'll lie in my mind like a rotting apple till I forget its pain while it dwindles away into a memory. Probably not the best idea, but I never was one of pious virtues. That's Abel's job. Hell even mystery man, Huge had his own set of morals. Me: nada. Makes you wonder why the hell I wound up as a priest. The _truth_ is; it's a secret.

I have no idea why the hell are we running! I mean, isn't this suppose to be an infiltration?! Not an invasion! Jesus! However I feel pretty bad for Mr. Albion. The Professor was dragging himself in the back of the group, wheezing and puffing away like a train. Serves him right for smoking that shit all the time.

I had my own pains to deal with. Abel's god damn hair keeps whipping at me! What's the deal with him and a hair cut for fuck's sake!

William was nearly on his knees to praise God when we finally stopped. The long hallway ended and we were looking at a maze of staircases and corridors of metal. Somewhere within that maze is the Pope. I could only wonder with fear how that kid is coping in there. Is he alone or not? Is he still alive?

"I thank you for bringing us this far. But we can proceed without your assistance from here." We all turned toward the creepy Inquisitor Knight. I rolled my eyes as he continued talking. He's just like Tres.

Well, it seems like we're finally going to have some peace and—

"HOLIENESS!!!!!"

What the fuck?!

That damn Brother Petros was shouting off the top of his lungs as he ran into a corridor. Abel nearly had a heart attack beside me.

"YOUR KNIGHT IS COMING FOR YOU!!!" Will he ever shut up!? The lady however just merely nodded before trailing after his sorry ass. I kinda liked her better than Mr. Slave for God. She was quiet ass kicker unlike her partner. I liked that in a woman.

Anyway!

"Not very subtle, is he?" I finally said while the pair disappeared into a corridor. "Please tell me that we're not going after them."

"Frankly, it's nothing short of a miracle that they've stayed with us this far. Besides, we can probably cover more ground if we split up." Oh, thank you Buddha. Any more wise words from the pipe-smoking-lung-cancer-whack-job priest?

"Right." I said. Even though I secretly hated three W, it was all envy. He's smart and I wasn't. I guess that's where it all starts but I'm not one for pondering such things about my self. I live for the now and the now tells us to split up.

Yah, Will was the now.

"Good hunting gentlemen." I waved over my shoulder as I causally walked down the stairs into the center of the maze. "Watch your backs." I said that especially to Abel. He's not what you call of a fighter. I mean, I can't even see how he's managed to live this far and go on half of the cool missions that Lady Sforza sent him on.

"Be—be careful!" He peeped from behind me. I looked behind me and gave him a reassuring look. Abel was as white as a ghost and wore a petrified look of a too-scared mother. I still stand by my thesis for him: he needs to get laid. Actually when you think about it, pretty much all of AX needs to get laid. Especially Hugh there, though I get the feeling Sister Kate secretly likes him romantically. I don't know why she bothers. I mean not only is she a nun but what does she see in that frigid robot.

Anyway!

I better shut up right about now. Here comes the part where I need to start running. Okay Leon, keep your ears open for any sounds of a crying girl. They can only be two things: the Pope…or Abel. Hopefully it'll be the Pope. I need a raise. Being a priest pays shit these days. But that's not why I'm a priest. All of us have our own reasons.

Sister Kate and William both joined the normal way. They _wanted_ to be servants to God. Well actually, William was kicked out of University after enduring a tragic incident caused by an explosion, killing a few innocents along with his wife. At least that's what I've heard from Sister Noelle before she died in Barcelona.

I was just as sad as any other AX member when she left us. Noelle was the first friend I made in the AX squad. You see barely anyone warmed up to a former murder. But she saw past all those names which the world had labeled me with and saw the suffering I endured. Probably it was her physic readings that picked up on how nice of a guy I actually was. But now she's dead and we're all here to cry for it in our own ways. I just hope that she left this world in time to tell Abel to truth. Did she ever tell him it?

Now Abel is an enigma that not even I know how to solve. He's the first AX member and also the closet to Lady Caterina. I have no idea where to start with that guy. I mean he's just the average skinny, tall white guy with nerdy looking glasses and long silver hair. Total wimp up to the boot! He's such a sucker to the innocent types. I mean the last mission I was on with him in with those fairies…don't ask…he was all leave-them-alone-they're-good-people. Yah, he said that right after one of them tried to rip out my lungs. He's the craziest out of all of us.

The second craziest was of course the robot of us. Tres Iqus is a battle android. William, being the mad scientist, fixed him up when Lady Caterina saved him from termination. It appears that Tres is the first of the ten 'Killing Doll' series created by some Vatican scientist who wanted to use them for his rebellion. But I guess Lady Caterina fell a little for that face of his and spared him to join the AX. That's all speculation but it makes sense. I mean, even the Lady is a woman—right?!

The Lady is a strong and determined woman. Totally someone who you don't go crossing or she'll bitch slap you right than and there. But I hold her in high regards. She deals with a lot for a woman and she holds everything gracefully, like a true Duchess of Milan. I mean let's weigh out what she has to deal with daily. She commands the AX on her own, she has a vampire killing manic for a brother, a childish sheltered Pope for another brother—whom she and Francesco play tug-a-war over all the time. And she, like all of us, needs to get laid….I mean it! And it's easy for her if you think about it. I don't think Tres would deny sleeping with her, though he may not have the right 'software' to understand what to do with a woman. Yet I think a little trip to Dr. Professor will do the trick.

For Hovel there's really nothing to tell. I mean out of all of us, he's about as easy to read as a street sign. He's been with Caterina for ten years before the AX was created and the second member to join. He's really religious too which can get on both me and Hugh's nerves sometimes, being the only agnostic members. But when you look at him, he pretty much looks like Jesus which is really weird.

Now out of all of them I only have one best friend. The reason why I call him my best friend is because he gets so pissed off at the name. At lot of things seem to piss him off…that's why I like him so much. Hugh's my favorite French man ever. I call him my 'French lover' just so that he'll start threatening me to boil me alive. We have a love hate relationship. But the guy's totally the coolest out of all of us, next to me that is. All of us goes with these specific facades. Abel is the mentally deranged goofy guy high on Disney. Tres is the killing robot. William is the mad scientist. Noelle is the total hottie of the group. Hell, even Hovel went with being the Jesus-look alike of the group. And that only leaves Huge being the silent loner. Sister Kate could write a novel on all the things that he does to make her mad. But I can see she only wants his body. Which I hear it almost all artificial. You see he was from a noble family before being slaughtered by a pack of vampires. The scars he bears are just a reminder of him. But because of that, Hugh is now the most emo member of AX group. Which is all good.

Me. There's nothing much to tell. Came from Hispania and grew up from a total sad story of a childhood. Mother was dead, leaving her son and daughter with an alcoholic father who would beat them daily. I remember the very night when I ran away, abandoning my little sister with him. What a selfish bastard I was and still am.

_"Leon!"_

_"Shut-up, Sophia! He'll hear you!" I was busy throwing my stuff in an empty pillow case while my sister begged for me not to go. Not to leave her._

_"Leon, please!" She whispered but I could hear her tears. _

_"Do you want to be slapped across the face every night?" She stopped crying and finally listened to the truth. "Do you want to go to sleep with a bloody nose—or how about a broken wrist?! Better yet what about when that time when he—''_

_"Stop it!" She cried. "Alright I'll go but as long as you promise me to not talk about that!" She was burying her face in her raggedy bunny rabbit toy. It was the only thing Mother left behind for her and every night she would cry into it. I never remembered a time when it wasn't drenched in her tears. _

_"I'm sorry, Sophia." I dragged her into a hug. "I promise we'll find a new family. One that will love us and not hurt us anymore." I left her and walked over to the window, opening it all the way. "We'll climb down the gutter and jump down from to the street than run till morning. We have to be gone from this village before morning or he'll find us." _

_"But Leon. I can't jump down from there. It's too far!" _

_"Don't worry. I'll go down first and than catch you." She smiled. _

_"Okay!" We threw down our pillow cases and I climbed over the window sill first, noisily climbing down the gutter before falling on my back. We tried to be quiet but for some reason he heard us through his drunken haze. _

_"Sophia…" _

_"WHERE IS HE!!!?" Sophia never had the chance to speak. I could hear him slapping her all the way down from where I was. Fear and panic boiled within me. I couldn't move nor speak to stop my father from beating her. Than the thought of him coming after me next flooded my mind._

_I ran away without looking back. Running until morning when I knew the village was far away from me along with my father's beatings and my poor sister. _

I never saw my sister again. Knowing how ironic fate is, I could have walked by her a million times without knowing that she use to be that same skinny girl with brown ringlets and dark brown eyes. But the truth always finds its way into creeping in. Curiosity got the best of me and I went into a craze of trying to locate my lost sister.

I started tracking down my father who I eventually found out that he died by drinking himself to death. That was in March. No later I found out that my little Sophia died as well. She was found dead in the streets in February of that same year. I knew that he killed her. He was chicken shit of being caught so he dumped her in some alley, but I knew he killed her. She was only seven.

I only mourned for a death within a moment until I moved on; accepting the truth and than forgetting it. I barely remembered her and by the time I found out about her death, she was already dead to me in my dreams. But I still feel awfully sad whenever I hear the name Sophia.

When you run away you have to grow up fast. It's no Peter Pan story where you can find Neverland and stay a kid forever. I was transferred from orphanage to orphanage; had a hard time in playing 'nice' with the kids. I guess some things from my father rubbed off of me. Stupid asshole he was. But I was never a horrible father.

You see, I did find a period in my sad excuse of a life to remember in. Every night I'll dream of those memories and expect to sleep peacefully. I was traveling through the Hispania countryside on a routine sweep with my squad of the Hispanian army. She was a waitress and damn did she know how to dance. We married that very fall and our sweet daughter was born in that next April. I always had a feeling of having a spring time daughter. Nothing is more pure.

Actually there is something more pure than a spring time daughter. Her eyes.

I stopped running through the lone corridors. It seemed like forever since I've last saw Abel and the Professor. I didn't see any harm in taking a break. It won't kill the Pope any faster. I just had to see her eyes again. I leaned against the wall, hidden within the corner, and opened my pendent. There smiling back at me was her little face. How much I wanted to pinch those little cheeks or tap her button nose. She was so small yet I could tell she's going to grow up just like her mother but with a little me in the mix.

I wonder if she even remembers me anymore. Does she still hum that tune which I used to put her to sleep? If I walked up to her would she recognize my smell? What about the sound of my voice? Will she call me daddy when I can finally see her again? What the hell am I saying? I don't even know what she looks like anymore. This picture is too old. By now she would be almost seven and probably look a lot different than this picture.

But I'll soon find out what she'll look like. I'll hold her again and by the time this fucking sentence of mine has run out of years, I'll rescue her from that Vatican orphanage and together we'll start life anew. Just like it should have been for me and Sophia.

"Did you here? We got the Pope!" I suddenly froze and halted my breathing. Their voices weren't far from me.

"Good, now we have to get those Vatican spies! Move out!"

"Yes sir!" A small trample of running footsteps drifted off toward the opposite direction. So they got the kid, huh? Damn! Where the hell is that Brother Petro?! Where is any one? Could this place be that big and if it is, how the hell am I going to get the Pope alone?

"Over this way, sir!" I nearly had a heart attack when an unexpected voice whispered from across the hallway. I turned toward my right and found two familiar faces that I thought I'd never see again.

"Peter?"

"Hello Father Leon." Wendy smiled next to him. They were just the same as I last saw them. Little Wendy still dressed as a fourteen year old girl and Peter seemed to have grown taller.

"Follow us, sir."

"Stop calling me, sir." I said before running across the hallway and ducking under the door which they've opened. They led me through what seemed a broom closet with a second door. It led us into another hallway which looked exactly like the one I've been running through.

"The rebels are held up in a security control room. Block 2-B." I nodded while also checking out the hallway for any intruders. Oh, yah. I am the intruder. "Now we're even." Wendy boasted. "We always pay our debts."

"So you did alright here?" I asked. I haven't seen them in three months and how much they've seemed to change.

"Oh yes!" Wendy responded. "Everyone accepted us like we were family."

"I thought we were going to be alright in this place and than this all had to happen." Peter stared at the floor with a grave face. "They're not really bad people! But when they saw everybody suffer they had to stand up fro what was right! So please, please sir. Don't hurt them. Okay—''

"I told you don't call me, Sir! This is too big to handle alone. I'm just one man with a gun. There's a limit to what I can do on my own." I answered.

"But sir…" That damn Peter. He always seems to find the perfect face for me to go on a guilt trip.

"First I have to get the Pope back safely. After that I can see if I can think of a way to set things straight." It seemed that promise was good enough. Peter nodded and allowed me to go quietly. "Thanks for everything, you've been a big help. See yah!"

I bolted down the hallway while also contacting Sister Kate of the news I finally received. Its better that the whole team knew of the Pope's location. Just in case something happened to me.

"Kate, you copy? I got the location of the rebel nest. It's likely the Pope is there too. Tell Professor and have him—'' I was cut off short by the sound of Wendy's screaming voice. They weren't too far from me.

"Shit!" I cursed while running back up the stairs and retracing my footsteps. We're they caught by the rebels?! No. I soon learned that when I found what they were up against. A group of black hooded figures wearing death masks of some short were charging toward Peter. But I soon sliced his arm off with one of my blades.

"Look out!" Peter called and I soon learned why. Another three were charging straight at me with axes. It didn't take long for them to fall to the ground, bleeding. But these weren't humans. They were vampires but they've seemed to die too quickly. It was as if with one cut they fell to the ground dead.

"My God, what are they!" I called out to myself. It seems that their numbers were growing rapidly. On and on they were gathering on top of me.

"Sir, watch out!"

"I told you before, don't call me Sir!" I yelled at Peter. For some reason he began to run towards me as if trying to help.

"Peter!" Wendy stopped him just in time. Damn boy doesn't know his limits. Even I was on the verge of my own.

"Stay back!" I ordered Peter while the black figures were closing in on me. "You kids keep quiet and let me handle this!" There is too many for me. I have been off duty for so long that I can feel how rusty I was. But just because I was out numbered doesn't me I'm dead yet. I'm still here, still breathing.

"I can't do that much but I'll be never able to face my daughter again." I'll be never able to face her if I don't get out of her alive. I promised to myself when they cuffed me that I'll hold her again. That day when I rescue her from that orphanage will come and we'll find our own lives. We'll start anew. I promise Sophia.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I really think that the song fits perfectly with this chapter. I wasn't too crazy about writing up this chapter. Maybe I should have done Virgil again or probably his sister Vanessa. But Leon is cool and I did do a chapter on Huge. I'm sorry if I ended up spelling his name wrong! No matter how many times I've tried to type it in, my computer keeps on telling me its incorrect. **

**Next chapter is going to be based on Dietrich's POV. Knowing me it's going to be a long one. Probably I'll stick with memories than actions and thoughts. This chapter went by pretty fast and I hope that's a good change for me. Lately my chapters are like reading sagas. They're too darn long! **

**Anyway please comment me and tell me what you think of my Leon chapter. This Vampire Diaries is almost coming to a close!!! I think three more chapters is all I have left. Ahhh!**


	22. The Throne of Roses III: Lord of Abyss

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 22: The Throne of Roses: Lord of Abyss

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_-My Chemical Romance_

Nightmares never give up their treacherous kiss. From the day you are born to the night you die, they continue to forever haunt you—remind you of things you wish to forget. Even now, I still can't escape that farm.

_"Get up!" He spat._

_"Ansgar! Stop it! You're killing him—'_

_"Stay away from him!!!" He nearly screamed at her when she advanced to stand in front of him. I remembered seeing veins trace his neck. They stuck out like snakes under the thick layer of his flesh. He than turned and faced me as I lied on the ground, bleeding. _

_"GET UP!" He kicked me again in the rib. I thought I heard a slight snap. A snap that only I could hear since it was my own rib breaking under his blows. I sat up with the help of my hand while the other held my stomach from falling out. My cheeks were wet and hot with tears as my throat gurgled with constant sobs. _

_"Look at me!" At first I couldn't. I hated him too much to do anything he wanted to me to do. Until he grabbed the thin collar of my moth eaten sweater. "I said, look at me!" _

_My head snapped back and I could feel his abhorrence for me vaporizing from his twisted face. His dark eyes, the same which I took from, were bulging out of their sockets. He was heaving under the amount of anger his heart was in. _

_"Explain this!" I didn't believe how angered my Father was until he picked up the clump of the horse's flesh for me to see. The blood ran down his hand and through his fingers. I could tell the flesh was going to slip if he didn't throw it on the ground soon. "Huh!" _

_My fearful eyes shifted from the meat to him. What could I say?! Are there any words to save me from his flying fist? His spiteful words? His lasting fear and hatred of me? _

_"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_

_"…It bit me…" _

_"ANSGAR!" Mother screamed as he hit me back down on the hay covered floor. _

_"I saw him!" He turned to her. "I was right there when he raised his hand towards the animal. Its blood on my face when the beast was ripped apart. TURNED INSIDE OUT!" Her tears were now overcoming her ability to stand. He continued shouting out the events which took place. Each word of truth causing her to dip lower onto the same ground we all shared; crying into her hands as her hair was matted to her wet face. _

_"Mommy—''_

_"Don't you call her that!" He threw the clump of flesh at the floor, inches from my face. "You're no son of mine! It was the devil who raped your mother and sickened her with you growing inside of her. You can't possibly be human!" _

Yes. I sighed. Nightmares can never be tamed by any rider or rope. They'll continue to trample you to the very end. I know, because my own night mare is the wildest.

* * *

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

He said for me to go to Albion and I did. He told me I had to upload the ancient codes and I will. I'll do anything for my Master—anything at all. Like when he opened his hand for me to take, asking me to walk with him the path to hell. I said 'yes'.

The Underground Factory of Albion, or the Ghetto which my Master called it, wasn't a hard thing to infiltrate. My Death Hunters will keep the masses distracted, allowing me to slip through their garden unnoticed. Like the snake of Eden, I'll poison the fruit of knowledge all to honor my Master.

I remember asking why my Mother named me Dietrich. She said with a pious smile that it was the name God told her to name me. Sometimes I still wonder whose pulling our strings. Ourselves or God? I guess it's the question alone that makes me cling to the hope that there really is a God. Isaac told me that it meant 'powerful ruler of the people'. An ancient German name derived from Theodoric the Great, King of the Ostrogoths. Though his knowledge was correct—I researched it myself—I still prefer that it was God who decided to name me that and not my Mother's knowledge of German names.

My hope for God is not the only secret I carry behind this carefree smile. My heart is strong enough—or perhaps weak enough—to carry a love of my own. Yes, even the thought of him causes me to blush like a school girl, smile like an idiot in love since that is what he's reduced me to: a babbling fool drugged on lust and affection.

I stopped and came upon two double doors. With a simple code they opened automatically without any refusal. I chuckled as I walked in.

Nothing refuses me. I made that promise to myself when I killed my own family.

* * *

I dragged them all in the barn when I finished them. One by one until my Father, my Mother, my Grandmother, and little sister all were left dumped on the floor along with the animals who eventually died by starvation. I locked them all in there with my hatred as my lock and key. I walked away and smiled at the thought of them rotting to nothing.

The town was twelve miles away but it was close enough to suspect what happened to explain my Father's absence. Long before I killed them, the town knew of Ansgar's demon son.

"_Burn in hell, you Spawn of Satan!"_

_"You little shit!"_

_"No one loves you here, boy!"_

They would spat various words to me but all of them said the same thing. That I was different and that I needed to join the Devil in Hell. It got to the point where I wasn't even allowed to go into town anymore with Papa. Soon those same forked tongues drove my Papa into hating me and then infested the rest of my family with their overwhelming plague.

They all died within a matter of two weeks. It took one day to kill my family all in a clean shot and than it took three to wipe out the entire town. I killed them so quick that not even their blood stained my face.

At the age of seven I was left to play with my toys, alone with all of the town's people rotting in my barn next door. I have no idea how they knew. No one was alive to whisper of the disappearance of an entire town. But on that evening I heard them approach my house. It was there, at the age of ten, when I fell in love with him.

I hid under the kitchen table when I heard their footsteps rustle through the grass. Quiet and still, the door opened and a pair of long black legs stepped forth. As I inched closer to get a better view, his figure emerged from the edge of the laced table clothe.

He was a pale thing, almost sickly but beautiful. His dark eyes were glimmering coals that seemed to strike out like you from his white porcelain face. He touched everything with a satin glove, swaggering through the large room as if there was nothing to fear. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his long black hair. It was as weightless as a woman's. Jet black like the mane of a wild stallion which I remembered seeing it kill the riders who tried to tame it. I remembered walking closer to the corral until my Grandmother grabbed me.

_"No Dietrich!" She picked me up in her arms and turned me away. "Its black color matches its black devil heart!"_

That memory left me wondering what color was his heart. Was it just the average red one which I've seen being pushed out of the townspeople when I killed them? Or was it a black one? The same one which only a devil could have. The one which my Grandmother warned me from.

Suddenly I began to feel an unstoppable feeling of curiosity. I had to know what color it was. I wanted to rip him apart with my mind. Dominate him. It seemed even at the tender age of ten I was sexually corrupt, thanks to my Uncle Boris who was kind enough to play 'hide and seek', with me ending up screaming in the mattress as he fucked me senselessly. I wasn't an innocent when I saw him and I guess Isaac could smell my lack of virginity when he looked at me.

He came closer to the table, still unaware of my presence. He stopped, sniffed the air which I guess looking back; he was smelling the dead bodies in the barn next door. Isaac was a vampire after all, but I didn't know what vampires were at that time. No vampires ever dared to venture as far as my isolated town. For a moment which lasted for eternity to me, I just stared up in awe. I didn't care if he could see me if he wanted to look down—I believed there was nothing to fear from him. Hell, I didn't even know he was a vampire until Master told me.

But than the moment came when he stepped back, slowly leaving me and it was there when I panicked. I guess after living so long by myself, I craved for companionship even though he'll never see me, and I didn't want something so pretty leave me when I could easily obtain him. The moment his foot stepped out of the kitchen I raised my hand, feeling through the air the invisible strings which I've learned to control. I felt his own handful of strings and grasp them. But once I tried to pull them back the table under me suddenly slammed against the wall and I flying across the room.

"Naughty little boy." His voice was so seductive to listen to but I soon found out it wasn't the dark beauty's voice. "That's _my_ pretty toy."

I struggled on my knees and looked up, staring upon a pure white face which only an angel could share.

"And I won't let you break him." He smiled. This man wasn't the same dark beauty whom I stared at before. He was tall with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, reflecting a heaven which I'm still trying to reach.

"Is this him?" The dark haired beauty emerged from behind the angel, his black hair contrasting with his blonde.

"Dietrich von Lohengrin. At last we meet." He smiled. "We've been looking for you for so long, my little one."

I was scared. I didn't know why but I was scared. Something about this angel seemed twisted and wrong. His beauty was obvious but hiding under it I could sense something wicked. I cowered under his gaze and for the first time in my life, I was afraid of someone who was more powerful than me. Something which I had always thought would never exist.

When he invited me a place in his Order, offering his hand for me to take, that was the moment when I would say I was born.

* * *

_Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of... _

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

I checked my pocket watch, reading that it was almost time.

"He should be here soon. By than I need to activate the rocket." I smiled, knowing that there was no need to rush. Humanity might as well be dead. With that thought alone I had to muffle a chuckle.

How did such a pure and innocent German boy turn into hating the world, you ask.

Isn't it obvious, I would answer to you. You, who already by now have seen into my past, should be by my side along the way. Ask yourselves the question. Would you still care for this planet after it shed all love for you? Because over my first seven years of life, I had been smothered with hate instead of love. Teased by hateful children, cursed by fearful mothers, teenagers who threw stones at me. Not even my own sister, who was deaf and dumb to my condition, saw me as her brother. I was dead to the world and in return the world is dead to me. But I'm a forgiving person. I believe in redemption as much as anyone.

So for redemption you must cleanse your sins, which is what the Order is doing. We're merely the saint cleansing this corrupt world. It's so beautiful when picturing the final moments of humanity. Almost like a baptism.

But it wasn't my Master who taught me this fruitful knowledge. In the hot arms of a dark angel, he whispered the world in my ear; teaching me what I know now.

I remember how it all began. First I was nothing more than a little boy to him. Infatuated with his every moves until I grew older into adolescence. Still, when I was ripe for the taking he wouldn't touch me. How much I teased and offered myself, but he wouldn't take it. To relieve my sexual frustrations I found other consorts to meddle with. With that I eventually learned the tricks and trades of that of a whore. That's what they whispered I bet—the Order.

Those envious groups of aging vampires, none as beautiful as Isaac. Even Alfred, that sniveling Count who was stupid enough to spill his cover, whispered about me. Turning my reputation into that of the Order's slut. But I didn't care. Eventually I had the pleasure of making him rip out his heart.

Fucking pain in the ass he was, that Count.

In fact I actually enjoyed my tainted reputation. Maybe than he would see how easy it was to grab me. To push me up a brick alley wall or throw me on the wooden desk. To tear apart my legs and claim me as his own, making me moan his name like banshee haunting the world for his touch. But he never did and I wanted scream. I've made many lovers scream my name but they never quenched my thirst for him. I wanted him! Only him! But it drove me over the edge that I couldn't have him.

It wasn't until he found me at my weakest. Late at night before I went to bed I still prayed to God. Praying for him to allow me to live longer, to find the strength to impress my Master and hopefully catch Isaac's attention. It was in the course of my pious acts that he took me. Like a demon raping the innocence of an angel while the creature was blessing the lamb. Yet I loved every moment of it. That night my voice was a screaming violin, shrilling the blissful sounds of my ecstasy. It was that night when I finally gave up on praying for all my prayers were answered in that one moment when he did the unexpected…

He said he loved me.

* * *

_I hovered over him, drenched in my own sweat, using every muscle I knew in my body had just to keep myself from collapsing on him- I don't know why it was taking me so long this time, but I could barely even finish what I started. My lips lingered on his, catching every breath that escaped his mouth. Then he dug his fingers into my hips, whimpering as he did so, in an attempt to tell me to keep going. I closed my eyes and searched for the strength to finish this…so I could heard the prize of hearing my name escape from his lips._

_I thrust into him, hitting his prostate, causing him to gasp my name…but that wasn't good enough. I needed him to scream my name…so I pushed myself into him again, and again, finding some unknown strength that laid in me to perform this._

"_D…Dietrich…" he moaned. I could feel him shaking below me…he was almost there. So I put all my strength into one final push, one final attempt to finish this, and grunt made my final thrust. I was weak, and came inside him first, his name tumbling from my mouth, echoing in my quiet room. I collapsed on top of him, feeling his release as I did so…_

_Hearing him scream my name was the best sound ever._

_I rolled off him, lying on my back out of breath, hair clinging desperately to my sweaty face. "Oh, God." He scooted next to me, his arm flung across my chest, and his head delicately placed at the crook of my next. I kissed his wet forehead, allowing an "I love you," escape as I did so._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I said to him, waiting for an answer but he just answered with a lazy hum. "Will you miss me?" Only with him did I act like a needy child deprived of love, because that's what I am behind closed doors. _

"_Only if you expect to not return." He answered. _

"_What if I don't?" I smiled but he turned toward me with the most strenuous face. _

"_You will." My mouth slowly dropped and he made me feel like a little boy again. I cowered like a dog with his tail between his legs. Don't get mad at me my love. "Dearest love." His face suddenly softened with a slight slide from the back of his hand. "Must I say it again, my little puppeteer?"_

"_Yes." I nodded. "Let it be the last thing I hear before I leave you. Sing it to me to sleep."_

_I couldn't help but lean against his forehead as he linked our hands together. He was so beautiful…this is a dream…this type of love is something people make millions off of. _

"_I love you." _

* * *

_But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every..._

Our last memory together made me blush. I circled the control room, turning on the system with Isaac floating in my head.

"I don't know why I do that." I said to myself while watching the screens flicker on. "He always said it to me, but I never once said it to him." For some reason my face saddened and a fear welled up inside of me.

What does it matter anyway? I'm coming back to him…

Right?

I'll say it to him when we again meet. Even Isaac is ordered to come to Albion very shortly as well. All of us will flood into this city of gold, only to destroy it.

The screens went red and demanded that I push in the starting codes. I typed into the key pad the long number which I've come to memorize: 5421522485145546613.

I guess it was that blaring color, the type of red which makes you want to stop and stare, that made my mind dream of her.

"Ester." I chuckled. Yes, that little Catholic vixen whom I've become drawn too since the moment I saw her crying on that night before the altar. Master told me to alter the Star of Hope weapon, not to go gallivanting through the nights on a girl's whim of vengeance. No, her part him my life was all my doing. The Order never said anything about befriending a pretty little nun, one whose hair was like fire and eyes of the purest skies.

I did it all myself. I made myself fall in love with her.

I know you would jest me now. 'Aren't you in love with your Isaac?' No question about it, my dear sir and lady. I devote my life into pleasuring Isaac and doing my Master's will. But this certain type of love was different from all the others. It was pure.

A true love which beams from curiosity between a boy and girl. They circle around each other, questioning if the other has coodies until you accept them as a person. After accepting them you feel attached to that one face. A face which seems to follow you into dreams, chasing away the nightmares.

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

_"Are you betraying me, my love, for another?" He said to me. His face still moist with calm sex. _

_"No more than you betraying my love for our Master." I smiled, making him accept how things were. Even though we were slaves to each other, we couldn't help but reach out the things we couldn't have. That alone was probably the only human things Isaac had in him—that and me of course. _

I wonder if she's still hanging from those ropes; screaming out for someone to help and rescue her. Even after all the danger I put her through she still strives to exist. It's her continuing entrances in my life which makes me realize her hidden strength. Twice now I threw her to the snakes yet she emerges from the pit unharmed and blaring at me with spite. She was my ever beautiful Athena.

The machine began humming; telling me it was ready to be activated.

Wouldn't it be nice to see her live through this, I muse. I doubt she'll find the talent to get out of this alive. Unlike all the others, this last show of death will be directed to all of humanity—including her.

"Well, even roses must die." I chuckled to myself.

I pulled the cube software out of my jacket, polished it off with a gloved hand just to make sure it was fresh and crisp before placed into the system. I walked over to the flat, polished space in the room which was the system's mainframe. Here I placed the cube into the mainframe, watching it melt into the system; unlocking the ancient codes.

It is done my Master.

"Stop where you are!"

Jesus…you got to be kidding me. I didn't want to turn around. Seeing him there would only prove that he was there. But I had to and it was deja vu all over again.

"Not you again." I moaned. It was the same exact expression which he wore that time in Byzantium. His white face stern as a Vatican gun dangled by his side with a strong hand.

"Disarm that device." He ordered. "Now!" How stupid this creature was. The system was already in the process of reawakening and he'd think that I would do as he commanded. I mean, hasn't he learned that those of the Order were trained to give up their life for it. That gun which he threatened me with was nothing but a mocking symbol. Like the badge of a policeman or a cross of priest. All of them were symbols that I've learned were meaningless.

"And…if I refuse?" I asked; taunting him like a cat to a mouse.

"Then you brought this on yourself." I stood there, giggling to myself as he slowly transformed into the creature he was. His hair wild in the wind which didn't blow. His eyes glowing with the blood he drank. Those wings which were like a falcon's stretched out behind him, making him look like a daunting demon compared to the sight I saw when my own Master transformed.

I can tell he was weaker than him. And if he was weaker than my Master, than he was weaker than me. Which lead to the conclusion that I could kill him as easily as a sparrow. He could sense my lack of fear—probably from my giggling. It enraged him which made him lash out at me with a whip of lightening.

I jumped out of the way with grace and quickly bound him to become a captured beast. He was no more than a mouse caught in my trap. I feared this was going to be all too easy. But how life comes at you…

The Priest broke my bonds and lashed out at me with another angry blow of lightening. I was so caught of guard that I couldn't even move out of the way in time. The flash of lightening ran through me and threw me back against the wall as I screamed in pain. In that moment I realized my mortality.

"What! It's different his time! You've drunken—'' I than knew the source of his strength. "…vampire blood, haven't you?"

"Give if you. This horror must not be resurrected." He stared down at me like a tyrant to a measly peasant.

I'm not a vampire like Isaac or a Crusnik like Cain. He can kill me if he wanted to—easily as he could break a single straw. I was that fragile…No!

I am not a little toy. I am stronger than that. I'm in control! I'm the more powerful one! Me! I can twist his body, rip him apart, and take his life with his own hands all in the single silent thought of my mind.

"You think I'll just nod and do your bidding!?" I roared at him.

"I'm not giving you the choice. And it's for the behind you, pulling your strings—''

"Do you mean me?" That voice!

The Priest turned around as if in horror of that voice but I was relieved by the sound of it. Saved by the voice of my angel—my Master, my Father. I lifted my head, peering through my bangs and saw the outline of his figure. He chuckled to himself. "It's been a long time, Abel."

I'm saved! You see Isaac, I'm coming home now thanks to our angel. I'm already smiling at the vision of seeing this Priest get his ass handed to him. Bastard he is to think that he can stop the Order.

I stood up, struggling to my feet while still trying to ride out the pain for him to not see that I was hurt. That I was not a weak human.

"Master Cain" I smiled and he smiled back at me. That same smile which he used to take my hand and lead me to my heaven with Isaac.

He sighed.

_All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this_

And than he killed me.

With a flick of his hand I was now staring at him with widen eyes, dying eyes. My body felt hot and weak. Hot from the blood pouring down my chest and weak from the loss of it. I'm dying.

"But, Master…why?" He didn't respond to me. No, he's a cruel thing, Dietrich. Remember that vile doom which hung over him the first time you saw him. At least now we know who had the true black heart.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_

I was me. This is how a devil dies. By the angel who led him to believe he was being saved.

I was falling, falling through a pit with no bottom but in reality I was only falling to my knees. I'm dying. This is it. Fear welled up inside of me. And even when I am the one dying I couldn't help but think of others.

_And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down_

My beautiful Ester…is she still alive? I bet she'll be laughing to see me dead. Just as what she's been praying for this whole time.

Is this what Mother and Father felt when they saw their son raise his hands towards them, tearing apart their flesh with his mind? This same fear that I was feeling.

And Radu…why didn't he fear of his death? He just took it. Almost as if he slit his own throat by his own accord. Why can't I have that same courage—that same indifference to life?

_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood_

Because of him…Isaac. It's all that damn vampire's fault. It's the reason why I joined the Order. He's the reason why I squandered what little innocence I had left. Hell, I even forsaken God to love and please him. But I didn't do it all in vain. He loves me and it's that hold which now makes me want to fight to live.

I was falling now to the ground. It seems like this fall all together took years for me to do. And I knew by the time I touched the ground, I would be dead.

No! Dearest God, please don't take me now! Not now! He'll be waiting for me! Waiting for me to say it to him—I promised myself that I would say it to him! I need to tell him that I love him. If I die now he'll never know. He's got to know! Don't take me. You fucking bastard—YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NO! Isaac is waiting for me! I can't die! I can't die! I can't die! I won't die!

But I can't stop the fall. The world around me was gone from my vision. All I can hear is my heart, beating its last seconds. I wonder…if I can tell him that I love him through it. Through the last beats of my dying heart.

_I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

"I love you Is…"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I've been just waiting to write this chapter for the longest time. I'm just sorry I haven't posted it sooner. I really hope that I don't have as much errors as I usually do. Yep, I've been a good writer and re-read, edited and re-read again. So tell me how I did. Though I know there's gonna be some little smart ass who will comment me and say 'look! grammical error' **

**But I can't hate on them. It just shows that I'm envious to the smart ones whose able to pick up on spelling errors. Oh well!**

**I really love the lyrics of this song, espcially when it says "Like a bed of roses, there's a dozen reasons in this gun!" And I think it goes well with this song since Dietrich dies with the thought of wanting to prove to Isaac that he loves him but never gets the chance because of his aburpt run in with death. So yah, no more Dietrich. I can see all those that were getting tired of him are now sighing...or saying "Well it's about fucking time!" **

**Really sorry to annoy you with him. He's just my fav. character. **

**Next chapter, who will it be? Virgil again? Isaac? Or better yet...Cain? What do YOU think?**


	23. The Crown of Thorns: City In the Mist

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 23: The Crown of Thorns: City In the Mist

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air_

_-Story of the Year_

How much he hasn't changed. Nine hundred years and not a hair on him has been untouched. When he came closer to me, preparing to slash that scythe across my throat, he stopped for some reason. Why?

I had been right there. Of course I wouldn't have allowed him to kill me but there was nothing stopping him from trying. Until I saw his eyes flinch open, his mouth gasp; sighing a hushed name.

"Ester!"

Again it seems that love turned out to be his downfall. For when he stopped and his Crusnik form disappeared, it was my turn to kill him. Unlike him I didn't hesitate when I shoved my hand through his heart. As he leaned against me there was a brief moment when I shared his weight, smelled his hair, felt the touch of his cheek against my own. How much I wanted to wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent. But than the sudden realization that he had destroyed the rocket's control made me loath him.

Now I was recoiling from his touch as my heart winced from him being near me. For that I let him fall at my feet with a blunt thump, reminding me the sound of cold meat slapping upon the table. He might as well be just a bloody piece of meat, for now I sense no signs of life within him.

That humming sound which we all hear when we're together was gone. It seemed that a part of me was dying as well. Makes sense since he and I shared the same exact blood, the same exact genetic coding. We were one once upon a time ago—two souls meshed within the same body. How close we were back than. It was as if we were lovers, living to breathe in what the other has breathed.

Do you remember those days, Abel? When you and I were finally separated into our own bodies. How cold the world was than! It was too bright now that I don't have your eyes to see through them. Everything was too hard to touch now that I don't have your hands to hold anymore. Remember how we'd cling to each other during the nights, trying to hold ourselves together cause we still thought that a part of us was falling off. It seemed that fear stood with us forever—till we were adolescents.

_And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

And now look at us. You can barely stand the sight of me and I…well, you're dead to me. Nine hundred years and it seems nothing has changed. You haven't changed my dear brother.

"Noo!" The woman…this Ester. Her cries were finally surfacing from her throat. Now the room was filled with only her muffled sobs while the cold ground began to flood with his blood.

"Oh dear," I mused to myself while staring at my dead brother's body. "Well that's what happens when you break the things I desire. Still, it matters not. I have other ways to get what I want." I turned around, calming walking past the room.

Why did I do that? Why did I want to explain myself out loud? I didn't need to clarify my reasons. I only killed him on a whim—there was no purpose. But did I justify myself to make myself believe that what I was doing was right? Was it for me? Was it for him? Or better yet, _her_? Did I say it out loud so that I could explain myself to that woman? The one whom I killed nine hundred years ago. Or was if for this one?

I stopped and turned around to find that same red head nun crying before the room, as if she was too scared to go near it. Cause if she did and if she touched the dead body, than it would finally prove to her that Abel was dead. Yet she still continued crying. Crying, crying, crying. She'll cry till her throat is sore and her face is blotchy with tears. Cry, cry, cry. I smiled at my devious thoughts. How heartless I've become. But than again, isn't everyone heartless in their own way. After nine hundred years and more, I've only learned one valuable lesson: nothing stays pure.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire_

* * *

_"Cain…" I heard his voice, meek and hushed, through the steel door. Cold, so cold everything was. Of course I heard him—I couldn't sleep. Just like he couldn't sleep either. _

_I had to hear his voice one more time. Sitting up in bed I was an alert cat, anticipating his voice to ring through my ears, so that I can know that I wasn't dreaming him in my sleep. _

_"Cain." He said it louder this time, dragging his fingernail against the door so that I could hear. Quickly, I shot out of bed, bearing through the icy cold floors as I slightly stumbled on my new pair of legs. When I opened the door he nearly flew right toward me, latching onto my waist as he buried his head within my chest. _

_"Shh…Don't worry brother." I smiled while closing the door behind us. We walked over to my bed, him still holding on for dear life. Abel was shaking from the cold air. I could tell he still wasn't use to this new world. _

_The bed was warm and fluffy now that Abel was with me. As if in routine, we slept beside one another as close as possible; tangling our legs together, pressing our foreheads against one another, and slept peacefully now that we were reunited with our other half. _

_The hot air of his breath was soothing to me. Like a melody drugging me to sleep. Until I felt him shift underneath my chin._

_"Cain?"_

_"Yah…" I responded._

_"Is it going to be like this forever?" _

_"Is **what** going to be like this forever?" I asked, not understanding the question._

_"Us being cold like this…I hate this new world! I wish it'd disappear—''_

_"We were meant to come into this world, Abel." _

_"I know but…" His voice was strained; trying to break through a wall of tears and lost of hope. _

_"Guess what I learned today." I whispered to him happily. He always loved to hear the new things that we've learned for the day. I guess it was his favorite part of the night._

_"What!" I could see him smiling through the darkness._

_"Mr. Amery taught me a 'joke'." His face was stunned with wonder and curiosity. "Knock Knock!" _

_"…."_

_"You have to say 'whose there?' "_

_"Why?"_

_"That's the joke!"_

_"Oh! Now that's a funny one!" He began laughing under the covers for no apparent reason. I just gave up on the hope for him getting it. _

_"Guess what I learned today!" He gripped the cover with building excitement. _

_"What!"_

_"I learned that people can get a married."_

_"What's a married?!" I asked, never hearing the word before._

_"It's what people do when they love each other."_

_"Maybe we should get that. Us getting married!" _

_"Yah, but I don't know what it looks like." Abel shook his head. "Though I do know that you wear a ring. At least that's what Mr. Amery and Mrs. Amery both has."_

_"But we don't have any rings, Abel." I frowned. _

_"Don't worry." He smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll find you a ring to wear, Cain." _

You never did find that ring, Abel.

* * *

_And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

I had no idea why that one particular memory came to mind. Out of all the others I had of us together, our conversation about marriage popped up. Why? Whatever the case, its no use to me anymore—all of those memories. They're just flashes of another life which I once lived. All before the accident when I found myself breathing my last breaths. If it wasn't for Seth, I would have died. I owe that little brat a lot more than I say I do. Because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be what I am now: both very strong and very weak.

"In the room the women come and go,

Talking of Michelangelo."

I threw my head back and chuckled, remembering the worthless poem which Mrs. Amery taught me to memorize when I was still her pupil. The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock it was called, by T.S. Elliot. It was just another piece of lost literature which we have fortunately obtained and not the best I say, but when looking at the dates—seeing the antiquity of these treasures—I fell in love will all forms of poetry. Those crumpled up books within the small room called the Library, was my haven and thought me more than those professors. Seth didn't have a clue in what the words spelled, she was so small. But Abel, my twin in everything, urged me to continue my passion though he didn't share it.

It's so weird how these little tidbits of the past come back and haunt me. I've lived years without thinking of my brother and the Mars Project, now after arriving in Albion I can't stop thinking about the past. I just wish it'll all go away. After tonight, the Albion city will fall, leaving only a mist of its remnants.

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight_

"Isn't that right, my dear?" I smiled at white snake which curled around my fingers, licking the air with its flickering tongue. As I shifted within the bath it hissed for some reason. Its fangs were bare as its little head searched for the source of danger, all because I moved. The thought made me laugh until it ended with a sigh.

"My darling, you're more amusing than ever." I smiled, while leaning back into the dark bath. Slowly I settled the albino snake on the ledge, watching it slink its away out of my sight. Usually she enjoyed sharing the bath with me, but I guess tonight is too chaotic for her. Isaac's bombardments do cause an unpleasant echo.

I pulled my head under water, allowing the nanomachines to soak into my skin and surge with my body; feeding it its nutrients. To believe that this solution was derived from that desert red planet up within the sky, makes me think how ironic life is. Now when you search for the planet Mars you'll never find it but find a cloud of dust within its place. Yes, Mars is gone along with all the hopes of humanity's future. That is until they took care of their internal problems without trying to run away from them to the next planet. And when that happened there was no purpose for me and my siblings. We were cast into the darkness of space while the humans patched it together on its own, only having us to watch.

Slowly I emerged from the dark water, the world flooding into my ears in a gradual motion. Suddenly I felt as if I was reborn again, cold and small. So small.

"The Excalibur System has been activated, my lord." Isaac's voice chimed through out the dark room from the intercom perched within the walls.

"Very good." I praised my favorite child. "Isaac, it would appear that you didn't completely repair my body. It started to fall apart on me." I pouted while twirling a finger along the watery surface.

"Forgive me, my lord." I can already picture him bowing at the speaker. He's that devoted. What a slave I've turned him into.

"And here I thought all of this would be over and done with." For some reason I wanted to add a little salt to the wound. I couldn't let him off that easily without feeling horribly guilty, he was still sounding too content at the moment to stop. "That sill brother of mine went and destroyed the rocket's control system. He can be such a stubborn man." I dipped my blond hair back into the water. "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to join 02 after all."

"You're going to merge with a fallen Crusnik?" I could hear Isaac's stunned expression he would be making right now.

"Yes, through Abel's memory box I'll retrieve the emergency code that allows me direct access to the rocket's on board system and activate them." Slowly I stepped out of the bath, feeling the scattered droplets slowly roll down my back and legs.

"Understood. In the meantime, I'll continue to wipe this meddling city and all its inhabitants off the face of the planet." I could hear him chuckling as he did it. With the cannon controls in one hand and a cigarette in the other. That's my sophisticated dear. You know, he reminds me like a snake. Beautiful, seductive, dangerous, and the epitome of poison. Yet he was in my control. I have him wrapped across my finger just like as I held my own albino snake.

But for some reason I was angry at my beautiful toy. He sounded like he was having too much fun…more fun than me and I hated it when people are happy and I'm not happy.

"I wonder why Dietrich wasn't there to do something, my lord. I'm sure he has the skill to repair it." It was there when I smiled.

"Dietrich couldn't do a thing." I said.

"Why, my lord?" Isaac asks, puzzled and confused.

"Because he's dead, that's why." He didn't say anything to me. All I received was silence from the other side of the intercom. Though I did believe that I heard one or maybe two deep and harsh breaths. As if he were chocking back his tears. I kissed my little snake playfully on the head.

"What a sad story it was my love." I continued talking to him even though he wouldn't speak back. "Stupid boy couldn't even stop my brother from destroying the main control system. What a waste he was—''

"He was only a--!" Isaac interrupted me with such a heated voice but stopped.

"A what?!" I listened in the air. "A boy?! A mortal?!" How dare he try to defend that little brat! "If a mortal boy has the audacity to slaughter his parents, than what's so difficult than killing a measly priest?! Anyway I was getting sick and tired of his lingering smell. Both of yours and his musk stain your clothes and I can smell him off of you as we speak!"

I waited, patiently in the dark, cold room but only silence filled the air. He wouldn't speak to me…he can't. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have killed Dietrich.

"Yes my lord." I sighed contently, relieved that he still loved me as much as I loved him.

"Don't worry. We'll find you another little boy for you to play with. After all of this is done I'll pick one up for you."

"There's no need, my lord. I'm content as I am."

"Alone?"

"Alone to serve you." He answered. A good answer if you knew me well, I enjoyed flattery even though I can sense if it's a hollow flatter remark. Hollow like his voice. It seems that even though I know he had wiped his tears, his heart still cries. But he's old enough to learn the feeling of a broken heart. I can't protect him forever from the harms of the world like a worried mother. Its time for him to feel what I feel.

"Good." I said while picking up my white robe. "Now run along and kill humanity. That always perks you up." I said cheerfully. He didn't reply back but the silent hum of the intercom sounded for him, telling me that he turned the speakers off.

I looked at my hissing snake.

"Its time for him to feel what I feel…Its time for the whole world to feel what I feel."

* * *

_I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before_

_How beautiful everyone looked. They all seemed to glide along the golden floors._

_"What are they doing, Lilith?" I turned around to see little baby Seth teetering beside her. The woman with auburn hair who greedily took everything away from me. But back than, in that evening, I didn't know any better. _

_"They're dancing, Seth." She answered with a pious smile._

_"I wanna dance too!" _

_"Well than we've got to find you a partner." _

_"First you need to know how to dance, Seth." I walked over to my little baby sister, seeing how innocent she looked in that lace lilac dress. _

_"Will you teach me brother?" She held out her hand and I took it. How could I deny that face of hers? Those green eyes, too big to even match her face. I taught her the dance in the back of the ball room. What a quick little learner she was! Even I couldn't have learned the dance that quickly. When I finished the dance with her, the music stopped and everyone clapped. _

_"Aww!" Seth pouted. "They changed the dance on us and I didn't even get a chance to dance on the floor yet."_

_"Its okay, Seth." I began to hear that sinuous music strung out by the soothing sounds of the instruments. _

_"How do you dance this one, Cain?"_

_"Sorry Seth." I began to brush past her. "But this is our favorite dance." _

_"Hey, what about me!" I couldn't hear her voice through my excitement. To think that out of all the songs they were playing our favorite: the Lavolta. I saw Abel talking to her at the edge of the dance floor, smiling at something he said while wearing an awkward blush._

_"Hey Abel," I slapped his shoulder. "It's the Lavolta! Would you join me in this dance?" I joked while bowing at him. _

_"Um…" Abel couldn't look at me. "Sorry, Cain. But I asked Lilith to dance with me." Lilith was already waiting for Abel on the dance floor. _

_"But this is our—''_

_"Cain, come on." Abel joked while patting my back. "You know we can't dance together like that in public. It's too…weird." He was like it was nothing. That there's nothing cruel in breaking one's heart. Abel followed Lilith to the dance floor like her obedient dog. And ever since than it was just like that._

_Those nights which we shared together drifted off into the mist of memories. Our midnight conversations were only echoed by the ghosts of the past. But I didn't let it get to me. I just watched as they turned into those beautiful dancing flowers, melting into the crowd so elegantly like it was magic. And there within the desert of the dance room stood a poor teenage boy, watching his heart dance away into the perfumed airs of the music which sung him his favorite song; teasing him like a cruel monster out of a fairy tale. _

_And just like a fairy tale, this young boy watched from a distance of a happily ever ending which he so much wanted. With an auburn haired princess he secretly desired for his own. But she was too immersed in his brother to care for the broken hearted prince. _

* * *

As that memory drifted away into the back of my mind, I finally began to feel the coldness of the floors. The air had finally bit at my pure white skin with a chilling kiss. I looked at my hand, seeing it shake slightly for some unknown reason. As I stared into the lines of my hand, a stray droplet of water splashed upon its moist surface.

"Tears?"

I went over and lightly tapped my cheek, feeling a small river of water along my cheek bone. Staring at the damp finger, I tasted the moist tip; tasting the salty tinge of sadness.

Suddenly, I clawed viciously at my cheeks. Wiping the stray tears away from my skin as if they were poisoning my face. I furiously slapped away the last sign of tears from my face, making me forget how sad that one memory made me feel. Instead I tried to find another memory which would cheer me up. An old one, yes, but a pleasant one.

One that's filled with blood, heat, light. Yes, how could I forget that gorgeous day when the world seemed to breathe just for me.

She couldn't see it coming. It was so unbearable to keep my motives within me. How much I just wanted to say to her the truth. 'Peace? I'm sorry my dear, but I asked you up here to die'. She bought into the bait. I seduced her with the word of peace and she came without questions. Shows how much she knew me. She never knew me! Over those many years we've known each other I can count the words she said to me! Probably they'd only add up to a single digit. But she always talked to Abel! Why Abel! He was weak minded, I mean look what I've done to him.

She came alone and that was her mistake. She didn't know me! She should have spent more time with me, maybe than will she still be alive. And than Abel wouldn't hate me! We'd all be together and it would be like nothing happened. She should have chosen me over Abel! ME!

But she didn't so she had to face to consequences. I killed her without batting an eye. Her head was wiped clean off her neck. Unlike her, there was no blood on me. I remember kneeling down, picking up her head. Her eyes were closed yet she looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. That's good; at least I didn't hurt her too much. Brother wasn't very happy about it. Heh.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

Yes, I killed her. I killed our mother! But she wasn't really our mother! She was just some bitch who seemed to be older than us! In the end she was weak, weaker even than Seth! She sided with the primitive race than her own children! She broke Abel's heart! She HURT Abel! And for that I hate her! I hate her! I hate that damn bitch! The happiest moment of my life was when I killed that whore! That whore who deserves the name of that damned biblical wife of a demon! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE SETH! I HATE ABEL! I HATE ME!!!

"Ah?!"

I opened my eyes. My lap drenched in blood, my hands laced with it also. Across from me was the headless body of my white snake. I opened my left hand, finding the twitching head in my grasp. Its eyes were still open, pooling a puddle of blood within my palm.

"Heh!" I smiled and started to muffle a laugh until it grew uncontrollable. I was laughing, bellowing. I could barely breathe because I was laughing so hard until it all stopped.

"I must be really hungry." I mused to myself out loud. "I only get this nostalgic when I'm hungry."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't know about the ending. I was stuck between something really soft and slightly twisted like this or something deep and depressing like the last chapter. But yah, I had to do Cain. **

**Do you think I captured Cain's insanity good for this chapter?! **

**OKAY: next chapter is my last chapter! The series is officially over already but I still have the last remaining chapter and I'm not going to tell you who I'm doing it on. It's a surpise. So you better comment this chapter pronto! LOL**

**Until next time!**


	24. The Crown of Thorns II: The Lord of Oath

**The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 24: The Crown of Thorns: The Lord of Oath

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
Her placenta falls to the floor  
The angel opens her eyes  
The confusion sets in  
Before the doctor can even close the door_

_-Live_

"Would you like some more tea?"

She looked up at me, answering my questions with her eyes. These pesky things that once whirled around my head were now gone as well as my fears, doubts, hopes, and dreams. Abanonded dreams are not so bad. It seems now, without anything to dread or wish, my mind feels free and clear.

"Yes, please." I smiled as she leaned over the table to pour another cup of tea for me. Her eyes are still the same as I remembered. Like those nine hundred years were nothing.

Lilith.

"And how much sugar—''

"Twenty." I answered and she looked up.

"Abel, how many times do I must tell you."

"Once more please." She laughed, giving me a reason to look around the room. We sat across one another at a quant little table, filled with a silver tea set and little delicates for treats. I saw her, settling from her laugh, look out the large window which stared down into the same orb of blue and green: Earth.

"I'm just so happy that you've finally come. I've been waiting for you for so long."

"Me too."

"I'm sure it wasn't so bad." She smiled before blowing her steaming cup. I stared down at my lap, watching my hand shake and wring at the fabric of my pants.

"Lilith…" My voice was breaking. I never knew apologizing was this hard—like someone was chocking your heart till you can't breathe. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Abel—''

"No it's all my fault! I sided with Cain and for that I might as well have been the one killing you." I couldn't feel the hot tears which rolled down my face. I couldn't feel anything anymore and for some reason it made me want to cry more. "You were right. You were right all along and even now I feel like such a sinner next to an angel of light." I bowed my head down in shame.

"Please stop idolizing me Abel." I looked up and found her standing before me with a napkin, wiping away my tears. It was than that I noticed my glasses were gone. My Vatican uniform was replaced by the same white clothing which I had wore so long ago.

"Lilith…" I stood up, taking her hands into mine. She watched them as I carressed my gloved hands with her own, till her glance crept up; looking at me. She was…crying?

"Tears?" I asked, wondering why she would cry. Was it because she was so happy? Nine hundred years worth of waiting, and all of it for this moment. This moment that would end those nine hundred years and begin an eternity together. I was so happy that I thought I would cry too. But then the white room lost its shine.

_The light!_I looked all over the room, still holding her hands to my lips. It seemed that our world was slowly dissappearing. _No!_ I looked at her, begging with my eyes as to what was happening. Her tears were falling heavier. She took a large breath of air but only the quietest whispered escaped her mouth.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Abel."

_Stay away from him!_

"Lilith…" My voice was cracking. I was afraid. The calm state which I had woke up in was fading away.

_No!_

"Please!" The room was flooding in darkness and I had only her to hold. She crushed me into her chest.

_Leave him alone!_

"These voices, they're so distant." And how familiar they sounded to me. This sound of a young woman, her voice thick with love and desperation.

"You must go now—''

"No!" I clung to her tighter. "Please let me stay, Lilith. I can't go back there—please don't make me!"

"It's not me that is pulling you back to them." I could still hear her tears through her voice. Soon we were in a world of darkness and now even Lilith was feeling faint in my arms. The smell of her hair grew to ash, her soft skin crumbled under my lips, her weight disappeared into dust.

"I forgive you…"

"Ah!" My chest rose as I gasped as if the power of God elecrified me with the breath of life. Within that one gasp of life, I knew what I had to.

_I was alive._

_They brought me back with nanomachines. _

_I'm in a coffin within a church._

_Ester is crying!_

It wasn't until I smelled this distant air that I sensed his presence.

_And he's here._

Rage. Hatred. Vengence. Anger—so much of it welled up inside of me, causing me to turn. Yet it was different. My skin turned dark, I felt so alive, so powerful.

I broke free of my wooden prision as if it was nothing. The world was alive just as I was. In a storm of blackness and roses I saw Ester and him staring at me with shock and awe. Soon even this church was too cramp for me and I knew he was going to come after me. Just by his relaxed expression and his tight mouth that he was begging for my death, like a poorper begging for food.

I flew out of the church, feeling a light slap from crashing into the stained glass window yet it didn't hurt me at all. The air seemed to fed me with life, my newly found wings whisked me through the dark and menacing air. I flew as high to the top of the Gothic church and stopped.

Breathe.

I drank in the night of life as if it were blood. Within that quick moment where I was neither falling nor flying I whispered a little prayer. Not to God. Not to myself. But to her.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_Lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
Her intentions fall to the floor  
The angel closes her eyes  
The confusion that was hers  
Belongs now, to the baby down the hall_

_I remebered how it was, how calming it was to look at it. Everytime time when I thought my heart would fall under the weight of life, I only had to look at this peaceful world to regain its strength. The cloud, if you looked close enough, flew across the blue and green plane like birds. But I never saw a bird when I was staring at the Earth. _

_I never saw an ocean, the sky, only a white pure world. An articial heaven and how fake it felt. What sadden me the most was that they never felt it, those that lived in that blue and green world with the birds, the ocean, the sky._

_I heard foot steps approach me so I turned, taking my mind off the Earth. _

_"Did you two boys get into another fight?" Lilith was just as pretty as ever yet her beauty, her motherly gaze didn't affect me at all. I didn't feel like talking about it. This was still a time when my attachment to Cain was indescribable. This was the time when that attachment was growing faint by the day, the beginning of our hatred. How did it come to this Cain? We were two of the same souls._

_"Why don't you ingore him, Abel!?" Seth spatted. "He's just trying to get to you!" _

_"Seth…" Lilith told her to hush with those caring eyes. The little girl, who would grow up to be a mother of a race, hugged Lilith; her own mother. _

_All three of us were in a state of reflection, disturbed by the walking presence of him: Cain. He was just as young as I was, yet he had blonde golden hair while I had silver and cut shorter. I couldn't look at him, not because I was mad at him but I feared that he was mad at me as well. _

_I could hear Seth cower behind Lilith. He smiled at me as if nothing happened between us. As if he didn't randomly lash out at me, slapping me across the face out of no where. This wasn't the first time of his violent outbreaks but they were occuring more and more. _

* * *

_"So tell me, what did you do this time, Abel?" _

_I peered up from behind my knees, wiping my teared stained eyes against the fabric of my pants. For some reason I knew he would ask that exact same question, speaking in that same exact tone. _

_Why do we endure such feelings? Even me, one whose consumed by them, wishes they weren't so. It seems that even those of hate loath their hatred. That its the prisoner built his own prison. It was these thoughts that soon lead me to think how brief everything is. These emotions, these prisions. _

_Even ourselves._

_"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust…" I looked up towards the white glass, knowing that Cain was smirking behind it. "I WISH ALL THOSE ANNOYING FOOLS DOWN THERE WOULD DISSAPPEAR FOREVER! The world would be better off without them!" For some reason I was chuckling at the thought of them gone. They can never be gone. Even though the world was crumbling, killing itself to rid this disease from its surface, they'll still be there._

_"That's a terrible thing to say! Horrible!" Lilith's voice didn't spare me of my insanity. Her melody usually pulled me out of my hatred yet for some reason it didn't play its spell upon me. "Abel, those people down there are humans, just like us!"_

_"No, the're not like us at all! We're just experimental test subjects, lab rats. You and me! Even Cain and Seth! We're all expendable goods created by the Mars Colonization Project! So knowing that's who we are, tell me, what kind of future can we possilbly have?" _

_"Abel…" Since when was she ever a loss for words? She's always had something to say, something to lull me out of my misery and despair. But this time it wasn't her angelic voice that touched me. It was his. _

_"I don't know but I'm happy."_

_My eyes, though clouded by a watery surface, could see Cain smiling down at me with his hand pressed against the window. _

_"I'm happy to have been born to this world at all, brother."_

_"Cain?" For some reason a familiar love kindled within my heart. The same one that we've both shared, Cain and I. Back when we would spend our nights huddled close together, or learn how to dance by ourselves. That same smile he would give me was now reflected back on his face. _

_"It really dosen't matter where you're from. If your will is strong you can make the future whatever you want it to be. So tell me; just what kind of future do you want Abel?"_

_"I want…I want a future." I said._

To this day I'm still looking for that future…brother.

* * *

_Oh now feel it comin back again  
Like a rollin thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it._

He held nothing back nor did I. We were fighting for not our lives, but for the death of the other. Hatred, the same thing which I loathed most, was my only weapon. It coursed through my viens like a drug, enticing the moment only for the sake of the present. I didn't think of the future. There was no future for me nor did I care.

The only thing I cared about was to kill him.

He lashed out at me countless of times but I was able to block each one. And in return I would lash out at him. We were blind angels dancing through the air, just shooting at any space where we could see that would give us a chance of hitting the other.

Together we raced up above the clouds, the moon acting as our light upon this stage we fought on. It was than when I caught a glimpse of white from Cain's wing. With that second of a glimpse, I shot at it and I was victorious. His entire wing blew right off and I smiled while watching him tumble to the sky.

Yet in my cocky sense of victory he did the same. With one blow, my entire right wing was cut off, leaving me to fall along him.

Air. It rushed past me without stopping. I knew that what laid below us was the ground, probably our death. But hell, I would never give that son of a bitch the gift of me dying before him. Even though we were defenseless to gravity, I still continued aiming my rod at him, shooting and missing him. Meanwhile he did the same and we were nothing but two winged figures, dancing only to kill one another.

His screaming face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. We hit the ground together, but it was me—alone—that woke up the next morning.

* * *

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
This moment shes been waiting for  
The angel opens her eyes  
Pale blue colored iris, presents the circle  
And puts the glory out to hide, hide_

"Father Abel…"

I thougt it was God who was calling me but once I opened my tired eyes, it wasn't even a human that I was looking at.

"Damage report."

Tres.

"I'm still alive." I answered though still lying on the ground, half naked and dishelved.

"Affirmative. Cardinal Caterina Sforza was right in your activation."

"So it was her that brought me back to life."

"Negative. She sent me to revive you with the nanomachines."

"How ironic." I said to myself while sitting up. "It is an articial God that brings his soldier back to life." My hands brushed along the top of a grassy carpet, and it was than that I could smell the awful stench of cows. "Where am I, Tres?"

"We are currently located within Salisbury, Albion. One of the most oldest places of the country, in the middle of a cow pasture."

"I see." I groaned while getting up. Luckily for me, my strong companion did nothing to help me. He was always ever considerate.

"Lady Sfroza instructed me to provide you with an extra uniform, knowing that you would be in need of its requirments." He handed me a new set of the Vatican's uniform. For some reason I felt guilty in taking it from him, since I know that I won't be wearing it anymore as a soldier of God.

"Thank you, Tres." I said before removing the rest of my shredded clothes. Tres didn't mind whatsoever of my lack of modesty, he stared on without any hint of akwardness. And I was too tired to feel shy or embarrassed at the moment as well.

"Now that you are dress Father Abel, Lady Sforza has instructed me to report you to HQ, where she'll be waiting for your arrival."

"No." I said to him, making him stop from walking.

"I do not compute what you are saying?"

"No." I said again, just as simple and pure as before. "I will not be meeting Lady Sforza with you. In fact, it will be a long time since I may see her again." Always strong, always silent, Tres said nothing of it. He didn't protest, he didn't frown, the robot didn't even move. Nothing about him showed sighns of shock much less grief. He stayed as he was until he turned around again and continued walking.

"I will notify Lady Sforza of your answer." Down the hill he walked away and I, the other way. I wonder if it actually dawned on him that this was the end of Father Abel, the wandering priest. He probably did know that this meant me leaving the AX. Tres has as much insight as any human being, yet I doubt the emotion, the sentiment of the situation will ever hit him. I guess he won't understand of my departure until he then notices my long absenses.

Too bad. He was always my most favorite of companions. I can't even picture how Lady Sforza will be once he bluntly tells her of my resigning from the AX. And what of the others? They'll probably overcome their sadness within a week, still caring a lingering memory of the dumb, comical priest. The same one who never fully realized the danger he was in. Yes, they'll all miss that carefree priest of a man. Even me.

But what of her?!

"Ester…"

She'll probably never be told of the news until long after. Knowing Lady Sforza, she'll keep Ester care free until weeks after. And when she finds out—and she will find out—she'll cry. Not even the great floods will compare to the amount of tears that she'll cry. My poor little Ester.

Yet life will continue on. And whether she'll allow herself to be consumed by her grief or live with it, I know she'll be alright in the end. But only alright.

Up ahead I saw a large clutter of jutting rocks perched on top of a hill. For some reason these rocks looked a lot older than me.

So where did he go? I ask myself again. Where did my villian go, my brother, my other half? That snake must have slithered off like he always did. If I didn't die from the impact, like hell he would die. He's still out there. My heart beats the same only because its other half beats as well. Cain is still alive and knowing that I am still filled with this hatred.

I was so happy to have felt that it was all going to end soon. That in one single night, it would finally be over. Whether he died or I, all of it would be over and one of us will be left in peace. But God didn't plan it that way. Now it seems another road lays before me, hiding behind those jutting rocks and beyond. Streaching far into the distance of time and space.

The sun was setting now, sinking deeper behind those rocks and far off into the distance was the hum of a distant bell. For some reason, Ester's face resounded within the tolls of that bell. Why?

I soon caught a glint of gold. A necklace. There hiding within the shadow of the rocks was a clothed figure. All I needed was the whif of his scent to tell whom this stranger was. My only question was how did he know I was here, that clever Earl. Only after passing the cloaked figure did I stop.

"Do you intend in accompanying me?" I heard the sound of the cloak falling to the ground, exposing a young boy of innocent blue eyes and golden hair. "I will destroy him. I'll pursue him till the end of time, maybe. Are you prepared to do the same?" I looked at him hard, peering past his innocent surface to find the core of an abled soldier.

"The Contra Mundi. It's him." He finally said. "Now that I know that he truly exists, I'll fight against him as well. At your side, no matter what fate or dangers will await me." It was as if he were swearing an oath. Like a knight in medieval times.

"Fine." I answered. "So be it. Then we will see this battle through to its bitter end." So this is the beginning of the end. But then again every end is another beginning to something else yet what will this beginning lead to? Will it finally lead me to the future, one that I have been seeking for, for _so_ long?

Will it finally lead me…to her?

I peered up into the sky again. For some reason a voice echoed in my skull, calling me to look up there. But I saw nothing. All there was is a cloudless sky of dark blue, with the setting sun weakening under the distant mountains.

But, wait!

That wasn't it! No. My eyes, they peered through the blanket of the sky, past its muffled surface and saw it there. Yes, she's up there. Waiting for me. Her face smiling down upon us, my mother and love. Whether this journey will bring Cain's death or mine, one of us will lay in peace. For some reason I actually looked forward to my death, since only through death will I join her again and this time there's no one pulling me back.

I will see her again, I know I will. This battle, this war of brothers will finally put the world at ease and I will be given my reward of death. She will sing my soul into our heaven, welcoming me back with tea and smiles. And from then on we'll have no one else but each other for all of time.

Yes, that's the future I want my dear brother. One with peace and her…and if you wish it, maybe even you.

This epithany, all of it, came from the glance of a moon. Her favorite star in the heavens. Even though the moon is just a hunk of rock, we've never saw it that way.

To us, the moon was the star of our love.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Before any one comments on how bad my spelling and grammer was in this chapter, let me explain. My spell check wasn't really working so I had no way really in correcting my spelling. Now I've re-read the chapter twice already so we'll see how I did. **

**I'm very sorry this last and final chapter took so long to update. I don't even have a good excuse except that I just kept putting it off. But since I'm going on vacation I thought it would be good to finally wrap this story up. Also I have a line full of other stories to finish. And I mean A LOT! **

**So I hope you've all enjoyed The Vampire Diaries. It's been a pleasure in both writing this story and reading your comments. So don't be shy and tell me what you've think. They really help out a lot. **

**Thank you and Good bye!**


End file.
